Comme Une Vraie Famille
by HippiqueAndYDeaLD
Summary: L'histoire d'une famille. D'une famille pas comme les autres. L'histoire d'une famille, dans sa longue descente aux enfers. De ses joies passées et de ses déchirements, de ses rires noires et de ses peines. Parce qu'ils ne savent faire que ça, s'entretuer. Warning: Anorexie/Violence sur enfant/Dépression/Angst! et autres. MATOINE et autres couples.
1. Introduction

_**Comme dit dans le résumé, cette fiction est très noire. Et j'insiste la dessus. Il y'aura des mentions d'anorexie, problèmes psychologiques, dépression, violence sur enfant, et autre... **_

_**Donc si vous êtes sensible, cette histoire n'est clairement pas faite pour vous. Je ne parle pas de gore, trash, ou quoi. Mais il traite de sujets qui peuvent choquer la sensibilité. **_

**_Coucou tout le monde!_**

**_Me revoici avec une toute nouvelle fic, j'avoue que je suis pas trop habitué à ce que je vais poster, parce que j'avais jamais quitter le forum One Piece avant! Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster dans les temps et : -respecter le caractère des personnages (Sauf le patron, vous étonnez pas si il est un peu Ooc plus tard dans la fic) -bien construire mes phrases, - et faire un scénario intéressant. Si je respecte toutes ses règles, ce sera déjà pas mal._**

**_Bon, si vous êtes là, ça veut dire que vous aimez Salut Les Geeks et What The Cut, et par la même occasion, le magnifique couple Matoine, véritable don du ciel. :P_**

**_Alors je tiens à préciser direct pour certains commentaires rageux que j'ai déjà vus ou entendus parler : Certes, je n'ai pas demandé ni à Mathieu Sommet ni à Antoine Daniel pour écrire une fanfic gay sur eux, mais vu leur réaction vis à vis des précédentes, je ne pense pas qu'une de plus, ça change grand chose. Donc, je ne viol absolument aucun droit, puisque si ils n'aiment pas les histoires que nous, fangirl en manque d'amour écrivons sur eux, ils n'ont qu'à le dire, mon histoire sera supprimé l'heure suivante!_**

**_Mais je tiens tout de même à le répéter comme dans le résumé, Antoine et Mathieu, si par malheur vous tombez sur cette fic (Sachez que je vous adore tout d'abord) ne la lisez pas, please. _**

**_A part le Matoine, y'aura quelques couples surprises :D_**

**_Voilà, j'ai tout dis, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p><em>Comme Une Vraie Famille:<em>

_Introduction :_

Il ne pleurait pas, non.

Il ne pleurait jamais, de toute façon. Il n'avait pas était élevé pour pleurer. Il ne savait même pas s'il en était capable.

Il était touché, pourtant. Plus touché qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Le voir comme ça, dans un lit d'hôpital, d'une blancheur cadavérique, relié à toutes sortes de tuyaux.

Mais surtout, surtout, tout les autres regroupés autour de lui, comme une barrière. Une protection. Une protection envers lui. Il le protégeait de lui. Et de personne d'autre. Juste de lui.

Il avait encore mal à la joue du coup de poing haineux de son créateur qu'il s'était reçu. Ses yeux si bleus, auparavant pétillants de bonheur, surtout ses dernières semaines, étaient maintenant emplis de haine. Non, ce n'était même plus de la haine. C'était.. de l'aversion. Pur et violente. Du dégoût, de la rancoeur, de la répulsion, et également une incroyable peine. Un chagrin comme le petit youtubeur n'en avait jamais connu. Cela c'était produit il y'a quelques heures, à peine. La seule raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie, c'était les bras du petit ami de son créateur qui l'avait tiré vers l'arrière au moment ou il s'était jeté sur celui qui sortait directement de son esprit.

C'était de sa faute. Uniquement de sa faute. Il était allé trop loin. C'était maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Toute sa vie, il s'était dit que lorsque il devait passer un moment désagréable, la meilleure façon de s'en sortir sans trop se faire chier, c'était de se dire que de toute façon, dans quelques temps, ça serait passé, et qu'il pourrait passer à autre chose.

Mais cette fois, cette règle ne s'appliquait pas.

Il savait que le regard de son créateur le hanterait encore pendant au moins 10 longues années.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà pour commencer ^^ Vous en pensez quoi ? Une tite review ? :D<em>**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Pour l'instant tout va bien

**_La suite immédiatement, il se passe pas grand chose, mais y'a quand même deux trois trucs essentiels à la fic pour plus tard.. ^^_**

**_* Alexis est le prénom de celui qui présente "Le Point Culture", "Nan mais t'as vu ce que t'écoute" etc.. Plus connu sous le pseudo LinksTheSun, pour celles qui savent pas :)_**

**_Le temps de publication entre chaque chapitre sera d'une ou deux semaine, tout dépend la longueur des chapitres et de ma motivation :P _**

_**Cette fic à l'air d'une fic dramatique et déprimante, mais pas tant que ça, y'a juste des passages légèrement dépressives, c'est pour ça ! **_

_Chapitre 1 : Pour l'instant tout va bien_

Pour l'instant tout allait bien. Oh oui. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Ou du moins, autant que ça pouvait l'être dans le foyer Sommet.

Car voyez vous, dans chaque ville, il y'a une famille vraiment pas comme les autres. Avec des membres loufoques et dérangés, peu soucieux de l'image sociale et de toutes ces conneries.

Aujourd'hui, on va un peu se pencher sur cette magnifique ville qu'est Paris. Enfin, magnifique, tout dépend du point de vue. Avec ses nuages, sa pollution, ses merdes de chiens.. Mais c'est pas le sujet. Et là à l'intérieur de Paris, dans un de ses si nombreux arrondissement (_Veuillez m'excuser, je ne sais pas ou vit précisément Mathieu Sommet xD)_, dans un de ses si nombreux appartements, dormait un jeune homme. Avec un chat, étalé comme une serpillière au travers de sa tête. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça.

Le garçon dormait comme un bienheureux, un bras pendant hors du lit, une jambe dénudé découverte de couverture. (Non, il ne ronfle pas, n'a pas de bave au coin des lèvres, ou autre gracieuseté. Tout simplement parce que c'est comme ça, Na. )

Le problème, c'est que le jeune homme était bien inconscient de l'énorme catastrophe qui se tramait dans une des chambres voisines.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, tout finissait toujours par se retourner contre lui. C'en était presque agacant, à la fin. Pourtant, l'agacement n'était pas un sentiment qu'il ressentit en règle général. C'était bien simple, son état se résumait en trois humeurs :<p>

Un peu triste, peiné, carrément très triste.

C'était pas facile à vivre tous les jours. Mais personne n'avait l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il en avait vraiment marre. Un jour, il finirait par partir. Sans prévenir personne, il emballerait toutes ses affaires, prendrait de quoi manger dans le frigo, laisserait un petit mot sur la table, et s'en irait à l'aventure.

Il était grand, il pouvait quand même bien se débrouiller tout seul!

Sa douce rêverie sans doute très embellie fut interrompu par un coup sourd donné dans la porte de sa chambre. Une voix rauque et assurée se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

_Allez, sois pas si timide! Je pourrais te montrer le poirier chinois, si ça te dit Ou même si ça te dit pas d'ailleurs, je m'en branle! J'ai essayé une fois avec une prostitué de Bangkok, si tu savais les paires de miches qu'elle avait, une adepte du SM en plus, j'ai encore les vidéos bordel! La voix éclata d'un rire pervers, tandis que le bruit d'un briquet se fit entendre.

Le geek sentit un frisson de pur terreur lui parcourir l'échine. Un gémissement apeuré lui échappa, tandis qu'il resserra d'un geste protecteur mais inutile sa lourde couverture autour de lui. Piètrement caché à l'intérieur de son armoir, sa petite tête blonde perdu dans les vêtements pendus aux cintres et les mains toute tremblante agrippant sa Ds, il faisait peine à voir.

Il avait passé la nuit enfermé là dedans. Apeuré et malheureux. N'importe qui aurait affronté le problème avec courage et colère, mais pas lui. Tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas n'importe quel problème. C'était un problème de taille. qui hantait ses nuits, maître de ses cauchemars, qui gâchait bien souvent ses seuls moments de paix. En résumé qui lui pourissait la vie 20h sur 24h.

Le Patron.

Un autre coup, plus violent cette fois, fit sauter le verrou de la seule barrière qu'il restait entre son bourreau et lui. L'armoire ne comptait pas, sans compter que sous la peur et la surprise, il avait hurlé comme une fillette.

Avec un sourire vicieux, le criminel sexuel ouvrit les portes du placard, et choppa le pauvre gamin par le cou, l'ammenant contre son torse si fort et si large, comparé à celui du geek.

_Lâche moi! Non! Lâche moi! Tu sens bizarre!

_C'est l'odeur des grandes personnes gamin. Maintenant laisse moi recouvrir ton corps de mon essence naturelle.

Le geek se sentit projeter avec force sur le lit, et une cravate nouer rapidement ses poignets à un des barreaux du sommier. Pour le coup, il commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

Il essaya de se dégager, mais le Patron était bien plus fort et plus grand que lui, et il ne réussit qu'a paraître ridicule en ayant l'air de se tortiller comme un ver.

Le criminel posa une main sur sa bouche, souriant follement, et détache la bouton de son pantalon.

_Tu vas voir gamin, jamais plus tu prendra ton pied comme aujourd'hui, alors profite bien.

A travers ses larmes, il vit la braguette de son ravisseur se baisser lentement, sournoisement, et la main du Patron partir vers des contrées qu'il ne voulait pas et ne voudrait jamais connaître.

Il sentit avec horreur son pantalon glisser le long de ses hanches, alors qu'il faisait tout pour se défaire de la poigne du taré.

C'est peut être à ce moment là, que quelque chose changea.

Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais à ce moment précis, quelque chose se passa. A l'intérieur de lui, tout au fond de son coeur, là ou personne ne s'y intéressait.

Quelque chose cassa. Se brisa, sans espoir de guérison. La felure s'agrandit quand il sentit la main du Patron caresser l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses.

Il ravala ses cris de détresse de toute façon inutile, ferma ses yeux baignés de larmes qui ne voulaient pas cesser de couler, et se laissa mollement retomber sur le lit. Poupée de chiffon.

Le criminel arrêta tout mouvement, ses sourcils se haussant de surprise. Le geek était là, sous lui, à sa merci, sans qu'il n'oppose la résistance habituelle.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent le temps d'aller plus loin dans leur petit manège, qu'ils se firent interrompre par une voix bien connue.

_Yo! Vous copulez gros ?

Les deux occupants de la pièce tournèrent la tête vers le Hippie, 8h du mat' déjà défoncé, qui les regardait d'un air béat, devant la porte brisé du Geek, ne semblant pas remarquer ses larmes.

Ce dernier soupira fébrilement, profitant que la main du Patron avait quitté sa bouche. Que le hippie soit là ou pas n'y change rien. Que pouvait faire le camé face au patron ?Alors qu'il était aussi petit et frêle que le geek ? Ça pouvait presque empirer les choses, si le plus grand se décidait soudainement pour un plan à 3. Pour l'arrêter, il ne pouvait compter que sur Mathieu, le Panda et la Fille (cette dernière criait bien trop fort quand quelque chose la contrariait, la patron ne pouvait pas le supporter cinq secondes, il abandonnait donc bien vite chaque projet qui déplaisait à la grognasse. Et tenter de violer le petit gamer faisait partit de ces projets) pour l'aider face au criminel.

Néanmoins, au grand étonnement du petit Geek, le Patron se releva, détachant ses poignets des barreaux, ne quittant pas le Hippie des yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, il craigna le pire, mais non. Le psychopathe remonta sa braguette et rattacha son bouton, malgré son érection plus qu'évidente. Devant la chose proéminente dans le pantalon du criminel, la plus fragile personnalité de Mathieu déglutit faiblement, se rendant compte que grâce au Hippie , il avait sans aucun doute échappé à quelque chose de très douloureux.

_Garde ça gamin, ça peut toujours servir.

Le Patron lui lança un préservatif sorti de sa poche au visage et sortit de la pièce d'une démarche presque calme, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Cet homme se rendait-il vraiment compte de ces actes ?

Le drogué le regarda partir d'un air absent. Son joint faillit tomber, mais des années d'expérience permis de le rattraper avec sa langue. Il y'eu quelque secondes de silence pendant les quels le pacifiste bloqua sur le mur et le Geek se remit doucement de ses émotions, sans parvenir à chasser cette sensation de coupure au coeur. Finalement, le Hippie tourna la tête vers lui, et lui sourit étonnement doucement, presque tendrement.

_Tu vas bien gros ? T'es sûr ?

_Tout va bien, merci.. Il était juste.. Venu me parler de quelque chose.

_Il était accroupit sur toi gros. J'appelle pas ça parler moi ça hein.

_Tout va bien, t'inquiète pas.

Sa voix aiguë et nasillarde lui parut bien peu assurée au moment ou il prononça ses mots. L'homme aux lunettes et au chapeau haussa les épaules, tout en tirant une taffe.

_Bon, si tu le dis.

Il repartit d'une démarche traînante et légèrement tanguante, jetant un bref coup d'œil à la porte défoncée en passant.

Refrénant d'autres larmes qui menaçaient de couler, le petit gamer observa le désordre de sa chambre, désespéré. Quand le Patron l'avait attrapé par le col tout à l'heure, il s'était agrippé par réflexe à la barre du dressing. Grosse erreur, celle si s'était décroché, et tous ses vêtement avec. Il allait maintenant falloir la réparer... Mathieu n'allait vraiment pas être content...

* * *

><p>Mathieu Sommet n'était pas comme un de ses hommes obsédés par le sexe, y pensant 24h sur 24. Même si entre potes, il faisait beaucoup de blagues dessus, il n'y pensait que quand une jolie fille se présentait devant lui, point. C'est pourquoi, quand il se réveilla avec une substance collante parfaitement reconnaissable entre les jambes, il haussa un sourcil. Quel genre de rêve avait-il bien pu faire pour en arriver là ?<p>

C'était un problème dans la vie de Mathieu. Bête peut être, mais qu'il trouvait sincèrement embêtant et dommage, il ne se souvenait jamais d'aucuns de ses rêves. Et ce depuis tout petit.

...

Petit d'âge bande de cons. Petit d'âge!

Il se leva, bailla avec sa grâce habituelle, c'est à dire comme un Maitre Gims bourré rappant debout sur une poubelle à quatre heure du mat, et sortit de sa chambre en traînant les pieds.

Il passa devant les portes de chacune de ses personnalités, sauf le Panda, qui dormait dans sa grotte. Il passa devant la porte du geek sans remarquer quoi que ce soit, étant donné que la porte avait été refermé, et le trou recouvert avec du ruban adhésif. De toute façon, il avait tellement la tête dans le cul que y'aurait pu avoir un troupeau d'éléphant en plein orgie sauvage dans le couloir, qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte.

Il prit son petit dèj en quatrième vitesse, remarquant un fait étrange : ni le Hippie, ni le Patron, ni le Geek n'était présent. Le Panda devait être en train de réviser sa prochaine chanson dans sa grotte, la fille dans la salle de bain ou dans sa chambre, le prof à faire ses expériences bizarres, mais habituellement, ses trois personnalités les plus anciennes étaient toujours présente lorsque leur créateur se levait le matin.

Mais ça lui faisait un petit moment de calme. Il n'allait quand même pas s'en plaindre.

Une explosion retentit soudainement au sous sol, en même temps qu'un hurlement de colère. Rien d'inquiétant, le Prof avait sûrement fait exploser quelque chose à côté de la grotte du Panda.

C'est sous les hurlements qu'il tapa à grande vitesse son premier message de la journée, un sourire aux lèvres.

_**'Hé enfoiré! T'es levé ?'**_

Il attendit quelques secondes, puis son portable vibra.

_**'J'ai pas dormi connard. Je m'arrache les cheveux sur mon prochain épisode ça me rend dingue.'**_

_**'Ecoute, je sais que ta coupe commence à devenir complètement ridicule, mais t'es au courant que les coiffeurs ça existe ? Pas besoin de faire ça maison. J'en connais un très bon s'tu veux. Par contre c'est 15 euros en plus pour la fellation.'**_

_**'Super drôle. J'te connaissais pas cet humour de merde dès le matin.'**_

Mathieu sourit légèrement, connaissant le manque d'humour dont faisait preuve de son ami au réveil, surtout quand il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

_**'Moi aussi je t'aime trésor. Ça te dit une petite bière demain soir'**_

_**'Bien sûr mon chou. J'apporterai les roses, tu les préfères rouges ou blanches ?'**_

_**'Rouge bien sûr (Imagine la voix du patron là).. ;)'**_

_**'Putin ce que je déteste t'imaginer ou t'entendre avec cette voix..'**_

_**'Je sais. Demain 18 h, ça te va ? '**_

_**'Parfait, à demain mec!'**_

_**'A demain mon doudou!'**_

Il termina son message avec un smiley qui lançait un bisou. C'était leur petit jeu à eux, de se comporter comme un couple un peu peau de vache, leur petit rituel. Il ne savait même plus trop quand ça avait commencé. Sûrement quand Alexis leur avait parlé pour la première fois des fanfics gay écrites par dizaines sur eux..

La première fois qu'il avait lu une histoire amoureuse sur Antoine et lui, il avait cru à une mauvaise blague et avait frôlé la crise cardiaque vers la fin, à cause du lemon bien présent. C'était tellement niais! Tellement.. dégoulinant de guimauve!

S'imaginer en couple avec Antoine le faisait sérieusement rire, l'autre youtubeur n'était qu'un ami, rien de plus. Sérieusement, leurs fans étaient folles...

Il passa le reste de la matinée à finir le script de son prochain épisode, intitulé "SLG: Num.83 Star Trek Mission Martinique" Et il avait déjà le déroulement de presque toute la vidéo en tête. Certains lui demandaient ou il pouvait bien puisait l'imagination nécessaire pour ses épisodes, c'était tout simple, l'imagination venait toute seule, comme une évidence.

Après 1h30 de travail acharné, il soupira, fière de lui, et partit à la recherche du Patron, dont il avait besoin pour tourner l'épisode. Il commencerait par les plans avec lui, et ensuite, verrait avec les autres.

Sur la porte de la chambre du criminel, une pancarte avait été cloué, indiquant de ne pas entrer sans son autorisation, sous peine de sodomie violente et inattendue.

Il toqua plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort.

_Patron! Ouvre! J'ai besoin de toi pour l'épisode!

Rien à faire, le criminel n'était manifestement pas dans sa chambre. Mathieu se gratta le front, désespéré. L'autre fou avait sans doute passé la nuit dans un de ses nombreux bordels, et n'était pas encore revenu. Tant pis, il irait tourner d'abord avec le Hippie.

Mais celui ci ne répondit pas non plus aux coups de poing incessants sur sa porte. Cette fois, Mathieu entra sans permission, pour trouver une chambre vide, puant l'herbe et le shit. Avançant avec peine à travers les nombreux objets non identifiés et complètement illégales jonchant le sol, le podcasteur parvint avec difficulté à ouvrir la fenêtre, aérant le jungle féroce, hostile et surtout toxique qu'était la chambre de sa seule personnalité constamment drogué.

_Mais ou était passé ces deux abrutis ?_

Décidant d'aller voir chez le Geek, et décidant de péter un câble si il n'y était pas, le petit châtain s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, quand un détail retint son attention. Il n'y avait plus de poignée. A la place s'y trouvait un gros trou, aussi gros que la taille de son poing.

_"Qu'est ce qu'il à encore foutu ce petit con ?"_

Avec un mauvais pressentiment, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'une légère pression, pour trouver le petit gamer recroquevillé sur son lit, le regard vide, tenant ... Une barre en bois entre ses bras. A peine entré, les yeux de la victime de la maison se relevèrent vers son créateur. Il lâcha la barre d'un coup, sauta d'un bond sur son créateur qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait, et fondit en larme dans son cou.

_Je suis désolé Mathieu! C'est pas ma faute! C'est.. c'est le Patron il est venu me voir puis la barre de la penderie elle s'est décroché avec la porte, il m'a poussé sur le lit sauf que y'a le Hippie qu'est arrivé! Il était défoncé comme d'hab et y'avait tous mes vêtements par terre, en plus ma Ds elle avait plus de batterie et la poignée elle était cassé j'avais peur parce que je savais que t'allais t'énerver! Et ça me fait peur puis j'retrouve plus mon chargeur, puis le Hippie il m'a demandé si tout allait bien, le Patron il l'a pas touché mais j'ai cru qu'il allait s'énerver comme toi mais non et...

_Who who who ! Moins vite là! En gros t'es en train de me dire que la Patron est venu te voir ? Pourquoi ?

_Bah.. Comme d'hab..

Le petit youtubeur fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet. Malgré ses avertissements, le pédophile continuait de venir voir l'adolescent, en mettant en plus le bazar dans toute sa chambre.

_.. Et le Hippie qu'est ce qu'il à à voir dans l'histoire ?

_Bah, il a fait partir le Patron.. Je sais pas trop comment d'ailleurs, c'est bizarre.

Le Hippie avait réussit à arrêter le Patron en plein trip sexuel ? Mon dieu, fallait lui décerner une médaille.

_Bon écoute, je sais que c'est pas facile tout ça. Mais Le Patron bah.. C'est le Patron. Il est comme ça, on y peut rien. Et tu sais qui te feras jamais de mal vraiment intentionnellement hein ?

Le petit geek ne parut pas convaincu, il hocha la tête fébrilement, toujours apeuré depuis tout à l'heure.

_Et pourquoi t'as pas crié ?

_J'ai crié une fois.. Mais personne s'est réveillé. Puis.. Il à mit sa main sur ma bouche.

_Ah..

Ça commençait peut être un peu à craindre. Il fallait qu'il ai une discussion sérieuse avec sa plus forte personnalité.

_T'inquiète pas, je vais pas m'énerver pour la penderie et la porte, c'est pas ta faute. Puis je suis venu te voir parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour le prochain épisode, allez viens!

Touché et rassuré, le geek hocha la tête, souriant légèrement. C'était rare que Mathieu soit si compréhensif, quelque chose avait du se passer ce matin qui lui avait particulièrement plu...

Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Il y'avait quelques problèmes, bien sûr. Qui touchait plus ou moins certaines personnes, mais dans le fond, oui, tout allait bien.

C'est pourquoi la famille Sommet n'était sûrement pas préparé aux événèments multiples, douloureux et innatendus qui se produiraient dans les prochaines semaines..

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, c'est un peu court et y se passe pas grand chose je sais, mais c'est le premier chapitre! (En faite je dis ça mais si ça se trouve ils seront tous comme ça j'en sais rien xD)<em>**

**_Une petite review please ? *-* ( Même un banal : C'était cool, bonne chance pour la suite, ça me va! ) N'oubliez pas que les petits coms gentils c'est le gagne pain de l'auteur :P_**

**_A bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre, qui sortira dans une ou deux semaine! Kiiiisss!_**


	3. Chapitre 2 : La Fille et la bière

**_Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je sais j'avais dit entre une ou deux semaine mais j'ai fait plus vite que prévu :)_**

**_* Je tiens à préciser que j'ai piqué ce prénom à WoorEnergy (en lui demandant bien sûr) qui l'utilise dans quelques unes de ces fics (allez les voir d'ailleurs elles sont géniales ! ) ... C'était l'instant pub x) Parce que j'avais pas d'idée de prénom pour ce perso alors que j'avais trouvé pour tous les autres, et quand j'ai lu ces fics et que j'ai vu le prénom ça a été euh.. Une révélation :P_**

**_(C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression que pas beaucoup d'auteur sur ce forum arrivent à imaginer une Matoine sans qu'ils soient tous les deux bourrés.. Dont moi!)_**

**_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé de gentilles reviews et qui m'encouragent, et aussi à celles qui me follow et me mettent en fav', vous êtes géniales!_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, Antoine Daniel appartient à Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet à Mathieu Sommet, ainsi que toutes ses personnalités!_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

_Chapitre 2 : Quand la Fille et la bière s'en mêle._

_C'était ça qu'était bon. Il aimait la vie rien que pour ces moments. Un canapé, de la bonne musique, de la bière et son meilleur pote. Quoi demander de plus ?_

_Antoine était déjà bien torché, et ses phrases ressemblaient de plus en plus à des gargouillis intelligibles. Mathieu supportait plutôt bien l'alcool, et était au stade limite ou si il prenait encore une bière, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps._

__J'devrais rentrer mec, il commence à se faire tard et j'sens que je vais pas tenir longtemps. Il s'étira en baillant, faisant craquer son dos. On se refait ça quand tu veux!_

__ Matttt'... Reste avec moi.._

__J'peux pas Antoine.. Faut vraiment que je rentre.. Ma maison est peut être déjà en ruine à l'heure qu'il est._

__Qu'estce tu raconte?_

__J'te rappelle que toutes mes personnalités sont restés seuls à la maison.. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je les ai laissé seul ?_

__Huumm.. Non._

_Le brun n'était pas en état de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Etrangement, tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir, c'était les lèvres de Mathieu sur lesquels il avait fantasmait toute la soirée._

_Le dit Mathieu soupira de désespoir, hésitant entre rentrer chez lui en laissant son ami seul et bourré comme un coin (Quel expression de merde sérieux), ou rester avec lui._

_Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil de la chambre de son ami, qui affichait 23h37. Il devrait rentrer, le Geek était seul et sans défense avec le patron, et si il arrivait quoi que ce soit, Mathieu aurait des remords pendant les deux semaines à venir._

_Pour le petit youtubeur, même si il se montrait souvent désagréable avec le Gamer, il prenait très à coeur son rôle de protecteur. Particulièrement à cause du pédophile qui couchait (Dans tous les sens tu therme) dans la chambre à côté de la sienne._

__Allez Mathieu... Reste av'c moiii.._

_Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas abandonner son meilleur ami à son triste sort, qui était de rester toute la nuit couché sur le sol avec un monstrueux mal de crâne le lendemain._

__Tu fais vraiment chier hein._

_Sur ces mots, il l'agrippa par les aisselles, le soulevant avec beaucoup de mal jusqu'à son lit._

_Mathieu ne vit malheureusement pas le pantalon qui traînait au pied de la couche. Et, tenant toujours son meilleur ami qui le câlinait comme un bienheureux, se prit lamentablement les pieds dedans._

_Il tomba brusquement an avant, sur le lit. Sur Antoine._

_Oh merde..._

_Si le youtubeur à la coupe forestière n'avait pas était si bourré, et donc presque inconscient de ce qui se passait, le moment aurait pu être gênant._

_Mais bien heureusement..._

_Mathieu fut coupé de ses pensées pleines d'espoir quand une paire de bras le happa sur un torse chaud._

_Antoine lui faisait un câlin. Un câlin plutôt.. érotique. Et c'est avec horreur qu'il sentit la main de son meilleur ami caresser son flanc droit._

__Bordel Antoine qu'est ce que tu fous ?!_

_Il essaye de se dégager, mais le brun était plus grand et plus fort que lui, il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal au poignet, que l'autre serrait de plus en plus fort._

_Le présentateur de SLG n'aurait jamais pensé voir cette vision un jour. Un Antoine Daniel sous lui, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'ordinaire, les joues rougies et la respiration haletante. Qui le regardait avec.. Désir ?_

_Le brun tendit une main vers son collègue, et lui caressa doucement la joue. Mathieu sentit ses pommettes s'embraser violemment sous la caresse, et une pression soudaine dans son caleçon._

_Son corps ne répondit plus, il aurait voulu dire non, il aurait voulu se dégager d'Antoine et lui mettre un grand coup de poing dans la gueule pour le raisonner, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Toute son attention, toutes ses envies, étaient tournés vers l'ingénieur du son._

_La main d'Antoine descendit doucement, caressant ses lèvres du pouce, se qui fit gémir Mathieu. Ses doigts vinrent frôler sa jugulaire, et se perdirent doucement sous le T-shirt du châtain._

_Le plus petit perdait peu à peu le sens de la réalité, il ne pensait plus qu'à cette main tentatrice qui glissait le long de sa peau._

_Antoine l'attira brusquement à lui, sans prévenir. Les yeux chocolats se perdirent dans ceux si bleus, si beaux, de Mathieu._

_Sans y croire vraiment, le châtain sentit une paire de lèvres fondrent sur les siennes._

_. . ._

Mathieu Sommet n'était pas comme un de ses hommes obsédés par le sexe, y pensant 24h sur 24. Même si entre potes, il faisait beaucoup de blagues dessus, il n'y pensait que quand une jolie fille se présentait devant lui, point. C'est pourquoi, quand il se réveilla avec une substance collante parfaitement reconnaissable entre les jambes, il haussa un sourcil. Quel genre de rêve avait-il bien pu faire pour en arriver là?

C'était un problème dans la vie de Mathieu. Bête peut-être, mais qu'il trouvait sincèrement embêtant et dommage, il ne se souvenait jamais d'aucuns de ses rêves. Et ce depuis tout petit...

* * *

><p>Mathieu Sommet marchait joyeusement dans les rues de Paris, un sourire au lèvres. Voilà 2 mois qu'il n'avait plus vu celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, en manquant même son anniversaire. Et jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait autant <em>manqué.<em>

La dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, c'était lors d'une conférence, ou ils avaient étaient tous les deux tellement crevés qu'ils n'avaient pas pu profiter réellement l'un de l'autre.

Mais il était à cinq minutes du bar ou ils devaient se revoir, et il se sentait léger comme le vent à la pensée de revoir le brun. Perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta une jeune femme blonde de plein fouet. Celle-ci tomba en arrière, sonnée, et Mathieu parvint de justesse à la rattraper.

_Ça va mademoiselle ?

La jeune fille leva son regard vers lui, rougissant fortement. Et Mathieu ne put que remarquer ses magnifiques grands orbes bleus, étrangement semblables aux siens.

_Euh... Oui. Je suis désolé monsieur je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.. S'excusa-t-elle, très embarrassé.

_Y'a pas de mal! Moi non plus j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Il lâcha un petit rire. Bon bah, tâchons tous les deux de regarder en face la prochaine fois, je dois y'aller maintenant, bye!

Il reprit son chemin, quand la voix de l'inconnue le fit se retourner.

_Vous.. Vous êtes Mathieu Sommet ?

Il se retourna, surpris, et hocha la tête. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent.

_Vous pouvez me faire un autographe? Je suis fan de votre émission depuis des mois!

_Bien sûr. Lui répondit Mathieu en souriant gentiment. Ses fans étaient vraiment adorables...

Il lui fit une signature sur le bras à sa demande et prit une photo avec son téléphone. La jeune femme le déverrouilla, et Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son fond d'écran. Ce n'était pas lui, mais celui qu'il s'apprêtait à voir. Mister Antoine Daniel.

Elle le remercia sincèrement, à la limite de s'incliner. Il la regarda partir avec une légère curiosité. Elle avait quelque chose.. De spécial. Dans sa poche, il sentit son portable vibrer.

**_'Je suis au bar, tu fous quoi ?'_**

**_'J'arrive dans 2 min, commande pour moi'_**

Il pressa le pas, et aperçu enfin celui qui lui manquait tant, assit sur une terrasse au soleil, pianotant distraitement sur son téléphone.

_Bah alors ducon on dit plus bonjour ?

Le présentateur de What The Cut ?! sursauta. Il se leva d'un bond, et se jeta sur lui avec un rire franc et joyeux. Ignorant les regards légèrement curieux des autres clients, les deux amis se serrèrent dans leur bras jusqu'à étouffer.

Ils s'assirent, Mathieu remercia son ami pour la bière qui l'attendait, et commencèrent à parler de sujets lambda. Comme les difficultés et les joies qu'ils rencontraient pour animer leur émission, leurs fans, et les amis qu'ils avaient revus récemment.

C'est en compagnie du brun que Mathieu se rendit compte à quel point celui-ci lui avait vraiment manqué. Les dernières semaine avaient été éprouvantes. Entre le tournage de SLG, toutes ses personnalités à gérer et ses insomnies passagères, le jeune homme était épuisé. Et une bonne nuit de sommeil suivi d'une bière avec son meilleur ami était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour aller mieux.

Antoine n'avait pas changé. La même dégaine, les cheveux explosés, des petites lunettes carrés reposant sur le bout de son nez. Le même sourire franc, le même humour et la même voix, semblable pour Mathieu à une bouffée d'oxygène.

Le petit youtubeur avait vraiment l'impression de revoir un mort, un fantôme, tellement cela faisait des lustres qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés face à face.

Ils discutèrent pendant une bonne heure, commandant des bières, fumant pour Mathieu, rirent beaucoup. Quand Antoine lâcha ce que le châtain désespérait de ne jamais entendre.

_Bon mec, j'crois que c'est le bon moment, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

_Quoi ? Tu t'es enfin trouvé une copine ? Demanda en riant le présentateur de SLG.

Le brun lâcha un rire un peu bruyant du à l'alcool.

_Non! Ca ça risque pas d'arriver! Sérieusement, j'ai 25 ans, et j'habite encore chez ma mère. Faudrait peut-être que je me trouve un appart à moi. Et j'avais pensé.. Déménager sur Paris.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, n'osant pas trop y croire. Il connaissait son ami et ses projets décidés sur un coup de tête, qui n'aboutissait souvent pas à grand-chose. Il le savait, puisque il était pareil.

_Tu.. Tu vas vraiment venir habiter à Paris? Ou c'est encore une idée comme ça ?

_Nan. C'est déjà décidé en fait. Ma mère va aller à la Mairie changer les papiers officiels. Normalement à la fin de la semaine, j'emménage!

_Mais on est Jeudi.. Ca veut dire que ce weekend end t'es là ? Putin mec c'est génial! On va pouvoir se voir plus souvent ! Tu vas emménager ou ?

_Dans le 20eme, un petit appart avec une vue plutôt sympa. Une superbe autoroute tu verrais ça! Déclara-t-il ironiquement.

_On est juste à côté en plus ! (On va dire que Mathieu habite dans le 12eme, Oké ? xD) C'est génial!

Le schizophrène avait un sourire jusqu'au oreille. Antoine allait vivre à Paris, à quelques minutes de chez lui. Ils allaient pouvoir se voir bien plus souvent, boire des coups ensemble, se mater des films, et s'endormir comme des loques sur le canapé.

Revigoré par cette nouvelle, Mathieu commanda deux autres bières, tandis que les nuages commençaient à recouvrir le soleil.

Après deux heures à boire et à rire, les deux amis décidèrent qu'Antoine dormirait chez Mathieu, les hôtels coutant chers et étant tous presque plein à cette saison si touristique.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison du châtain après une marche qui leur avait semblé interminable. Le foyer de Mathieu était assez reculé de toutes autres habitations. Il possédait un jardin, ou était garé sa voiture et un Van coloré aux motifs psychédéliques. Devant, attaché à un piquet, dormait un Jack Russell.

Aucun des deux amis n'étaient sobres, Mathieu eu donc bien du mal à sortir sa clé et la tourner dans le bon sens dans la serrure. Mais une fois chose faite, il s'étonna de l'absence totale de bruit dans la maison.

Habituellement, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait le soir, de la musique (du Bob Marley ou du Jefferson Airplane, en général) s'échappait du van dans le jardin, accompagné d'une odeur d'herbe bien présente.

Dans le salon, les bruitages et la musique des jeux du Geek se faisait entendre également. Et à l'étage, les cris de la dernière prostitué que la Patron avait fait importer d'Italie ou du Brésil, parfois les deux en même temps..

Il y'avait une ou deux explosions venant du labo du Prof, les conversations téléphoniques de la Fille avec ses amies, qui monopolisait le canapé. Et si on tendait l'oreille, les chants répétés du Panda se faisait entendre.

Pourtant, là, rien. Nada. Le silence absolu. Et c'est bien ça qui inquiétait Mathieu. Le silence ne voulait jamais rien dire de bon.

Ignorant son ami qui bavait légèrement sur son épaule, le youtubeur se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, ou il sortit une boîte de doliprane du placard, prévoyant le mal de crâne du lendemain.

C'est en sortant les deux médicaments du carton qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de deux de ses personnalités.

Le Patron et le Hippie.

Les deux opposés le regardaient, hagard pour l'un, amusé pour l'autre.

_Bah alors gamin, on a trop fait la fête? Tu m'as même pas ramené de copine..

Mathieu ne fit pas attention aux propos déplacés mais habituels du dangereux criminel, tellement la vision que lui offrait les deux était étrange.

Le drogué et le pédophile était là, sur la balcon, se partageant manifestement un joint presque consumé. Ils avait l'air.. Détendus. Calme. Pour le Hippie, rien n'était étonnant, puisqu'à part quelques instants de lucidité, il passait 80% de son temps perdu dans son pays de lumières, de tourbillons et de kangourous. Mais voir le Patron si serein, sans son habituel air pervers...

Le fan de Walking Dead secoua la tête, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se coucher. Il verrait ça demain. Il se retourna, prêt à dire à Antoine de se coucher dans le canapé, mais celui-ci n'était plus là.

Fronçant les sourcils, le petit youtubeur entendit soudain un bruit sourd à l'étage, et soupira. Il monta les escaliers en prenant soin de ne pas oublier les dolipranes, et trouva le brun étalé dans le couloir, devant la porte de sa chambre.

Il ouvrit l'entrée de chambre, portant à moitié son ami, et le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit. Il descendit ensuite dans le salon, pour se coucher dans le canapé et s'endormir.

**Du moins, c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer.**

Mathieu n'avait pas fait attention au fourbe pantalon qui traînait par terre, et (comme une grosse merde on est d'accord) se prit les pieds dedans. Ce qui le fit tomber tête en avant, sur le lit. Sur Antoine.

_Oh merde..._

C'est tout ce que put penser Mathieu. Heureusement, son ami était complètement dans les vapes. Et le châtain pu deviner sans mal que lui non plus, ne dormait pratiquement jamais, vu les grosses cernes sous ses yeux.

Il essaya habilement de se dégager, mais Antoine fit quelque chose de totalement imprévu.

Il l'enlaça.

Sous la surprise, le cœur de Mathieu loupa un battement.

Antoine Daniel lui faisait un câlin digne des plus grands bisnounours.

Un fou rire nerveux faillit prendre le châtain mais il se ressaisit. De toute façon, il était bien trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce qu'articuler la mâchoire pour rire. Il posa ses mains sur le torse du chevelu un peu fou, et poussa de toutes les maigres forces qui lui restaient. Mais ses bras étaient mous comme des chamallows, et Antoine le serrait vraiment très fort, il lui faisait presque mal.

Mathieu loucha sur le deuxième oreiller, le premier ayant été réquisitionné par son invité. Le coussin l'appelait, tentateur. Le présentateur de SLG se mordit la lèvre, que faire?

Antoine le serrait trop fort pour qu'il se dégage, et il était tellement fatigué que descendre les escaliers était peine perdue, à moins de se casser la gueule en trébuchant sur une des marches.

Son esprit commençait à devenir brumeux, et ses yeux se fermait doucement. Se fichant pas mal de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain, le cerveau sous l'emprise de l'alcool et la fatigue lui dicta de se coucher là, tout de suite.

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, son meilleur ami le serrant toujours dans ses bras, et sombrant dans la seconde dans ceux de Morphée.

* * *

><p>La première chose que Mathieu sentit en se réveillant, c'est la sensation d'un troupeau d'éléphant qui lui piétinait le cerveau. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Par Satan qu'il avait mal...<p>

Il essaya de bouger son bras, mais celui-ci était bloqué par un poids, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes au réveil.

_(Petite parenthèse : De quoi Mathieu Sommet à l'habitude au réveil :_

_-De voir le Patron pencher sur lui avec un sourire pervers et très malsain._

_-D'avoir Wifi endormi sur son visage._

_-De sentir les larmes du Geek tremper son T-shirt après une énième tentative d'attouchement du criminel de la maison._

_-De sursauter quand Maître Panda entrait dans sa chambre en gueulant sa nouvelle chanson, tout fier._

_-D'avoir le Hippie commater au pied de son lit, personne ne saurait, même pas lui, comment diable était-il arrivait là._

_-De sentir le Prof tenter de nouvelles expériences et potions sur lui, profitant qu'il dormait._

_-D'être réveillé par les crises de larmes de la Fille qui s'était -encore- fait larguer pas son petit copain._

_Et bien d'autre..)_

Mais là, le petit youtubeur sentait bien que ce n'était aucune de ses situations. Puisque son visage était enfoui dans.. Le cou de quelqu'un. Essayant de se calmer, le châtain se remémora difficilement la soirée d'hier, et se recula doucement. Devant lui, le visage d'Antoine Daniel lui faisait face, ses lèvres à deux centimètres des siennes. Frôlant la crise cardiaque, Mathieu se dégagea lentement, très lentement, des bras du brun.

Et réalisa avec stupeur qu'il avait vraiment passé la nuit collé au torse de son meilleur ami.

La gêne provoqué par cette auto-révélation plus son mal de crâne eu raison de lui. Il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours quand quelque chose d'inattendu et de désagréable se produisait. Il s'énerva.

D'un geste brusque, il saisit son oreiller, et le balança dans la tête du présentateur de What The Cut?!

Celui-ci sursauta quand il reçut le projectile, se leva d'un bond, et poussa un cri de douleur, retombant directement sur le lit.

_Putin ma tête.. Gémit-il. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir?

Mathieu hésita une seconde.

_.. On s'est bourré la gueule au bar, puis on est rentré chez moi.

Il espéra fort que le brun ne se souvenait pas leur petit câlin au lit. (C'est bizarre dit comme ça hein ? Je sais à quoi vous pensez bande de pervers :P)

Antoine se massa le front en geignant, avant de se figer, horrifié.

_Ma dit pas que je t'ai vraiment fait un câlin ?

_Aie._

_Euh.. Ouais. Mais c'est pas grave mec, t'étais bourré. Ça arrive à tout le monde hein.

_Ouais mais ça reste glauque bordel de merde. Et j'ai fait autre chose de bizarre?

Étrangement, cette question dérangea un peu Mathieu. Il se sentit légèrement gêné par la formulation, et c'est pour ça qu'il passa le fait qu'ils avaient passés la nuit accrochés l'un à l'autre comme des moules sur un rocher.

_Nan. Tu m'as lâché puis tu t'es endormi.. Bah comme une merde. J'ai dormi sur le canapé.

_Ah.. Désolé mec.

_Pas grave t'inquiète.

_Nan j'déconne je m'en bas les couilles. J'ai trop mal là.

Avec un regard blasé, Mathieu se souvint rapidement que la veille, prévoyant ce mal de crâne, il avait laissé sur la table de chevet deux cachets de doliprane.

Tel Gollum qui trouve l'anneau, il s'empara des deux précieux médicaments avec une reconnaissance presque religieuse. Si un dieu existait, qu'il bénisse celui qui avait inventé ces petites merveilles.

Ils prirent leur cachet en silence, se recoiffèrent rapidement devant le miroir de la chambre et descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner. Antoine avait toujours la tête dans le cul, il était 10h30, et il n'avait pas l'habitude de se réveiller si tôt.

Le garçon à la masse de cheveux incroyable avait eu le temps de s'accoutumer au quotidien étrange de la maison de Sommet. Entre le psychopathe obsédé, l'homme panda, la victime, la niaise, le drogué et le chimiste fou, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à table, Antoine lançant un bonjour collectif et Mathieu ne prenant même pas la peine de le faire, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence.

Mais le dirigeant de la maison, et même Antoine, remarquèrent bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Enfaîte, Mathieu l'avait remarqué dès l'instant où il avait mis les pieds dans la cuisine.

Le Geek était assis à côté du prof. Alors que d'habitude, il chouinait et se plaignait sur sa vie qu'il jugeait cruel et injuste, il était pourtant parfaitement silencieux. Il mangeait sans un bruit son petit déjeuner, les yeux baissés vers son bol. Ne voyant pas le regard inquiet de Maître Panda, qui mangeait également sans un bruit.

Le patron n'était pas là, sûrement... Non, Mathieu ne voulait pas savoir ou était le pervers. Il tenait encore un minimum au peu de santé mental qui lui restait.

Le Hippie était en bout de table, ne prêtant aucune attention au climat ambiant. Il semblait subjugué par Wifi, qui triait ses croquettes. Toutes celles au goût carottes avaient été jetées hors de la litière, et il ne restait plus que celle au goût poisson et poulet, séparés en deux tas bien distincts. (Mon chat faisait ça, ouiouioui)

Seul le **_"Le chat est possédé gros!"_** qu'il lança à dieu ne sait qui, brisa le silence.

Et le Prof et la Fille étaient face à face, mangeant rapidement, se lançant des regards noirs.

Soudain, le petit youtubeur vit quelque chose s'allumer dans les yeux de la seule présence féminine des lieux. Quelque chose de sournois et typiquement femme.

Elle se tourna vers Antoine, à moitié affalé sur la table, et elle... Lui prit la main. Tout en lui lançant un regard mielleux, tel Juliette vers son Roméo.

Quatre regards ahuris, dont celui du Roméo en question, se tournèrent vers elle. Le Hippie s'en fichait comme de l'an 40, toujours émerveillé par le félin, et le Geek leur lança un bref regard, avant de replonger la tête dans son bol de céréale.

_Alors Antoine, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?

Le brun lança un regard paniqué à Mathieu, le suppliant d'intervenir. La Fille, avec le Prof, était les personnalités de son ami qu'il connaissait le moins bien, et il ne savait pas trop comment elle allait réagir si il commençait à l'envoyer bouler. Puisqu'elle semblait, manifestement, complètement folle.

Néanmoins, le petit youtubeur n'eut rien eu besoin de faire, le Prof s'en chargea à sa place.

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond, les poings tremblant et les joues rouges de colère. Il fixait d'un regard haineux la blonde en face de lui.

_LÂCHE LE!

_Pourquoi je ferais ça, hein ? Lui lança-t-elle, l'air désintéressé. Néanmoins, tout ceux qui la connaissait bien purent voir une pointe de colère semblable à celle de son protagoniste au fond de ses yeux.

_Parce que.. Parce que!

Le prof, toujours bouillonnant, n'avait apparemment aucune argumentation à fournir. Ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Mathieu, le chimiste était tout de même détenteur de la science infuse..

_Quel répartie ! Tu devrais lancer un concours! La blonde termina sa phrase d'un claquement de langue méprisant, toisant l'homme à lunette de haut en bas.

Mathieu se prit la tête entre les mains quand le Prof hurla une réponse, et que la Fille renchérit. Qu'avait -il bien pu se passer entre ses deux là pour qu'ils en viennent à se chamailler comme des gamins ? Il jeta un regard en coin vers les mains de la blonde et d'Antoine, toujours entrelacés, et se sentit froncer les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait de les voir mains jointes agaçait le schizophrène au plus haut point. Comment cette grognasse osait- elle flirter ainsi avec son ami? Même si, ça crevait les yeux, c'était dans le but de rendre le Prof jaloux? Il adorait la Fille, comme toutes ses personnalités, mais là, elle allait trop loin. Il se leva finalement d'un bond, son mal de crâne plus violent que jamais, et cria tellement fort que même le Hippie en sursauta.

_CA SUFFIT TOUT LES DEUX! SI VOUS AVEZ DES HISTOIRES A RÉGLER VOUS ALLEZ LES RÉGLER AILLEURS ET PAS AU P'TIT DEJ C'EST CLAIR?!

Les deux doubles de Mathieu se fixèrent encore pendant quelques instants, la rage dans les yeux. Quand la Fille tourna les talons en poussant un cri ou se mélangeait colère et peine, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par le Prof qui partit dans la direction opposé.

Le calme revint, encore plus étouffant qu'avant. Le Geek n'osait plus faire un geste devant l'excès de colère de Mathieu, et le Hippie et le Panda se contentait de le fixer, étonnés.

En temps normal, leur créateur aurait haussé la voix. Et devant le manque de réaction, aurait tourné les talons pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Un événement quelconque avait dû tracasser Mathieu, impossible autrement. Peut-être l'état dans lequel il s'était retrouvé hier avec Antoine y était pour quelque chose..

Sous l'incompréhension totale des quatre autres, le Geek se leva lui aussi d'un bond, et partit en courant de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. En lançant un bruyant : "VOUS ETES NUL JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS!"

Antoine se mordit les lèvres, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Contrairement à son meilleur ami dont le mal de crâne était revenu au triple galop à cause des cris, le sien avait à présent complètement disparu. En fait, il avait l'impression que tout ça était de sa faute. Si il n'avait pas été là, Mathieu n'aurait pas était bourré, donc n'aurait pas eu mal à la tête, donc n'aurait pas crié, donc le Geek ne serait pas parti en pleurant. Sans compter le petit jeu que lui avait sorti la blonde..

Au-delà des apparences, ceux qui connaissait bien le présentateur de What The Cut ?! savaient qu'il avait très peu confiance en lui. Ses grands gestes, ses grandes phrases et ses insultes continuels n'étaient là que pour le rassurer. Lui rappeler que lui aussi, pouvait être drôle et apprécié. Il poussait tout dans la démesure pour être sûr qu'on ne l'oublie pas, quitte à en faire trop et à ne pas se faire aimer par pleins de gens. Mais ces personnes ne connaissaient pas le vrai Antoine Daniel. Celui qui avait un fond tendre, peu sûr de lui et timide, heureusement atténué par les années par ce personnage qu'il s'était modeler pour se renforcer et s'endurcir pour affronter la vie.

Et ce Antoine Daniel était en ce moment, en train de culpabiliser un peu. Même si il se doutait qu'avant son intervention, il y'avait déjà des tensions, celles-ci c'étaient largement intensifiées..

_J'vais me recoucher, désolé Antoine, on se revoit tout à l'heure. Fait ce que tu veux en attendant.

Mathieu marmonna cette phrase avant de se lever, débarrasser sa tasse et monter lentement les escaliers.

Le Hippie fit une moue songeuse, dodelinant un peu la tête.

_Il en à trop pris gros..

Antoine sourit faiblement en même temps que le Panda secoua la tête, blasé. Lançant un étrange regard hésitant vers l'étage, il se retourna vers les deux seuls qui restaient.

_Bon, une partie de Mario ça vous dit?

. . .

Le petit Geek renifla. Il avait encore perdu. A croire que même ses talents de gamer le laissaient tomber..

Cela faisait a peu près une heure qu'il était monté dans sa chambre en furie, triste et en colère. Il en avait marre. Sa "famille" se disputait continuellement. Tout le temps, tout n'était que conflit. Les moments de paix et de rigolades avaient disparus, - si seulement il y'en avait vraiment eu- remplacés par les visites nocturnes et harcèlements du Patron, les regards désintéressés de Mathieu et la froideur des autres. Non, pas tous les autres. Le Hippie était toujours gentil avec lui. Il le défendait et l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait face au criminel sexuel et calmait leur créateur quand il s'emportait un peu trop contre sa plus faible personnalité. Du moins quand il était à peu près clean et lucide.

La Fille aussi. Ça lui arrivait, de temps en temps, de hurler contre le Patron après la millième tentative de viol. Mais ces oreilles souffraient autant que celle de son tortionnaire.

Et quelqu'un d'autre aussi, le défendait..

Deux légers coups se firent entendre à la porte. Le Geek hésita quelques secondes. Il se leva finalement, et se posta devant l'entrée.

_C'est qui?

Un léger soupir se fit entendre.

_C'est Mickael.*

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, laissant apparaître le visage du chanteur, ses yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude.

_Entre..

Refermant la porte, le Geek se laissa retomber sur son lit, tandis que le Panda s'assit sur la chaise du bureau. Ou trônait son ordinateur et quelques boîte de jeu vidéo.

_Ça va?

_Ouais...

_Lucas.. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir. Pas à moi.

Le Geek sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, encore une fois.

Maitre Panda avait toujours était gentil avec lui. Dès le premier jour, il avait senti qu'il pourrait faire confiance à l'adorable boule de poil qui avait remplacé la science infuse. Et cette conviction s'était renforcé lorsque pour la première fois, il avait pris sa défense face au Patron.

Dès cet instant, Le Panda l'avait pris sous son aile, le protégeant, jouant avec lui quand il avait du temps libre, lui faisant écouter en premier ses chansons.. C'était devenu une sorte de grand frère. Et peut-être le seul sur qui le Gamer pouvait comptait dans cet maison. Et cet amitié c'était renforcé lorsqu'il s'était tous les deux murmurés au creux de l'oreille, comme un secret, leur prénom respectif. Leur vrai prénom. Car avant d'être les doubles de Mathieu, ils avaient leurs vies, leurs histoires. Et un nom.

Mickael. Lucas.

Devant le visage de l'animal, il sentit ses dernières faibles résistances céder, et son visage se tirer douloureusement. Il fondit en larmes.

Le Panda, Mickael de son vrai nom, se précipita vers le gamer, et le prit dans ses bras, le cajolant comme une mère avec son enfant.

_Tout va bien.. Tout va bien. Je suis là.. Tout va bien. Qu'est ce qui se passe.. ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité quand les mots réconfortants de Mickael furent prononcés.

_Je sais pas.. Je sais pas.. Tout. Mathieu il est jamais gentil avec moi. Y'a que quelques fois où il est compréhensif. Les autres fois il crie ou il m'ignore. Le Prof se fiche de moi, le Hippie il est toujours bizarre, il comprend rien à ce que je lui raconte. Et la Fille elle est toujours avec ses petits copains, et quand elle prend ma défense c'est juste pour embêter le patron. Et lui.. Lui il est toujours là à vouloir me toucher partout.. La dernière fois il.. Il..

Un mot sur deux avaient été entrecoupé par un sanglot, mais le Panda avait parfaitement compris l'intégralité de la tirade. Tout le long, son cœur s'était déchiré un peu plus, à chaque paroles, à chaque larme. On critiquait le Gamer, on disait qu'il était trop sensible. Mais le Panda avait toujours déclamé haut et fort que c'était son droit. Et ça, même lui, ça l'avait surpris. Habituellement, il ne comprenait pas les hommes qui se laissaient marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire, qui se faisaient victimiser et humilier. Lui était un mâle, un vrai, et un tel rabaissement de l'estime de soi lui était inacceptable.

Mais en rencontrant le petit Geek, sa vision avait changé. Son jugement c'était adouci, encouragé par l'affection presque instantané qu'il avait ressenti en voyant ces deux yeux bleus trop grand, cette silhouette trop frêle et cette voix si mélodieuse. Lui qui était chanteur, il en connaissait, des timbres de voix, mais celle du gamer était bien particulière.. Et bien plus agréable.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher dès le départ de le protéger, de le faire rire, de le voir heureux. Comme pour préserver cette innocence trop rare dans un monde de brute. Il préférait passer ses journées avec un gamin asocial trop candide plutôt qu'avec tous ces hommes fous qui exterminaient son espèce. Oui, le Geek devait être préservé. De la folie et de la cruauté humaine. Il était trop doux et trop chétif, pour y être confronté.

Et c'est pourquoi le Panda serra fortement la mâchoire quand l'adolescent-enfant buta sur sa dernière phrase. Il resserra sa prise autour du petit corps tremblant.

_La dernière fois il quoi .. ?

_C'était.. Avant-hier. Il a défoncé la porte, c'est Mathieu qui l'a réparé. Il m'a agrippé par mon T-shirt, puis il m'a balancé sur le lit et.. Il a voulu me.. Il a voulu me forcer. Mais je voulais pas, je voulais pas.. Mais le Hippie est arrivé, et il est parti. Je savais qu'il allait venir.. Je suis resté enfermé dans l'armoire toute la nuit.

A la vision d'un Geek tremblant de peur enfermé dans l'armoire toute la nuit, le Patron toquant doucement à sa porte avec un sourire pervers, le sang du Panda ne fit qu'un tour. Et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas tout de suite aller chercher le criminel par la peau du cul et lui coller une beigne.

La colère qui enflait en lui se calma instantanément quand les mains du petit à la casquette agrippèrent son Kigurumi. Il releva la tête vers lui, et encore une fois, Mickael se sentit transpercer de part en part devant ses yeux océans qui lui faisaient face. Ils étaient semblables au sien, certes, mais avaient quelque chose de plus pur, de plus innocent. C'est ce qui faisait tout leur charme, du point de vue du Panda.

Il le serra encore plus fort, l'étouffant presque, et lui murmura d'une voix apaisante:

_Ecoute moi, je le laisserai plus te toucher Ok? Les attouchements, les mains baladeuses et les paroles pervers c'est fini. Il s'approchera plus à un mètre de toi sauf si c'est pour te parler normalement. Regarde-moi.

Le Geek plongea son regard dans celui du Panda, mortellement sérieux.

_Il te fera plus de mal, plus jamais.

Et même si ce n'était qu'une promesse faite un peu trop rapidement, un engagement qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours tenir, et qu'au fond de lui, l'ursidé doutait que le Patron ferait réellement du mal, intentionnellement, au petit Gamer, le Geek sentit une brise d'espoir le regonfler pour un nouveau cœur tout neuf.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà le chapitre 2 de Comme Une Vraie Famille est à présent terminé j'espère qu'il vous à plu! Si vous le souhaitez-vous pouvez vous abonnez.. Euh.. Ah merde c'est pas ça qui faut dire ?<em>**

**_Excusez-moi, je vois du Slg absolument partout maintenant -_- ! Et oui c'est comme ça quand on est fan !_**

**_Plus sérieusement, j'espère sérieusement que ce chapitre vous aura plus!_**

**_Je voulais dire un truc important mais j'ai oublié.. OMG je me sens très con.._**

**_Bon, j'l'écrirai pour le chapitre trois si ça me reviens 0.o_**

**_Le temps de publication sera un chapitre par semaine, le Dimanche ou le lundi, ou le plus probable: Dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi comme actuellement. Parce que, je suis comme les chouettes, je vis de nuit! (Pourquoi les chouettes, je ne sais pas.)_**

**_Ce chapitre, pour ce que j'en vois actuellement sur le bloc note, (Oui j'écris mes chapitres sur le bloc note et alors ?) ce chapitre est plus long que le premier, mais peut être que je dis que de la merde, ce qui est envisageable est dans ce cas, veuillez m'excuser .. Mais vraiment, si ce chapitre est plus long, vous attendez pas forcément à ça à chaque fois, tout dépend de ce que je mets dans mes chapitres, et ma motivation! (Et le nombre de reviews aussi (a) )_**

**_Et c'est idem pour le rythme de publication, il est fortement possible que j'ai des fois du retard, ou que je sois en avance (On sait jamais avec moi ^^)_**

**_Bref, merci de laisser une petite review, ça me motive vraiment et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie bouhouuu!_**

**_("-Emo.16 ? -Oui ? :D -Ta gueule. -Ok..)_**

**_A la prochaine! Bisous baveux! U_U_**

**_(Je viens de terminer la correction, et je viens de me rappeler ce que je voulais dire : Le passage au petit déj avec le Prof et la Fille, y'en aura pas trois cent milles. C'est juste le couple que j'aime le moins, mais j'voulais quand même les insérer dans ma fic et j'voulais pas qu'ils soient seuls, donc j'voulais vite m'occuper d'eux. Ils sont amoureux, le Prof est jaloux, tout le monde l'a compris, on passe à la suite A part peut être une ou deux scènes très rapides, ils n'apparaitront pas beaucoup en tant que couple. Désolé si y'a des fans d'eux. Voilà ! A plus!_**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Là ou le cœur balance

**_Coucou tout le monde!_**

**_Merci à toute celle qui laissant des reviews, me follow et me mettent en fav' C'est super et ça motive à fond! (Toutes celles qu'écrivent, vous savez de quoi je parle) Vous êtes toutes des amours, Bisous baveux!_**

**_Par contre... Vous ne savez pas comment je me sens quand j'en lis certaines.. Vous avez toute un avis différent sur les couples, les prénoms du Panda et du Geek, la publi... Je ne peux apparemment pas faire plaisir à tout le monde pour cette histoire!_**

**_Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre de ma fiction. Au programme: .. Pour le savoir, il faudra lire x) Je vais quand même pas vous spoilez ;)_**

**_Par contre je tient à m'excuser envers les fans du Matoine, ni Mathieu ni Antoine ne seront très présent dans ce chapitre. C'est surtout concentré sur le Patron, le Hippie, et le Panda. C'est un peu plus psychologique quoi._**

**_En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant, voir plus, que les autres, Voici le chapitre 3 !_**

_Chapitre 3: La ou le cœur balance rien n'est pris en compte._

_Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à le trouver là, en fait. C'était un de ses nombreux petits rituels du soir. De se poser là, sur le balcon, et de s'en griller une._

_Comme au bon vieux temps. Ouais, comme au bon vieux temps._

_Si seulement il avait existé, ce putain de bon vieux de temps._

_Il n'était pas particulièrement malheureux, non. Il était juste.. Vide. Il lui manquait un truc. C'était con pourtant. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Une belle baraque -parce qu'il faut pas croire, le Gamin l'avait pas payé tout seul-, de quoi boire, de quoi bouffer, de quoi baiser._

_Il avait même une famille._

_Une vraie famille._

_Enfin, c'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une "Vraie famille" mais au fond, ça voulait dire quoi? Les conventions sociales et le bien pensant commun avait décidé qu'une famille, c'était un père, une mère, et un, deux, voir trois gamins._

_Rien que le nombre de bambin, c'est important._

_Dîtes que vous attendez votre cinquième gamin, par exemple, et vous la verrez. Cette petite étincelle, qui s'allume tout au fond des yeux des gens. C'est pas vraiment descriptible. C'est une sorte de surprise un peu déçu, qu'on camoufle d'une hypocrisie habile et immonde. Merde. On est pas dans le bien pensant de la société. On à le pied hors de la case, on suit pas le bon bout de la carotte._

_Dite que vous faites des vidéos d'humour sur youtube et que vous vivez avec six doubles de vous-mêmes complètement barges, personne ne vous ouvrira sa porte. Vous pouvez en être sûr._

_C'est con quand même, quand on y pense._

_C'est bien pour ça que Le Patron disait tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Il rigolait bien des gens qui le trouvait sans cœur et immoral. Bien évidemment, il l'était, mais tout aucun qu'eux. Le monde était trop noir, trop pourri._

_Certains diront que ça n'a pas de rapport, mais c'est la plus évidente liaison entre sa personnalité et ce que l'Humain adulte avait fait de lui._

_Si tout le monde était pourri, alors il serait le plus pourri d'entre eux. C'était sa seule règle. Son seul moyen de défense._

_Il ne violait et tuait pas les gamins par réel plaisir, cette façade, c'était juste pour l'émission de Mathieu. Il en avait fait des choses, bien sûr, dégueulasse et immonde. Mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait. De se forger une carapace, de faire croire à tout le monde, même à sa famille, qu'il n'était que le pervers à qui on ne pouvait confier aucun de ses problèmes._

_A force de trop jouer avec le diable, il avait finir par en devenir un. Si personne n'était capable de lui donner de l'amour, alors il détruirait tout sur son passage. Dans une outrance de gestes et de paroles malsains, la toile de sa vie se résumait à ça. I**l n'y a qu'avec le sang qu'il avait appris à peindre.**_

_Personne ne pouvait approcher le Patron sans se faire bouffer. Personne. Même Mathieu._

_Mais tout n'était pas tout noir, dans ce cœur qui battait sous ces lunettes et ce sombre costume, qui résumait bien cet homme. Il y'avait, des fois, une petite étincelle. Infime certes, mais bien présente. Des petites attentions, des trucs cons, comme l'émission de Mathieu, dans lequel il mettait toute son âme pour que ses apparitions soient parfaites. Ou l'argent qu'il ramenait pour le loyer, les courses et même les petits plaisirs personnels de chacun. L'ancien petit copain de la Fille, qui l'avait trompé. Aujourd'hui dans un fossé, bouffé par les vers et les asticots. Le Geek aussi. Il voulait posséder le môme. Férocement. Violemment. Celui-ci avait beau se plaindre, mais malgré tout, si le criminel voulait lui faire vraiment du mal, il serait brisé en deux depuis longtemps._

_Il y tenait, mine de rien, par-delà les apparences, à cette famille._

_Quand il poussa la porte vitré du balcon, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui s'y trouvait. Si oui, peut-être aurait-il fait demi-tour. Ce genre d'instant seul confronté aux étoiles, il préférait les passer au calme, ce qui était tellement rare.. Mais pas ce soir._

_Le Hippie était là. Les coudes appuyés sur la rambarde, son bob enfoncé sur la tête, masquant une chevelure châtain touffue et emmêlée. Ses lunettes mauves masquaient, comme toujours, ses grands yeux bleus trop égarés._

_Le Patron s'était toujours demandé comment aurait été le camé, si la drogue ne lui avait pas esquinté les neurones. Sans doute aurait-il été humaniste en Afrique, aidant et éduquant les gamins miséreux qui y vivait, ou une connerie dans le genre._

_L'homme au chapeau se tourna vers lui, un joint et le sourire au lèvre. Alors que tous les habitants de la maison avaient un mouvement de recul à son approche, le visage du camé était paisible, semblant presque silencieusement l'inviter à venir le rejoindre._

_Le Hippie l'avait dit. Il aimait tout le monde. Même le plus gros connard capitaliste pétrolier ou le plus haut gradé Nazi. A ses yeux, tout pouvait être racheté et embellit, il suffisait simplement de la patience, et du bon vouloir._

_Le criminel hésita une seconde. Le Hippie avait l'air d'avoir au moins un pied sur terre, et pas trop enclin à la papote. Il ne risquait pas de se faire emmerder._

_En fait, la compagnie du pacifiste était peut être ce qu'il avait le plus besoin en ce moment._

_Il s'accouda donc à ses côtés, silencieusement. Il alluma sa cigarette, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le léger sourire de la tête blonde enfoncé sous le bob clair._

__C'est rare de te voir t'apaiser gros.._

_Les mots avaient été soufflés. D'un calme dont seul lui était capable, d'une douceur presque irréel. Le Hippie tira une taffe sur son bédo soigneusement préparé avant le repas, et leva la tête vers les étoiles._

_Pour seule réponse, Capsule de Bière aboya du jardin, toujours à moitié endormi au pied du van de son maitre._

_Un léger rictus déforma les lèvres du Patron. Comment cet enfoiré pouvait-il bien faire?_

_Les paroles du camé, à la place de l'énerver, l'apaisait. Comme un remède à une plaie trop longtemps restée à vif. Merde, il aurait dû ressentir de l'agacement. Il aurait du avoir envie de le baiser violemment, là tout de suite! Comme son cerveau lui dictait 24heure sur 24! Mais non. A la place, il écoutait le son de sa voix qui lui parvenait avec un apaisement insoupçonné._

_Au fond, le Hippie et lui, ils étaient pareils._

_De la même manière que le Ying et le Yang, rattaché par une relation qu'aucun mot ne définissait vraiment._

_La même vision du monde leur avait été donnée. Tout ce qui les différenciait, c'était les armes qu'ils possédaient pour l'affronter. Le Patron avait pris la voie de la violence, le drogué avait choisi la Paix. Mais cela n'en était pas moins difficile. Tandis qu'il se perdait dans les nuits torrides et malsaines, les business pas net et les fantasmes continuels et toujours plus inventifs, l'amateur d'herbe soulageait sa douleur dans ses drogues et ses bad trip, poussant le bouchant à chaque fois plus loin, avec le même espoir d'un jour se réveiller sans aucune honte et sans aucun regret._

_Une enfance difficile, une âme tourmenté. Une paire de lunettes pour cacher ses deux yeux bleus qui reflétaient trop de tristesse pour un seul homme._

_C'était comme deux fils d'un Scooby Doo qui s'entremêlaient, sans choisir le même chemin. L'un partait à droite, tandis que l'autre prenait à gauche. Mais au final, la destination était toujours la même._

_Le criminel sexuel écrasa sa clope presque terminé pour en ressortir une. C'était bien lui ça, toujours en vouloir trop sans attendre d'avoir épuisé ce qu'il avait déjà. Quand une roulée se présenta sous ses yeux._

_Son double drogué lui tendait son joint, les yeux toujours levé vers le ciel._

__A quoi tu joues gamin ?_

_Peut-être qu'à cause de l'obscurité, il n'avait pas bien vu, mais il lui avait semblait apercevoir les sourcils du Hippie se froncer très légèrement._

__T'en veux pas gros? C'est un peu le tien après tout..._

_Le plus frêle faisait référence à leur petit business à tous les deux. Connu mais ignoré de tout les habitants de cette maison. Le Patron fournissait le Hippie en drogue divers et variées, et celui ci revendait quelques produits pour la vente au square, ou il avait déjà son petit réseau._

_L'herbe qu'il fumait à longueur de journée provenait en grande partie des cultivations du zoophile, éparpillées aux quatre coins du pays et bien au-delà._

_Le criminel haussa les épaules. Il cala le joint entre ses lèvres, et ne put qu'apprécier la fumée chaude qui lui remplit instantanément les poumons._

__Faut que t'arrête avec le p'tit gros._

_L'autre fronça les sourcils, comprenant directement de quoi le camé parlait._

__Une sodomie de tant en tant ça fait pas de mal. Faut l'entretenir ce gamin._

__Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu l'aime bien au fond.. Même mon Capsule il l'a remarqué._

_Mettant de côté le fait qu'il n'avait pas compris le rapport avec le chien qui dormait sous leurs pieds, le Patron claqua sa langue d'un geste agacé. Pourquoi ? Il y'avait trop de raisons pour ces gestes, et si peu de réponses à fournir. Il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir, pas maintenant, ni jamais. Il en avait marre qu'on lui prenne la tête pour le gamin. C'est pourquoi son ton parût un peu plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

__Pourquoi on parle de ça? Tu veux pas plutôt sortir une de tes conneries sur l'écologie ou sur la libération du Tibet comme d'habitude putain ?_

__Laisse le Tibet tranquille gros! Si je te parle du Gamin c'est juste parce que j'ai bien remarqué qu'il allait pas bien, c'est tout. Il parlait même à la cafetière la dernière fois.._

__T'es sûr que c'est pas toi qui parlait à la cafetière?_

__C'est possible gros.. C'est peut-être pour ça que y'avait des lamas qui dansaient derrière Mathieu quand y m'a crié dessus..._

_Le violeur secoua la tête, exaspéré._

_Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler. Simplement à apprécier le calme et la fraicheur de la nuit, se partageant le joint qui diminuait bien trop vite au goût des deux dealers._

_Le Patron tira une autre taffe, quand un bruit de fit entendre du hall. Ils virent soudain apparaitre Mathieu, qui se rapprochait plus d'une loque qu'un être humain, trifouillant dans les tiroirs au-dessus de l'évier. Il en sortit deux dolipranes quand il remarque enfin la présence de ses deux doubles. La Patron se tendit légèrement quand il vit la surprise se peindre dans les yeux de son créateur._

__Bah alors gamin, on à trop fait la fête? Tu m'as même pas ramené de copine.._

_Mathieu secoua la tête, et ne leur lançant même pas un bonne nuit, monta se coucher. Le pédophile soupira discrètement, remerciant son sens de la répartie dans toutes les situations._

_Le Hippie l'observa partir, et c'est comme si toute la fatigue et l'abrutissement constamment accumulé ressurgit soudainement. Il sentit l'épuisement s'abattre d'un coup sur ses épaules, et il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, être dans son lit._

__J'vais me coucher gros. J'en ai trop priis.._

_Malgré son esprit plus très clair après son dernier joint et la nouvelle poudre magique essayé pendant l'après-midi, le Hippie réussit à se diriger vers la cuisine sans trop de peine._

_Il ne savait même pas vraiment ce qui l'espérait. Peut être un simple bonne nuit, lancée avec mauvaise grâce par la voix si rauque, ou un hochement de tête._

_Mais rien, le Patron ne fit aucun geste, statue de cire. Comme si le Hippie n'avait jamais été là._

* * *

><p>Le Panda referma doucement la porte de la chambre du Geek. Le plus jeune s'était endormi dans ses bras, après avoir pleuré pendant une bonne demi-heure.<p>

L'ursidé était furieux, à la limite de l'implosion. Comment le Patron osait-il traiter ainsi le petit gamer? Sans être un symbole de compassion, l'homme animal n'était pas sans cœur. Et voir le petit si déchiré et épuisé de ces traitements l'avait plongé dans une colère noire.

La colère se dirigeait aussi vers Mathieu. Il savait que leur créateur ne voulait pas faire intentionnellement du mal au benjamin. Sa froideur et son pessimiste constant était simplement lourd à supporter pour le Geek. Mais c'était tout de même lui qui les avaient créés. Qui leur avait offert un toit, de la nourriture et surtout, une famille. Alors même si tout le monde se rendait compte de ce que Mathieu faisait pour eux, le Panda restait déçu de son comportement envers le Gamer, qui était le plus doux et le plus fragile.

Il l'avait vu, plusieurs fois, tenter de fumer une cigarette, boire un verre de vodka cul sec, regarder des films compliqués.. Mais le plus petit n'avait jamais sembler être dans son élément. Il se forçait, toujours, pour faire plaisir aux autres, pour montrer qu'il n'était pas là que pour geindre et pleurnicher. Et à part lui, personne ne remarquait ses efforts.

Le criminel sexuel avait été absent au petit déjeuner, il était donc hors de la maison. Sûrement dans un de ces nombreux bordels.. Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, l'ursidé n'irait jamais mettre un pied là-bas pour aller le chercher. Il tenait encore au peu d'innocence qui lui restait.

Le panda soupira. Dieu seul savait si le criminel allait rentrer aujourd'hui, il allait donc l'attendre, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, que faire? Mathieu n'avait même pas commencé de choisir les vidéos du prochain épisode, il n'avait donc aucun sujet pour sa prochaine chanson. Le Geek dormait, et vu l'ambiance du petit dèj, il n'avait pas trop envie d'aller voir le Prof ou la Fille.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule personne avec qui tuer le temps.

Il toqua deux légers coups à la porte du Van dont les couleurs lui piquaient les yeux.

Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Pourtant, une légère musique étouffée par les parois de métal se faisait entendre. Craignant que son double soit encore tombé en overdose, il se permit d'entrer de lui-même.

A peine à l'intérieur, le Panda se sentit chavirer. L'ursidé, peu habitué aux vapeurs étouffantes, sentit sa tête lui tourner quelques secondes.

Se tenant le front d'une main, il remarqua enfin le Hippie, recroquevillé sur un matelas de fortune, recouvert d'une couverture tibétaine.

Il s'avança silencieusement vers lui, les bruits de pas recouvert par la musique émie par le petit poste radio.

_Hé? Cava ?

Le drogué sursauta. Il leva les yeux vers le Panda. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, surpris. Le camé, fait rare, ne portait pas de lunettes. Ses yeux bleus, rendus cristallins et presque translucides par les stupéfiants, le fixait d'un air perdu.

_Qu'est ce tu veux gros?

_Rien. Je venais voir si tout allait bien.

_Ouais, tout va très bien gros.

_T'es sûr.. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette?

_Je te dis que tout va très bien.

L'ursidé se mordit la lèvre. Le Hippie avait quelque chose de _différent_, dans la voix, dans le regard. Il n'avait pas l'air que sous l'emprise de la drogue.

_Bon, si tu le dis..

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, les paroles de son double le fit s'arrêter net.

_Dis gros? T'as déjà été amoureux?

Le Panda faillit s'étrangler sous la surprise. Une légère chaleur lui monta aux joues, et il se retourna vers son collègue, surpris.

_Euh.. Non. Tu sais, y'a pas beaucoup de Panda femelle en France.

_Alors tu copule vraiment avec des Pandas gros? C'est bizarre.. Mais unissons-nous contre les pensées réfractaires de nos semblables envers les relations libres et singulières!

_Euh ouais... T'en as trop pris là non?

_Beaucoup trop pris..

Sur ces mots, la tête du drogué retomba mollement sur l'oreiller, repartant dans ses rêves psychédéliques.

Le Panda soupira. Il lui remit doucement la couverture sur les épaules, observant quelques instants ce visage si semblable au sien. Il fronça les sourcils, les mots du dealer résonnant dans sa tête.

**_"Dis gros? T'as déjà été amoureux?"_**

Il ressortit du van, inspirant une grande goulée d'air frais. Alors qu'il se creusait la tête pour trouver une explication aux mots du Hippie, une voix désagréable et familière se fit entendre.

Aux intonations rauques, le chanteur serra la mâchoire, la colère déjà maîtresse de ses émotions.

Il vit le criminel sexuel pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison, téléphone à la main. Le Panda le suivit, entrant à son tour dans la pièce qui servait de salon, et vint se planter droit devant lui.

Le fumeur tourna un visage légèrement surpris vers lui. Il baissa le téléphone dans son cou, étouffant la voix de son interlocuteur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_J'dois te parler. Tout de suite. Alors raccroche.

_Deux secondes putin c'est important. A moins que.. -Son expression devint soudainement perverse- t'es envie d'une petite galipette? J'ai encore jamais testé avec un panda.. Ça doit être un peu comme avec les ours..

L'image du Patron et d'un de ses cousins éloignés en plein action s'imposa d'elle-même à son esprit, et il hésita une seconde entre vomir ou crier.

_Ferme là t'es dégueulasse! Je veux te parler sérieusement.

Le gérant de bordels soupira.

_J'dois raccrocher y'a une nympho déguisé en Panda qui vient me casser les couilles.

_Espèce de sale..!

_On se voit plus tard. Entretiens là pour moi…

Sur ces mots plus que significatif, il raccrocha, se retournant vers son double animal.

_A qui tu parlais? L'agressa t'il.

_Ça t'intéresse tant que ça?

_Je.. Oh et après tout je m'en fous! Je suis venu te parler du Geek.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?

_C'est plutôt, TOI, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Hein, avant-hier?

_Oh ça? Ben quoi j'ai même plus le droit de lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie?

Le Panda ferma les yeux, inspirant lentement. Le criminel jouait décidément trop avec ses nerfs.. Il plongea son regard perçant directement dans celui du Patron, bien décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout.

_Ecoute moi bien, je vais pas passer par quatre chemin. Tu ne t'approche plus de lui, c'est clair? Tu ne le touche _plus,_ tu ne lui dis plus _aucune_ phrase faisant référence au sexe, tu ne le regarde_ plus_ avec cette lueur lubrique, tu _arrêtes_ de venir le voir la nuit. En résumé, tu arrêtes de lui faire peur et d'abuser de lui. J'me suis bien fais comprendre?

Le criminel ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux tout le long de sa tirade. A la fin du monologue, l'homme à lunette éclata d'un rire bruyant.

_Nan mais tu t'es pris pour qui le bisnounours? Tu crois vraiment que c'est en prenant des grands airs que j'vais arrêter de faire ce qui me plaît? En l'occurrence, mater et prendre soin du joli petit cul du gamin?

A ses mots, le chanteur sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir le bras en une fraction de seconde, et eu besoin de tout son Self Control pour ne pas lui balancer son poing dans la figure. Ce que le Patron remarqua avec amusement.

Et il lâcha la bombe.

_Oh.. _Jaloux_ ?

Le cœur de Mickael s'arrêta de battre une seconde. Ses muscles se figèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Sa tête devait être soudainement devenu comique, parce qu'au même instant, le Patron laissa échapper un autre rire, plus franc cette fois.

_On dirait que j'ai tapé dans le mille... Alors tu l'as déjà tester? A moi tu peux me le dire, c'est quelle position qui préfère ?

Dans l'impossibilité totale de se contrôler, le Panda empoigna son double par le col, le collant violemment au mur. Il approcha son visage déformé par la colère tout près du sien, les yeux plissés, la voix à peine audible.

_J'crois que t'as pas bien compris. Tu t'approches plus de lui.

_Et tu vas faire quoi sinon?

_Tu serais surpris de voir de quoi je suis capable.

Le petit jeu de domination dura quelques instants, sans qu'aucun n'eut l'idée de baisser les yeux le premier. Le Patron paraissait plus amusé d'avoir touché une corde sensible, le Panda lui, n'avait jamais été aussi furieux de sa vie.

Le criminel tendit son visage, encore plus proche de son double. Sa voix doucereuse ne fut qu'un murmure quand il prononça ses mots. Coup de sifflet engageur d 'un long et dangereux match qui ne faisait que commencer…

_J'ai hâte de voir ça..

* * *

><p>Dire que Mathieu était heureux aurait été un doux euphémisme. Mathieu était littéralement sur un petit nuage.<p>

_Tu penses que je devrais le mettre ou ça ?

_Humm.. Essaye au fond à droite, devant le canapé. Ou en face de la cuisine! A côté de la commode, tu vois?

_Ouais, là c'est pas mal! Parfait mec, à ce rythme-là on aura fini en deux jours! Merci encore pour le coup de main, je sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

_Aucun problème. On s'attaque à l'étagère?

Antoine avait déménagé. Ça y'est. L'appartement était plutôt spacieux et bien éclairé. Il possédait deux chambres, une grande cuisine avec un comptoir, un salon au papier peint rouge, une salle de bain éclatante et deux toilettes. Son seul défaut? Il se situait au cinquième étage, et l'ascenseur était en panne. Autant dire qu'ils en avaient bavé pour tout monter..

Après avoir terminé de monter la très pratique étagère IKEA (Oui je fais de la pub mais bon, c'est pas comme si c'était pas LA référence hein..), les deux amis éreintés s'offrirent un moment de détente, accompagné d'une bière et de l'air frais que leur ventilait Samuel.

Profitant du silence agréable si rare entre eux, Mathieu ferma les yeux, à moitié allongé sur le canapé. La voix d'Antoine le coupa de ses pensées.

_Sinon ça va toi ? Avec tous tes doubles? Les deux dingues là..

Le schizophrène sourit légèrement, amusé par la légère crainte d'être encore confronté à la Fille dans les yeux de son ami.

_J'en sais trop rien. On les à plus vu depuis deux jours. Le Prof s'enferme dans son labo et la Fille dans sa chambre à écouter du Bieber. Faudrait vraiment que je refasse son éducation. Finit-il par marmonner.

_Tu t'inquiètes pas trop ? Enfin j'veux dire, si ils dépriment, tout ça.. C'est quand même des parties de toi.

_Je m'occupe pas trop de leur vie sentimentale, tu sais. En fait, je vois bien qui y'a un problème, mais c'est la première fois que je suis confronté à ça. Le Patron gère ça tout seul -et encore heureux-, le Geek aura sûrement jamais de copine, le Hippie s'en fout, et le Panda ne s'intéresse qu'aux femelles de son espèce, alors bon.. J'préfère les laisser se débrouiller entre eux. Je ferais qu'empirer les choses.

Antoine fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Il ne partageait pas le même point de vue que son ami. Les doubles de Mathieu n'avait pas l'air si dépourvu de sentiments comme avait l'air de penser le châtain. Au contraire, il les trouvait.. très émotifs, d'une certaine manière. Toujours à se préoccuper des uns des autres, comme ils savaient le faire. Certes, pas toujours de la bonne manière, mais ils essayaient au moins.

Il s'en était principalement rendu compte lors de la partie de Mario avec le Hippie et le Panda. Celui-ci, par exemple, n'avait cessé des coups d'œil en direction de l'étage, là ou il savait se trouvait la chambre du Geek. Et le Hippie lui avait plusieurs fois proposé son herbe -Ce n'était pas la meilleure proposition qu'on avait faite à Antoine, mais l'intention était là-.

Oui, lui, il trouvait que la "famille" de Mathieu était.. Belle. En un sens. Forte et soudée. Mais son ami n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

_Et ta mère, elle l'a pris comment le fait que tu quittes le cocon familial?

_Bah.. Elle s'en doutait que ça finirait par arriver. Sans compter que j'ai un boulot à peu près stable, puisque c'est moi qui gère. Ça allait en fait, je pensais que ça serait pire que ça. J'm'attendais à la crise de larmes en règles, au câlin et aux petits gâteaux.

Mathieu éclata de rire. Pour avoir vu une ou deux fois la mère de son meilleur ami, ce genre de scénario était tout à fait probable. Le châtain trouvait ça mignon, un tel amour maternel envers le fils si particulier qu'était Antoine, surtout à son âge. Sa propre mère n'aurait jamais agi comme ça, c'était une certitude...

Le visage du présentateur de SLG se rembrunit instantanément, ce que ne remarqua heureusement pas Antoine. Penser à sa mère maintenant n'était pas une idée très brillante... Il préférait changer rapidement de sujet.

_On à quoi à faire après?

_Faudra ranger la tonne de mangas. Mais j'm'en occuperais t'inquiète. Tu m'as déjà assez aider, tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux.

Si ça n'était pas venu d'Antoine, Mathieu en aurait été vexé. La phrase ressemblait plus à une invitation non explicite de rentrer chez lui vite fait et de dégager, mais le plus vieux savait que ce n'était qu'une proposition un peu gauche de son ami pour le faire arrêter de bosser.

Qui avait dit qu'Antoine Daniel n'était pas attentionné?

_Cherche pas mec, j'partirais pas d'ici avant que le dernier petit bibelot soit à sa place.

Le brun lâcha un petit rire, le regardant avec une tendresse exagérée.

_Comme t'es mignon.. Un vrai trésor! Tu sais, on pourrait commencer par ranger les bibelots.. Un peu plus personnels. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sur ces mots, il lui envoya un baiser volant à la Jessica Rabbit, avec une moue séductrice complètement ridicule. Riant comme un gosse, Mathieu lui envoya un coussin en plein visage. Son ami posa immédiatement sa bière, prit un oreiller dans un des sacs à proximité, et s'en suivit une guerre, vous l'aurez devinez, des plus matures.

Dans leur folie joueuse et enfantine, ils n'entendirent la sonnette de la porte qu'après le quatrième tintement, ce qui les fit arrêter à contre cœur. Les joues roses, les vêtements défaits, les cheveux décoiffés et encore en train de pouffer comme des collégiennes, les deux amis s'en allèrent (Cueillir des champignons dans la forêt enchantée!) ouvrir la porte.

Derrière, une jeune fille blonde aux grands yeux bleus se tenait. Les mains tremblantes de nervosité, le regard fuyant et les joues d'un rouge soutenu, elle prit la parole.

_Bon..Bonjour. Je m'appelle Marion. Je suis votre voisine de palier.

C'est avec une surprise non dissimulée que Mathieu reconnut la jeune femme qui l'avait percuté, l'autre jour dans la rue.

Et c'est avec un autre sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas encore très bien, mais très désagréable, qu'il se souvint soudainement qu'elle avait son meilleur ami en fond d'écran de téléphone.

Pourquoi penser à ça dans un moment pareil, mystère.

Mais ce que comprit vite Mathieu, c'est que ça ne lui plut pas du tout.

_Du tout._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ne m'écoutez pas pour les dates de publication, je dis que de la merde x) (Et oui, je publie Encore à 4h du mat)<em>**

**_Mais le prochain chapitre devrait sortir dimanche ou lundi._**

**_Encore une fois, pardon pour les fans du Matoine, puisque ils étaient pas trop là blablabla.. Normalement, le prochain chapitre leur sera entièrement consacré, si je change pas de projets!_**

**_Bah oui, je préfère écrire les autres couples dans les personnalités que du Matoine! ^^_**

**_Et je finirais sur : A bas les pensées réfractaires de nos semblables envers les goûts différents et singulier! ..._**

**_Une petite review pour le travail que je fournis ^^ ?_**

**_Peace and Love.'Emo.16_**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Les deux côtés du miroir

_**Me revoilà pour le prochain chapitre! Dans les temps cette fois x)**_

_**Au programme: Du Antoine, du Mathieu, du Antoine, du Mathieu :P**_

_**Merci à toutes celles qui review, qui follow, et qui mettent en fav', vous êtes géniales :)**_

_**Un début de chapitre un peu plus léger, et je l'espère plus drôle, pour changer un peu. La deuxième partie est plus sombre, puisque j'évoque un thème délicat, et j'espère ne blesser aucune d'entre vous..**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonyme: (Je ferais ça à chaque chapitre maintenant, car ça me frustre de ne pas remercier celle qui n'ont pas de compte. Je le fais avec celle qui ont un, alors avec les autres également!**_

_**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Le panda, hippie etc.. Appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. Il n'y a que Marion qui sort de mon imagination !**_

_**lol1931: Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!**_

_**Guest: Merci beaucoup, contente de voir que la longueur de mes chapitres te plaise! A la prochaine j'espère! :)**_

_**Hizerielle: Tant de compliments! Merci beaucoup *-* Pour les prénoms, t'inquiète, t'es pas la seul.. Mais pour la vie antérieure, je répète, moi ça me parait plutôt logique. Puisque le Patron fait référence plusieurs fois à son enfance dans quelques épisodes de SLG, et puis pourquoi pas? Moi je préfère ça que de me dire qu'ils sont apparus comme ça d'un coup, par magie :) Mais t'inquiète pas, c'est pas très présent dans la fic. C'est plus pour marquer l'affection que se portent chacun en se révélant leur vrai prénom. C'est plus "symbolique" Et merci de tes reviews pour "Le Temps d'une Danse" car tu m'en as posté 2 x) Ça ferait bizarre de dire ça dans un autre contexte, mais je suis plutôt contente de t'avoir fait pleurer x) Ça prouve que ça t'a vraiment plu! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :)**_

_**Voilà, bonne lecture!**_

_Chapitre 4 : Les deux côtés du miroir._

Elle s'appelait Marion. Elle avait 21 ans. Elle était grande, blonde, les cheveux ondulés, fine, avec deux grands yeux bleus métalliques, le teint pâle et une ou deux tâches de rousseurs. Elle étudiait en fac de médecine, ou elle était en passe de devenir chirurgienne.

Elle était _parfaite_. Absolument _parfaite_.

Mathieu n'était pas content.

C'était stupide pourtant. La jeune femme était l'amie dont tout le monde pouvait rêver! Calme et attentionnée, drôle et touchante, beaucoup de culture, elle avait ce petit truc qui donnait envie de la protéger.

Etrangement, Mathieu ne ressentait aucune attirance. Alors qu'habituellement, il l'aurait trouvé jolie, là, elle l'agaçait tout bonnement. Avec ses petits sourires et ses mimiques là ! Cette façon qu'elle avait de rougir à chaque fois qu'on la complimentait, son rire cristallin et mélodieux, et ses deux petites fossettes si adorables.

Le châtain avait beau chercher, elle n'avait aucun défaut.

Et dire qu'il l'avait trouvé toute mignonne, la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé...

En bon gentleman, Antoine l'avait bien sûr invité à manger, il était une 1h, et il n'y avait rien dans les placards. Ils avaient donc commandés chinois, et pendant une demi-heure, Marion avait parlé un peu d'elle, à la limite de l'apoplexie à chaque fois qu'Antoine lui posait une question.

Et c'est bien pour ça, que Mathieu était prêt à envoyer balader la jeune fille.

Antoine avait l'air beaucoup trop intéressé pour que ces questions ne soient posées que par simple politesse.

A chaque fois qu'elle riait, une petite étincelle s'allumait dans les yeux de son ami, un sourire léger venait prendre place sur son visage et il riait doucement à chacune de ses blagues.

Blagues qui n'étaient absolument pas drôles, au passage. Comment ça mauvaise foi? Pfff..

Bref, ça énervait Mathieu. Ils en étaient à peine au dessert (Quelques biscuits récupérés au fond d'un sac et du café) qu'il songeait déjà à rentrer chez lui. Et tant pis pour la promesse faîte à son ami. De toute manière, il avait l'air de bien mieux s'amuser avec cette.. Marion.

_Ça fait longtemps que tu suis nos émissions?

_Je suis la vôtre (Malgré leur insistance, elle continuait à les vouvoyer) depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Et pour Slg, ça fait six ou sept mois. J'ai été fan dès le premier visionnage!

Mathieu grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible un peu ironique, tandis qu'Antoine éclata de rire. Suivi par Marion.

On inspire. Profondément. On expire. On inspire.. Voilaaa.

Il tourna son regard vers la télécommande qui traînait sur la table, alors que les deux "amis" continuaient de rire.

_'Bonjour madame la télécommande, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui est en train d'arriver...'_

A bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas, pourquoi il détestait autant cette femme.

Et surtout, pourquoi il détestait tant la voir rire avec Antoine.

Antoine Daniel était son ami. Juste son ami. Et aucune femme n'avait le droit de lui piquer, merde!

_'Oula, si les fangirls t'entendaient..'_

_'Ta gueule! Je m'en fous...'_

Réalisant soudainement qu'il était en train de parler à une télécommande, Mathieu soupira fortement.

_Un problème mec? T'as pas l'air très bien depuis tout à l'heure..

Le châtain aurait voulu sortir un ironique "Effectivement. Mais tu étais tellement subjugué par ta nouvelle amie que tu viens à peine de t'en rendre compte". Mais il se ravisa, il la fermerait, pour une fois.

_C'est rien t'inquiète. Ça doit être la fatigue..

_Vous devriez dormir plus. Le prochain épisode peut bien attendre quelques jours… On arrivera à surmonter cette terrible attente! Finit la jeune femme en rigolant, directement suivit par Antoine.

_'Ok... J'vais vraiment finir par vomir'_

_'Les toilettes sont à droite du couloir mec.'_

Alors sa schizophrénie allait jusqu'à ce point ? Et ben mon vieux..

_Je pense que je vais rentrer. Je suis vraiment crevé. Puis je veux pas laisser les autres tout seul trop longtemps, histoire que le pays continue d'exister encore quelque temps quoi..

Antoine eu l'air surpris, haussant les sourcils. Ce matin, Mathieu n'avait pas l'air fatigué, au contraire, il pétait la forme.. Peut-être que le déménagement l'avait fatigué ? Culpabilisant un peu, il lui proposa avec toute la bonne volonté du monde:

_Bon bah ok… J'te raccompagne si tu veux.

_J'connais le chemin merci.

Devant le visage blessé de son ami, le plus vieux se mit une claque mental.

_Désolé.. Ça joue sur les nerfs aussi.

_Aucun soucis t'inquiète.

Marion se releva avec une grâce que personne d'autre qu'elle sur cette Terre n'avait, et lui fit la bise, un immense sourire collé au visage, feintant de ne pas voir le léger ennui dans les yeux du châtain.

_Bon bah, à plus sûrement.. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse d'avoir mangé avec vous.. Un de mes rêves vient de se réaliser!

Vous passerez le bonjour au Patron de ma part. Termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Mathieu lui offrit son plus beau sourire hypocrite, celui réservé à son boss lorsqu'il travaillait au Mc Do.

_Bien sûr, ce sera fait avec plaisir!

_'Tu peux toujours rêver connasse.'_

Quoi que... Le Patron pourrait peut-être s'occuper d'elle une bonne fois pour toute, comme il savait si bien le faire...

...

Il fallait VRAIMENT qu'il arrête de fréquenter le criminel sexuel...

* * *

><p>_Passe-moi le sel.<p>

_Va te faire foutre.

_Passe-moi le sel!

_Va te faire foutre!

_PASSE-MOI LE SEL!

_VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!

Mathieu se prit la tête entre les mains, exaspéré. Sérieusement, depuis quand remontait le dernier repas calme qu'il avait eu avec toutes ses personnalités? Une bonne année, au moins.

_Mais passe lui le sel bordel! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être compliqués vous les hommes!

_C'est vrai quoi… Tu pourrais lui passer le sel.

_J'avoue gros tu pourrais lui passer le sel.

_Le sel, composé essentiellement de chlorure de sodium, est un assaisonnement connu depuis la préhistoire. Très utilisé par...

Le Patron fulmina silencieusement. OK il allait lui passer le sel, mais un putin de s'il te plait aurait été trop demandé?!

Il prit la salière, et le balança presque au visage du Panda.

_Tiens le voilà ton sel!

L'ursidé se leva d'un bond, enragé, et claqua les poings contre la table, se penchant dangereusement vers le criminel, aussitôt suivit par celui-ci.

_Tu veux te battre gamin?

_J'aurais peur de te faire mal..

_UN PEU DE CALME CE SERAIT TROP DEMANDER MERDE?!

_Pas besoin de crier gros! Babylone écoute même ceux qui murmure!

_OH TOI LA FERME! (Méchant Mathieu! Faut pas crier sur le Hippie!)

Tous se turent, choqués.

_Mathieu.. Pourquoi t'es tout rouge.. ?

_T'as craqué ton slip gamin!

Le youtubeur se leva d'un bond, partant de la cuisine comme une furie.

_VOUS ME RENDEZ DINGUE! TOUS! TOUS!

Claquant la porte de sa chambre en la fermant à double tour, le châtain se laissa retomber comme une loque sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

Et hurla, le cri étouffé par le coussin.

Il hurla, toute sa colère des derniers jours.

Et toute sa jalousie.

Et oui.

Car comment pouvait-on appeler ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il entendait Antoine parler de Marion? Les deux fois où il avait revu le brun depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans son nouvel appart il y'a trois semaines, cette fille avait été un des principaux sujet de conversation. "T'as vu ses cheveux comme ils sont beaux? Et ses yeux, putain ses yeux!"

Oh oui, ses yeux. Ils seraient parfait à arracher à la petite cuillère.

Bon, Antoine ne parlait pas TOUT le temps d'elle, mais c'était en passe de le devenir, et Mathieu craquait. Voilà des mois qu'il espérait le déménagement de son ami. Les soirées entre potes, les pizzas et les bières, les Seigneurs Des Anneaux, Walking Dead et Games Of Throne.. Et au final, tout ne se résumait qu'à cette fille.

_Marion._

Elle lui paraissait fausse. Toute sa gestuelle, ses paroles, ses sourires et ses rires cristallins. Tout était trop... exagéré.

Tout ça dans le but d'impressionner Antoine... Et pas de bol, ça avait fonctionné.

Il avait l'affreuse impression qu'on lui volait son ami.

**Et ce n'était pas normal.**

Le châtain s'en rendait compte, il n'était pas stupide. Haïr une fille tout simplement car son meilleur ami à des vus sur elle, c'est glauque. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Chaque geste de la blonde le révulsait, comme une défense automatique. C'en était presque naturel.

Comme une proie devant le traqueur.

Non… Comme le traqueur dont un autre traqueur traque la proie.

Il était dans une impasse. D'un côté, il aurait voulu que Marion parte, déménage très loin. Qu'il lui fasse clairement comprendre qu'Antoine n'était pas et ne serait jamais à elle. Mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait pas confesser ça à Antoine. Il voyait bien l'intérêt, qui se transformait peu à peu en attachement, du brun envers elle. Et pour la première fois, il le voyait heureux. Réellement. Aimer et se sentir aimer, c'était tout ce dont avait besoin Antoine.

Et Mathieu n'était pas assez égoïste pour le priver de ce bonheur.

* * *

><p>Antoine sourit doucement.<p>

_Elle m'a toujours poussé à aller jusqu'au bout de mes rêves. En fait je savais jamais trop ce que je voulais faire, un coup c'était vétérinaire, le grand classique, puis maîtresse, puis journaliste... Au final je me suis tourné vers la médecine. La chirurgie, ça me passionne! Pourtant j'aime pas trop le sang en général, dans les films d'horreur par exemple. Mais là, c'est plutôt, soigner des gens tu vois? On guérit des cancers, des tumeurs, des maladies très graves. Je me sens vraiment utile dans la vie de tous les jours. C'est comme si je me levais le matin, avec une réelle motivation c'est vraiment.. Vraiment génial!

_C'est sûr oui... C'est les plus beaux métiers de toute façon, les corps de la médecine et tout. C'est grâce à vous que tant de gens sont sauvés!

Il termina sa phrase par un petit sourire maladroit, qui fit rire la demoiselle.

Le présentateur de What The Cut ?! se sentait bien. Réellement bien.

Cette femme était tout ce dont pouvait espérer un homme. Elle était belle, douce et intelligente. Ses idées étaient claire et pures, elle ne jugeait jamais et était toujours à l'écoute. La fille parfaite.

A bien y regarder, le plus frappant était ses yeux. Deux orbes métalliques. D'un bleu époustouflant. Vraiment magnifique. A chaque fois qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien, une douce chaleur se répandait à l'intérieur de lui.

Cette couleur avait un effet apaisant. Comme en se plongeant dans un jacuzzi. Inspirant un grand coup, il prit son courage à deux mains.

_Tu veux venir dîner à la maison demain soir ?

La jeune fille baissa lentement son verre dans lequel elle était en train de boire. Autour d'eux, les conversations des autres gens du bar leur paraissait lointaines, floues.

Un sourire timide vint prendre place sur les lèvres de la blonde, et une légère rougeur s'installa sur ses joues.

Elle nota qu'il avait utilisé le verbe "dîner." Et cela suffit à confirmer tous ses doutes.

_Bien sûr...

Antoine sourit, d'un air sans doute un peu niais. Mais il s'en fichait. Elle avait dit oui. Elle lui avait laissé une chance.

* * *

><p>_Les calamars sont délicieux! Comment t'as su que c'était mon plat préféré?<p>

_Tu me l'as dit la semaine dernière. Au cours d'une conversation sur la bouffe des grands restos tu sais ?

_Oui ça me revient! Tu te souviens vraiment de ça?

Le touffu hésita quelques secondes. Ce serait l'ultime pas. Ce qu'il restait à faire, avant d'avoir ce qu'il désirait ardemment depuis maintenant deux semaines. Depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, même.

_Oui, je m'en souviens. Parce que dès que tu l'as dit, je nous ai imaginés là, tous les deux, autour d'un dîner. En train de manger des tonnes de calamars du restaurant d'à côté. _(Référence pas évidente, cette phrase est inspirée d'une autre qui vient d'une série. Mais celle qui la trouve aura mon admiration éternelle et un gros bisou virtuelle *-*)_

Un silence de quelques secondes plana. Marion sentit son cœur battre furieusement, ses mains devenir moites, et une nuée de papillons dans l'estomac.

La déclaration d'Antoine ne pouvait pas être plus claire.

Mais alors que celui-ci était en train de se dire qu'il venait de faire une grosse connerie, la jeune blonde se pencha, doucement, gracieusement. Sa main gauche partit derrière la nuque du brun, tandis que l'autre entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du youtubeur. Elle prit l'initiative, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A l' instant où Marion et lui s'embrassaient, Antoine sentit une violente explosion, de bonheur, de chaleur, d'espoir et d'adrénaline lui souffler tout ce qui restait d'incertitude. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que cette femme.

Jamais, Ô grand jamais une fille n'avait réussi à le séduire en moins d'un mois. Sauf elle.

Elle avait déboulé comme un ouragan, ne lui laissant ni le choix ni l'envie de ne pas succomber à sa perfection. Peut-être qu'en apprenant à vivre avec elle, il lui trouverait des défauts, mais sincèrement, il en doutait.

Sa mère lui avait pourtant répété que la perfection n'existait pas, mais comment continuer à la croire après avoir rencontré Marion ?

Les deux se levèrent, détachant leurs lèvres pour contourner la table qui les séparaient, et se jetèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre comme deux assoiffés.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler, ce fut comme une évidence. Ni une ni deux, Antoine souleva la blonde à la manière des princesses, et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ce soir il en était certain. Marion était la femme qu'il attendait depuis toujours.

* * *

><p><em>Elle était là. Et elle le toisait d'un air mauvais. Hautain. Dédaigneux.<em>

_Sale peste. Qu'avait-elle à se croire tout permis? Il lui ferait voir lui, que ce n'était pas car elle était une femme qu'il…_

__Mathieu! Mathieu!_

_Quelqu'un l'appelait. Une voix bien connue. Une voix aux intonations qui le faisaient souvent rire.. Une voix agréable, rassurante._

__Mathieu! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mathieu?_

**_Antoine._**

_Il voulait crier. Appeler son ami. Lui dire de virer cette femme de chez lui. Car c'était son appartement, ils étaient tous les trois dans le salon. Mais le salon était si grand, il paraissait s'étendre à l'infini.._

_Mais il n'avait plus de voix. Il essaya de sortir un son, et sa gorge le brûla atrocement._

_Le brun apparut soudainement, comme par magie. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à être soulagé, il ne sentit qu'une profonde horreur lui saisir le ventre._

_Antoine se tenait devant lui, mais il était bien plus grand. Comme un géant devant une minuscule, ridicule petite pierre. Etiré grossièrement de toute sa longueur, il en était presque effrayant._

_Mais surtout, son bras était passé autour de la taille de la blonde, qui riait cruellement. Un rire froid, dénué de toute compassion, presque hystérique. Seulement du mépris, et de la satisfaction malsaine._

_Elle se pencha vers lui, bien trop grande et étendu elle aussi. Quand elle fut tout près, il remarqua que ses yeux n'étaient plus ceux si bleus et si beaux qu'il avait connu. Ils étaient noirs. Entièrement noirs. Sans iris, sans contour blanc._

__C'est moi qui est gagné._

_Sa phrase s'acheva sur un rire encore plus fou que les autres. Qui lui rappelait les sorcières des dessins animés de son enfance. Antoine la rejoignit dans son hilarité également. Ils se tenaient le ventre, le montrait du doigt, riant de son infériorité._

_Mathieu sentit son monde s'écrouler, en plus de la peur et de la honte, et une sensation bien connue l'envahir._

_Il avait la nausée._

* * *

><p>Mathieu se réveilla en hurlant.<p>

Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et son souffle, les yeux fermés, les poings agrippés aux draps. Il chercha à tâtons la bouteille d'eau au pied du lit, et après l'avoir trouvé, but plusieurs longues gorgées.

Aucuns souvenirs de son cauchemar. Car ça en avait été un, sans doutes possible. Il espérait seulement ne pas avoir réveillé les autres habitants de la maison en criant.

Il attrapa un pantalon, et sortit torse nu de la chambre. (Belle vision hein) Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable prit au vol, 5h40. Essayer de se rendormir ne servait à rien, le plus utile serait de commencer à bosser pour le prochain épisode de SLG. Avec une tasse de café, et un croissant de la veille.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le script était en relecture, il sentit son portable vibrer. Antoine.

Haussant un sourcil, Mathieu répondit rapidement. Son ami devait décidément passer pas mal de nuits blanche, pour lui envoyer des sms à 8h du mat.

**_'T'es debout mec?'_**

**_'Ouais, me suis réveillé à 5h30. Mauvais rêve apparemment. Et toi tu dors jamais ou quoi?'_**

**_'Bah cette nuit... comment dire, j'ai eu un peu du mal ;)'_**

**_'Quoi tu t'es masturbé toute la nuit devant 2 girls 1 cup*, hein avoue?'_ ***N'allez pas voir cette vidéo, s'il vous plait.

_**'T'es con mec :P Nan nan mieux que ça..'**_

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas ou voulait en venir le brun.

_**'Bah vas-y accouche!'**_

_**'T'es libre ce midi?'**_

_**'Bah ouais pourquoi ?'**_

_**'Tu manges chez moi? J'ai une petite surprise...'**_

_**'J'ose pas imaginer de quoi tu me parles.. C'est encore un de tes trucs dégueu?'**_

_**'Nan c'est sérieux pour une fois, mais je t'en dirais pas plus. Alors tu viens?**_

_**'Evidemment que je viens je suis curieux maintenant! J'apporte la bouffe?'**_

_**'T'inquiète je m'en charge.'**_

_**'D'acc, à tout à l'heure!'**_

_**'A tout à l'heure ;)'**_

Le châtain soupira. Il DETESTAIT quand le brun le faisait poireauter en attendant de lui dire un truc important. Et jamais moyen de lui faire lâcher le morceau.

L'horloge indiquait 8h passée. Il se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers la cuisine, attrapant le lait et la farine. Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche. Et le dimanche, on mangeait des pancakes chez la famille Sommet.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, il sonnait chez Antoine. Celui-ci lui ouvrit, les cheveux toujours en pétard, les yeux pétillants et un immense sourire aux lèvres.<p>

_Hé! Comment ça va mec?

_Ça va et toi?

_Impeccable. Vas-y rentre.

_Alors c'était quoi cette surprise?

_Justement, elle t'attend dans la cuisine.

Sa curiosité piqué au vif, Mathieu se dirigea sans attendre vers la cuisine, suivi de près par Antoine.

A peine un pied dans la pièce, Mathieu sentit son cœur se retourner. Un terrible pressentiment le prendre, dans chaque organe, chaque veine. Tous ses sens lui hurlaient qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait se produire dans les secondes à venir.

Elle était là. Et elle le regardait d'un air chaleureux. Amical. Doux.

_Bonjours monsieur Sommet.

Elle lui sourit, et ça l'énerva profondément, malgré l'appréhension. Et comme dans un mauvais rêve, il vit le présentateur de What The Cut?! se diriger vers elle, et lui passer un bras autour de la taille.

_Bon, bah voilà. Je sors avec Marion.

Les deux amants attendirent la réaction du châtain. Qui ne vint que quelques secondes plus tard.

_C'est super. Je suis heureux pour vous... C'est… Whoah.

Antoine éclata de rire, heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

_Je sais c'est surprenant. C'est un peu rapide mais ça a été le coup de foudre. Ce qu'on vit c'est juste dingue. Putain j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais… Je l'aime.

Je l'aime. Je l'aime.

Antoine l'aimait. _Antoine aimait Marion._

Il n'était pas intéressé par elle. Il n'avait pas des vues sur elle. Il ne la trouvait pas seulement jolie ou attirante.

Il l'aimait. _Il était amoureux d'elle._

A travers le souffle qui lui manque et le dégoût qui commence à lui remonter dans la gorge, Mathieu parvient à sourire, il ne sait pas comment. Mais il le fait, il sourit. Et il se rend compte que ce n'est pas une passe. Pas simplement un jeu. Antoine l'aime vraiment. Et jamais il ne l'a vu aussi bien.

Alors pourquoi ça fait si mal?

Non, ça ne fait pas mal. C'est juste... Dégoûtant. Ça le met en colère, ça lui fait serrer la mâchoire et crisper les poings. Il n'a pas mal. Ça le révulse.

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi?_

Mathieu sait qu'il n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas un garçon comme les autres. Mais ce n'est pas normal de réagir comme ça. Et pourtant, il ne le contrôle pas. Il n'y peut rien. C'est comme ça. Antoine ne mérite pas cette greluche sortie tout droit d'un film de James Bond. Il mérite mieux... Il mérite...

_Je voulais que tu sois le premier prévenu. T'es mon meilleur ami, et c'est la première fois que tu me vois avec une fille. Donc voilà quoi…

Antoine se gratta les cheveux, avec un sourire. Il était avec Marion, il était avec Mathieu. C'était vraiment parfait.

_On va bouffer?

Mathieu aurait voulu dire non. Tout envoyer balader et raisonner Antoine, mais il se tut, hocha la tête et prit place à table. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait trois couverts de dressés.

Pendant le repas, le petit youtubeur fit d'incroyables efforts pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Riant un peu aux blagues, confessant les péripéties de ses doubles, buvant un peu de bière et essayer de faire abstraction des deux mains liés sous la table.

A la fin du repas, il s'excusa rapidement, fit la bise à Antoine et Marion, se forçant grandement pour celle-ci.

_Repasse quand tu veux mec. Et tu devrais dormir un peu, t'as l'air crevé.

_Ouais t'inquiète. T'es toujours trop inquiet c'est dingue.

_Je sais, je sais... Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi bébé tu le sais.

Mathieu rit faussement. Même leur petit jeu de couple n'avait plus aucun sens maintenant.

_Maintenant que je suis avec Marion, on se verra peut-être moins qu'avant. Mais tu passes quand tu veux hein.

Le châtain inspira discrètement, et se demanda si le brun était vraiment sérieux. Depuis qu'il était là, ils ne s'étaient vu que deux fois. Et maintenant, il savait que son ami avait dû passer l'autre partie de son temps libre avec la blonde. Et quand ils étaient ensemble, le sujet ne tournait qu'autour d'elle.

_Ouais, je sais... Tchao Antoine.

_Salut Mathieu.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez lui lui parut bien trop rapide. Il était au calme dans sa voiture, et c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin. Du calme. Pour réfléchir à tout ça. Faire le point sur ses sentiments. Sur son meilleur ami. Se calmer aussi, car le côté raisonnable et rationnel de Mathieu lui hurlait que haïr cette fille, ça ne mènerait jamais à rien. Il fallait mieux être heureux du bonheur de son ami, et le pousser à fond dans cette relation. Oui, il fallait mieux...

Mathieu poussa un cri de rage. NON! Non il ne fallait pas pousser son ami dans une relation aussi stupide et irréfléchie! Cette fille n'était pas faite pour Antoine!

Antoine était pervers, faisait des blagues sales à longueurs de journées et était un putain fervent de l'église de la Saint-Pelle. Antoine était comme lui, il était dingue, différent, trouvait tous les tords possibles au monde et avait un putain de chien en peluche qui parlait! Marion n'avait rien à faire avec un gars comme ça. Elle avait trop les pieds, sur terre. Trop superficielle, ou du moins, c'est ainsi que Mathieu la sentait. Elle était trop banale. Entre eux, ça ne collait pas. Ils étaient trop différents.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient pris dans la folie du moment, le commencement d'une nouvelle relation et les espoirs futiles et incongrus. Mais ils s'apercevraient, avec le temps, qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre, comme ils semblaient le croire. Ils s'en rendront compte. Il n'y avait pas d'autre fin possible. Pas que Mathieu pouvait accepter.

Arrivé chez lui, il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre, ignorant les lamentations du Geek et de la Fille qui avaient manifestement encore fait cramé le gâteau qu'ils avaient préparés.

Ecouter de la musique, penser à autre chose, se détendre sur le lit. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Mais c'est arrivé au dîner, deux heures plus tard, que Mathieu se rendit compte de l'importance du problème.

_Bon les garçons, c'est moi qu'ai préparé le dîner! Pâtes chinoises au poulet et aux courgettes!

_Menteuse je t'ai vu appeler le traiteur tout à l'heure. Lui répondit la petite voix du Geek.

_Oui mais c'est moi qu'ai fait réchauffer! C'est important! En plus il parait que la courgette c'est un très bon adoucissant pour...

N'écoutant déjà plus, Mathieu se saisit de sa fourchette, et enroula les pâtes autour du couvert. Avant de se figer complètement, la main toujours en l'air.

Les conversations dingues et perverses de ses doubles parurent comme des bruits de fonds, l'apesanteur changea, et il se força à inspirer profondément.

**'On se calme. Tu n'as pas fin. C'est tout. Tu n'as pas fin. Calme toi. Calme toi...'**

Il porta la nourriture à sa bouche, mais à peine en contact avec son palais, il sentit un violent haut de cœur le parcourir. Il se plia violemment en avant, la main sur la bouche, la bile prête à sortir. Ignorant les appels soudainement paniqués des autres, Mathieu se précipita vers les toilettes.

Il rejeta violemment tout le contenu de son estomac. Une fois, deux fois. Il essaya d'inspirer profondément, malgré la douleur et la pointe de peur qui lui titillait le ventre. Il sentit un gant frais se poser sur son front, et croisa les deux yeux inquiets du Prof.

_Mathieu... Pourquoi nous avoir caché que tu étais malade?

_Je... Je savais pas.

Un autre haut de cœur le prit, et il se pencha vers la cuvette pour éviter de tout rejeter sur l'homme à lunette. Celui-ci soupira, tourna légèrement la tête en arrière. Tous ses doubles étaient à l'entrée de la salle de bain, inquiet pour la santé de leur créateur. Tous sauf le Patron, qui y allait de ses commentaires salaces. _"Une fois j'ai connu une femme qui m'a vomi dessus en pleine action... Putain c'était génial!"_

_Laissez le respirer bon sang! Il à besoin d'air! Mathieu, comment tu te sens? Tu as mangé quelque chose d'inhabituel aujourd'hui?

Le châtain ne répondit rien. La panique, sans pouvoir la contrôler, commençait à se répandre lentement. S'il recommençait... Non. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Tout le monde était malade de temps en temps. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une petite gastro, des nausées de passage sans importance.

_Mathieu ? Tu m'entends ?

_Ouais... Ça va c'est rien. J'ai dû manger un truc pas net chez Antoine.

Bien sûr! Puisque c'était l'autre greluche qui avait fait la cuisine! Elle l'avait fait exprès, c'est sûr...

_Bon, tu devrais aller te coucher. Et vraiment! Tu ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment. Ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

Mathieu grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux d'un Geek au bord des larmes, et se traina jusqu'à sa chambre, ou il prit un repos bien mérité.

Mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas un rêve, qui le fit mal dormir.

Un souvenir. Des fragments de son passé, qui le hantent encore aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><em>Il fixe son assiette. Des pâtes à la carbonara. Un plat simple, bon si bien préparé. Ça devrait se manger tout seul.<em>

_Mais ça ne passe pas. L'odeur le dégoûte. L'aspect le dégoûte. La texture le dégoûte._

_Ça fait trois jours qu'il n'a rien mangé._

_Mais il n'a pas faim._

_La dernière chose qu'il à mangé, c'est du taboulé et une tranche de saucisson. Il a tout vomi._

_Elle est là, aussi. Une grande blonde. Aux yeux bleus métalliques, comme les siens. Le sourire angélique qu'elle arborait quelques heures plus tôt à disparu. Elle le fixe d'un air exaspéré. Devant elle, il y'a une bouteille d'alcool._

__Mange._

_Il déglutit au ton froid qu'elle à employé. Il ne veut pas. Il ne peut pas._

__Je ne peux pas._

**__MANGE!_**

_Elle à crié. Ses cheveux dorés ne sont plus si beaux, soudainement. Ils sont tout ébouriffés. Il lui paraissent sales, emmêlés, crasseux. Comme les sorcières des livres qu'il lit. Ça le fait rire, de la comparer à une sorcière. Sa mère n'est pas méchante. Elle n'a juste jamais su lui communiquer d'amour. Perdu dans l'alcool et le paraître._

_Elle soupire. Il sait qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est trop petit, trop maigre. Il a 14 ans, et on dirait qu'il en a 10. Les gens les ont regardés bizarrement, la dernière fois au supermarché. Elle achetait ses bouteilles, et il était avec elle. Son T-shirt serré laissait deviner ses côtes apparentes, et ses bras nus étaient couverts de bleus._

_Elle ne le frappait pas, bien sûr. Il était tout simplement tombé des escalier de son école. Il avait des bleus sur tout le corps. Mais les gens ont tendances à interpréter trop vite, à s'emballer, se faire des films. Et tant mieux._

_Sa mère à peur que quelqu'un se pose des questions. Se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Que tout le monde découvre qu'elle a des problèmes d'alcool. Que tout le monde comprenne qu'elle n'arrive pas à élever correctement son unique enfant._

_Que tout le monde sache que Mathieu est anorexique._

_Les rares personnes à le savoir ont semblé surprise, quand elles l'ont su. Un garçon, anorexique? Mathieu? Qui ne manquait de rien. A part d'un père. Mais jamais il n'en avait été traumatisé. Il s'en fiche comme de l'an 40._

_Et pourtant, tout ce qu'il mange part au fond de la cuvette. Il ne sait pas trop quand ça a commencé. Au début de son adolescence. Ça lui a pris. Parce que ses amis ne sont pas très intéressants ni très intéressés, parce que la fille qu'il aime ne le regarde pas, parce que tout le monde dit qu'il est schizophrène, parce que sa mère boit et qu'elle le cache à tout le monde, refusant de se faire aider. Parce que le monde l'emmerde, tout simplement._

_Ce n'est pas facile, au début, de se faire vomir. Ça fait mal, ça marche pas tout le temps. Mais il a prit le coup de main, à force. Il a horreur d'être ballonné, de sentir la nourriture lui peser. C'est comme un poids. La nourriture est son ennemi. C'est devenu comme un jeu. Qui gagnera en premier? Il est même persuadé qu'un jour, il n'aura plus besoin de manger._

_Mais c'est un jeu dangereux. Il s'en est rendu compte l'anniversaire de ses 15 ans. Sa meilleure amie lui à fait un gâteau. Son préféré, un mille feuilles. Il a faim, pour une fois. Il a vraiment envie de ce gâteau. Même pour faire plaisir à Laurie._

_La première bouchée est délicieuse. La deuxième l'est un peu moins. La troisième est insupportable. Il s'est précipité à l'étage, et à tout rejeté dans la cuvette._

_Son corps réagit de lui-même, maintenant. Il n'accepte plus de nourriture. Qu'en très petite quantité, bien insuffisante pour un garçon de son âge._

_.._

__T'as soif? Tu veux un oreiller en plus?_

_Mathieu secoue la tête. Il a juste besoin qu'on le laisse tranquille. Sortir de cet hôpital qui l'emprisonne depuis maintenant deux semaines. Les médecins le sermonnent, les infirmières sont aux petits soins. Sa mère est dépassé, mais à reprit espoir. Il va être encadré, entouré, par des professionnels. Il va pouvoir remanger, il a des médicaments et des psychiatres, maintenant._

_Sortir de cette spirale infernale._

_.._

__Tu as compris mon garçon ? Il faut que tu suives ce régime. Ton estomac doit se réhabituer à manger. On va partir de petites quantités, pour évoluer vers de plus grosses. Dans un mois, peut-être même moins, tu pourras manger des repas normaux._

_Il hoche la tête. Il n'y a que ça à faire. Maintenant, à côté de ses médocs anti-schizos, y'a des médocs anti-anorexiques. Il a été placé en centre. Loin de l'environnement familial. Suivi par des médecins, psy, diététiciens, et il l'emmène à un groupe de paroles tous les lundis et jeudi._

_Ils disent qu'il est perturbé. Son anorexie boulimique ne se déclenche que lorsqu'il tombe dans "la spirale de la dépression". Un élément déclencheur. Qui lui provoque un sentiment destructeur, tel qu'il soit. Colère, peine, lassitude, même._

_Il commence à ressentir des choses. C'est compliqué. Un mélange de tas de sentiments différents. Il ressent des instincts très violents, des fois. Il y'à un ancien camé, dans le centre. Mathieu discute souvent avec lui. Et lui aussi, il a très envie d'essayer tous ses champignons et ses substances qui font planer. Des fois, il se met à imaginer posséder un corps de femme, tout savoir sur le monde ou voir ce monde avec l'innocence d'un enfant._

_Il aimerait avoir des gens qui le comprennent. Qui serait toujours là pour lui. Pas sa mère, qui a honte de lui. Pas ses "amis", dont aucun n'est venu lui rendre visite depuis qu'il est ici._

_Des personnes qui seraient à l'écoute, à qui il pourrait se confier, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et s'épauler. Qui le feraient rire, avec lesquels jamais il ne s'ennuierait._

**_Une famille._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et il est... 3h36! Hé y'a de l'amélioration!<strong>_

_**Bon, je suppose que vous avez noté le contraste entre la première et la deuxième partie de ce chapitre. On part sur un ton plutôt léger, pour finir sur un ton bien plus sérieux. C'était fait exprès, et j'espère que c'est pas trop déroutant.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre arrivera.. Jeudi sûrement. On y verra plus les autres personnalités, qui ne sont pas très -du tout- présente dans celui-là. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous à plu :)**_

_**Je tiens aussi à vous dire que je ne serais pas là du 10 au 15 août, et du 18 au 20! Du 10 au 15, je ne sais pas si je pourrais trop écrire, et si j'aurais internet. Et du 18 au 20 je ne prendrais pas mon ordi, donc comme ça s'est réglé x) Juste pour vous prévenir que la publication changera peut être un peu! Voilà voilà!**_

_**Review please, et à la prochaine!**_

_**Peace and Love. 'Emo.16**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Iceberg en vu!

_**Re les gens!**_

_**Me voilà pour le cinquième chapitre de Comme Une Vraie Famille! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Celui-là sera plus concentré sur les personnalités.**_

_**OMFG j'ai dépassé les 2000 vues, alors merci encore à toutes celles qui review, follow, mettent en fav'! Vous êtes géniales, merci beaucoup :) Et également à celles qui suivent sans mettre de reviews ou quoi! (Non là je suis pas contente)**_

_**Hizerielle: Trop de compliment *-* Merciiiii :D Contente que le format du dernier chapitre t'es plus, celui là sera beaucoup moins drôle par contre! Tant que t'as pas TROP pleuré, ça va ;) (Moi sadique? Noooon) J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!**_

_**Et effectivement, tu dois avoir quelques bugs, parce que je viens de remarquer que ta review est affiché postée le 28 juillet, et je ne l'ai reçu que le 30 :) Tu devrais voir tout ça! ^^**_

_**Le format est un peu différent, et je pense qu'il sera souvent comme ça à présent. Il y'a des "coupures", les scènes s'enchainent et pas toujours avec les mêmes personnages. En fait je sais pas trop si ce sera "toujours" comme ça, y'a des chapitres oui, y'a des chapitres non :)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_Chapitre 5: Iceberg En Vu!_

_"_Où va-t-on Mademoiselle?_

__Dans les étoiles..."_

Le Panda remua légèrement. A ses côtés, le Hippie fixait l'écran d'un air ahuri. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur curieuse et intéressé. Mathieu était assis dans le fauteuil avec Wifi, et il paraissait s'ennuyer à mourir. Le Patron était absent, parti on ne sait où.

_"_Pose tes mains sur moi Jack."_

Le Prof et la Fille se regardaient d'une drôle de manière, et le Geek... Le Geek semblait chamboulé.

_Ils vont tellement bien ensemble...

Le gamer se tourna leva le tête vers lui, les yeux tout humides. Confortement installé dans ses bras, il semblait en attente d'une réponse.

Une réponse dont l'ursidé répondit avec difficulté.

_Oui...Oui. Ils vont très bien ensemble.

_'Pense à autre chose... Pense à autre chose.'_

La scène de la voiture sembla interminable pour le chanteur. Et au moment où la main de Rose s'écrasa contre la vitre, laissant une empreinte torride et _très_ significative, il sentit son cœur battre un petit peu plus rapidement.

Gêné comme rarement, il tenta de faire abstraction de la jambe du petit gamer sur ses cuisses, qui appuyait involontairement une partie bien précise de son anatomie.

_'Pense à autre chose... Pense à autre...'_

Sa respiration s'arrêta quand le plus petit passa un bras autour de son cou. Son corps un peu plus chétif se colla au sien, dans une étreinte tout à fait innocente dont seul le surdoué de l'informatique avait le secret.

Le problème, c'est que le Panda n'y ai été pas DU TOUT insensible.

Plus la scène de sexe perdurait, plus la chaleur montait dans chacune des parties de son corps, et il était sûr que ses joues devaient ressembler à deux tomates bien mûres.

Heureusement que c'était un petit peu romantique, quand même...

_Mais il fait pas froid, dans la voiture?

Ses yeux remplis de candeur croisèrent les siens. L'espace de quelque secondes, le chanteur ne sut pas quoi répondre. Les quelques pornos que le plus jeune avaient regardé ne semblaient même pas avoir entaché cette ignorance des rapports sexuels. Et il se demandait si son double savait réellement en détails ce que tramaient Jack et Rose dans la voiture. Ou même tout autre être sur cette terre pratiquant la méthode de reproduction.

_Je sais pas... Je suppose. Mais comme ils sont tous les deux, bah.. Ils ont chaud tu vois.

_Donc si on se retrouve un jour dans un endroit très froid tous les deux... C'est ça qu'il faut qu'on fasse?

Le Panda s'étrangla littéralement sous la surprise, et se frappa les poumons pour tenter d'apaiser la soudaine toux qui le prit. Le Hippie se tourna vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

_T'as de drôles d'idées gros.

_Une fois à la boum d'une copine j'me suis réchauffé aussi avec un garçon. Il m'a dragué pendant...

Le Prof fit taire la Fille d'un regard noir, peu envieux d'entendre les détails des anciennes conquêtes de la blonde. Mathieu leur jeta un bref regard inintéressé, et se releva en soupirant fortement.

_Je vais me coucher, j'suis crevé. Pensez à éteindre toutes les lumières. Et si vous entendez le Patron rentrer cette nuit en faisant des bruits bizarres, vous vous levez. J'ai pas trop envie de retrouver encore la table recouverte de tâches bizarres...

Il frissonna au souvenir de ce terrible matin, il y'a quelques semaines, ou il avait eu une petite surprise en préparant le petit dèj. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il se fit interrompre par la voix du Prof.

_Mathieu, je peux savoir ce que tu as mangé aujourd'hui?

Tout le monde se tut soudainement, et toutes les têtes sauf celle de l'intello se baissèrent, très intéressés par le sol. Même Wifi cessa de réclamer ses croquettes au Hippie, comme figé en même temps que tous ses maîtres.

Le châtain décrispa la main de la rambarde, et jeta un regard ennuyé au Prof.

_Pourquoi tu me poses cette question?

_Car je ne t'ai pas vu manger ce matin. Que ce midi tu as à peine avalé le quart de ton assiette de pâtes. Et que tout à l'heure, tu as prétexté un mal de tête. Pourtant, ça fait une petite heure que tu es devant l'écran. Et c'est bien connu, le mal de tête est bien souvent provoqué par...

_C'est bon c'est bon! J'ai pas le droit de pas avoir faim? J'ai juste un peu mal au ventre.

_Et ne pas manger n'est pas la solution.

_Je suis un grand garçon je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul! Sur ce bonne nuit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent la porte de la chambre de leur créateur claquer violemment. Le prof se prit la tête entre les mains. Geste inhabituel qui témoignait de son inquiétude, tandis que le Geek se blottit un peu plus contre l'ursidé.

_Dîtes... Il va bien Mathieu?

Maitre Panda, sa gêne soudainement envolé, lui fit une caresse apaisante le long du dos.

_T'inquiète pas, il est juste un peu malade. Ça va lui passer.

Le Geek hocha la tête, un peu rassuré.

_Il va pas... Il va pas tomber très malade ? A force de pas manger...

_Ecoute mon chéri, Mathieu est grand. Il prend soin de lui tout seul. Il sait ce qui l'attend si il se bouge pas, et on sait tous qu'il est assez intelligent pour pas se laisser aller. D'accord?

_D'accord...

Le Prof et le Panda regardèrent la Fille, étonnés. Depuis quand la présence féminine de la maison savait faire preuve de sagesse? Les femmes...

Un bruit sourd à leur côté les fit tous sursauter.

Le Hippie s'était endormi, tête face contre la table en bois.

_Laissez, j'vais le ramener...

L'ursidé poussa délicatement le petit gamer de ses genoux, essayant ne pas penser à la main qui avait frôlé la sienne. Avant que tous ne se disent bonne nuit et repartent chacun de leur côté, il croisa le regard inquiet du Prof.

Soulevant le corps du camé de la maison, le Panda prit une décision silencieuse. Quoi qui se passe dans la vie de Mathieu en ce moment, il ne laisserait pas son créateur se laisser mourir de faim.

Transporter le Hippie jusqu'au van n'était pas chose facile, c'est maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte.

_'Allez, encore un petit effort. T'y ai presque... Il est tout chétif... Allez...'_

Capsule De Bière bondit de joie en les voyant arriver vers lui. Sa langue pendante et baveuse s'agita dans tout les sens.

_Capsule! File de là! Aaaahhh.. Dégage sale bête!

Le chien lui avait laissé une longue traînée de bave sur son kigurumi.

Claquant la porte du Van, il poussa un petit cri exaspéré et complètement inutile à l'adresse du canidé. C'est officiel, il le détestait. Et puis, sérieusement, les chiens et les pandas n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre!

Comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait à l'intérieur, l'odeur plus qu'omniprésente de drogue le prit à la gorge, lui rendant la respiration difficile. Il déposa rapidement le camé sur son lit, mais celui-ci lui agrippa le bras dans son sommeil.

_Grooos...

Mickaël tira doucement, mais l'autre le serra plus fort.

_Mathieu grooos..

Quoi? Le Panda cessa immédiatement de se dégager, aux aguets.

_Mathieu va pas bien... 'Y mange pus.. Pas bon ça...

Alors le Hippie s'inquiétait réellement pour Mathieu? Ça aurait pu presque en être mignon si l'autre ne lui broyait pas le bras en même temps.

_Je sais qu'il va pas bien. On va faire quelque chose t'inquiète. En attendant tu pourrais me lâcher, hein?

_Mathieu... Faut pas que Mathieu y parte.. Mathieu..

_Il va pas partir. Lâche moi maintenant!

Les derniers mots avaient été dit plus fort, et apparemment assez pour que le drogué le lâche, le bras retombant mollement sur la matelas.

L'ursidé sortit immédiatement, puis rattacha le chien au piquet.

_Ca t'apprendra...

Il remarqua la lumière à la fenêtre de la chambre du Geek, et sourit légèrement. La scène de la voiture du film de tout à l'heure l'avait plutôt... Perturbé. Voir une scène ainsi clairement suggéré en ayant le petit gamer dans les bras, ça lui avait plu, en quelque sorte. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ça lui avait plu.

_'Tu sais très bien pourquoi..'_

... Si lui aussi commençait à perdre la tête, ils étaient tous officiellement dans la merde. Et non, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Il appréciait le gamin, point. Il le trouvait "mignon" certes. Adorable aussi. Et gentil. Et doux. Et plus innocent et touchant que n'importe qui dans ce monde. Et il détestait plus que tout voir le Patron le toucher ou lui faire des avances. Mais c'est parce qu'il le voyait comme un frère. Un petit frère tout chétif à protéger de toutes les nuisances.

_'Mais oui c'est ça...'_

Bien sûr que c'était ça! Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose de toute façon.

Les mots du Patron lui revinrent soudain en tête.

_"Oh... Jaloux? On dirait que j'ai tapé dans le mille..."_

Jaloux? Il n'était pas jaloux! Un être si pur que le Geek devait être protégé des erreurs de la nature comme l'autre taré, c'est tout.

'Mon cul ouais...Dis-le que t'es amoureux'

Amoureux ? Sans blagues, il n'était pas _amoureux_! Il était juste...

Mais soudain, en pleine remise au point avec lui-même, l'ursidé se figea. Là, au milieu du jardin.

_**"Dis gros? T'as déjà été amoureux?"**_

Les mots du Hippie se répétèrent dans sa tête.

_"Mathieu... Faut pas que Mathieu y parte.. Mathieu.."_

Mathieu? Pourquoi un attrait si soudain pour leur créateur ? Alors que le Hippie n'était que rarement conscient de l'environnement qui l'entourait? Comment aurait-il pu remarquer le mal être de Mathieu?

_**"Dis gros? T'as déjà été amoureux?"**_

_Oh merde..._

* * *

><p>Personne ne savait trop comment ça avait commencé.<p>

Tout était calme, chacun vaquait à ses occupations habituels. La Fille et le Prof étaient ensembles dans le labo (La Fille dans le labo, sérieusement?), le Patron et le Geek dans leur chambre, le Hippie dans le van, le Panda dans sa grotte et Mathieu sur internet.

Il y'avait eu des cris, tout d'abord. C'était pas trop étonnant. Des cris, dans la famille Sommet, y'en avait pas mal. A chaque heure de la journée. Mais là, ça avait duré. Les bruits étaient étouffés par les murs. Ça avait continué pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis c'était devenu plus fort et plus violent. Une dispute sans aucun doute.

Mais quand une dispute dépasse les dix minutes, c'est plutôt inquiétant. Et surtout, le bruit tapait sur les nerfs de Mathieu. Alors un peu tous au même moment, dans une harmonie étrange qu'on ne retrouve habituellement que dans les films, ils étaient tous sortis de leur tanière pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Les hurlements -car c'était des hurlements, maintenant- venaient de l'étage. Là où il n'y avait que le Geek et le Patron. Prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, le présentateur de Salut Les Geek se précipita vers les escaliers, là où les cris pouvaient être à présent associés à des phrases.

_SALE FILS DE PUTE! J'TE JURE QUE J'VAIS TE FILER A BOUFFER AUX CLEBS!

_SI TU LE RETOUCHE ENCORE J'TE TUE!

_VAS Y JE T'ATTENDS!

_Arrêtez! Arrêtez! Non! MATHIEU!

Le châtain monta à toute allure, suivit par ses doubles, pour tomber sur un spectacle pour le moins improbable.

La Patron, le Panda et le Geek étaient au milieu du couloir. Les deux premiers se regardaient en chien de faïence, de la véritable rage dans les yeux, prêts à se bondir dessus. Le troisième retenait l'ursidé par son kigurumi, les yeux remplis de larmes et tremblant de panique.

_BAH QU'EST CE QUE T'ATTENDS? TU T'ES DÉGONFLÉ?

_J'TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE BUTER!

_Arrêtez de crier!

Des larmes roulaient maintenant sur la joue du petit gamer.

_Arrêtez de vous disputez! S'il vous plaît! S'il vous plaît!

_Qu'est ce qui se passe putain?!

Les deux plus fortes personnalités de la maison ne prêtèrent aucune attention à leur créateur. Les yeux dans les yeux, toutes griffes dehors, les deux semblaient réellement prêts à commettre un meurtre. Et si d'habitude, ce genre de situation aurait fait simplement soupirer Mathieu, cette fois, ça n'avait rien de futile. Les deux étaient prêts à se jeter dessus. A faire réellement _mal._

Soudain, alors que la situation s'y prêtait le moins, le Patron se mit à sourire. Mais loin d'être un sourire joyeux, cela ressemblait plus à un rictus. Un rictus haineux, mesquin, promesses de mots que personne n'espérait entendre. Parce que personne ne voulait voir un tel sourire sur le visage du criminel. Et surtout pas adressé à l'un des leurs.

_Regarde le. Regarde le bien, ton petit trésor. C'est vrai que t'arrive bien à le protéger du grand méchant Loup! Il à l'air très heureux, bravo. Mais un jour, quand personne ne s'y attendra, pendant que monsieur chasseur sodomite partira à la cueillette aux champignons, le Loup toquera à la porte du tout petit, tout frêle chaperon rouge.

Le pédophile s'avança, ignorant complètement l'air qui s'était figé, les mines ahuris et horrifiés de toute sa "famille", le Geek qui tremblait de la tête au pied. Il se pencha vers son rival, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de devant le gamer. Il se pencha, à deux centimètres de lui, leurs visages se touchant presque.

_Et quand tu trouveras le petit oiseau tombé au pied du nid, les ailes brisées et le cou tordu, alors là, tu te rendras vraiment compte de quoi je suis capable, Mickaël.

Personne n'osait plus parler, ni même respirer. Personne n'osait approcher le criminel, qui semblait tous les surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Tous, tous avaient vus le Patron sous ses coutures les plus noires. Lorsqu'il leur racontait, bourré, le viol effectué sur un enfant de six ans, le contrat sur la tête de cette femme enceinte, lorsqu'il avait fallu l'arrêter à quatre pour ne pas qu'il aille directement buter un type qui avait violé puis tué une de ses prostitués fétiche.

Lorsqu'il prenait des décisions froides et égoïstes, lorsqu'il ne les comptait jamais dans l'équation, comme si ils n'étaient rien pour eux. Juste une famille de constitution qu'on lui avait refilée sans qu'il ai le choix de refuser.

Mais jamais, jamais, le Patron n'ai eu l'air autant _mauvais. _Autant désireux de faire le _mal_. De provoquer de la douleur à un membre de sa famille. De _détruire._

Et c'est pour tout le venin qu'il avait mis dans sa voix, toute cette macabre mise en scène pour le Geek qui semblait se noyer sous ses hoquets silencieux, et pour ce prénom si chère à ses yeux craché comme une insulte, prononcé par un homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout, que le Panda lui balança son poing dans la figure.

L'impact du coup fit ployer la tête du criminel tellement le poing avait été empli de rage, de haine. De dégoût. Il partit voler dans le mur, en même temps du hurlement de la fille.

Mathieu reprit ses esprits quand son double ursidé se jeta sur le Patron à terre. Et qu'il lui redonna un deuxième coup de poing, dans l'autre joue.

Et malgré les larmes qui commençait à embuer sa vue, son envie de vomir plus présente que jamais et l'épuisement qui le terrassait, Mathieu s'interposa. Essayant d'oublier que c'est avec le cœur, que le Panda avait frappé le criminel.

_Arrêtez ça bordel! Arrêtez ça! Venez m'aider vous trois!

Le Prof réagit immédiatement, toujours sous le choc, et se précipita sur les deux compères toujours en train de se battre. Le Patron s'était relevé, et avait empoigné le Panda par le col de son kigurumi.

La Fille s'était jeté sur le Geek effondré au sol, et le tenait dans ses bras, préférant l'emmener loin du combat dont il était le principal sujet de désaccord.

_LÂCHEZ MOI J'VAIS LUI FAIRE LA PEAU!

_FRAPPE MOI ENCORE UNE FOIS ESPÈCE DE CONNARD DE PANDA ET J'TE TIRE UNE BALLE DANS LA TÊTE!

Mais alors que le criminel lança son poing à toute vitesse dans la tête de l'animal, grâce à des années d'expérience, le Hippie s'interposa.

Le coup claqua avec une force destructrice, et le camé tomba par terre, sonné sur le coup. Les quatre s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, posant leur regard sur le corps immobile de leur double à terre. Mathieu laissa franchir un hoquet de stupeur.

_Oh putain!

Il se baissa, retournant le Hippie sur le ventre, paniqué malgré lui.

_Oh putain... Prof!

La lèvre inférieure et l'arcade était ouverte, les deux plaies pissaient le sang, et une bosse commençait déjà à apparaître.

_Emmène le dans sa chambre je vais m'occuper de lui!

L'intello se tourna vers les deux autres, et leur lança un regard plus noir que l'orage.

_Vous deux, si je vous retrouve en train de vous battre, je vous jure que...

_Pas la peine. Je reste pas une seconde de plus dans la même maison que ce tas de merde.

Sur ces mots assassins, le Panda tourna les talons, à la recherche du petit Gamer.

Le Prof le regarda partir, le regard vide. Le Patron n'avait pas bougé. Immobile, il fixait le mur en face de lui. Lentement, il releva sa main jusqu'à ses yeux, celle qui avait frappé le Hippie.

_J'espère que tu es fier de toi.

Le Patron n'entendit pas le Prof partir. Il n'y fit même pas attention. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était les yeux du Panda qui le fixait, haineux. Et le regard du Geek, rempli d'une terreur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

_**"Et quand tu trouveras le petit oiseau tombé au pied du nid, les ailes brisées et le cou tordu, alors là, tu te rendras vraiment compte de quoi je suis capable, Mickaël."**_

Le poing se referma. La mâchoire se durcit d'avantage.

_**"Tu te rendras vraiment compte de quoi je suis capable, Mickaël."**_

Il éclata d'un rire triste, noir.

* * *

><p>_Il va avoir une jolie marque...<p>

_C'est certain. Mais un peu d'onguent et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

_Tu sais combien ça coûte?

_Pour qui me prends-tu? Je te la fabrique!

Mathieu empêcha de justesse par il ne savait quel miracle une grimace de s'afficher sur son visage. Le Prof avait beau posséder la "Science Infuse", pour certains remèdes fabriqués par ses soins... Il valait clairement mieux allez les acheter en magasin.

Voilà une demi-heure qu'ils étaient au chevet du Hippie à le soigner. Celui-ci n'avait pas grand-chose de grave. Le Prof avait vérifié, pas de commotion cérébrale, juste une ouverture de la lèvre, de l'arcade, et un joli bleu au front.

Mais pourquoi cet abruti s'était jeté entre les deux autres ?

Après avoir terminé, les deux amis se permirent une petite pause, encore un peu perturbés par les événements.

Mathieu soupira fortement. La boule dans la gorge ne voulait pas passer. Et l'envie de vomir non plus. Les mots du Patron tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme une mauvaise comptine d'enfant le soir d'Halloween.

_Ce n'est pas ta faute Mathieu.

Une main douce et rassurante se posa sur son épaule. Mais ces mots ne firent que raviver sa culpabilité.

_Je n'ai rien remarqué Prof... Rien. Tu les as vus toi aussi. Leur regard... C'était.. C'était pas eux. Ils n'avaient que la haine dans les yeux. L'envie de détruire, de faire mal. Jamais, jamais, je n'aurais pensé que deux de mes personnalités en viendraient à se haïr autant. Et en faisant payer le prix au Geek en plus! Comment ça à pu arriver? Il ne se passe rien de grave pourtant! A part y'a quelques semaines, ou y'a eu un incident, tout est calme! Le Patron le laisse un minimum tranquille! Alors... Pourquoi?

_Mathieu... Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, c'est pas si grave. Ils ont eu un coup de colère. Le besoin d'exprimer leur domination sur l'autre. C'est normal, ça s'est juste fait de la mauvaise façon. Mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Le Patron ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Jamais il ne ferait réellement de mal au Geek, c'est une évidence! On à juste était surpris.

Malgré toute l'honnêteté dans la voix du plus intelligent de la maison, le petit youtubeur ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant. En fait, c'était même pire...

_C'est plutôt à toi, que tu devrais faire attention.

Sa tête lui tournait, son ventre se serrait de plus en plus. La douleur au creux de l'estomac était insupportable, il fallait qu'il...

Se levant d'un bond, il se précipita hors de la chambre, et fonça vers les toilettes de l'étage.

Il vomit pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes. Entre chaque rejets, il sentait la brûlure de la bile, le glissement de ses mains moites sur la cuvette, et l'acidité des larmes sur ses joues.

Des phrases se mêlaient dans sa tête. Toutes mélangées, des fois sans queue ni tête. Tête qui tournait de plus en plus.

_**"REFRAPPE MOI ENCORE UNE FOIS ESPÈCE DE CONNARD DE PANDA ET J'TE TIRE UNE BALLE DANS LA TÊTE!"**_

_**"Bon, bah voilà. Je sors avec Marion."**_

_**"J'ai crié une fois.. Mais personne s'est réveillé. Puis.. Il a mit sa main sur ma bouche"**_

_**"Me dit pas que je t'ai vraiment fait un câlin ?"**_

_**"Allez Mathieu... Reste av'c moiii.." **_

_**"Et quand tu trouveras le petit oiseau tombé au pied du nid, les ailes brisées et le cou tordu..."**_

_**"C'est moi qui ai gagné."**_

Il sentit sa vision virer au noir, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de crier, s'évanouit sur le plancher. Sentant juste une paire de bras le retenir avant qu'il n'heurte le sol.

* * *

><p>Le Patron hésita pendant de longues minutes. La main en suspend, une cigarette à moitié consumé entre deux doigts, il hésita.<p>

Mais c'était le Hippie, alors il entra.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. L'intello et la Gamin l'avait placé dans la chambre de Mathieu, incapables de rester plus de 30 secondes dans celle du camé, peut-être?

Le pacifiste était allongé en travers sur le lit. Et puisque ni le Prof ni leur créateur n'avait pu l'installer comme ça, le criminel devina qu'il devait avoir le sommeil très agité. Son bob était de travers, et ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet, afin de pouvoir soigner l'arcade.

Il s'approcha silencieusement, avec l'agilité d'un chat. Il se saisit de la chaise à côté du plumard, et s'assit. Et pour la première fois depuis un petit bout de temps, renonça à allumer une clope, ayant jeté la dernière dans la poubelle devant la porte.

Le drogué avait été sacrément amoché. Il avait une gueule à faire peur, mais ça ne gênait pas le Patron, il y était habitué. Des gars comme ça, il en voyait au moins trois par semaine.

L'ironie était que souvent, c'était de sa faute. Ces gars, c'est lui qui leur pétait la gueule. Et aujourd'hui, il avait recommencé, mais sur le Hippie.

Ça n'avait pas été intentionnel, loin de là. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu s'interposer entre lui et l'autre connard. Parce que s'il l'avait vu, le coup ne serait jamais parti. Il aurait pu faire mal au Panda, il aurait pu frapper pas fort le Prof. Mais il n'était pas sûr de réellement pouvoir lever la main sur les autres. Sur Mathieu, le Gamin, la Fille ou le Hippie.

Et c'est lui qu'avait fait ça.

Personne d'autre. Lui.

Plongé dans ses pensées moroses, le criminel entendit soudain son double s'agiter. Le Hippie était pris de spasmes, il marmonnait des phrases inintelligibles.

_Non! Non! Arrête... S'teu plait.. Arrête!

Le Patron fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Il se figea. Le Hippie ne rêvait quand même pas de lui? Du coup qui lui avait mis?

_Arrête.. Ça fait mal.. ARRÊTE!

Le pédophile sursauta, il se recula du lit pour éviter de prendre un coup du drogué, en train de se tordre et de se débattre. Il sentit son téléphone sonner, mais il s'en foutait. Il commençait à paniquer légèrement, il ne savait pas quoi faire, fallait-il laisser le cauchemar passer? Le Hippie se cambra soudainement en avant, et gémit douloureusement.

Le silence prit place. Le drogué ne bougeait plus, plié en deux du mauvais côté du lit.

_Gamin?

Le Patron s'avança prudemment, le secouant du bout du doigt. Le Hippie ouvrit les yeux vivement. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu. Il ne paraissait ne pas avoir mal, comme inconscient de l'énorme bleu sur son visage.

_Gamin? Ça va ?

Le camé hurla.

Un hurlement effrayé, remplit de terreur. Celui que poussaient ses plus jeunes victimes.

_Putain calme toi!

Criant toujours, le pacifiste recula au fond du lit, agitant frénétiquement les jambes. Mimant de donner les coups de pieds.

_Mec calme toi! C'est moi!

Le cri mourut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le Hippie reprit difficilement sa respiration, le corps tremblant. Il fixait le Patron avec deux grands yeux bleus trop clairs, et terrifiés.

_Putain y se passe quoi là?

Le Hippie ne répondit rien. Il leva sa main vers sa joue, ou il caressa la blessure qu'il s'était fait d'un geste absent.

_Pourquoi tu m'as frappé gros?

_Tu déconne? C'est toi qui t'es jeté devant moi!

_Pourquoi tu voulais frapper le Panda?

Le Patron soupira, se rasseyant sur la chaise.

_J'ai plutôt le sang chaud gamin. Puis c'est lui qu'à commencé.

_Arrête ça.

_De quoi ?

_De m'appeler "gamin". Je ne suis pas un gamin.

Le ton avait été froid, dur, sec. Le criminel ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. L'autre grimaça.

_Alors c'était ça qui te fallait pour te remettre les idées en place? Te sortir de tous tes trips? Te foutre un grand coup dans la gueule? Putain si j'avais su je l'aurais fait plut tôt!

Cela ne fit pas du tout rire le Hippie. Celui-ci observa le Patron rire sans vraiment rire à sa propre blague, sans réagir.

_Tu devrais aller voir Tatiana gros.

Le criminel cessa immédiatement, relevant vers lui des yeux ébahis.

_On est vendredi non? Tu la vois pas tous les vendredis?

_Comment tu...

_Tu l'as dit au moins cinq fois. A tout le monde.

Le violeur hocha lentement la tête, jetant un vague regard au réveil. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Et les rendez-vous avec sa catin préférée, c'était sacré. Mais pour une raison un peu étrange pour lui, il ne savait pas trop s'il préférait aller voir la belle blonde ou rester avec le camé.

_Vas-y gros. T'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais bien.

_Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi. Grogna l'autre.

Il se releva, ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à partir, mais il s'arrêta soudainement.

_T'as rêvé de quoi?

_... Ça te regarde pas gros.

_J'aimerais quand même savoir.

_Chacun a le droit à son jardin secret, non ?

_... Tu sais que je finirais par le savoir.

_Peut-être.

Le criminel soupira, partagé. Puis, il referma la porte, et se dirigea vers le lit du Hippie.

_Une partie de cartes ça te dit... _Gamin?_

* * *

><p>_Lucas...<p>

L'autre ne répondit rien, enfoui sous les couvertures. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est se terrer dans son lit jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrange.

Mais tout était loin de s'arranger.

_Lucas parle-moi!

Le Geek geignit, indiquant clairement à son double de lâcher l'affaire et de le laisser tranquille. Il regrettait déjà de lui avoir ouvert. Une main tira doucement la couette qui le cachait, et il essaya tant bien que mal de la retenir. Mais l'autre avait plus de force et plus de volonté.

_Qu'est ce qui va pas?

Le petit Gamer s'étrangla. Ce qui n'allait pas ? _Ce qui n'allait pas?_ Ses deux presque grands frères avaient failli s'entretuer sous ses yeux, et à cause de lui, et il demandait sérieusement ce qui n'allait pas?

Le Panda compris apparemment sa stupeur un peu colérique, puisqu'il soupira fortement.

_Excuse-moi... Mais tu comprends que je puisse être énervé? Ce sale... Il t'harcèle, te touche, te... te viole presque merde! Il te fait du mal, et c'est pas quelque chose que je peux accepter. Tu comprends?

Le Geek baissa les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait, mais de là à le frapper... Le Patron avait toujours été comme ça avec lui! Ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, c'était habituel.

_Est ce que tu pourrais éventuellement arrêter ton petit monologue intérieur et me répondre ?

Le Geek se releva, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Hésitant à poser une question.

Mais les yeux du Panda ne lui communiquaient aucune rancœur, que de l'attention et de la tendresse.

_Pourquoi tu me défends comme ça ?

L'ursidé fut pris de court.

La réponse, il la connaissait maintenant. Pourquoi il était aussi jaloux à chaque fois que le Patron approchait le plus jeune. Pourquoi il ne supportait pas que celui-ci soit triste, ou mal d'une quelconque façon. Cette gêne lors de ce film niais à mourir que son double avait choisi, le cœur qui s'emballe et les mains qui deviennent moites. Cette envie de le protéger, de rester près de lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Il était mi-homme, mi-animal, et ces instincts de protection étaient multipliés par dix, pas comme la plupart des humains.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait réagis si violemment envers celui qui menaçait la sécurité et le bien-être du Geek. Il tergiversea quelques secondes, le temps de trouver une réponse adéquate.

Le Geek n'était pas encore prêt. Il le voyait, il le sentait. Et même si ça faisait mal, il devait s'assurer de sa protection avant tout.

_Parce que tu es mon petit frère. Que tu fais partie de ma famille, et que... Je tiens beaucoup à toi.

Les joues du plus jeune se teintèrent de rouge.

_Merci Mickael. Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi.

Le cœur du plus vieux s'emballa. Ces mots, il avait rêvé de les entendre pas plus tard que cette nuit, et comblé autant que blessé, il ne pu que faire un sourire bancal au Geek.

Enlacé au gamer, avec pour seule autre compagnie le bruit de leur respiration et sa colère pour le criminel de la maison, le Panda réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait pas être tout seul pour protéger le benjamin. On en pouvait pas compter sur le Hippie, le Prof et la Fille étaient toujours soient tous les deux, soient faisant leurs affaires perso, et Mathieu avait plus besoin d'être surveillé que de surveiller.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un. N'importe qui, pour veiller sur le Geek en cas de problème quand lui ne pouvait pas être là. Et il avait déjà sa petite idée...

* * *

><p>_Antoine, ça va?<p>

_Ouais ouais. Deux secondes trésors.

Le brun recomposa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur pour la cinquième fois. Mathieu ne répondait pas sur son téléphone, ni sur son fixe. Il avait même essayé d'appeler le Patron! Mais celui-ci non plus, ne décrochait pas.

_Réponds merde...

Il n'était pas vraiment _inquiet_, mais juste un peu anxieux. Que personne ne réponde au téléphone, c'était quand même bizarre.

Marion le rejoint sur le canapé, s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe?

_C'est Mathieu, personne répond chez lui. Et j'ai essayé sur trois numéros.

_Ah, Mathieu...

La jeune blonde baissa les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise. Antoine le remarque immédiatement, le regard un peu inquiet.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?

_Rien.

_Marion... Ça fait un peu plus d'un mois qu'on se connait. Et je commence à comprendre comment ça marche là-dedans. Il tapota gentiment sa tête, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Et je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?

-... C'est Mathieu.

_Mathieu? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Mathieu?

_Je crois qu'il m'aime pas beaucoup..

_Qu'est-ce tu racontes? C'est mon meilleur ami il t'adore. J'le verrais si y'avait un problème.

Marion soupira. Soit il faisait exprès, soit il était vraiment aveugle.

_Tu ne vois pas tous les regards qu'il me lance quand il croit que je ne le regarde pas? Quand il rit faussement quand je dis quelque chose? Sa froideur et son... Mépris! C'était mon youtubeur préféré avec toi, je rêvais de le rencontrer. Mais ce n'est qu'un... Qu'un salopard!

Alors que la blonde espérait qu'Antoine réagisse, qu'il l'écoute sincèrement et qu'il la réconforte, celui ci eu une tout autre réaction. Il se leva d'un bond, les yeux orageux.

_Ecoute moi je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite. Mathieu est mon meilleur ami, et en aucun cas il ne se montre désagréable avec toi. Au contraire, je l'ai jamais vu si ouvert avec quelqu'un! Si tu tentes de l'éloigner de notre couple, je te préviens, c'est raté!

Il avait crié ses derniers mots, la bouche tordue de colère et de stupeur, les cheveux plus fous que d'habitude. Marion s'enfonça dans le sofa, choquée. Antoine n'avait jamais osé lui adresser la parole de la sorte. Il était toujours gentil, poli, hésitant à prendre les devants. Là, ce n'était plus le même. Et elle devait avouer que le brun était _très _impressionnant lorsqu'il était en colère.

_Antoine chéri... Je ne cherche pas à éloigner Mathieu de notre couple. Je te fais juste part de mes impressions à son égard. Je ne voulais pas lui manquer de respect.

Le brun se calma légèrement, et se rassit dans le sofa. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, lui lança un regard désolé.

_Pardon. C'est juste que... Je tiens énormément à Mathieu. C'est comme un frère pour moi. Et je supporte pas qu'on l'insulte.

_Oui je comprends. C'est moi qui dois mal interpréter, je suis peu à cran avec le travail.

_C'est pas grave t'inquiète. On oublie ça Ok?

Marion hocha difficilement la tête. Antoine la serra dans ses bras, respirant son odeur. Au même moment, le fixe sonna. Le brun se précipita dessus, avant de soupirer fortement en voyant le numéro inconnu.

_Allô?

La blonde se releva, pour aller voir ses casseroles sur le feu, mais s'arrêta à mi chemin.

_Quoi ? Monsieur euh... Je parle pas Russe. Allô? Monsieur je comprends pas ce que vous dîtes!

Marion resta figé quelques secondes, planté devant la cuisine, tandis qu'Antoine recula le combiné de son oreille. Les cris de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil étaient bien audibles, tellement sa voix était forte. Il semblait en colère, et hurlait des phrases incompréhensibles.

Le touffu se tourna vers elle, avec un début de fou rire, et comme si l'autre pouvait le comprendre, il boucha avec sa paume le micro du fixe.

_T'entends? Y'a vraiment des dingues... Tu crois que c'est une pub ? C'est pas comme ça qui risque de vendre ses produits!

_Antoine... Tu devrais poser ce combiné.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. La main de sa copine, agrippée au torchon qu'elle tenait toujours en main, tremblait. Sa posture était droite, raide et figée.

_Trésor? Ça va ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui offrit le plus beau des sourires.

_Bien sûr. C'est juste que des fois, ce genre d'appel, c'est payant. Ça m'est déjà arrivé, tu devrais raccrocher.

Elle parlait à une voix étonnement basse, et son sourire semblait nerveux. Mais Antoine ne chercha pas plus loin, et hocha la tête. Il raccrocha au nez de l'homme qui beuglait toujours, et enlaça la blonde.

Le nez enfoui dans son cou, la blonde serra très fort la main d'Antoine.

_Bon, faut que je travaille sur mon prochain What The Cut?!. Tu seras ma première fan sur celui-là.

_Je serais toujours ta première fan.

Souriant comme un gosse, le brun la laissa retourner en cuisine, heureux et insouciant comme à son habitude.

Marion se précipita sur ses casseroles, éteignit le feu, et se saisit de son téléphone. Elle s'assit à table, tremblant légèrement, les lèvres pincés, et la main crispé sur une de ses mèches dorés.

Ses yeux bleus métalliques se teintèrent d'une angoisse sourde quand le bip d'attente s'acheva, laissant place à une voix grave et masculine. Qui s'adressa à elle en Russe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ce chapitre est noir? Oui, je viens de finir Breaking Bad. (Comprendra qui pourra...)<strong>_

_**Alors, comme dit plus haut, format un peu différent, plus coupé. Mais comme je suis un peu tout les personnages, j'étais obligé, j'espère que ça en vous a pas dérangé! ^^**_

_**Je poste plus tôt que prévu finalement. Faut dire que j'ai eu une crise d'insomnie et que j'ai écrit la moitié du chapitre une bonne partie de la nuit dernière, c'est la première fois que je poste aussi rapidement deux chapitres de cette taille O.o Mais je suis choqué de voir que l'intro de ma fic et le premier chapitre ont été postés le 17 juillet ! Je pensais que c'était plus vieux que ça, je me rends pas trop compte :P**_

_**Le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être dimanche ou lundi (Ou dans la nuit), et vous remarquerez que pour LA PREMIÈRE FOIS, je ne poste pas à 4 heure du matin. Hallelujah! C'est ma mère qui va être contente!**_

_**Ps: J'aime toujours beaucoup les reviews.**_

_**Peace and Love. 'Emo.16**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Confessions

_**Coucou tout le moooonndee!**_

_**Et voici le chapitre ... 6 (Déjà?! O.o) de ma fic!**_

_**Un grand merci et un gros bisous à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews! Vous êtes toutes adorables, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de lire tous vos petits mots gentils!**_

_**Merci aussi à celle qui follows et mette en fav! :)**_

_**Nisekoi: Pas de quoi x) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant :)**_

_**Guest: Merci ^^ Ca va je trouve que j'écris plutôt vite moi :P Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la suite est là!**_

_**lea89: Merci beaucoup :) Chuis contente que ma fic te plaise! L'introduction est future, ça ne s'est pas encore passé :)**_

_**Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce dernier épisode que Mathieu nous à sorti? C'est nul! Pas drôle, tout claqué, sérieux ça me déçoit.. J'comprends pas pourquoi les gens l'ont tant aimé O.o**_

_**JE DECONNE OMFG EPISODE PARFAAIIT! Mathieu est LE youtubeur! Le plus parfait! Le seul qui mêle une petite histoire bien écrite et tout simplement magnifique en fond en plus du traitement des trois vidéos! Ce mec est un génie, sérieux, j'ai presque pleuré à la fin de l'épisode! C'était si réaliste... Bref, j'adore la tournure que prend Slg, sincèrement. .**_

_**Sinon, j'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que les autres, alors :**_

_**Bonne lecture tout le monde!**_

_Chapitre 6 : Confessions_

Il n'eut aucune réaction. Prévisible. Intraitable.

La balance avait rendu son verdict.

_9 Kilos. Il avait perdu 9 kilos._

Avec toute la lenteur du monde, il remit ses vêtements, qui lui allaient maintenant deux fois trop grands, et tourna la tête vers le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, sa barbe n'était pas entretenue. Ses joues formaient un creux du à la malnutrition, et les longues heures enfermés dans le noir lui avait donné un teint plus pâle que jamais.

Il faisait presque peur.

Le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine ne lui avait jamais semblé si long.

Se servant un café, il compta mentalement le nombre de repas qu'il avait manqué depuis les deux dernières semaines.

La sonnerie de son fixe retentit, ce qui le fit sursauter, lâchant presque sa tasse brûlante des mains. Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait ni l'envie de parler à quelqu'un, ni l'envie de se lever jusqu'au téléphone.

La voix du répondeur prit le relais.

_Euh.. Salut Mathieu. C'est Antoine. Peut-être que tu dors encore, mais ça fait une semaine que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. T'as répondu qu'à un seul de mes textos, et aucunes nouvelles de ton prochain épisode qui devait sortir y'à 5 jours. Je sais pas trop ce que t'as, j'espère que tu vas bien en tout cas... Voilà. Si t'as ce message, rappelle s'teuplait, tu me connais, j'peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter! Il termina sa phrase avec un léger rire, qui mourut cependant bien rapidement. Sérieusement Mathieu, rappelle.

Le châtain, figé, hésita quelques secondes. Mais alors qu'il allait se lever pour prendre le combiné, une voix retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

_Chéri! Je prends combien de chemisiers à ton avis?

_Euh.. Je sais pas, prends en qu'un ça va suffire!

Il entendit des bruits de talons qui s'éloignaient sur le plancher, en même temps que le léger soupir d'Antoine.

_Ouais on... Part quelques jours en vacances, Marion et moi. Elle a réussi à obtenir un congé. On part dans le sud, ça me fera du bien et ça lui fait plaisir. Mais même si je pars quelques temps, tu peux quand même appeler hein! Si y'a le moindre problème, je rapplique. Bye Mathieu.

Le dernier bip strident lui transperça le crâne comme une lance.

Mathieu resta de longues secondes hagard devant le téléphone.

Il reprit sa tasse de café, la but d'une traite en manquant de s'étouffer, et sortit dans le jardin donner ses croquettes à Capsule de Bière.

Depuis deux semaines qu'il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie à part un malheureux texto, Antoine n'était même pas foutu de venir le voir. Pire encore, il partait en vacances avec sa copine.

_Mathieu!

Le Prof se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide, sa blouse blanche attachée à sa taille flottant derrière lui. Il semblait un tantinet nerveux et agité.

_Quoi?

_J'ai testé une nouvelle formule! Une expérience incroyable! Tu devrais venir voir ça!

_Ecoute je suis pas trop d'humeur là...

Mais le Prof ne lui laissa pas vraiment choix. Il l'agrippa par la manche, le traînant jusqu'à son labo.

Le laboratoire du scientifique était placé dans l'immense cave de la maison. Repeint et réaménagé, il y trônait toutes sortes de machines bizarres, de fioles, de cahiers, et de petits animaux enfermés dans des cages. (J'ai eu du mal à écrire ça j'avoue...)

_Il est où ton truc? Soupira Mathieu.

L'autre se tourna vers lui, se mordillant la lèvre. Il redressa ses lunettes un peu nerveusement.

_C'est à dire que... Il n'y a pas d'expérience, je voulais simplement te parler seul à seul.

_Oh.. Et tu voulais me parler de quoi?

_Tu as un problème Mathieu. Et pas des moindre. Non, écoute-moi! S'écria-t-il alors que le schizophrène s'apprêtait à l'interrompre, exaspéré. Tu ne manges plus, tu ne dors pas assez, tu ne sors plus. Tu ne vois même plus ton ami Antoine.

Le visage du châtain se durcit à l'évocation du brun.

_Prof, je vais bien, Ok?

_Non tu ne vas pas bien!

Toute l'inquiétude du scientifique ressortit pleinement dans cette phrase, presque hurlée. Le plus calme et réfléchit de la maison sortait de ses gonds. Il en avait marre. Marre de voir le Patron si éloigné des autres. Marre de voir le Geek autant renfermé sur lui-même, de voir le Panda agressive et si dévoué au plus jeune pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'être. Marre de voir Mathieu, son créateur, celui à qui il devait la vie, aller si mal. Il mit une main sur l'épaule du youtubeur, geste rare de sa part, et s'adressa à lui franchement.

_Mathieu. Je t'en ai voulu pour m'avoir virer de l'émission, je t'en ai voulu d'avoir remplacé la science infuse par l'instant panda, je t'en ai voulu d'avoir virer la Fille. Je t'en ai voulu de ne pas avoir réagi plut tôt et plus fermement envers le Patron et ses agissements pour le Geek. Mais tu es mon créateur. Je te dois la vie. On te doit tous la vie. Et tout le monde à remarquer que ça n'allait pas, même le Hippie! Alors si il faut te remuer un bon coup pour que tu ailles mieux, alors que diable je le ferais! Je veux que tu te soignes, que tu te reposes et surtout que tu manges. Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il ne va pas. Pourquoi du jour au lendemain, tu t'es laissé dépérir. Dis-moi Mathieu. Que se passe-t-il ?

Plus touché qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, Mathieu souffla difficilement, sentant déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi ? C'était la principale question. Pourquoi? La réponse, elle était là, à portée de main. Mais il ne semblait pas encore prêt à la saisir. Alors l'avouer, même à demi-mots ou ce qu'il en savait déjà... Mais le regard de son double était sérieux, inquiet, et compatissant. Le Prof était peut-être un des seuls dans la maison à pouvoir réellement l'écouter.

Les mots voulurent sortir, se ravisèrent avec peine, refirent surface...

_Je ne sais pas.

Une unique larme roula sur sa joue.

L'enfer des deux dernières semaines se rejouèrent dans sa tête, comme un très mauvais film. Le dégoût, constant et épuisant qu'il ressentait pour la nourriture, les nuits à se lever et relever pour aller vomir dans la salle de bain. Ses doubles, _sa famille_ qui s'évitaient tous.

Le Geek, qui allait de plus en plus mal. Le Panda et le Patron, qui s'acharnaient dans une guerre sans merci, qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, au final. Et c'était sûrement ça le plus dur. Les deux parties de lui, qu'il aimait plus que tout, et qui se haïssaient tant.

Et Antoine. Antoine qui ne se donnait même pas la peine de venir le voir. Antoine qui était avec Marion. Cette Marion, qui était si parfaite. Cette Marion qui n'était pas lui.

Il sentit avec stupeur une paire de bras l'enlacer, un corps semblable au sien en tout points se coller contre lui, et une caresse apaisante dans ses cheveux.

_Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu dois te faire aider.

Le Prof se recula pour voir son visage, tordu de tristesse, les yeux encore humides.

_Il faut que tu ailles voir un psychologue Mathieu.

L'autre hoqueta de surprise, et le regarda avec une tête presque comique.

_Un psy ? T'es dingue, j'vais pas aller voir un psy. J'm'en suis coltiné toute ma jeunesse, c'est bon là!

_Ça te ferait un bien immense pourtant. Et de toute façon je ne t'en laisse pas le choix, j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous.

_Quoi?! Et ça t'aurais pas dit de m'en parler avant?

_Tu n'aurais pas accepté.

_Bien sûr que j'aurais pas accepté! Il est hors de question que j'aille parler de ma vie à un inconnu et payer 80 euros de l'heure pour ça! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai les sous pour, en plus? J'suis un peu à sec en ce moment au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué.

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard du Prof. Une lueur d'hésitation.

_Hum... L'argent n'est pas un problème. Je me suis occupé de ça.

_Tu t'es occupé de ça? Et on peut savoir comment? Etant donné que tu ne gagnes pas d'argent. Demanda Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils.

_Tout ça n'est pas important! L'important est que dans trois jours, j'ai réussi à t'avoir un rendez-vous!

_... Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pris rendez-vous?

_Quatre ou cinq jours, pourquoi? Fit le scientifique en haussant les sourcils.

Le cerveau de Mathieu fonctionna à toute vitesse.

_C'est impossible. Un psy normal aurait jamais pris de rendez-vous en une semaine. Qui t'as contacté?

_Il... Il a dit que son emploi du temps était très allégé. De moins en moins de gens vont voir le psychologue tu sais...

_Au contraire, y'en a de plus en plus. Grinça le schizophrène. Son nom. Comment il s'appelle?

Le Prof tritura nerveusement ses lunettes, très hésitant. Il finit par soupirer. Tant pis, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu lui cacher bien longtemps.

_Monsieur Delauney.

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux, ébahis. En quelques secondes, il parut revivre rien que par cette expression.

_Monsieur Delauney ? Delauney? Sérieusement? Le psychologue le plus réputé de Paris? Celui qu'à un cabinet assuré à des milliers? On parle bien du même?

_Oui... Oui.

_Comment t'as réussi à lui décrocher un rendez-vous?! Et comment tu vas le payer? C'est au moins 300 euros la visite!

_Mathieu. Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est compris? Je ne te laisserais pas te laisser tomber dans la dépression et l'abattement. Et ne te soucis pas de l'argent. S'il te plaît.

Mathieu faillit insister, mais se ravisa. Le Prof l'avait _supplié. _Il lui avait demandé de ne pas poser de questions, alors il n'allait pas le faire. C'était trop rare et trop précieux qu'une de ses personnalités lui montre une réelle affection.

_Ok... Prof?

_Oui?

_Tu veux vraiment que j'aille voir un psy?

_...J'aimerais Mathieu. Pour que tu ailles mieux. Et pour que tu puisses reprendre les choses en main.

_'Alors Mathieu, comment ça va aujourd'hui?'_

_'Et, tu les as revus... Ces personnages?'_

_'Je te conseille de prendre ses médicaments, ce sont les plus efficaces que je connaisse!'_

Le présentateur de SLG souffla doucement, s'armant de courage. C'était pour lui. Pour sa famille.

_La date et l'heure.

* * *

><p><em>'Respire Mathieu... Reste calme. Pense à toutes les conventions ou t'as su rester cool devant des milliers de personnes. C'est quand même pas un pauvre gars qui va te faire stresser.'<em>

Jamais Mathieu n'avait été dans une salle d'attente pareille. Grande, richement décorée avec une soit disant subtilité qui le faisait vomir. Avec une ironie un peu amère, il se demanda rapidement combien de petits africains il pourrait nourrir avec un seul de ces tableaux.

Il entendit des talons hauts claquer sur le sol carrelé, et un visage de poupée apparaître à travers l'embrasure.

_Mathieu Sommet?

_C'est moi.

_Monsieur Delauney vous attend dans son bureau, première porte à gauche.

Il hésita sincèrement entre y aller ou partir en courant, mais les mots du Prof résonnèrent dans son crâne. Ainsi que la dispute entre le Patron et le Panda, le coquard du Hippie, le hurlement de la Fille et les larmes du Geek.

Il était le chef de maison. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Pour sa famille.

A peine entré, une odeur de désinfectant le pris à la gorge. Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à ce que le Patron consentait à passer dans sa chambre quelques fois par mois pour masquer les odeurs incongrus et pour le moins nauséabondes qui s'en échappaient.

_Mathieu! Enchanté! Je suis monsieur Delauney, ravi de vous voir.

Un peu crispé, le châtain ne put que serrer la main à ce qui ressemblait à un cousin de Leonardo Dicaprio au look faussement décontracté.

_Enchanté également.

Les normes de politesse, que voulez-vous...

_Je vous en prie, installez-vous.

Sur ces mots, Mathieu prit place à l'immense fauteuil moelleux et confortable à souhait, en parallèle à un autre, ou le psychiatre s'assit.

_Bien. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous dire que vous n'avez en aucun cas de raisons d'être nerveux! Votre cas est plutôt particulier, je vous l'avouerai, mais je vous promets de faire tout votre possible pour vous aider.

_'Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour t'aider mon garçon…'_

Un flash le prit brutalement, douloureusement, mais il réussit à paraître plus ou moins impassible. L'autre n'avait rien remarqué, le nez plongé dans une de ses feuilles.

_Comme tous les autres patients, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à votre dossier médical. Et j'ai vu que vous avez déjà été suivit psychologiquement auparavant, et ce pendant des années. En temps normal, cela aurait été un bon point, vous savez comment ça marche et quel sont nos méthodes. Mais le fait est que je ne procède pas tout à fait comme mes confrères. Ma méthode est un peu plus poussé psychologiquement. Les autres psychologues ont tendance à toujours penser qu'il y'a forcément un élément déclencheur source de tous les problèmes. Mais c'est évidemment faux. Chaque tensions, chaque personnes fréquentés et états d'esprits altèrent et perturbent votre humeur. Je suis ici pour remodeler votre vie en quelque sorte! Mais avant de vous prouver que j'ai lu et relu votre dossier de fond en comble, je vais vous poser une question très simple Mathieu. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Que voulez-vous voir changer chez vous précisément?

Le long monologue du docteur lui fit un peu tourner la tête. Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, il n'était pas le premier à lui sortir ça, vantant ses mérites et sa méthode bien plus efficaces que celle des autres. Réfléchissant quelques secondes, il décida d'être franc. Il était là pour se soigner, et plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. Sans compter qu'il ne savait toujours pas ou le Prof avait réussi à trouver suffisamment d'argent pour le payer, et il savait très bien que jamais ce dernier ne se serait permis de se servir dans son compte en banque.

_J'ai un problème général, je crois...

_C'est à dire?

_Je mange plus, je fais des insomnies. Je me terre chez moi toute la journée. Une sorte de dépression chronique quoi.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à se confier à un inconnu si facilement, d'un coup. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. C'est maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Même parler à ce genre de personne.

_J'ai lu que vous aviez eu des problèmes plutôt sérieux d'anorexie, par le passé. Ses problèmes ressortent?

_Oui. Ça à commencer il y'a... Un mois peut-être. Les souvenirs de mon adolescence me sont revenus, hachés et imprécis au début. Puis de plus en plus précis. Des gens, des phrases. Des discussions. J'avais plutôt tendance à les... Enterrer, avant.

_Que ressentez-vous face à la nourriture?

_Tout me dégoûte. C'est comme si manger était devenu une corvée. Mon corps le refuse, repousse tout.

_Vous ne vous faîtes pas vomir de vous-même?

_Non. J'en ai pas besoin...

_Vous êtes donc là pour vous guérir de votre début de nouvelle crise d'anorexie?

_On peut dire ça?

_Comment ça? Il y'a d'autres facteurs à prendre en compte?

_C'est pas simplement une histoire d'anorexie. Je sens qu'il y'a quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi..

_Comme quoi?

Le ton du psychiatre aurait pu être qualifié de doux, mais Mathieu ne répondit rien. C'était trop personnel, trop privé. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux.

Le psy soupira, se pencha vers Mathieu, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Ecoutez Mathieu. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de stupide. Je me suis un peu renseigné sur vous, j'ai consulté votre dossier, votre parcours professionnel avec ce que j'ai pu trouver, j'ai regardé deux trois vidéos de vous sur Internet. Très bonnes d'ailleurs! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous de vous confier, et je ne sais pas ce qui vous à pousser à même venir me voir, j'en suis très surpris. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Vous m'intriguez, Mathieu. Vous êtes une des rares personnes atteinte de schizophrénie à avoir réussi à dédoubler complètement vos personnalités, et rien que pour ça, votre cas est intéressant. Atteint de schizophrénie et d'anorexie dès l'enfance et l'adolescence, je croyais que vous aviez réussi à remonter la pente. Je me suis manifestement trompé. Mais je veux vous aider, tout simplement parce qu'aucun patient à avoir mis les pieds ici n'en est ressortit sans qu'il aille mieux jusqu'au point où je le souhaitais. Et votre cas ne sera pas différent.

Que le psychiatre s'adresse à lui sans passer par quatre chemins, en jouant franc jeu, gêna Mathieu. Surtout en sachant que cet inconnu connaissait toute sa vie, d'au moins E à X. Mais ça le soulagea d'un côté, il n'avait jamais était très à l'aise avec les gens coincés et trop professionnels. Et son discours ne semblait pas inintéressant, soudainement. Il lui paraissait plus vrai, plus amical même.

_Je ne suis pas venu ici de moi-même. Des gens qui me sont chers m'y ont poussé, et c'est pour eux que je fais ça, que je me soigne. Je veux me soigner, tout simplement. Je veux aller mieux.

Le plus âgé hocha la tête, à l'écoute du moindre mot. Et étonnement, il ne sortit aucun crayon ou calepin.

_Nous allons commencer alors. Tout d'abord, parlez-moi un peu de vous...

* * *

><p>Quand il était rentré, toutes les pairs de yeux curieuses se tournèrent vers lui. Tous lui demandèrent ou il était passé, et sous entendant, s'il il allait mieux.<p>

Il répondit franchement sous le regard scrutateur du Prof. Il était allé voir un psy, et ça c'était plutôt bien passé. Et c'est quand il vit les regards soulagés de tout le monde, même le sourire étonnement rassuré du Hippie, qu'il se dit qu'il n'hésiterait plus à aller au prochain rendez-vous.

Le Prof et la Fille étaient tous les deux assit sur le canapé, discutant. Le Hippie regardait la série Sherlock à la télé, n'arrêtant pas de dire au célèbre détective "Qu'il en avait trop priis!", ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, avouons-le...

Le Panda et le Geek était agglutiné l'un contre l'autre devant l'ordinateur. Le plus petit en pleine partie de Wow, l'autre lui caressant doucement les cheveux, la tête posé sur son épaule. (Vous avez la vision ultra Kawaii puissance 1000 qui fait exploser votre petit cœur? Parce que moi oui.)

Et à part le fait que personne n'avait songé à faire à manger, cette vision était parfaite aux yeux de Mathieu. Enfin, presque parfaite...

Il en manquait toujours un à l'appel.

Il se dirigea discrètement vers la Fille et le Prof, et leur murmura:

_Ou est le Patron?

_Dans sa chambre. Il est pas descendu de l'après-midi.

_D'accord, merci.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, mais hésita un peu devant la porte du criminel. Si celui-ci évitait tout le monde, c'était pour une bonne raison. Et dieu seul savait à quel point le violeur détestait être dérangé.

Il finit par frapper à la porte.

_'Tant pis, j'aurais essayé.'_

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le criminel. Une cigarette au lèvre comme d'habitude, les cheveux débraillés et le costume froissé, il semblait encore plus noir que d'habitude.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_Te parler.

Le criminel le laissa entrer visiblement un peu à contrecœur, et s'assit sur son lit. Invitant Mathieu à s'assoir sur la chaise. Le plus petit y jeta un coup d'œil hésitant, mais étonnement, ne remarqua aucune substance compromettante à sa santé mentale.

_Comment tu vas Patron ?

_Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question gamin.

Mathieu soupira.

_Je ne suis pas venu parler de moi. Je suis là pour toi. Tu ne sors plus, tu passes toutes tes journées on ne sait où. Pas comme si je voulais vraiment le savoir, mais j'aimerais juste que tu m'informe un peu!

Le criminel l'observa quelques instants, et le youtubeur eu la désagréable impression de passer sous rayons X. Il recracha la fumée de cigarette.

_T'es allé voir un psy, y parait?

_... Comment t'es au courant?

_Je t'ai entendu en parler à l'autre taré d'intello. Comment ça s'est passé ?

_Tu t'en soucis réellement?

Le Patron se tendit imperceptiblement, et sa mâchoire se contracta. Sous ses lunettes, ses yeux prirent une teinte plus sombre.

_T'as raison, je m'en fous.

_C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Fit Mathieu amèrement.

Il était tellement incertain en face de son double le plus noir, tellement déçu et retranché dans ses fausses certitudes, qu'il ne remarqua même pas que si le criminel s'en foutait réellement, il n'aurait certainement pas prit la peine de poser la question.

_Ça fait une semaine, maintenant.

_Une semaine de quoi ? La voix du Patron était agacée, désormais. Comme si il regrettait d'avoir ouvert à son créateur.

_Que tu nous a fait ton petit numéro dans le couloir! Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête? Tu te rends compte à quel point tu as fait peur au Geek? A quel point le Panda est en colère?

_Ma parle pas de lui!

_Pourquoi! C'est ton frère, c'est ta famille. Et je ne veux qu'une chose, que tu t'excuses!

La bouche du pervers se tordit de colère, de surprise, et de... légère tristesse? Tout son corps tremblait à présent, et il n'y avait que deux personnes au monde à ne pas avoir peur de lui lorsqu'il était dans cet état de nervosité coléreuse.

_Je m'excuserai pas Gamin. C'est d'abord à ce connard de se rendre compte que si j'avais l'intention de faire vraiment du mal au p'tit, ce serait fait depuis longtemps.

_Alors arrête! Arrête de le toucher, de lui sortir des blagues et sous-entendus dégueulasses toutes les cinq minutes! Tu t'acharnes sur lui! Je sais que tu ne lui veux pas réellement du mal, mais arrête, tout simplement. C'est tout ce que t'as à faire!

_Alors je ne dois pas être moi, c'est ça? Tu l'as vu le gosse? Faut bien que quelqu'un l'endurcisse merde!

_En tentant de le violer?

La voix de Mathieu était polaire, autant que celle du Patron était hargneuse. Le double ferma les yeux, se forçant à inspirer profondément.

_Je comprends pas, Patron. Pourquoi tu t'obstine à créer les problèmes.

_Je ne crée pas de problème, Mathieu.

Le youtubeur nota que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le pédophile l'avait appelé par son prénom.

_Si ni le gosse ni le Panda me supporte, c'est leur histoire. Les problèmes vous vous les créez tout seul, y'a qu'à te voir. Sa voix se fit plus méprisante. On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous refais une crise d'anorexie 10 ans après? Je t'ai pas sortis de cette merde pour que tu replonges!

Mathieu se figea. Et pour une raison que lui seul et la criminel connaissait, il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité le transpercer.

_J'ai pas oublié les putains de nuits ou tu te réveillais en hurlant comme un dingue. Ou les autres connards te forçais à avaler des médocs que JE prenais à ta place. Qui a veillé sur toi pendant 1 ans? Et qu'a continué après? Qui est la première personnalité à être apparu dans ta caboche? Qui t'a aidé à payer cette baraque? A payer l'enterrement de ta mère? Qui Mathieu?

Sa voix était de plus en plus basse, de plus en plus froide et menaçante. Pour finir avec une exclamation sifflante et douloureuse, mais que Mathieu ne perçu pas comme ça.

_Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Compte plus sur moi pour te sortir de la merde.

L'air était glacial, la respiration du plus petit hachée et lourde. Comme si tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient dans la gueule. Le Patron avait raison. Tout ça, il lui devait. Le criminel, le premier à avoir été à ses côtés, bien avant tous les autres. Bien avant le Hippie, puis le Geek. De tous ses doubles, c'est à lui qu'il devait le plus. Et ses mots lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

En un mois, sa famille s'était peu à peu disloquée, comme un puzzle dont on arrachait les pièces une à une.

_Dégage maintenant.

_On est une famille Patron. Et même si t'es pas le plus aimant d'entre nous, tu peux pas cracher sur ça.

Parce qu'il voulait se persuader qu'il était resté l'homme sans cœur et sans limites qu'il avait été, le criminel sourit presque bestialement. Il écrasa sa clope, et cracha ses mots qui firent retourner l'estomac de Mathieu.

_Vous n'êtes pas ma famille.

* * *

><p><em>_Kyyaaa!<em>

__Arrête de crier!_

__Mais c'est froid!_

__Si tu refais ça je te jure que je te plonge complètement dedans!_

__Tu veux que je te plonge dans autre chose Gamin?_

__Laisse le un peu tranquille..._

__C'est gelé gros!_

__Je vous ai pas emmener à la mer pour que vous vous plaignez merde!_

__Regardez comme il est trop kawaii!_

__Lâche moi espèce de dingue!_

__Le froid est extrêmement mauvais pour la circulation du sang, et à en juger par la couleur de l'eau..._

__Oh ferme là toi!_

__Mathieu! Est ce qu'on a des glaces?_

__Dans la glacière._

_La fille et le Geek sortirent de l'eau, leurs pieds nus s'enfonçant dans le sable chaud._

__Qui veux une glace?_

__J'arrive grosse!_

_Ils y étaient, en vacances. Mathieu avait enfin consentit à les amener à la mer, tous ensemble. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça! Tous assis les pieds au bord de l'eau, ils dégustèrent les différents parfums, discutant tranquillement, riant parfois. Même le Patron se tenait tranquille, et à part de trois marques salaces scatophiles et zoophiles, sa marque de fabrique, il parlait normalement au drogué du groupe._

__On fait la course ? Proposa la Fille._

__Trop chaud..._

__Allez Mathieu! J'ai besoin de garder la ligne moi en plus!_

__Elle est très bien ta ligne..._

_Tous se tournèrent vers le Prof, surpris. La blonde fut pris d'un soudain rougissement intensif, et après un merci timide, reprit son entrain._

__Allez les garçons! On dirait des mollusques!_

__Moi j'veux bien!_

_Le Geek se leva d'un bond, et se mit en position._

__Le premier arrivé au sac du Hippie là-bas! (Sac balancé par un Mathieu en colère car le camé cherchait encore sa drogue lors d'une sortie en famille, sous le regard horrifié de celui-ci)_

_Ils partirent en courant, tombant tous les deux mètres, sous les rires des autres et l'air appréciateur du criminel sexuel. Finalement, ce fut le Geek qui gagna, sous l'étonnement général. Et il avait même une certaine longueur d'avance._

_-Raaah! D'où t'as appris à courir comme ça ?_

__Les longues heures de course poursuite à échapper au Patron..._

__Ah._

_Un après-midi de rire, de cris, de noyades et de tentatives d'attouchements. (Partir à la mer avec la Patron n'était pas la meilleure idée jamais conçue.)_

_Au tombé du jour, ils étaient allés manger à un restaurant sur le bord de la plage. Tout le monde mangeait des fruits de mer, même le Panda, alors autant en profiter._

__C'est bon!_

__Pas autant que ma..._

__Crème au chocolat!_

__Y'a de la crème au chocolat? Ou ça?_

__Euh..._

_Et c'était repartit pour une soirée de ce qui les définissait bien: La folie. Le brin d'extravagance qui caractérisait la famille Sommet. Qui les faisait tenir, tous ensemble. Qui les faisait rire, parfois pleurer, souvent s'aimer. Malgré leurs différences, leurs différents, ils avaient cette force, qui les faisaient avancer tout simplement. Cette note de fantaisie et de délire que les autres n'avaient pas._

_Le soir, tous s'étaient un peu éparpillés. Le Panda était parti apprendre au Geek l'art de la pêche à côté du Hippie qui, allongé dans le sable en étoile de mer, complètement stone, semblait perdu dans la contemplation des étoiles. Le Prof lisait un livre, et la Fille discutait avec une copine rencontrée en chemin._

_Mathieu était debout sur le balcon, fumant une cigarette._

_Il n'eu pas besoin de se retourner afin de reconnaître à qui appartenait les pas qui venaient vers lui. Le bruit d'un briquet se fit entendre, un homme en costume noir s'accouda à sa droite._

__Qu'est ce tu fais ici tout seul gamin?_

__Et toi..._

__Je suis pas trop un adepte de la pêche._

__Sauf la pêche aux moules?_

__Tu lis dans mes pensées gamin.._

_Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence sur le balcon, à fumer et à regarder le Panda, le Geek et le Hippie, visibles depuis la plage. C'était rare, que le Patron reste si calme pendant plusieurs minutes, et Mathieu savait que c'était autant inhabituel que précieux. Le criminel brisa finalement le silence._

__Est-ce que tu vas bien gamin ?_

_Mathieu tourna sa tête vers lui, surpris face à son ton sérieux._

__Qu'est ce qui t'arrive t'es possédé? Il lâcha un petit rire._

__Arrête de déconner une seconde!_

__Oh calme toi! Je rigolais mec... Oui je vais bien, pourquoi cette question?_

_L'autre ne répondit pas. Il prit une taffe, et replongea son regard vers les trois doubles plus en bas. Ils purent voir le Geek enfoncé dans la mer, s'amusant sous les rires des deux autres._

_Mathieu haussa les épaules. Des fois, le criminel était bien étrange... Un cri le fit sursauter. Un cri qui venait de plus bas. Un cri de Maitre Panda._

__Geek! Merde, Mathieu!_

_Avec une horreur latente, le youtubeur vit une vague de plusieurs mètres de haut s'approcher du rivage, puis frapper de plein fouet le jeune gamer, qui disparut sous l'eau._

_Un étrange blanc s'empara de Mathieu. Un vide. Un instinct qui le poussa à courir comme un dératé hors de l'hôtel. Il dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers, courut en trombe jusqu'à la mer, sous les cris des deux autres. Il n'enleva ni chaussures ni vêtements, ne pensant qu'au Geek bloqué sous déjà plusieurs mètres d'eau. Il était allé trop loin, jamais il n'arriverait à..._

__Mathieu non!_

_Une autre vague tout aussi violente le fit se reculer précipitamment. La mer devenait de plus en plus agitée. Il sentit son cœur battre furieusement et son sang glacé de terreur ne semblait plus circuler. Il sentit à peine un bras le tirer en arrière, loin du rivage._

__Éloigne toi Gamin!_

_Comme dans un mauvais film, le Patron se jeta à l'eau, n'enlevant rien lui non plus. Et sous les regards effarés de tout le monde, y compris la Fille et le Prof qui les avaient rejoint, le criminel s'immergea complètement._

_Un sentiment de terreur pur et d'adrénaline les prit tous. Muets de stupeur, alors que les secondes défilaient et que ni le Geek, ni le Patron, ne remontaient à la surface._

_Mathieu sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, son cœur se serrer, et il tomba à genoux dans le sable._

__Pitié... Pitié, s'il vous plait. Ne me les prenez pas... S'il vous plaît._

_Il n'avait jamais imploré un quelconque dieu, mais il était peut-être temps de le faire._

_Au bout de ce qui leur semblait être une éternité, un infini, un bras vêtu de noir surgit de sous les eaux. Un bras avec une casquette._

_Le Geek et le Patron apparurent enfin. Le criminel ramena tant bien que mal le plus petit au rivage, priant pour qu'il n'y est plus aucune vague._

_Il se laissa tomber sur la plage avec son double, essoufflé._

_Les cinq autres se précipitèrent sur eux. Le Prof vérifia le pouls du Geek, tandis que le Hippie aida le Patron à se relever._

__Tout va bien. Il respire encore..._

_Un sentiment de soulagement encore inconnu jusque-là s'empara d'eux, et le présentateur de SlG faillit pleurer de soulagement._

__Il s'est évanoui?_

__Oui. Amenez moi un sucre ou un verre d'eau._

_La fille courut lui chercher ça. La Patron se tourna vers le Panda et le Hippie, furieux._

__Vous vous foutez de ma gueule? Pourquoi y'en a pas un d'entre vous qu'est allé le chercher?_

_Le Panda tourna les yeux vers lui, encore secoué, et c'est avec une voix honteuse qu'il répondit._

__J'ai pas laissé le Hippie y aller. Regarde le, il est trop défoncé. Et moi je..._

__Tu quoi ?!_

__Je ne sais pas nager._

__T'es sérieux? J'ai risqué ma vie parce que t'as jamais été foutu de prendre un putain de cours de natation?_

__Je suis un Panda! Les pandas ne savent pas nager! (*En fait si les pandas ça sait nager. Mais dans les rivières tout ça... Pas dans une mer agitée.)_

__T'es même pas un vrai putain de... !_

__Patron! Laisse tomber. Si ils n'y sont pas allés, c'est qu'ils n'en étaient pas capables._

__Tchh..._

__Désolé Mathieu..._

__C'est pas grave, c'est pas vôtre faute._

_Le youtubeur, rassuré quant à l'état du gamer, tourna la tête vers le pédophile._

__Merci. Merci d'avoir plongé._

__Ça va c'est bon. J'allais quand même pas le laisser crever. Avec qui je me serais amusé après?_

_Le Panda le fixa, blasé. Le Hippie ne réagit pas, les yeux toujours bloqué sur le Geek. Le Prof soupira, mais Mathieu sourit légèrement, avec même un soupçon de tendresse._

_Lorsque le Geek se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et qu'il su que le criminel l'avait tiré de l'eau, il vint le voir de lui-même, pour la première fois, et lui fit un câlin. Oui, un câlin._

_Et pour la première fois, le Patron l'enlaça également sans arrières pensées, maladroitement._

* * *

><p><em>'Qu'est ce qui a changé ?'<em>

Voilà la question que se posait Mathieu. Le jeune homme, allongé sur son lit, torturé, l'estomac noué, se remémorait tous les bons souvenirs. Les rires partagés avec sa famille.

Non... Il n'était pas une famille. Le Patron le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Il n'était pas une famille. Du moins pas aux yeux du criminel.

Et ça faisait mal. Ça faisait mal. A lui monter les larmes aux yeux. A lui crever le cœur.

Il espérait tellement que le Patron ai dit ça pour se forger une carapace, encore une fois. Pour se persuader qu'il était encore le connard sans cœur d'il y'a des années. Qu'il n'était attaché à personne. Et surtout pas à un taré colérique, un travesti, un scientifique fou, un panda humain, un drogué pacifiste et une petite victime innocente qui jouait décidément beaucoup trop à World Of Warcraft.

Mais le criminel avait paru trop sérieux. Trop franc. Il ne jouait pas. Il ne jouait plus.

Mathieu savait qu'un jour, il se réveillerait, et le criminel aurait disparu. Parti, envolé. Il était comme ça, de toute façon. Trop volage, trop indépendant pour être lier à une famille, à des obligations.

Mais une part de lui avait espérait encore. Qu'au fond, le criminel tenait un peu à eux. Comme il l'avait prouvé ce jour-là en sauvant le Geek. Comme il l'avait prouvé en payant la maison, en aidant le Hippie à se refourguer en herbe, en cassant la gueule de l'ex petit copain de la fille...

_Il avait espéré._

* * *

><p>_Vous avez repris un peu de poids. C'est un bon signe! Mais pas suffisamment. Qu'avez-vous mangé cette semaine?<p>

_J'en sais rien.. Je déjeune pas. Un peu le midi. Et le soir, c'est plutôt rare...

_C'est plutôt léger... Soupira le psychologue. Mais passons plutôt à ce qui nous intéresse, et à la source du problème. Avez-vous une idée de ce qui a pu déclencher ça? Ce retour de l'anorexie, du dégoût global de ce qui vous entoure et de ce qui est vital pour vous?

Mathieu baissa les yeux. Il avait une petite idée, mais de là à tout avouer, d'un coup... Comme d'habitude, le souvenir du petit Geek en larmes dans le couloir le fit rapidement prendre une décision.

_Quand j'étais plus jeune, les autres psychologues m'ont dit aussi que si je rechutais, c'était forcément à cause d'un élément déclencheur. Tel qu'il soit. J'ai toujours eu les nerfs à fleur de peau. J'ai l'impression que mes sentiments sont toujours exagérés, que je prends tout trop à cœur. J'ai toujours été très possessif, avec mes amis. Et, il y'a un mois à peu près, un de mes amis s'est... Mit en couple avec une femme. Ça a été l'élément déclencheur, je pense.

Delauney buta quelques secondes, le temps de traiter l'information.

_Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes jaloux parce qu'un de vos amis à une petite copine si j'ai bien compris?

_C'est ça.

_Vous ressentez donc des sentiments pour cet homme?

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, sentant son cœur louper un battement. Un rire nerveux franchit ses lèvres.

_Antoine? Non non, je ressens aucuns sentiments pour lui!

_Vous aimeriez être à la place de cette fille?

_Oui. Mais pas en tant que... Petit copain. C'est juste que mon ami, Antoine, s'est éloigné de moi depuis qu'il est avec elle. J'en suis jaloux juste pour ça. Pas parce que j'aimerais prendre sa place dans tous les sens du terme.

_Je vois. C'est donc depuis qu'il s'est mis avec elle que vous avez rechuté?

_Oui.

_Et cet Antoine, que ressentez-vous pour lui?

_Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Antoine!

_Je ne parle pas forcément d'amour. Simplement de vos sentiments et ressentis à son égard.

_Je sais pas. Il est cool, c'est mon pote quoi. Mon meilleur ami, même. Et depuis qu'il a déménagé à Paris, y'a que cette fille dans sa vie, Marion. Ça fait deux semaines et quelques qu'ils sont ensemble, et ils partent déjà en vacances. J'ai l'impression que c'est réellement... comme un coup de foudre.

_Que ressentez-vous quand vous les voyez ensemble? S'embrasser, se tenir la main...

_Une profonde aversion. Comme si tout mon corps me dictait que ce n'était pas normal. Cette fille est bizarre en plus, trop superficiel. Elle est pas faite pour lui!

_Vous avez l'impression qu'on vous vole votre ami?

_C'est ça.

_Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu exagéré, comme réaction? De retomber dans une post-dépression car votre ami s'est mis en couple?

_Si, j'en suis conscient. Et c'est justement ça que je comprends pas.

_Il peut y'avoir un problème plus profond, non? Une chose que vous vous cachez. Au fond de vous, mais bien présente, prête à sortir. Vous êtes atteint de schizophrénie Mathieu. Une schizophrénie (Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant à écrire ce mot) capable de donner vie et forme à vos personnalités intérieures. Il y'a chez l'humain ce qu'on appelle des "couches." Tous les êtres humains on ça, et c'est ce qu'on étudie en psychologie. Il y'a ce que l'on est persuadé d'avoir, ce que l'on sait qu'on à mais qu'on ne sait jamais quand ni comment ça va se déclencher, puis ce qu'on a à l'intérieur. Des choses peuvent changer, avec l'expérience, avec l'âge. C'est comme les étages d'un grand immeuble. Certaines choses ne changent pas, par contre. Comme vos phobies les plus profondes. Avec votre maladie, tout ça est encore plus accentué. Vous êtes capable de vous cacher une chose pendant des années, grâce à la protection que vous offre vos doubles et toutes vos mentalités. Vous pouvez adoptez plusieurs points de vue. Mais pour savoir ce qu'il y'a vraiment au fond de vous, il faut que vous vous trouvez vous. Le vrai Mathieu. Vous comprenez?

_Oui. En gros vous êtes en train de dire que c'est possible que j'ai un secret depuis des années, au fond de moi, que je ne connais pas.

Le ton de Mathieu était clairement sceptique.

_Exactement. Le terme "secret" n'est pas vraiment le bon, mais en gros, ça résume. Vous souvenez vous de vos rêves?

_Jamais. Depuis tout petit.

_Très bien... Je ne pensais pas que je trouverais en seulement deux séances, mais le voilà, le fond du problème. Vous êtes jaloux, colérique, possessif. Et tous ses sentiments sont exagérés et vous détruisent littéralement. Pourquoi, car votre meilleur ami est amoureux d'une femme. Ça me paraît plutôt évident.

_Là je comprends plus. Va falloir m'expliquer un peu.

_Ne vous-ai-t-il jamais venu à l'esprit, ou même effleurer l'idée que vous puissiez ressentir des sentiments envers Antoine? Car c'est certain Mathieu, vous êtes irrévocablement et irréfutablement amoureux de votre ami.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terminéé!<strong>_

_**Bon, pour celles qui sont par là pour Mathieu, elles se sont fait peut-être un peu chier, mais ce chapitre était nécessaire!**_

_**Tout simplement parce que je me suis servi du psy, du flash-back etc.. Pour faire tout de suite le point avec le personnage de Mathieu et travailler sa psychologie. Ca me permet de poser mes bases quoi...**_

_**Et comme j'en vois venir certaine: Non, le psy n'est pas le taré de l'épisode 85...**_

_**Je voulais aussi vous poser une pitite question: Suis-je la seule à reçevoir les reviews de celles qui n'ont pas de compte 2 JOURS après leur envoi? Parce qu'aujourd'hui j'en ai reçu deux qui avaient été posté le 31 juillet ^^ Je voulais juste savoir si ça le faisait à d'autres gens ou qu'à moi, voilà!**_

_**Merci encore à toutes celles reviews etc.. 50 reviews c'est juste super ! ^^ J'espère que l'histoire va continuer à vous plaire, par ce que je réserve pas mal de surprises.. :P**_

_**Alors, une tite review ?**_

_**Peace and Love.'Emo.16**_

_**Ps: La suite arrive mardi-mercredi!**_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Ce qui a changé

_**Coucou les loulous!**_

_**Voici le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres!**_

_**Dans ce chapitre, le retour d'Antoine!**_

_**Merci à toutes celles qui review, follow, mettent en fav' c'est super motivant! Vous êtes géniales :)**_

_**lea89: Merci ^^ On en apprendra sûrement plus sur le passé de Mathieu et le Patron dans quelques chapitres, mais c'est pas trop pour tout de suite, va falloir être patiente :P Moi j'ai pas pleuré mais j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux ^^**_

_**Guest: Le Psy nous a TOUS fait flipper! J'espère que tu vas crever connard, comment oses-tu faire du mal à Mathieu _ Tant mieux si t'as trouvé le Flash-back mignon (En fait à l'origine c'était pas fait pour ça, c'était surtout pour montrer que le Patron à risqué sa vie pour celle du Geek, mais tout le monde l'a trouvé cute O.o) :P J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! :)**_

_**Enfin 1 000 000 000 d'abonnés pour Mathieu: Bravo Mathieu! Même si tu les méritais LARGEMENT avant!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_Chapitre 7 : Ce qui a changé._

**3 mois plus tard.**

L'eau brûlante coule sur sa peau. Trace délicatement le contour de ses reins, suivant les lignes de son torse imberbe et fin.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux châtains, les yeux fermés, une musique de Nirvana en fond.

Son sourcil tressaute nerveusement. Un rire mal assuré franchit discrètement ses lèvres.

Il éteint l'eau. Attrape une serviette qu'il noue autour de sa taille.

Il lève la tête vers le miroir.

_'Come as you are, as you were_

_As I want you to be_

_As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy_

_Take your time, hurry up_

_The choice is yours, don't be late_

_Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memoria_

_Memoria'_

Il ressemble à un cadavre.

Ses doigts tracent les contours de son visage réfléchi dans la glace, se demandant réellement comment il peut encore se regarder dedans.

Il reste devant, pensant à tout, les yeux dans les vagues. La musique se termine.

Une seule tombe. Puis Mathieu fond en larmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Présent<strong>

_Allez les mecs on se bouge un peu!

_Ca va ça va...

_Panda, tourne la caméra un peu à gauche. Attend, un peu plus... Voilà, comme ça. Geek, va me chercher le deuxième micro!

_C'est bon on peut commencer à filmer?

_Nickel. Vas-y c'est bon!

En quelques minutes, le passage du présentateur con de l'épisode 84 fut tourné.

_C'est bon c'est dans la poche! Il reste plus que l'instant Panda. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous à réservé?

Mathieu ne vérifiait jamais les chansons de l'ursidé avant de les tourner, il avait assez confiance en lui à présent. L'autre se tourna vers lui, tout sourire. Ce qui était rare depuis quelques jours.

L'ursidé se pencha vers lui, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, évitant que le Geek entende.

_Déjà? J'pensais qu'il serait pour plus tard. Mais c'est vrai que ton idée est pas mal! Bon Geek, met toi sur le lit, tu vas faire semblant de dormir.

_Je vais tourner dans l'instant Panda?

_Ouaip. Allez installe toi!

Le petit Gamer s'allongea sur le lit, fermant les yeux. L'homme animal se plaça face à la première caméra.

_Lors du dernier épisode vous avez voté pour votre vidéo préférée et le gagnant du jour c'est le concours de pleurs de bébé au Japon! Rappelons que les pleurs de bébé servent à éloigner les démons, mais a-t-on demandé aux démons ce qu'ils pensaient de tout ça?

Une musique douce retentit soudainement, lancé par l'ordinateur.

Une main ganté de blanc apparut de sous le lit.

Le Geek se releva de lui-même, surprit de sentir une présence inconnue. Il fit une moue surprise quand il vit l'être maquillé de blanc et noir, avec un chapeau haut de forme et des vêtements déchirés venus d'un autre temps.

_"Maudit depuis toujours je sors parfois la nuit, en quête de compagnie._

_J'avoue, j'suis un démon y'a p't'être plus joli, je veux juste des amis._

_Les grands ne m'aiment pas, y paraît que je fais peur, que j'apporte la douleur._

_Mais toi, tu me regardes avec aucune terreur et une légère candeur._

_Alors s'il te plaît pleure pas, pleure pas._

_Alors s'il te plaît pleure pas, pleure pas._

Mathieu fit soudainement irruption dans la chambre, défonçant la porte.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Qui êtes-vous? Vous êtes un démon! Vous allez rentrer chez vous en enfer et fissa! J'appelle Jésus sinon!

Et là contre tout attente, le petit gamer se mit à pleurer, réellement. Sans que ce soit dans le scénario. Le Panda se sentit culpabiliser très vite, mais du se reprendre quand l'autre disparut et que la musique se remit à tourner.

_Alors s'il te plaît pleure pas, pleure pas._

_Alors s'il te plaît pleure pas, pleure pas."_

A peine la chanson fini, Mathieu coupa la caméra, et le Panda se précipita sur le Geek.

_Hé, pleure pas! Il va revenir t'inquiète pas, on l'a fait venir pour toi avec Mathieu!

Le petit gamer son visage trempé de larmes vers lui, l'interrogeant des yeux.

_J'me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien, un ami en plus. Puis lui aussi, il était toujours malheureux. Alors voilà, le démon!

Entre temps, l'immortel avait réapparu, et lui souriait doucement, un peu craintif face à cette petite chose toute adorable.

_Bonjour...

_Bonjour. Lui répondit l'autre d'une voix surnaturelle.

Le Panda sourit, rassuré. Il avait trouvé la bonne personne pour veiller sur le petit, et pour le protéger du criminel. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, le pervers apparu. La démarche assuré, une clope aux lèvre, il se dirigea sans un mot vers Mathieu, chopant le script.

L'air s'était soudainement refroidi. L'ursidé serra la mâchoire, évitant le regard du criminel, alors que le Geek avait baissé les yeux.

_C'est ça qui faut que j'dise?

_Ouais. Mets-toi à côté du Démon, vous allez tourner ensemble. Adresses toi à lui quand tu dis ta réplique.

_C'est quoi ce truc?

_Ce "truc", c'est une autre partie de moi. Alors un peu de respect.

Le Patron grogna incompréhensiblement, et prit place aux côtés de l'immortel.

_Hé mec y'a des nazis qu'organisent une soirée karaoké ça te branche de venir? Ça va être marrant allez ils ont un accent de merde!

Comme pour illustrer ses véritables sentiments, le Démon fit un regard blasé à la caméra, faisant ricaner le Panda.

Sous les regards mauvais, craintifs et déçus, le criminel repartit sans demander son reste, à la minute ou sa réplique s'acheva.

_C'est plus possible là... Siffla l'ursidé.

_Mets y un peu du tien aussi!

_Quoi ?! C'est ce taré qui...

_Arrêtez s'il vous plait...

Le Geek leur lança un regard implorant, serré contre sa peluche Yoshi. Et un tel niveau de mignonitude ne put que faire craquer le Panda.

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre, lançant un regard torturé vers la porte.

* * *

><p>Avec un léger soupir, la Fille consentit à se lever du canapé, prenant garde à ne pas laisser de trace sur son vernis encore frais. Elle enleva la chaînette de sécurité, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.<p>

Ses joues prirent une couleur coquelicot lorsqu'elle reconnut le visiteur.

_Oh... Salut Antoine.

_Salut... Comment tu vas?

_Bien et toi?

_Ca va tranquille. Est-ce que Mathieu est là?

_Oui, il est à l'étage. Je vais le chercher si tu veux.

_Je veux bien merci.

La Fille tourna les talons, mais se ravisa, se tournant vers Antoine.

_Antoine... Excuse-moi pour la dernière fois. J'ai agis stupidement.

Le brun eu l'air surpris, mais lui fit un léger sourire.

_Pas grave t'inquiète. J'ai bien vu pour quoi c'était... Ça va mieux entre vous deux?

La blonde rougit encore plus.

_Oui... Beaucoup mieux.

_Tant mieux alors!

La Fille partit chercher Mathieu à l'étage, tandis qu'Antoine se permit d'entrer, puis s'assit sur le canapé. Maintenant qu'il était prêt à voir Mathieu, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait merdé. Deux semaines sans prendre de nouvelles de son ami, sans même prendre le temps de passer chez lui...

Il avait été trop occupé par Marion et par leur week-end paradisiaque. Pour la première fois qu'il était en couple et réellement amoureux, tout semblait plus beau. Il avait une réelle raison d'être heureux, en dehors de What The Cut?! et de son meilleur pote.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Mathieu apparut, et Antoine vit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

Le châtain paraissait encore plus frêle, plus mince, que d'habitude. Son teint était pâle, ses joues légèrement creuses, et ses yeux normalement si pétillants avaient perdus leurs éclats, aujourd'hui fades et ternes.

A sa vue, la châtain se tendit nerveusement, alors que le brun se leva d'un bond, un sourire maladroit aux lèvres.

_Ca va mon pote? T'as une sale gueule!

Mathieu grimaça, et faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand son ami l'enlaça virilement.

_'Oh putain...'_

Essayant de rester le plus naturel possible, le châtain l'enlaça à son tour, la gorge serré.

En surface, il paraissait normal. A l'intérieur, il n'en menait pas large.

Les doutes, les questionnements, les mots et conseils, tout lui revint en mémoire à l'instant ou sa peau entra en contact avec celle d'Antoine.

_'Vous êtes irrévocablement et irréfutablement amoureux de votre ami.'_

_Antoine... Qu'est-ce tu fais là?

_Bah chuis rentré de mon séjour. J'suis venu te passer le bonjour. Ça fait un p'tit bout de temps que je t'ai pas vu! Sérieux, comment tu vas mec?

_Ca va... Et toi, ton voyage c'est bien passé?

_Nickel! Le sud c'est vraiment cool. Il a fait super chaud, on était à Toulon, tu connais?

Mathieu hocha légèrement la tête, n'écoutant qu'à moitié. Il n'était pas préparé à voir Antoine, pas maintenant, alors qu'il débarquait à l'improviste. Le châtain commençait à paniquer légèrement, séparé du brun par quelques malheureux centimètres.

Tout était si compliqué, depuis plusieurs semaines.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils parlèrent de l'avancement de leurs émissions respectifs 'Génial le dernier Slg!', parler du voyage, au plus grand désarroi de Mathieu.

Puis, arriva le sujet qui fâche.

Le plus petit le sentit venir, quand il vit Antoine devenir un peu gêné, baissant les yeux, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

_En fait... On s'est un peu disputé avec Marion. Pour un sujet con, quoi. Fin tu connais les femmes!

Les mots "dispute" et "Marion" associés dans une même phrase firent relever des yeux faussement innocents à Mathieu.

_Oh, qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

_Elle a dit que t'étais un connard.

_Ah.

Le cœur du châtain hésita entre joie et appréhension. Joie, car si Marion et Antoine s'étaient disputé pour ça, alors Antoine l'avait forcément défendu. Appréhension, car sans le vouloir, le brun devait penser qu'il avait foutu la merde dans son couple si cher à ses yeux.

_Ça m'a foutu les nerfs, et je lui ai dit qu'elle avait pas le droit de parler de toi comme ça.

_Ah.

_Elle dit que t'es désagréable avec elle. Mais franchement j'vois pas en quoi. Au contraire, tu l'aimes bien nan? C'est la première fois que j'te vois autant à l'aise avec quelqu'un.

Et sans le vouloir, le schizophrène se fit exactement la même réflexion que la blonde.

_'Soit il est con, soit il le fait vraiment exprès...'_

_Je sais pas, elle a du mal interpréter un truc. J'ai rien contre elle, elle est... Cool.

Ces mots lui arrachèrent la bouche, tellement qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir la langue en feu. Il aurait voulu encore une fois lui dire à quel point cette Marion n'était pas faîte pour lui, mais il se ravisa, préférant rester bien sagement assis sur sa chaise.

_Je sais t'inquiète, c'est elle qui se fait des films.. Au faite, j'ai croisé la Fille tout à l'heure, c'est elle qui m'a ouvert. Elle s'est excusée de l'autre jour.

_Tant mieux, elle était super mal à l'aise.

_Et ça va, avec les autres?

Mathieu sentit son estomac se tordre, car à peine le touffu posa sa question, il aperçut la tête du Panda passer furtivement dans le couloir. Les yeux chocolat le regardaient avec sérieux, réellement préoccupé.

Rapidement, le châtain se demanda si Antoine avait remarqué à quel point il était maigre et complètement crevé. Mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire dessus.

_Ca va tranquille. Comme d'hab quoi.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête, mal à l'aise. Il sentait bien qu'il y'avait un problème. La dégaine de Mathieu, sa voix faussement enjouée, ses yeux fuyants et son teint pâle.

_T'es sûr que ça va ?

_Ouais j'te dis, aucuns soucis! Moi aussi j'ai besoin de vacances. Il finit sur un petit rire, mais celui-ci sonnait faux.

_Ca fait quand même un p'tit bout de temps que t'as pas l'air bien, fais gaffe mec.

_C'est l'émission, ça me demande beaucoup de temps. Puis tous les autres, c'est la merde pour les gérer.

_Ah... Parce que, j'ai l'impression que t'as vraiment maigrit...

_Ouais... Je mange pas beaucoup. Mais t'inquiète, le Prof et le Panda me force à bouffer tout ce qui leur tombe sous la main.

_Fais gaffe hein, nous claque pas entre les doigts!

Antoine rit légèrement, et Mathieu sourit faiblement, quand le téléphone du brun vibra.

_Ah, c'est Marion... Faut que je rentre, y'a un problème avec la télé apparemment.

_Je comprends, pas de soucis.

Le présentateur de WTC attrapa sa veste, enfila ses chaussures, et se tourna vers son meilleur pote.

_Mathieu, j'suis vraiment désolé de pas être passé plus tôt...

_C'est pas grave, t'es occupé. Fonce, tu devrais pas la faire attendre.

_Merci mec, t'es cool. A la prochaine, j'repasse bientôt!

_A la prochaine!

Antoine avait déjà sauté dans sa voiture.

Mathieu referma violemment la porte, sentant la colère enfler en lui.

_'Fonce, tu devrais pas la faire attendre ? Nan mais SERIEUSEMENT? Depuis quand tu pousses le bouchon si loin?'_

Le châtain se retint de justesse ne pas se frapper la tête contre le mur. Dire qu'à la base, le but était de dire à Antoine que sa connasse de petite copine, il pouvait pas se la blairer.

Il aurait dû lui dire. C'est ce qu'il s'était promit. Il lui dirait, pour sa maladie, pour ses problèmes familiaux, pour les rendez-vous avec le psy. Mais le brun avait débarqué sans prévenir, _l'avait serré dans ses bras_, lui avait parlé de cette fille... Tout s'était enchaîné trop vite. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une.

Et surtout, surtout pas, quand le brun avait adopté pour une coiffure qui mettait aussi bien son visage en valeur.

Jurant doucement, il sursauta quand une voix s'adressa à lui.

_Mec? Ça va?

Le Panda le regardait d'un air légèrement inquiet, les sourcils froncés.

_Tout va bien. J'étais juste en train de penser.

_T'avais plutôt l'air de vouloir t'exploser le crâne contre le mur.

_T'occupe!

_Ok ok...

L'ursidé préféra laisser Mathieu seul avec ses pensées, quand un mouvement le fit tendre l'oreille.

_Gros! Hé gros!

Ni une ni deux, le Hippie se rua sur lui, l'étouffant presque.

_Faut que tu goûtes celle-là gros! C'est de la bonne! C'est du pur et du naturelle! Vient goûter gros!

Il lui planta son joint à peine entamé sous le nez, dont l'odeur lui fit retourner l'estomac, à cause de son odorat surdéveloppé.

_Putain dégage moi ça de sous le nez!

_Mais c'est de la bonne gros...

_Viens plutôt par-là, on doit parler tous les deux.

Ne lui laissant pas le choix, l'originaire de Chine tira le drogué vers un coin un peu plus discret, ou ils pourraient parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

_Qu'est ce tu veux Gros? Tu sais que je suis un non-violent!

_Je sais je sais... C'est quoi le rapport? Enfin, c'est pas de ça que je voulais de parler. Ça m'était sortis de la tête à cause de... Pas mal d'événements qui se sont passés entre temps, mais y'a un truc que j'ai pas oublié. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'avais déjà été amoureux?

Avec un début de crainte, l'ursidé vit, stupéfait, les joues du Hippie prendre une couleur rose.

_Chais pas gros... J'étais dans mes trips quoi. DES LAMAS!

_Hé reprends toi! Je te parle sérieusement, est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un?

Le drogué faillit s'étouffer, mais grâce à l'intervention de son double qui eut la gentillesse de lui taper dans le dos, il réussit à reprendre une respiration normale.

_T'en as trop pris...

Sa voix n'était pas assez assurée, chose que le Panda remarqua tout de suite, maître dans l'art de l'observation. Il se fit un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_J'en ai pas trop pris. Hippie... C'est très important ce que je vais te demander. Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Mathieu?

Le camé le regarda quelques secondes, fixe. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux avaient pris plusieurs centimètres. Finalement, un rire tendu mais sincère franchit ses lèvres.

_Whoah Gros... Tu regardes trop de films à la télé. Pourquoi tu crois que je suis amoureux de Mathieu?

_... C'est vrai? T'es pas amoureux de lui?

_Bah nan!

Un petit poids s'ôta des épaules du Panda, en même temps qu'il se sentit un peu bête de s'être fié pendant tout ce temps à ses deux ou trois conclusions foireuses.

_Putain, j'y ai vraiment cru... Tu te rends pas le compte la merde que ça aurait été. Bon, du coup tu vas me le dire?

_De quoi?

_De qui t'es amoureux?

Les joues du Hippie devinrent coquelicots.

_De personne gros...

_Oh que si. Dépêche-toi parce que je pourrais user de _beaucoup_ de stratagèmes pour te faire parler...

_Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant sérieux? Peace...

_Je veux juste savoir. C'est pas le Geek au moins? Sa voix se fit tout de suite agressive.

_Quoi ? Bah nan gros, j'te le laisse…

Ce fut au tour du Panda de prendre une couleur coquelicot, mais il ne rebondit pas dessus, se demandant comment le camé avait pu remarquer quoi que ce soit. Le Hippie était très observateur, en fait...

Il hésita un peu, culpabilisant devant le malaise évident de son double. Il aimait beaucoup le Hippie. Il était toujours prêt à défendre le Geek (Quand il était assez lucide pour capter quoi que soit), complètement "Peace and Love man, tout le monde est cool", ce que le Panda appréciait. Et surtout, pour une raison obscure, il était le seul de la maison, avec Mathieu par de rares occasions, à pouvoir raisonner le Patron.

_Alors, tu vas me le dire ?

Sa voix était plus douce maintenant, plus rassurante.

_Gros... Laisse tomber Ok?

_Si t'es vraiment amoureux tu peux pas garder ça pour toi!

_Laisse tombé j'te dis. Ça intéresse personne, et de toute manière, y'a pas de solutions...

Le Panda sentit comme une brique lui tomber dans l'estomac lorsque le Hippie lui fit un sourire triste et ... résigné.

_Bon, mes acheteurs m'attendent au parc gros, j'vais devoir y'aller... Tchao!

Il partit, la démarche maladroite, la main tapotant nerveusement sa cuisse, sous le regard déchiré du Panda.

* * *

><p><em>Toc toc toc.<em>

_Entre.

Il poussa doucement la porte, pour découvrir une pièce à l'odeur de renfermé, complètement plongé dans le noir.

_Faudrait que t'aère gros...

_Me les brise pas s'teuplait, soit déjà heureux d'être là.

Le Patron se releva de son lit, refermant la porte. -Le Hippie se demanda rapidement pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laisser faire- avant de se diriger vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

_Cette fois c'est toi qui sers Gamin.

Comme presque tous les soirs, ils débutèrent leur partie de cartes, sous les histoires salaces du Patron et les commentaires outrés du Hippie.

_'Les prostitués des pays pauvres font pas ce qu'elles ont envie de faire faut bien les traiter gros!'_

_'Tu crois que les p'tit dealers avec qui tu fais ton buisness ont envie de faire ça? Ils sont juste tenu en laisse par les gros avec qui j'fais la teuf tous les week-end'_

Ce qui avait fait faire une véritable crise de conscience au Hippie, qui en avait presque pleuré, et avait voulu se jeter de la fenêtre, retenu au dernier moment par le Patron.

Après s'être calmé grâce à la batte de baseball qui traînait sous le lit du criminel, (Et qui ne servait pas qu'à frapper) le drogué était assis contre le rebord du lit, le regard fixé dans le vide.

_Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils gamin, c'est pas la mort. C'est ça la vie tu sais, écraser les plus faibles.

Le Hippie ne répondit rien, ne bougeant même pas un doigt. L'autre soupira, exaspéré.

_Putain faut vraiment t'endurcir, tu pourras pas passer ta vie à ressentir de la compassion envers tout et n'importe quoi!

_C'est sûr que pour un connard comme toi c'est pas si compliqué.

Pour la deuxième fois en bien trop peu de temps, le Patron écarquilla les yeux, sidéré, à cause du camé. Le plus jeune avait tendu tous ses muscles, serré les dents et les poings, passant d'un état à un autre en quelques secondes.

Cette phrase si dure et inhabituelle dans la bouche de son acolyte le plongea soudainement quelques semaines en arrière, ou le Hippie lui avait sorti une phrase du genre, du même ton.

Il se releva du lit, à la manière d'un traqueur, et vint se poster accroupi en face de sa proie.

_Y'a un truc que tu m'as toujours pas dis... Ta petite crise de la dernière fois, de quoi t'as rêvé?

Le pacifiste parut encore plus énervé, si c'était possible, mais le pédophile s'en foutait. Il voulait savoir, qu'importe le moyen employé ou les dégâts causés, à travers son ennui morose des derniers jours, sa curiosité avait été ranimé. Et ce qu'avait l'autre sur le bout de la langue -parce qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister bien longtemps-, l'intéressait au plus haut point. Surtout qu'il avait une idée, même s'il espérait fortement se tromper.

_J'te l'ai dit Gros, ça te regarde pas. J'te demande de quoi tu rêves toi?

_Tu préférais pas savoir crois-moi... T'as dit "Ça fait mal", j'm'en souviens très bien. Qu'est ce qui peut te faire mal? Ça peut pas être moi, j'en suis sûr... De quoi tu peux bien avoir peur, Gamin?

Et ce qu'il devait arriver arriva. Le côté pervers et complètement inconscient des autres du Patron prit le dessus sur tous les sentiments de bon sens qu'il adoptait devant le camé. Sa main vint caresser sournoisement la joue de son double, du menton jusqu'à la pommette, tandis que la respiration de l'autre se bloqua.

_Dis- moi ce qui va pas Gamin.

Une douleur cuisante à la joue le fit directement lâcher prise. Se tenant sa joue rougit d'une main, il lança un regard choqué à l'homme en face.

_Putain t'es dingue! C'est pour te venger de la dernière fois?

_Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, tout. Laissez tous tomber. Continuer à vous cracher dessus et à vous mépriser, c'est mieux. Peace and Love gros, hein?

Il se releva d'un bond, électrisé, les larmes aux yeux, les mains tremblantes. Un gémissement douloureux étouffé mais quand même audible s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblotantes et entrouvertes.

_Va voir une de tes catins, continue d'ignorer tout le monde, puisque c'est ce que tu sais si bien faire! Continue tes conneries, continue, continue...

Sa voix se brisa, perdu dans l'océan de douleur qui sembla d'un coup le submerger.

Le Patron n'osait pas bouger, tétanisé sur le sol. La douleur de sa joue lui paraissait affreusement dérisoire, à présent. _"Il voulait savoir, qu'importe le moyen employé ou les dégâts causés."_ Ces mots ne lui paraissaient plus tout à fait juste, tout à coup.

Son cœur se broya un peu plus quand il entendit les gémissements du drogué devinrent de plus en plus distincts. De plus en plus nombreux et prononcés, comme si il se foutait que le criminel entende, maintenant.

Et c'est quand il l'entendit sangloter, qu'il sentit un sentiment totalement inconnu s'emparer de lui. Au-delà de l'incompréhension, de la crainte d'une réaction démesurée et de l'étau qui lui écrasait le cœur, il sentit un besoin vital, bestial, de réconforter le Hippie. Là. Tout de suite. De le faire cesser de pleurer par n'importe quel moyen.

Et c'est pourquoi il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de faire.

Il le prit dans ses bras. _Tendrement._

Le camé eu un sursaut de surprise, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, enfoui sa tête contre la veste du Patron.

Que ça faisait du bien, d'être dans les bras du plus grand criminel du monde. De pouvoir se laisser aller, tout simplement. Sans jugements, sans crainte de décevoir ou blesser.

_"Est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un?"_

Il en aurait souri amèrement s'il n'aurait pas était trop occupé à sentir les bras du plus grand se serrer autour de sa taille.

_C'est ton père hein?

Le cœur du Hippie loupa un battement, et il sentit un frisson désagréable lui remonter le long du dos.

_Quoi ? Il avait la voix rauque, terriblement sèche.

_Ton père te frappait. C'est plus qu'évident Gamin... Je sais reconnaître un enfant battu quand j'en vois un.

Savoir que le Patron avait deviné si facilement était plus dur à supporter que prévu. Il était mis à nu, complètement.

Des fragments lui revinrent à l'esprit, douloureux, mordants, destructeurs.

_"Reviens ici sale gosse! J'vais pas te louper quand tu vas rentrer"_

_"Papa, arrête! Tu me fais mal, arrête!"_

Un sanglot plus fort le prit, faisant resserrer son étreinte au criminel. Le camé ne put rien répondre à son double, se contentant de se noyer dans la chaleur si bienvenu qu'il lui apportait. Il était bien conscient que le Patron n'était pas du genre à distribuer des câlins affectifs gratuit, et il en profitait, malgré la honte et la peur aux mots et aux souvenirs. Il chasse celui du pouce sadique du criminel caressant sa joue. Ça ne devait pas être fait comme ça, jamais, il ne voulait pas ça. Et c'est pour ça qu'il taisait tout, comme d'habitude.

_J'aurais juste voulu qu'il m'aime Gros.

Ils restèrent une bonne demi-heure enlacés comme ça, allongés sur le lit entre temps, sans parler. Le Hippie ne sanglotait plus, il n'y avait que des larmes silencieuses et libératrices qui roulaient sur ses joues, amenuises par la main du criminel qui le caressait le long du dos.

Il sentit ses paupières devenir lourde. Les pleurs l'avait fatigué encore plus, il avait besoin de dormir, dans un endroit où il se sentait en sécurité et à l'abri.

Et les bras du Patron étaient parfaits pour ça.

Avant de s'endormir, le Hippie sentit un souffle venir lui frôler l'oreille.

_Comment tu t'appelles ?

L'étreinte se resserra, et le pacifiste plongea au pays des rêves en même temps qu'il prononça ce mot qui signifiait tant pour eux tous.

_Gaëtan.

Capsule de Bière aboya une fois, comme réceptif aux paroles de son maître.

La Patron sourit amèrement, ne sachant pas ce qui le faisait le plus rire noir.

Le fait qu'il n'avait jamais si bien été que dans les bras du Hippie, ou le fait que quoi qu'il fasse, il finissait toujours par faire du mal à sa famille.

_"J'aurais juste voulu qu'il m'aime Gros."_

Au fond, le Hippie et lui, ils étaient pareils.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà... Ça vous a plu *-* ?<strong>_

_**Bon ok y'a un peu plusieurs intrigues mélangés en même temps, j'aurais pu tout faire sur le Patron et le Hippie (c'est ce qui était prévu d'ailleurs), mais je voulais quand même qu'on voit Mathieu.**_

_**J'ai encore mis un prénom, ça va en faire râler quelques-unes x) Et oui, j'ai encore parlé d'un sujet pas cool (C'est ma spécialité faut croire O.o) Et ok je parle pas trop des sentiments de Mathieu, mais ils sont réservés pour le prochain chapitre ;)**_

_**J'ai percuté hier grâce à un message qu'on m'a envoyé hier, effectivement j'ai parlé de Mpreg dans l'intro, mais en fait ça se fera pas... Peut-être que y'en à qui vont plus lire du coup xD Tant pis, je voulais vraiment à l'origine (Je veux toujours hein, ça me démange d'écrire un mpreg Matoine, ou Patron/Hippie surtout *-*) mais très personnellement, je suis un peu mal à l'aise d'écrire un truc comme ça vis à vis de Mathieu x) Peut-être que ça le ferait rire, mais voilà...**_

_**Etant donné que je pars en vacances dimanche, je sais pas trop quand arrive le prochain chapitre. Mais j'essaierais de l'écrire vite promis!**_

_**Bye bye les loulous!**_

_**PS: J'aime toujours les reviews, et ça prends que quelques secondes ;)**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Les inconscients

_**Hello girls!**_

_**Je poste ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances, enfin! Même si ça me rend triste de laisser ma fic, je suis contente d'aller me baigner dans une vraie mer x)**_

_**Merciiiii de toutes vos review, follow et fav! C'est la première fois que j'en ai autant, je suis très émue. C'est con mais je pensais que ça ferait autant plaisir de voir que son travail plaît autant à des gens :') Alors merci encore !**_

_**Et oubliez ce que j'ai dit à l'intro, en fait, cette fic est pas "ni toute noire, ni toute blanche" elle est complètement dépressive!**_

_**luna-la-lune: Merciii ! x) La suite est là, j'espère que ça va te plaire autant que les autres chapitres!**_

_**lea89: Merci :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;) Je réponds à ta question en dessous:**_

_**Une Anonyme: Déjà, merci de ta review! Et j'suis contente de savoir que les prénoms te plaisent ;) Bon du coup t'as la réponse à ta question x) J'ai déjà eu vent de ce fameux débat, je suis partagé entre l'amusement, la frustration de ne pas avoir twitter, et la fierté de savoir que mon histoire fait sujet de débat sur les réseaux sociaux *_* Mais sincèrement... Arrêtez de me tenter là! O.o :P J'ai vraiment envie d'écrire un mpreg, mais je me sens pas encore prête de le faire, par petit soucis de conscience. C'est peut-être con mais c'est comme ça ^^ Puis je sais pas... Ca collerait pas trop avec la fic je trouve.. Bref, dans tous les cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même la suite de l'histoire :D**_

_**Puisque vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir posé la question Mpreg veut dire: Male pregnant. Littéralement: Homme enceinte. Il y'a en à tout un tas sur le fandom Harry Potter!**_

_**Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent, sauf Marion.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_Chapitre 8 : Les Inconscients_

Une ou ils tiraient la langue, faisant la grimace à la caméra.

Une autre au cinéma, lors de la sortie de Captain America 2, mangeant du popcorn.

Une autre à la Japan Expo, tous les deux en train de faire les cons.

Et encore une fois, il se posa cette question.

_Qu'est ce qui a changé?_

Tout peut-être. Ou rien, justement.

Ça s'était fait. Doucement, petit à petit. Le loup dans la bergerie, s'approchant des innocents agneaux. Sans un bruit, dans un silence terrifiant et absolu, en plein milieu de nuit. Un loup qu'on excuserait presque. Il avait faim, et les agneaux étaient si frêles, si innocents...

Le mal à l'aise, au début. A cause du Geek et du Patron. C'est de là que tout avait commencé. Puis un enchaînement. Mathieu avait beau revenir dessus encore et encore, tout était flou, insensé. D'idyllique à cauchemardesque. Un tourbillon infernal.

Trop de choses, trop de sentiments et de visages haineux à prendre dans l'équation. La douleur bien sûr. Sa maladie, revenu au galop après qu'il eut prit conscience de qui il était enfin.

Il était Mathieu Sommet. En direct de la Toile, pour vous servir. Il était Mathieu Sommet, amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Et il explosa de rire. _Si tristement. Si follement._

Il voudrait s'excuser, à il ne savait qui. Lui demander de remettre les choses en ordres. S'excuser de son incompétence, à aimer ceux qui lui étaient chers. Tout était passé trop vite. De refaire sourire le Geek, d'apaiser le Panda, de pouvoir reparler normalement au Patron, et de ne plus voir le Hippie se défoncer de plus en plus, fuyant tous, quelque part, une réalité qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir. Tous, sauf le criminel.

Tout se brisait. S'effritait, se déchirait. Il n'avait connu que ça. Sa mère, tout d'abord, puis la schizophrénie, les autres camarades de classes trop cons et trop aveugles. L'anorexie, la mort de celle qu'il avait tout de même réussi à aimer, malgré tout. Et maintenant ça. Et c'est sans doute ce qu'il avait vécu de pire.

Il sentit le désagréable goût de l'amertume s'installer dans tout son être. Du ventre jusqu'à la bouche, remontant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle s'amusait bien, elle.

Il était pris pour un con. Par tout et tout le monde. Par lui-même. Amoureux de son meilleur ami? On ne s'en apercevait pas d'un coup, comme ça. Ce genre chose prenait du temps. Mais Mathieu était comme ça. Trop différent, jamais comme les autres.

Il aurait dut le voir. Le sentir arriver, au moins. Sans que ce soit un psy à la con qui lui fasse ouvrir les yeux. Son cœur s'écrasa un peu plus. Cette jalousie maladive, dans tous les sens du terme, qui le rongeait depuis l'arrivée de cette Marion. Mais tout cela n'était qu'une preuve de plus, l'élément déclencheur.

Bien avant, il y'avait des petites choses. Qu'il se cachait à lui-même, qu'il enterrait au plus profond de lui. Dressant des remparts de glace et d'acier pour s'y protéger. Les sentiments, ça n'avait jamais été fait pour lui. D'un naturel pessimiste et déchiré, sans que quiconque n'ai besoin de l'y pousser, tout finissait toujours par lui exploser à la gueule.

Et c'est de s'être persuadé pendant tant d'années que cette fois-ci, tout allait bien, qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il s'excusa encore. Il aurait voulu présenter ses regrets à Satan, pour déconner, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça.

Parce que tout ce qu'il restait de sa famille mourrait à petit feu, qu'il était amoureux d'Antoine, et que celui-ci n'en avait rien à foutre, puisqu'il était trop con pour s'en apercevoir.

Ça avait explosé avec la force d'une bombe nucléaire. Un grand coup de poing dans la gueule. Et pour la première fois, il était parti de ce bureau qui l'insupportait, avait déversé sa rage sur le mobilier, sous le regard terrifié de Wifi, et tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables s'étaient imposés à lui.

Antoine qui quittait Marion. Antoine qui lui faisait un câlin. Antoine qui lui caressait les cheveux. Antoine qui lui murmurait des mots suaves à l'oreille. Antoine qui l'embrassait. Antoine qui lui faisait l'amour. Antoine qui le serrait dans ses bras au petit matin. Antoine qui déjeunait chez lui, déconnant et rigolant avec tout le monde. Antoine, Antoine, Antoine. L'Antoine d'une autre vie.

Et ça faisait plus mal que tout.

Au final, c'était comme les fils d'une immense toile d'araignée, celle de sa vie. Qui se rejoignaient, par des chemins tordues et bien souvent inavoués, formant le signe du diable. De sa douleur et de la destruction.

Tout partait en fumée, encore une fois.

* * *

><p>_Tu vois, là tu appuies sur le B. Et après hop! Double A. Comme ça sa fait un combo.<p>

Le Démon fixa la manette, perdu. Devant lui, sur l'écran, Mario agitait la main dans un salut chaleureux.

_T'as compris. Ça te fait double sauter en même temps de donner un super coup de poing éjecteur. En plus y'a un cube avec un champignon, donc tu vas grandir. Vas-y!

L'immortel appuya sur les touches indiquées, ses longs doigts fins gantés de blanc frôlant presque les petits boutons en reliefs.

_Appuies plus fort. Voilà, t'as eu le champignon! Encore quelques pièces et t'as une vie supplémentaire. Suffit que tu pousses le joystick vers la gauche.

_Vous passez réellement votre temps à jouer à ça, vous les humains?

_Y'a que lui qui joue à ça toute la journée. Nous on a d'autres activités, comme sortir dehors, profiter du soleil...

La voix du Panda, douce et taquine, fit rougir le Geek. Dans un geste aussi adorable que puéril, il lui tira la langue.

Le Démon les regarda, attendri et amusé. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas trouver ces deux-là tout simplement parfait ensemble. L'ursidé, protecteur et puissant, était ce qu'il fallait au Geek. Quant au petit gamer, sa touche d'innocence, de candeur et de bonté adoucissait l'autre personnalité. Le rendant plus doux, plus enclin à la réflexion et à l'attention.

Des pas dans l'escalier attirèrent leur attention.

Le Geek sentit instantanément un titillement désagréable au fin fond de ses boyaux, et il tourna un regard inquiet vers le Panda.

Le criminel sexuel apparut. Il passa devant eux sans les calculer, attrapa le téléphone, un stylo et un post-it. Pas un regard, pas un mot. Une tension glaciale.

L'ursidé serra les dents. Et il était sûr d'en avoir entendu quelques-unes craquer.

La colère bouillonnait. Omniprésente et vicieuse. Il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser, pas encore. Pas tant qu'il était sûr que le criminel change, qu'il ne soit plus une menace sur ce qu'il appropriait comme son territoire.

Le Patron sentit l'animosité soudaine installée dans la pièce. Et même si c'était con, même si c'était le dernier truc à faire, il ne résista pas.

_Te pètes pas trop de dents, c'est plus trop pratique pour sucer après.

Le petit gamer hoqueta sous la surprise et la crainte, lorsqu'il vit le regard du garçon au kigurumi virer au noir. Le Démon fronça les sourcils, inquiet, prêt à intervenir.

_Commence pas à la ramener... Siffla l'ursidé.

_Sinon tu vas faire quoi la chinoise? (Dédi à Kalincka)

Le Geek vit avec une horreur non dissimulée son double animal tendre ses muscles, les yeux plus sombres que le charbon. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se lève d'un bond, les poings serrés.

_"Pas encore, pas encore..."_

_Tu cherches quoi là? La merde? C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! Pourquoi faut toujours que tu la ramène?

_Mon problème c'est le cul du Gamin dissimulée par cette putain de salopette.

Le Geek. Encore et toujours. Source du conflit. C'était la balle à rattraper. Le festin final. La récompense après la guerre des deux grands méchants loups.

S'il y'avait une chose pour énerver le Panda, un sujet, c'était le petit gamer.

Il ne sut pas vraiment comment c'était possible. Par quel miracle il réussit. Mais l'ursidé réussit à garder son calme, la colère hurla en lui, mordante et destructrice, mais il réussit à la contenir. Et les gémissements apeurés du Geek y était peut-être pour beaucoup.

_Pourquoi Patron?

_Aïe._ Il sentit soudainement une hésitation, nouvelle et sûrement pas désirée. Pourquoi ? C'est vrai ça, pourquoi?

_Ne me fais pas croire que tu fais ça juste parce que tu veux l'avoir tout à toi... Pourquoi tu nous détruis comme ça hein? Peut-être que t'es tout simplement trop con pour pouvoir faire autre chose? Tu t'y connais ça, c'est ton rayon, faire du mal aux gens.

Le Panda avait trouvé un nouveau jeu. Plus malsain et plus vicieux. La guerre par l'oral. Les mots peuvent être aussi destructeurs que les gestes, c'est quelque chose qu'il avait eu le temps d'enseigner.

_Tu fais pareil avec le Hippie dis-moi? Quand je le vois entrer le soir dans ta chambre et qu'il en ressort pas, tu le forces à quoi, exactement, on peut savoir? Surtout quand je l'entends pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit.

Un premier sanglot du Geek se fit entendre. Mais l'ursidé n'entendit rien, tout son être concentré sur le criminel en face de lui.

Il se fichait presque des pleurs du gamer maintenant. Une force bestiale, mauvaise, s'était emparé de lui. Le plaisir doucereux de voir son ennemi perdre pied, de le voir déstabilisé, enfin.

Pour rien au monde le Patron n'aurait voulu se voir retirer ses lunettes, à cet instant précis. Car une étincelle bien particulière passa à l'intérieur. Une flamme de surprise, de dégoût, et de haine viscérale.

Il avait osé. Il avait _osé_ émettre l'idée qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit au Hippie. Il avait osé.

Cette simple réalité le foutu en l'air.

Tout s'imposa à lui avec force. Le Panda croyait réellement en ses paroles, ça se voyait. En son regard vicieux, mais sincère. Il le croyait réellement capable de ça.

L'ursidé le pensait capable de faire du mal au Hippie. De lui faire mal au point d'en pleurer.

_Il ne s'était toujours pas vengé du coup de poing de la dernière fois._

Et surtout, il se rendit compte en une seconde, que si le Panda avait réellement entendu le Hippie pleurer, il n'avait absolument rien fait pour le tirer de ses griffes.

Il se jeta sur lui, la haine suintant à travers tous les pores de sa peau. Le Geek poussa un hurlement effrayé à travers ses pleurs, se levant d'un bond du canapé.

Mais il ne put jamais lui mettre le coup de poing tant désiré, un autre s'interposa avant.

Le cadavre habillé en noir et blanc avec un maquillage d'halloween avait bloqué sa main avec une force impressionnante. Son bras ne pouvait plus bouger d'un millimètre, figé comme de la cire.

L'immortel s'adressa à lui d'une voix à faire frémir n'importe qui. Mais pas le Patron.

_Tu devrais les laisser tranquille.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux tu sors d'où toi putain?!

_Je suis la nouvelle personnalité de cette maison, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et si je suis ici, c'est à cause de toi.

_Ah ouais? Chais même pas qui t'es trou du...

_Mathieu m'a appelé pour protéger le Geek de toi. Et pour le défendre en cas de problème.

_... Quoi?_

Abasourdi, le criminel bloqua quelques secondes, écarquillant les yeux sous ses lunettes. Ils avaient créé une nouvelle personnalité pour protéger le Geek... De lui?

Ils en avaient été jusque-là.

Il tourna la tête vers le gamer, toujours en larmes, perdu et si fragile au milieu du salon, dans son T-shirt trop grand.

_Alors tu seras là quoi que je tente?

_Quoi que tu tentes. Alors je te conseille de ne pas le faire.

Il lâcha un rire sardonique.

_C'est bon à savoir.

_Fils de pute...

Le Geek lâcha un dernier sanglot aux mots du Panda, avant de s'enfuir en courant dans sa chambre, la casquette tombant à moitié.

* * *

><p>Il pleura pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Peut-être plus. Le Panda avait toqué à sa porte, l'avait supplié d'ouvrir la porte, mais il n'avait pas bougé.<p>

La colère était trop présente. La colère, la peine, la stupéfaction.

La peur de revoir une scène comme celle du couloir se reproduire, que l'un des deux fassent réellement du mal à l'autre. Que ses deux frères se détruisent. Sans faire attention ni à eux, ni à ceux qui les entouraient, et qui les aimaient, malgré tout.

Parce que la vérité était telle: Le Geek n'en aimait pas un moins que l'autre.

Il ne préférait pas le Panda au Patron. Même après tout ce qu'il avait subi. Il avait ses coups de colère intérieurs, des piques qui le transperçaient de part en part à chaque phrase et gestes du criminel, qu'il espérait avoir un cœur, quelque part sous cette sombre veste. Il l'avait sauvé de la noyade, avait fait des petites choses pour eux... Mais la réalité était autre.

C'était tous des gros connards.

Le criminel n'en avait rien à foutre de personne. Et le Panda...

Il avait vu et entendu. Il avait assisté à l'enfer qu'avait dut être la nuit du Hippie dans les bras du Patron, et il n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt.

Tout ça pour quoi? Pouvoir argumenter devant le Patron. Lui balancer dans la gueule un truc qui le ferait chier, qui lui ferait mal, avec un peu de chance. Il avait laissé le camé à la merci du pervers. Il était aussi pourri que le pédophile.

Il en avait marre. Encore et toujours. C'était la même rengaine, le même disque, la même musique. Continuellement. Il aurait voulu hurler, crier au monde son injustice. Mais il était le Geek, alors il la fermait.

Alors que ses pleurs redoublèrent, il sentit une main lui toucher le front délicatement.

Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba nez à nez face à deux orbes noirs qui le fixaient avec inquiétude.

Sans un mot, le Geek fondit dans le costume déchiré qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, enfouissant son visage baigné de morve dans son cou. Le Démon n'en fut nullement dérange, il le prit dans ses bras comme un frère le ferait avec son cadet, et lui caressa le dos de haut en bas.

Le Geek se rendit compte que la seule personne qui arrivait à réellement la réconforter était un _Démon, _pourtant pas très à l'aise niveau relation humaine.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui?

Il se força à expirer lentement. Dehors, ils entendirent une certaine agitation, leur laissant deviner que Mathieu était rentré. Il ne savait pas si le Panda ou le Patron avaient fini par se bagarrer, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait pas mal.

Dans sa tête d'enfant trop malheureux, ils ne méritaient que ça.

_Ne leur en veux pas trop...

Il renifla amèrement. Si même l'immortel s'y mettait...

_Ni l'un ni l'autre ne font ça pour te faire du mal. Ils sont simplement perdus. L'âme humaine est trop corrompue pour ne savoir que faire le bien, même à ceux qui leur sont proches.

_T'as entendu ce que le Panda a dit? Il a vu le Hippie entrer dans la chambre du Patron, il l'a entendu pleurer... Et il a rien fait. Il aurait pu l'aider, alors pourquoi ... ?

Le Démon se mordit la lèvre. Cette question, il se la posait aussi. Pourquoi l'ursidé n'avait pas réagi ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Malgré la profonde aversion qu'il portait au criminel. Jamais il n'aurait pu le laisser porter la main sur le drogué.

N'étant plus tout à fait sûr de ses propres convictions, il ne put que resserrer son étreinte, profondément désolé pour cette petite chose toute tremblante dans ses bras. Le monde était pourri, noir et rempli de personnes immondes. En tombant sur cette famille, l'immortel y avait vu autre chose. Une flamme, qui régnait au centre de chacun d'eux, une solidarité et un amour qui n'existait nulle part ailleurs. Quelque chose, qui rendait différent. Qui lui donnait envie de tout faire pour garder cette famille si belle intact. Malheureusement, il la voyait s'effriter un peu plus chaque jour passant. Se casser de l'intérieur, dans chaque cœur. Même dans celui si particulier qu'était le Patron.

Et il espérait, de tout ce qu'il lui restait de son âme, qu'ils ne soient pas assez corrompus par la colère pour briser leurs principes les plus profonds.

Il sentit soudainement les larmes du gamer tarir et sa respiration se calmer, en même temps qu'il se reculait pour le regarder dans les yeux. Et toute la sincérité qu'il put lire dans ses yeux, toute la souffrance et la lucidité, lui transperça le cœur.

_Tu crois que... tout ça pourrait s'arrêter?

_Que veux-tu dire par là?

_Si je ne suis plus là, ils arrêteront de se battre continuellement. Et Mathieu arrêtera d'être triste et de ne plus manger. Peut-être que je peux disparaître, comme le zombie, le sataniste ou le moine. Peut-être que je _dois_ disparaître.

Autre que l'horreur pure qui s'installa en lui en une malheureuse seconde, il sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps une colère mordre en lui.

Le petit gamer le fixait, le regard plus sérieux que jamais, le visage dur et fermé, dans une expression qui le rendait si laid, tout à coup.

Ne se rendent-ils pas compte? _Ne se rendent-ils pas compte?!_

_Ecoute...

_Non. Non! J'en ai marre d'écouter. J'en ai marre de faire comme si tout allait bien. Je veux retrouver ma famille! Je veux retrouver Mathieu, le Panda, le Hippie, la Fille, le Prof, et même le Patron! Je les veux! JE VEUX MA FAMILLE!

Une véritable crise de larmes le prit. Ce n'était plus des pleurs dû à l'habitude, à une routine de fondre en larmes quand quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était une souffrance qui se dégage. Un enfant qui ne comprend pas, qui veut simplement retrouver sa vie d'avant. Ses repères, ses petits secrets sur les codes de triches de vidéo avec Mathieu, sa cachette au chocolat avec le Panda, les premières histoires d'amour de la Fille, et tant d'autres...

Alors il pleure. Et il n'y a personne pour venir le consoler.

Le Démon le regarda, impuissant, aussi touché que lui.

La famille Sommet, c'est comme une collier. Un collier fait de jolies perles tissées les unes aux autres. Si l'une d'elles casse, alors c'est le bijou entier qui se brise. Qui tombe contre le sol, en morceau, irréparable.

Il n'est pas assez fort pour surmonter ça.

Personne ne vient sécher ses sanglots cette fois, trop occuper à s'entre tuer, d'une certaine façon.

Et il songe sérieusement à partir.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Mathieu était rentré, la première chose qu'il entendit, ce fut des cris. Il sentit un désagréable sentiment le prendre à la gorge, et lâcha sans attendre ses courses à l'entrée pour se précipiter dans le salon.<p>

Le Patron et le Panda, encore. A la limite d'en venir aux mains.

_Nan mais c'est pas croyable...

Il en aurait presque rit jaune.

_Vous êtes vraiment d'un irrespect dingue. Vous allez arrêter cette petite guerre ridicule maintenant!

L'ursidé souffla de colère, blessé dans son amour propre aux mots de son créateur, et eu la décence de baisser légèrement les yeux. Le pédophile ne fit aucun geste, mur d'acier aux mots tranchants comme des lames de rasoirs.

_C'est quoi le problème? Allez-y. Je vous écoute! On va discuter maintenant. Ça semble être le bon moment, alors on va s'asseoir et discuter, comme des gens civilisés. Sans en venir aux mains.

Il faillit rajouter _'Comme une vraie famille'_, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment, les paroles du Patron ancrées profondément à l'esprit. Celui-ci ricana, d'un air profondément mauvais qui lui allait à merveille.

_Comme si j'allais m'asseoir bien gentiment comme...

_Tu t'assoies ou tu dégages de cette baraque avant ce soir.

La surprise se lut sur le visage des deux rivaux, et même sur celui de Mathieu, qui pendant un instant ne crut pas à ses propres paroles. Il les regretta immédiatement, c'était un pari trop risquée, il savait que le criminel...

A sa plus grande surprise, celui-ci s'assit sans histoires. Mais toujours aussi bouillonnant de colère. Le Panda n'eut pas le choix, il fit pareil, mais prit soin de se mettre loin de lui.

_Alors, de quoi on parle Gamin? De la pluie et du beau temps, de ton dernier plan cul?

_Je veux qu'on parle de vous deux.

_Mathieu, ça sert à rien de discuter. Ce connard et moi on a rien à se dire.

_Moi je crois que si au contraire. On a pas eu l'occasion d'en parler depuis ses dernières semaines, mais je ne veux plus jamais, _jamais,_ qu'une scène comme celle de l'autre jour se reproduise? Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête? C'est à cause du Geek?

_Cet enfoiré ose le toucher, je peux pas rester sans réagir merde Mathieu! Alors tu vas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut avec lui?! Bah vas-y, laisse le le violer!

_Tu sais très bien qu'il serait incapable de faire ça.

_Et bah j'en suis plus si sûr!

Le Patron éclata d'un rire froid et mesquin.

_Merci de tes belles paroles le bouffeur de bambous, mais c'est pas moi qu'ai laissé le Hippie rentrer dans ma chambre passé les 23 heures. Et c'est pas moi qu'ai pas bougé le petit doigt alors que tu l'as entendu pleurer et gémir une bonne partie de la nuit, je me trompe?

Le Panda se figea complètement, muet de stupeur.

Mathieu sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Sa gorge devint sèche, tandis que son estomac se retournait, il eut une envie de vomir aussi soudaine que violente.

_Quoi... ? Balbutia-t-il faiblement.

Non. Non. Non. Pas ça. Pas ça.

Il se sentit terriblement mal, tout simplement. La même sensation qu'à l'instant où il avait cru perdre le Patron et le Geek, lors de cette sortie à la mer. Il n'y croyait pas. _Il ne pouvait pas y croire. _

_C'est pas vrai Patron... Me dis pas ça, s'il te plaît.

Sa voix montait dangereusement dans les aigus, tandis que la Panda avait toujours la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait. Au bout de quelques secondes ou lui et le criminel se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, il lâcha un rire halluciné, entre la haine et le chagrin.

_T'es vraiment un putain de monstre. Je sais très bien que tu ne lui as rien fais! Tu crois pas que je serais intervenu sinon? Tu me crois réellement capable de rester sans rien faire alors que t'es en train d'abuser du Hippie à dix mètres de moi? Nan mais pour qui tu me prends au juste?

Quel con. Mais quel con. Il avait été aussi stupide que le Patron. Evidemment qu'il savait que le Hippie n'avait pas été abusé par le Patron. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait paniqué, au début, en entendant les pleurs, et qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de coller son oreille à la porte. Il en était ressortit profondément chamboulé, et certain de deux choses.

Le Hippie n'était certainement pas celui qu'il croyait être. Et il savait de qui il était amoureux, à présent. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour faire le lien.

C'était tellement évident, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Ses sourires tristes et résignés, ce calme et cette douceur qu'il avait envers le criminel. Et la patience et la compréhension que ce dernier possédait devant le camé était impressionnant. Le Panda en avait été surpris, mais cela ne l'avait mis que plus en colère.

Il était un autre homme avec le drogué, et incapable d'agir de la même manière avec le Geek.

_Et comment tu peux en être aussi certain?

La voix du Patron était froide. Peut-être se doutait-il déjà de la réponse, après tout.

Et planté comme un con, le Panda ne sut quoi répondre. Dire la vérité, et trahir le Hippie? Il en était incapable. Alors comment expliquer sans se prendre un coup de poing qu'il avait écouté à sa porte les confessions tragiques du camé sur son passé? Tant pis, il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant d'attaquer le Patron sur un sujet qui lui portait plus à tort à lui au final.

_J'ai entendu ce que vous avait dit. Un peu...

_T'as écouté à ma porte?!

_Non! Enfin oui! J'ai juste entendu, je passais devant et j'ai entendu des pleurs, tu peux comprendre que j'ai eu envie de me renseigner pour savoir si tu le violais pas sans une once de pitié tu crois pas ? J'ai tout de suite compris que tu ne lui avais rien fait.

_Trouve toi des excuses, j'vais vraiment finir par te décalquer!

_Alors tu n'as pas touché au Hippie.

La voix de Mathieu parvint faiblement à leurs oreilles, et quand ils se tournèrent vers lui, ils sentirent tous les deux simultanément une pointe de remords les assaillir.

La peau de leur créateur avait la couleur de la craie des tableaux d'écoles, de la lune et de la neige, tellement elle était pâle. Les yeux mi-clos et la bouche grossièrement tordue, il semblait prêt à s'écrouler à tout instant.

_Non. Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça?

_Parce que t'es un enfoiré de connard sans cœur. Répliqua le Panda.

Personne ne répondit. Mathieu soupira, rassuré à un point inimaginable, mais toujours préoccupé par le principal problème.

_Patron. Je sais que tu... Tu ne toucheras ni au Hippie ni au Geek. Alors pour le bien de tout le monde, essaies au moins de faire un effort. Pour ta famille.

Il tenta le truc. Parce qu'il avait la preuve que le criminel n'était pas devenu un ultime connard, au final. Et de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, il avait même réconforté le Hippie. Il se demanda d'ailleurs rapidement ce qu'avait pu toucher le camé au point de le faire pleurer.

Le silence dura quelques secondes. Une légère explosion venu d'en bas fit sursauter le Panda et Mathieu, avant que le Patron finisse par sourire froidement.

C'était ça, chez eux. On communiquait par coup de poing, sourire déchiré et explications tendus. Sans que quiconque ne se confie vraiment, sans que quiconque ne se fasse réellement confiance. Ils en étaient réduits à ça.

_C'est d'accord. J'essaierais de faire des _efforts. _C'est bien ça que t'as dit? J'essaierais.

Mathieu sentit très bien que le criminel avait mis tout le venin du monde dans ses mots, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. Mais il attrapa la maigre perche avec un espoir tout nouveau. Celui que peut-être, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Que même avec ses autres problèmes personnels, il arriverait à gérer. Tant que sa famille allait bien, tout allait bien.

Et même si pour l'instant il avait plus l'impression de gérer deux chiens enragés plutôt que deux frères un peu tumultueux, il espéra. Comme tout le monde.

Peut-être que tout commençait à aller mieux.

* * *

><p>Mathieu soupira, pour la énième fois. Mais toujours discrètement.<p>

Cette fois-ci, Antoine du sentir toutes les ondes négatifs qui se dégageaient de lui, car il tourna la tête, inquiet.

_Ça va Mathieu?

_Hein? Ouais ouais t'inquiète. J'étais juste en train de penser à des trucs. Rien d'important!

_Tu verras ça va être cool, c'est Marion qu'à fait la cuisine. Fin comme d'hab quoi. C'est fou comme elle cuisine bien, elle tient ça de sa mère, elle...

Le châtain, complètement blasé, n'écoutait déjà plus.

Cet enfoiré avait osé l'inviter à venir manger chez lui. Avec Marion, bien sûr. En débarquant chez lui à l'improviste, un jeudi midi. Et le plus hypocritement du monde, Mathieu avait _accepté._ Sans excuse, alors qu'il aurait pu en trouver une tonne. Inconsciemment, il était tout simplement trop heureux de passer du temps avec le brun. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Et ça lui faisait affreusement peur, d'être devenu si dépendant.

_Et euh... Je lui ai pas dit que je t'avais dit qu'elle avait dit que t'étais un connard. Pour pas la gêner.

_Ouais je comprends. Je lui en parlerai pas, je m'en fous qu'elle ait dit ça. T'inquiète.

_Cool.

N'habitant pas très loin l'un de l'autre, ils arrivèrent vite chez le présentateur de What The Cut?! Et plus ils grimpaient haut dans l'appartement, plus Mathieu eu envie de partir en courant.

_'Le psy, chez toi quand y'a le Patron et le Panda dans les parages, chez Antoine... Y'a de plus en plus d'endroits que t'aimerais fuir en courant mon vieux...'_

Mais personne n'échappe à son destin. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le bruit de casseroles qu'on entrechoque, un air de musique fredonné et une salutation joyeuse de la part de la blonde.

_Bonjour chéri! Bonjour Mathieu.

Avec un amusement qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir, le schizophrène remarqua que son ton était soudainement devenu plus forcé, lorsqu'elle avait du prononcé son prénom. Alors la blonde avait vraiment senti toute l'animosité qui lui été destinée ? Pas si conne que ça, finalement...

_Bonjour Marion, comment tu vas?

_Bien et toi?

_Très bien quoi de beau?

_Rien de spécial, je continue le boulot et toi?

_Pareil, je vais me mettre à bosser sur le prochain épisode de Slg.

_Super, j'ai hâte de voir ça. J'ai adoré le dernier.

Surprenant, ce que l'Homme était capable de faire. Et ce dont il avait la volonté aussi.

Masquer tout ce que l'on pensait, exprimer tout le contraire en sachant pertinemment que la personne en face de vous sait que vous jouez un rôle. Un espèce de jeu un peu malsain mais qui restait très amusant pour les plus imprudents.

Et c'est sans doute à ce moment-là, que le deuxième rouage se mit en marche. Alors qu'ils se regardaient avec un sourire des plus niais et à gerber, mais qu'ils se fusillaient des yeux.

Mais le plus drôle pour le Destin, pour l'Entité là-haut qui contrôlait tout ça comme un marionnettiste, c'est que Mathieu ne savait pas encore à quel point ce jeu allait le mener aux tréfonds des enfers.

Le repas était passé très rapidement, à son plus grand étonnement. Les petites piques très bien camouflées entre lui et Marion, Antoine, heureux de voir les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie rirent ensembles.

Mathieu en aurait été presque déçu, lorsque le Patron frappa sans aucune douceur à la porte de l'appartement. Dans un sursaut de bonté, le criminel avait bien voulu aller chercher son créateur. Et surtout parce que sinon, il était privé de la clé de la baraque, car Mathieu avait réussi piquer son double, que personne d'autre n'en avait, et que devoir péter une vitre à chaque fois de vouloir rentrer chez soi, c'était pète couilles.

Antoine l'invita rapidement à prendre un café, mais les chassa bien vite lorsque le criminel commença à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à la blonde.

En un midi, Mathieu était un homme changé.

Ses démons étaient toujours là. Accrochés à lui comme des sangsues. Et il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, il traînerait toujours ses vieilles casseroles. Mais un truc avait changé, ce que même le Patron remarqua.

Il avait vu Marion sous une autre forme. Celle qui s'était montré dès le début toute frêle et toute innocente avait maintenant dévoilé une de ses facettes. Celle d'une femme prête à se battre bec et ongles pour défendre son homme. Et Mathieu adorait ça. L'étincelle de défi menaçante qu'il avait vu dans son regard avait suffi à le faire réagir suffisamment. A lui donner la_ niaque._

Il aimait Antoine. Et même si ça faisait un mal de chien, il essaierait. Même si il n'y avait aucune chance que le brun l'aime à la place de cette conne, il aurait tenté quelque chose. Même si il devait s'en brûler les ailes. Sa vie était trop bordélique pour ne pas prendre le risque.

Il était Mathieu Sommet de la toile, merde.

* * *

><p>Le Patron inspira lentement. La cigarette. Il baiserait jusqu'à la mort celui qui avait inventé ce truc, juste pour le remercier. Un gloussement le fit sourire.<p>

Il baiserait celui qui avait inventé la prostitution aussi.

Les bordels étaient son havre de paix. Son monde à lui. De débauches, de perversités et de trucs dégueulasses. A son image. C'est ce qu'il lui plaît. Voir jusqu'où est capable d'aller l'être humain. De voir jusqu'où il pourra entacher son amour propre pour son propre plaisir. C'est quelque chose qui le fascine.

Et encore plus quand elles sont cinq autour de lui. Ou quatre, peut-être. Il n'est pas trop sûr du sexe de la brune à sa gauche. Mais il s'en fout, tant qu'il y'a un trou, tout lui va.

Ici, pas besoin de penser à quoi que ce soit. Il peut se déverser et se défouler quand, comment, et où il le veut. Que demande le peuple?

Soudain, un homme apparaît à sa gauche. Il ne travailla pas en tant que sac à foutre, c'est une certitude. Il est trop bien habillé et à l'air trop mal à l'aise. Un stagiaire de la paperasse débutant, sûrement. Le Patron n'y fit pas attention, jusqu'à ce que l'autre s'adresse à lui.

_Pa... Patron?

Le criminel grogna en réponse, détestant être dérangé dans ces précieux moments. Surtout quand une de filles commence à lui baisser très lentement la braguette...

_Le boss veut vous parler.

Les cinq filles -et garçon?- se stoppèrent directement. Suivant les règles à la lettre. Quiconque est réclamé par le Boss, doit accourir voir le Boss.

_'Ils font vraiment tout pour me faire chier!'_

Pestant, le Patron se rhabilla, fusilla le malheureux du regard, et partit en direction du bureau.

"Le Boss", roulant sur l'or, possédait à peu près tous les bordels du pays. Et pas mal dispersés dans l'Europe toute entière. Comment ? Tout simplement parce qu'il était le plus fidèle associé du Patron. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis ses débuts, et entreprenaient les plus belles collaborations, l'aidant dans tous ses crimes divers et variés.

C'était un gros Russe d'1m70, au crâne dégarni et dont les yeux étaient étonnement gris.

C'était bien simple: Il n'aimait personne, et personne ne l'aimait.

_Putain tu peux pas faire une exception à ta putain de loi juste sur les filles que j'utilise?

_Désolé. Mais fallait que je te vois.

L'homme s'adressait en Russe. Et la Patron également. Pour le criminel, la barrière de la langue n'était pas un problème.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, ils parlèrent affaires. Sans s'apprécier outres mesures, l'un comme l'autre se respectaient, conscient du talent de businessman de l'autre. Ce qui était déjà rare, dans ce métier.

Mais alors que le Patron s'apprêtait à remballer son collègue et continuer ses petits jeux avec ses filles préférées, quelque chose attira son attention.

_Ce sont les filles que j'ai récupérées pour le début de saison. Celle-là, je la connaissais déjà avant, on a pas mal travaillés ensemble par le passé, alors qu'elle était encore mineur. Elle me rapportait plus que quatre autres filles réunies! Mais cette petite conne s'est barrée! Je lui ai mis la main dessus y'a quelque mois, par hasard. Depuis je la lâche plus, et elle à finit par dire oui y'a quelque jours. Je l'ai même pas forcé, elle fait et elle a toujours fait ça pour le fric, cette petite salope!

Le Patron attrapa la photo que lui tendait l'autre, obligatoire pour chaque fille du bordel.

Il eut l'impression de connaître cette fille. Un souvenir qui ne remontait pas loin. Il la connaissait. Ces cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus métalliques, ses légères tâches de rousseurs... Mais où?

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, ignorant les questions surprises du Boss face à sa mine soudainement grave, et cela lui revint. Comme un flash.

_Oh putain de merde...

_Marion. _

C'est ça, Marion. La copine du balai à chiottes qui servait de meilleur ami à Mathieu.

Il n'avait certainement pas manqué le petit jeu ridicule mais extrêmement divertissant de son créateur et de l'autre greluche, et n'avait pu en déduire qu'une chose. Mathieu était jaloux.

_Il connaissait décidément trop bien son créateur._

_Est ce que je peux garder la photo ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilàààà!<strong>_

_**Alors vos avis? Déçus, pas déçus?**_

_**Dîtes-moi tout! La petite case en bas est faîte pour ça :D (On dirait une pub xD)**_

_**Bon, il est actuellement 5h20, je suis crevé, je rate un mot sur deux et ça me rend dingue, donc je vais dodo!**_

_**La différence entre le Mathieu du début de chapitre et fin de chapitre n'est pas si énorme que ça en a l'air. Je ne le vois juste pas rester de marbre lorsque Marion réagit comme ça en face de lui, Mathieu m'a l'air plutôt... Combatif niveau sentiments ;) Si il n'est pas en profonde dépression T_T **_

_**C'est le dernier chapitre avant que je parte en vacances, (Hallelujah j'en ai vraiment besoin!) donc on risque de se recroiser d'ici un petit bout de temps! (Je le remets parce que je sais qui y'en a plein qui ne lisent pas le texte avant le chapitre xD)**_

_**Merci encore à toutes celles qui review, follow, mettent en fav'! Kiss Kiss Kiss!**_

_**J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine!**_

_**Peace and Love. 'Emo.16**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Dévouement

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Me voilà revenue toute fraîche de mes petites vacances de 5 jours, pleine de nouvelles idées! Héhé, ça sert de réfléchir au calme, le regard plongée dans la mer, avec le cri des oiseaux...**_

_**Bon j'arrête l'instant poétique à deux balles, et je passe à la suite!**_

_**Je sais, j'aurais dû revenir plus tôt. Mais un petit séjour imprévu chez une amie s'est imposé avec plaisir, et je n'ai pas amené mon ordi.**_

_**Mais OMG j'ai 103 reviews! Je suis juste... Choquée.**_

_**Merci encore à celles qui reviews, follows, et mettent en fav! Quant à ceux qui lisent et qui le font pas... Je ne sais quoi vous dire T_T Mais merci quand même d'apprécier mon travail! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça plairait autant en si peu de temps, merci encore!**_

_**luna-la-lune: Ta joie est si communicatif xD De rien de t'avoir répondu, c'est normal! Et tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir converti au Patron/Hippie! J'espère que la suite va te plaire :)**_

_**lea89: Merci beaucoup à toi ^^ Contente que ma fic soit ta préférée *_* Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre!**_

_**Lauryn: Merci x) Oui, tout le monde déteste Marion T_T Et... Ca se comprend. Tu verras pour le Panda et le Patron, dieu seul sait ce que je vous réserve... :P Oui le Démon est cool *_* Et Antoine est un gros con qui ne capte rien de ce qui se passe xD J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!**_

_**ranne: Merci ^^ Tu as du avoir un problème de clavier ou je sais pas quoi, je suppose que tu as voulu dire "M'a cloué le bec", mais ce n'est pas sorti pareil... :') Contente quand même que ma fic te plaise!**_

_**AngNiRa: Super contente que mon histoire te plaise autant, merci de ta review! :) Pour être noir c'est noir... Désolé si ça te gêne un peu ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!**_

_**MOI: Top 3? Merciii ! Ça me fait super plaisir que ma fiction te plaise! :D**_

_**Alors, le Hippie n'est pas super présent dans ce chapitre... Je vais me faire engueuler par certaine (Ma biche, Titipo, pardon T_T) Mais rien que pour vous (Et parce que moi aussi j'en avais très envie quand même) j'ai réussi à le caser au début, et bah, j'espère que ça suffira (Même si je sais que ça ne suffira pas) ^-^ Contrairement au personnage de Marion, qui est approfondie.**_

_**Antoine à une copine à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.. C'est dommage, (Fangirl oblige xD) mais j'espère qu'ils seront heureux ensemble le plus longtemps possible si c'est vraiment sérieux! :) (Et... J'espère qu'elle ne s'appelle pas Marion T_T)**_

_**Bonne Lecture!**_

Chapitre 9: Dévouement

Le Hippie cligna des yeux.

Capsule de Bière lécha son avant-bras sur toute la longueur, de sa langue pendante et baveuse, en sautant et jappant autour de lui, réclamant son attention.

Il recligna des yeux, ouvrant légèrement la bouche.

Et se demanda rapidement si il n'en avait pas _vraiment_ trop pris.

Des pochons de beuh. Partout.

Rangé dans un carton défoncé. Posé sur la table du van, encadré de deux banquettes ou sur une des deux reposait également un deuxième carton, légèrement moins rempli que le premier.

Il se saisit d'un avec stupéfaction, constatant qu'il ne se dérobait pas sous ses doigts avec deux petites pattes pour se faufiler vers la porte, s'enfuyant à toute allure dans le jardin.

Sur le premier, d'une écriture maladroite, était signé au marqueur:

Pour le Hippie.

_Whooaww._

Jah lui avait envoyé un présent.

Trop heureux pour constater que deux cartons d'herbe ne pouvait pas apparaître sur son lit par miracle, et que son Capsule était détaché alors que personne n'était censé être encore debout, il ouvrit la petite pochette transparente, et se saisit du précieux.

Il allait s'envoyer au huitième ciel, gros.

* * *

><p>En soupirant, il tira plus fortement sur le loquet.<p>

D'un bruit strident, la petite porte s'ouvrit violemment, manquant de lui faire perdre un œil.

Ses yeux parcoururent les petites boites en cartons, aux inscriptions toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres.

Que faire?

Avec difficulté, il se saisit d'une boîte jaune, qu'il savait contenir des paracétamols, du tube d'arnica, et un rouleau de bandages bien entamé.

Son épaule lui faisant un mal de chien, le Geek décida de commencer par ça, juste après avoir avalé le doliprane.

_'Pas sûr que ça fasse grand-chose...'_

Il appliqua le plus délicatement possible la crème sur son os sûrement démis, les poils hérissés à chaque fois qu'il touchait un point sensible. Une fois terminé, il se saisit du rouleau, et en enroula un morceau généreux tout autour de la partie supérieur du bras.

Il s'occupa du bleu qui commençait à se former à son œil droit, de la vertèbre sûrement déplacé à la nuque, et de sa côte cassé. Il s'était quelque peu renseigné sur les soins basiques à s'administrer, au moment même où il avait compris les attentions du Patron à son égard.

Mais il était fier. Plus fier qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Grâce à lui, le Hippie pourrait être heureux. Même le temps d'une seconde, d'une minute, d'une heure. Il ne savait pas trop en combien de temps il pouvait fumer tout ça, ou même si il se sentait assez bien pour le faire, mais son cadeau lui plairait.

A la suite de la révélation du Panda, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il s'était rendu au parc du coin. Le camé avait souffert plus horriblement qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer suite à la nuit dans les bras du Patron, c'était son rôle de petit frère de le réconforter.

Et qu'est ce qui pouvait faire plaisir au Hippie, à part sa drogue?

La peur au ventre de découvrir ce monde encore inconnu, perdu à travers les trop grandes rues de Paris et ces quelques personnes qui le regardaient avec une surprise un peu fascinée, il était enfin arrivé à destination.

Deux des hommes présents lui avait paru louches. Les yeux cachés par de grosses lunettes noires et la dégaine agressive, ils étaient adossés contre un arbre, quelques mètres plus loin.

La discussion qui avait suivi était encore très claire dans sa mémoire. Il lui avait fallu dix bonnes minutes d'insistance pour leur faire comprendre qu'il venait de la part du Hippie. Ils avaient semblaient surpris, puis méfiants, puis un sourire féroce et sournois avait pris place sur leur visage.

Comme un imbécile, il les avaient suivis jusque dans une ruelle, là où ils avaient dit qu'ils gardaient "la came."

Et là, une sorte de néant. Sa tête, tout d'abord, qui frappe contre le sol avec une douleur inouïe. Par ce qu'il lui avait semblait être un coup de pied, son nez avait explosé, en même temps qu'il avait failli perdre connaissance. Puis tout un tas de coups sourds dans le bide, tandis que l'autre s'était amusé à lui écraser sa cigarette sur le bras.

Mais il était le Geek. Un minimum rapide et fluide. Et il vivait avec le Patron. Attendant que les deux dealers s'en aillent en ricanant, il avait eu le temps de ressentir la douleur avec toute son intensité, de serrer les dents et de laisser sortit quelques larmes, et de se relever.

Ne croyez-pas qu'il ne les avait pas repérés. Le sac. Le même que celui du Hippie. Tout noir, avec des motifs bizarres en spirale.

Poussé par une force encore inconnue jusqu'ici, il avait attendu seulement quelques secondes, le temps de rassembler toute l'énergie restante. Puis avait bondit sur ses baskets, et comme dans les films de James Bond, avait choppé le sac à l'un des deux à l'air le plus crétin, et sans un mot, par miracle, s'était enfui en courant.

Ne croyez-pas non plus que le Geek n'est pas résistant.

Les deux autres avaient rugit, des cris de rage inhumain face à ce petit con trop surprenant qui emportait leur raison d'être. Mais le sport n'était pas une de leur principale activité, et le petit gamer avait réussi à vite les semer.

Arrivé dans sa rue, la fierté s'était installée, réussissant presque à balayer la terrible souffrance qui habitait tout son corps. De l'herbe verte bizarre, avec pleins de petites graines. Il reconnaissait, c'était de ça, qu'avait besoin le Hippie.

Mais celui-ci dormait encore, puisque Capsule de Bière était encore attaché.

Son estomac s'était noué violemment, persuadé que si le camé dormait encore, c'était tout simplement à cause de la nuit de l'autre fois, ignorant que c'était juste grâce à une nouvelle drogue joyeusement testé et pour le moins chaotique. Il entra dans la maison, remplaça le sac par deux cartons qui trainait dans le placard sous le lavabo, marquant un petit mot dessus, et ressortit. Il avait réussi à monter dans le combi sans faire de bruit, détachant le chien au passage, veillant à ne laisser aucune trace de sang.

La drogué dormait, installé à la va vite sous les couvertures.

Sans ses lunettes, le soleil lui éclairant le visage, il paraissait encore plus jeune et fragile que lui.

Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Mais il ne voulait pas y réfléchir, pas maintenant. Il se contenta de déposer les cartons, et de se traîner hors du van, jusqu'à la salle de bains.

C'était l'après-midi, et personne n'était en vue dans la maison. Il avait mal, terriblement faim, étant donné qu'il n'était pas allé au repas d'hier soir, et son cœur souffrait le martyre.

_'Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de crème pour le cœur...'_

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'image du Panda s'imposa à lui, lui faisant cesser tous mouvements.

Pourquoi penser à lui? C'était un méchant imbécile, incapable de prendre soin du Hippie. L'ursidé lui avait promis de le protéger du criminel, mais il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il préférait, à présent. Si accepter les visites nocturnes et attouchements du Patron ferait revenir la paix dans la maison, il dirait oui sans hésiter.

Il commençait même à douter des sentiments du Panda envers sa personne. Le protégeait-il vraiment? Ou n'était-ce qu'un prétexte pour défouler ses pulsions sur le Patron?

Plus le temps passait, et plus le Geek songeait à la deuxième option.

Quelque chose clochait. Il le sentait bien.

Partout, en fait. Que ce soit le Panda, le Hippie, Mathieu, ou même le Patron. Le Prof et la Fille également. Ils avaient perdus de leur superbe, de leur éclat.

_Quelque chose n'allait pas. _Et il ne savait pas trop encore quoi. C'était pourtant là, sous ses yeux.

Ils se trompaient en affirmant que tout avait changé en quelques semaines. Depuis le début, ça les menaçait. C'était là, tapi dans l'ombre, prêt à frapper. Caché derrière la porte, chaque fenêtre. Les guettant, observant chacun de leurs faits et gestes, chacun de leurs sentiments. Attendant le bon moment.

Des bruits de pas se firent soudainement entendre dans le couloir. Et le Geek reconnut sans mal les chaussures à talons du Patron, claquant sur le parquet...

. . .

Heureusement, le Patron était trop préoccupé pour penser à ouvrir la porte de la salle d'eau. Il avait une destination bien précise en tête, et traversa le couloir en direction de l'avant dernière chambre, juste à côté de celle peu utilisée du Hippie.

Ne prenant pas la peine de toquer, il entra, pour découvrir sans surprise son créateur affalé sur son lit, paressant devant l'ordinateur. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il reconnut la page ouverte.

Une vidéo d'Antoine Daniel. La dernière.

Mathieu sursauta, claquant son ordinateur précipitamment, pour une raison qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être, et le fusilla du regard.

_Tu peux pas frapper?

_On s'en fout, j'ai un truc à te dire.

_Sans dec? Accouche j'ai pas toute la journée.

Ce qui était pratique avec le Patron, c'est qu'il allait droit au but.

_Comment elle s'appelle, la copine de ton pote?

_... Qui ça, Antoine?

_Elle s'appelle Antoine? Railla le pédophile.

En réponse, le châtain lui lança un regard blasé. Et c'est avec mauvaise humeur qu'il lui répondit, se demandant vraiment ce que le criminel avait en tête.

_Marion, pourquoi? Te mets pas en tête de lui sauter dessus, je te préviens.

_T'inquiète pas pour ça Gamin, j'ai eu ma dose de putes hier soir. Surtout que celle-ci m'a l'air un peu chère...

Le cerveau du schizophrène bloqua une seconde. Les sourcils froncés, il leva un regard surpris et interrogateur vers son double.

_Qu'est-ce tu racontes?

Une photo lui fit mit sous le nez en une fraction de seconde.

Une photo de Marion. Bien coiffée, agréablement maquillée. Une de celles que l'on utilisait pour les Cv ou les dossiers scolaires qui nous suivent jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

___Qu'est-ce que _tu fous_ avec une photo de cette fille dans la poche?

_Ça vient tout droit du bordel d'hier. Un charmant ami m'en a fait cadeau, je savais bien que cette greluche me disait quelque chose, mais j'étais pas trop sûr. C'est officiel, tu pourras lui dire à ton pote, sa copine fait le tapin! Et pas pour les prix les plus bas du marché...

Cette fois, le cerveau de Mathieu bloqua pour de bon.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire? Marion? Une prostitué? Le châtain faillit lui rire au visage.

_Patron, sérieusement, t'as vu cette fille? C'est la chasteté incarné. Pas une once de vice, de méchanceté ou de luxure ne se dégage d'elle, tu...

_Tu mens de mieux en mieux, Gamin. Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué votre petit jeu pour ton pote cheveu poil-de-chatte? Tu crèves d'envie de lui piquer, et elle t'as clairement mit au défi. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que tu fous là à te morfondre, je pensais que t'aller plutôt combattre pour récupérer ce qui t'appartiens.

La voix du Patron, défiante et taquine, mais aux mots emplis de vérité, fit écarquiller les yeux de Mathieu. Alors il s'en était rendu compte? Il était vraiment si peu discret que ça? Il ne releva pas le fait que Antoine ne lui "appartenait" pas, et qu'il comptait bien se bouger pour tenter quelque chose, mais il préféré revenir sur le sujet initiale, changeant de sujet par la même occasion.

_Tu dis donc que cette fille est une prostituée? Tu l'as vu? Dans ton bordel, elle était en train de baiser un mec?

_Pas vraiment. C'est un de mes collègues qui m'a raconté deux trois trucs. Apparemment, elle travaille avec lui depuis quelques années, sauf qu'elle à réussit à s'enfuir d'un de ses bordels un jour. Depuis, il la recherche. Elle l'a contactée d'elle-même y'a quelques temps, elle voulait reprendre son ancien taf. C'est de l'argent facile tu sais. Même si elle a du se prendre une sacrée branlée... Il m'a montré sa photo, obligatoire pour chaque filles, c'est comme ça que je l'ai reconnu. J'me suis dit que ça pouvait t'intéresser, et apparemment, je me suis pas trompé.

La stupéfaction le prit. Au moment ou il s'aperçut que le criminel ne mentait pas. Il n'aurait aucun intérêt à lui mentir, ou à lui faire une quelconque blague, de toute manière.

Il se força à réfléchir, à traiter l'information.

Marion travaillait dans un bordel. Marion. La copine d'Antoine.

Sa rivale était une prostituée.

La première pensée qu'il eut fut un très beau:

_**WTF?**_

La deuxième fut plus vicieuse, plus... typiquement féminine.

_J'ai une putain de chance._

Il aurait dû ne rien dire. Comme un ami normal. En parler à Marion, au pire. Lui demander le pourquoi du comment, et de ne pas faire souffrir son ami.

Il s'étonna une seconde. Plus sur le fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment surpris au final. Marion n'était pas clair. Trop belle, trop parfaite. Il y'avait quelque chose, qu'il sentait depuis le début.

Mathieu n'était pas le genre de personne à rester bloqué sur une nouvelle déroutante, à en rester choqué et ne pas savoir quoi en faire. Il écoute, il analyse, il agit.

Et il devient le chasseur.

* * *

><p><em>'Salut bande de manches à couilles! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Mister Antoine Daniel, je suis sûrement quelque part en train de me toucher allégrement, donc laissez-moi un message après le bip!.. Mais je ne vous rappellerez sûrement pas.'<em>

Mathieu claqua la langue, agacé.

Il se concentrait à peine sur la route, trop occupé par son téléphone. Pourquoi cet idiot ne répondait pas? Voilà six fois qu'il essayait d'appeler, six fois qu'il tombait sur le répondeur.

Plus que cinq minutes. Cinq petites minutes et il serait chez le brun.

Une part de Mathieu hésitait encore. Surpris tout de même par la tournure des évènements, mais confiant de sa réussite.

C'était cruel, et fortement inhumain. L'état d'esprit dans lequel il était se fichait presque de la souffrance que la nouvelle allait provoquer chez son ami. Marion allait dégager, une bonne fois pour toute. Parce que jamais le créateur de What The Cut?! n'allait accepter une telle situation. Jamais il ne laisserait passer pareil mensonge et humiliation.

Alors il roulait, de plus en plus vite.

Il arriva devant l'appartement avec trop d'avance qu'il n'aurait du en avoir, et monta les escaliers. Un sourire incontrôlable aux lèvres, mais affreusement calme, il toqua à la dernière porte.

Il attendit quelques secondes. Puis le loquet se fit entendre, suivit du grincement de l'ouverture en bois.

Sauf qu'au lieu de voir apparaître un grand mec aux cheveux noirs emmêlés et aux yeux marrons, il vit apparaître une grande fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux métalliques.

_'Tiens tiens...'_

D'une réaction naturelle, presque animal, il sentit ses poils se hérisser. Ses yeux se plisser, son rythme cardiaque se stabiliser à un niveau lent, très lent.

Marion haussa un sourcil gracieux, et lui offrit un sourire tout aussi poli qu'hypocrite.

_Mathieu! Que puis-je faire pour toi? Si tu cherches Antoine, il est sorti pour l'après-midi.

_... Bonjour Marion. Ouais, j'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il a pas répondu.

_Oh. C'est normal, il a oublié son téléphone ce matin en partant. Je pourrais lui dire que tu es passé, il passera chez toi.

Traduction: Dégage d'ici maintenant. Je préfère laaargement que ce soit lui qui vienne te voir.

Que faire? Quelle stratégie adopter?

Mathieu allait la saluer, faire demi-tour et rentrer chez lui, pour attendre qu'Antoine rentre et lui parler face à face. Mais il changea d'avis. Une pulsion le prit, le forçant à se retourner brusquement sous les yeux d'une Marion surprise, et de lui balancer d'une voix plate:

_Je suis au courant.

La blonde le fixa, haussant légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant manifestement pas de quoi il parlait. Et c'est avec un doux plaisir que Mathieu répondit à sa question muette.

_Pour tes petites activités nocturnes au bordel du coin.

La respiration de la jeune fille se coupa complètement, elle écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'elle sentit son cœur s'emballer sous la panique.

Comment pouvait-il savoir? Qui lui avait dit?

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, le youtubeur lui répondit.

_Le Patron ma belle. Le Patron.

Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, le temps de bien gérer le fait que Mathieu Sommet connaissait à présent son secret. Mais soudain, son visage prit un air dur, fermé, que le châtain n'aurait jamais pu lui imaginer.

Elle repartit à l'intérieur de l'appartement, laissant la porte ouverte. Un instant, le plus petit cru qu'il devait la suivre, mais la blonde choppa son trousseau de clé à la volée, sa veste et sortit de l'appartement.

_Suis-moi.

* * *

><p>Le trajet s'était passé dans un silence pesant. Aucun des deux n'avait parlé, le visage fermé et les mots inutiles. Mathieu se contentait de regarder droit devant lui, toutes les hypothèses s'entrechoquant dans son esprit, curieux de savoir ou la blonde l'emmenait.<p>

Ils se garèrent au bout d'une demi-heure de route, et le schizophrène fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il reconnut un parking d'hôpital. Il n'eu pas le temps d'en placer une, la blonde le devança.

_C'est ici que je bosse.

_Si loin, pourquoi?

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de sortir de la voiture, rapidement suivi par Mathieu.

Celui-ci se demanda si elle ne faisait pas réellement exprès de l'emmener ici. Sa peur et son dégoût des hôpitaux toujours omniprésent, il eut du mal à faire comme si de rien était lorsqu'ils franchirent la grande porte d'entrée. Tout ici puait le produit d'entretien et le désinfectant, pour cacher celle de la mort de la maladie.

Nombres de personnels de l'accueil accueillirent Marion avec un grand sourire, lui lançant un bonjour amicale. Elle ne répondait qu'avec un sourire crispé et poli, pressé dans sa démarche.

Mathieu ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, il avait tenté plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation, mais la blonde restait de marbre. Ils se contentaient de monter les escaliers, demandant aux personnels de leur ouvrir les portes. Arrivés à une pancarte indiquant l'aile B, Marion ralentit, et demanda poliment à la vieille secrétaire de lui ouvrir la porte de la chambre 205.

_Marion! Tu n'es pas en congé aujourd'hui?

_Bonjour Christine... Je viens le voir, je profite d'avoir réellement du temps libre. Voici mon ami, Mathieu.

Il tiqua au mot "ami", mais se contenta de hocher poliment la tête, se demandant de qui parlait la jeune fille.

_Bien sûr, je comprends... Je t'ouvre tout de suite la porte.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et les lourdes portes de métal s'ouvrirent, les laissant passer. Lorsqu'elles se refermèrent, laissant place au silence, le châtain eu la désagréable impression d'être entré dans le couloir de la mort.

A sa droite, Marion actionna la poignée d'une des chambres, ou le nombre "205", y était peint.

Mathieu sentit une oppression désagréable lui étouffer la gorge lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Dans un silence religieux, Marion se dirigea vers le seul lit présent, et s'installa sur la chaise.

Il y'avait un homme. Agé d'une vingtaine d'année. Peut-être plus. Il était relié à des dizaines de tuyaux, seringues et attaches. Marion dirigea sa main vers la sienne, l'enlaçant doucement. Elle porta la paume à ses lèvres, les effleurant, fermant les yeux.

Même Mathieu n'osa pas la déranger. Muet, face à la froide souffrance qui se dégageait de cette femme. Ce n'était plus la même. Ce n'était plus la Marion douce et insouciante qu'il connaissait. Il le sentait, c'était une Marion déchirée et amère qu'il avait devant lui.

_Julien.

Elle soupira doucement, comme si c'était difficile de même prononcer ce nom.

_Il s'appelle, il s'appelait peut-être? Julien. C'est mon frère aîné. De trois ans. Ça va faire bientôt six ans qu'il est ici. C'était un drogué, avant. Un au cas irrattrapable, un irraisonnable dont l'existence n'est basée que sur la prise de son rail de coke journalière. Un jour il a fait une overdose, le samu m'a appelé en urgence, il était deux heures du mat'. J'ai foncé vers l'hôpital où il était, j'étais en panique totale, détruite à l'idée de perdre mon frère. J'ai attendue toute la nuit... Assise là, dans le hall ou l'on était lorsqu'on est rentré... Et au petit matin, les médecins m'ont appris la nouvelle. Plongé dans le coma, pour ils ne savaient combien de temps. Et même aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas quelle situation est la pire... Le savoir mort définitivement, en paix, là-haut, ou rester dans l'ignorance. Toujours douter. Va-t-il se réveiller un jour? Est-ce que tout ça sert à quelque chose, au final? Ou va-t-il m'abandonner comme il l'a toujours fait? Quand je me lève le matin, je ne sais jamais si en me rendant à l'hôpital, je vais le retrouver mort, ou réveillé de son sommeil factice. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de travailler ici, malgré la distance. Antoine me demande toujours pourquoi je travaille si loin... Pour veiller sur lui, tout simplement. Parce que malgré tout, il reste mon frère.

Elle leva ses yeux si semblables aux siens vers lui. Sans honte, lucide et direct.

_C'est pour ça que je fais ça. J'ai commencé il y'a cinq ans. Ça me rapporte de l'argent, plus qu'avec mon boulot d'infirmière apprentie chirurgienne. Tu peux croire beaucoup de choses Mathieu, mais ne crois pas que je fais ça par plaisir. Sans cette argent, mon frère aurait été débranché depuis longtemps. J'en ai besoin pour le faire survivre... Et pour me faire survivre aussi.

Mathieu ne réagit pas.

Il se contenta d'écouter. Ce qu'elle avait à dire, ce qu'elle avait pour se défendre, ce qu'elle avait à faire.

_Et j'ai besoin d'Antoine aussi. J'en ai besoin pour survivre. Je l'aime Mathieu. Depuis la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur sa vidéo, ou je l'ai vu brailler à tue-tête des paroles vulgaires. Il me faisait rire, il a illuminé ma vie comme jamais personne ne l'a fait. Et je ne te laisserais pas me le prendre.

Mathieu commençait à comprendre.

_Tu ne lui diras pas, n'est-ce pas? Toutes ces vies que tu détruirais, ces personnes que tu ferais souffrir. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne te le permettrais pas...

Salope. Salope. _Salope._

Une décharge lui électrisa le bras, tous ses muscles battant furieusement.

Elle avait tenté un coup de maître. Tout en sachant pertinemment gagner. Elle le fixait, dans le blanc des yeux. Aucunes émotions ne se réchappaient des deux, statues de glace.

Il posa les yeux sur cet homme, allongé sur le lit d'hôpital. D'à peu près son âge, la poitrine s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration. Le teint blanc, cireux, trop maigre, trop petit, sans doute déformé de toutes ses années d'immobilité.

La vie de cet humain ne reposait que sur l'amour d'une sœur qui ne faisait ça que pour la moral et l'espoir bancal de retrouver un semblant de famille. Sur une femme et une machine.

Mathieu trouvait ça stupide, au fond. De bafouer ainsi l'amour propre d'un homme, le laissant des années à l'état de légume. Sans possibilité de lui demander son avis. Peut-être -sans doute- aurait-il préféré partir.

Mais comme il la comprenait.

Et comme il la détestait encore plus.

Il n'était pas assez dur, pas assez mauvais pour empêcher Marion de garder son frère en vie.

_Je ne dirais rien à Antoine.

Une promesse, silencieuse et tout sauf amicale.

_Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je reste sans réagir. Antoine est amoureux de toi. Profondément. Même si ça m'arrache la gueule de le dire. Mais je compte bien m'interposer. Crois pas que je continue pas à trouver ça glauque que tu te prostitues dans son dos, et malgré tout ce bordel, ça me laisse une bonne excuse. Tu n'es pas si parfaite que tu en as l'air. Tu ne mérites pas Antoine. Il mérite mieux. Il me mérite moi.

Marion écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait face au soudain excès de confiance du youtubeur. Loin d'être aveugle, elle avait remarqué le comportement du châtain bien avant les inquiétudes d'Antoine. Perte de poids, fatigue et tous les signes avant-coureurs d'une dépression. Qu'arrivait-il au châtain pour qu'il soit soudainement si assuré?

Il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

_C'est moi qui vais gagner.

* * *

><p>Antoine sourit, heureux.<p>

Jamais il n'aurait cru que Mathieu apprécierait si vite Marion.

Il n'était pas tout à fait stupide. Sa copine n'était pas le genre de son ami. Trop... Calme. Attentionnée et douce, presque parfaite. Non. Parfaite. Le schizophrène n'était pas friand de ce genre de femme. Il les préférait pétillantes, franches et spontanées.

Mais l'alchimie était passée. Étonnement facilement.

Au fond, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'était pas naturelle. Mais il préférait fermer les yeux. Il préférait fermer les yeux et regarder les deux personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie rire ensemble devant une assiette remplie.

Leur rire était si accordé (faux), leurs yeux si lumineux (orageux), leur sourire si pur (haineux).

Il avança à peine sa main pour attraper le sel, que Marion l'attrapa, et lui tendit avec un sourire angélique, dont elle seul avait le secret.

_Tiens mon amour…

_Merci mon ange.

Les yeux de Mathieu virèrent au gris. Il se pencha sournoisement vers son ami, et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

_T'as besoin de quelque chose d'autre Antoine?

Sa voix, chaude, et légèrement suave, fit inconsciemment frissonner le terroriste capillaire. Il se pencha en avant, frôlant innocemment sa main.

_Euh... Non. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien vous deux?

Marion et Mathieu se regardèrent, feignant la surprise la plus totale.

_Bien sûr mon cœur, pourquoi?

_Je sais pas... Vous avez l'air bizarre.

_Au contraire, on est super en forme mec!

Le repas se poursuivit entre les déconnades, les regards de défis en coin, les frôlements de main et les clins d'œil nullement cachés. La guerre. La jalousie. La domination. La fierté. Tout un tas de sentiments, de questions, de conviction, de vices et d'inconscience.

Et Antoine qui ne voyait rien. Antoine qui ne regardait rien.

Arrivé au dessert, Marion partit chercher le gâteau au chocolat soigneusement préparé le matin même, le découpant avec précaution. Resté seul avec le brun, Mathieu tenta une approche.

_Comment ça avance ton prochain épisode?

Faisant abstraction du fait que la voix du châtain était étonnement douce, et de la lueur prédatrice qui rôdait dans ses yeux bleus, Antoine lui répondit avec une lassitude qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

_Vite fait. J'ai que l'intro pour l'instant. Les fans sont trop impatients...

_Ouais pour moi aussi c'est compliqué. J'ai presque fini de monter le dernier. J'ai dû appeler une autre personnalité.

_Ah ouais?

_Ouais, le Démon. Il prend soin du Geek quand... Quand il est seul avec le Patron. Et qu'il y'a pas le Panda.

_J'ai cru remarqué qu'il y'avait un petit truc entre les deux. Tu devrais les surveiller mon chou tu le sais ça? Histoire qu'ils se sodomisent pas trop dès que t'es un peu absent.

La vision d'un Geek et d'un Panda au lit en plein action torride s'imposa à son esprit, et il dut retenir une grimace.

Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, mais qu'il n'en soit pas témoin.

Il tenta de mener le terrain sur une pente un peu plus intéressante.

_C'est comme si deux moi couchaient ensemble. C'est chaud quand même. Tu m'imagine coucher avec moi-même?

Motivé par ses espoirs les plus profonds, il s'attendait à quelque chose d'épique. Un rougissement, un rire mal assuré, un regard déstabilisé...

Mais Antoine explosa tout simplement de rire.

_Oh putain nan je préfère pas imaginer!

Ce fut quand Marion revint dans le salon, le gâteau et une bombe de crème chantilly à la main, qu'elle versa doucement dans la bouche d'Antoine sous le regard gêné mais appréciateur de celui-ci, que Mathieu sentit la désagréable morsure de la défaite et l'humiliation le croquer à pleine dents.

_Marion: 1/Mathieu: 0_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mon dieu, Antoine est tellement teubé.<strong>_

_**Je sais qu'il est Ooc, je le sais! Pardon Antoine T_T**_

_**Bref, le chapitre est -enfin- terminé! (Le retour du 4h du mat') J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à écrire celui-là, (Rentrée des vacances, préparation de la rentrée...) Mais le voilà posté ma foi pas trop tard, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu!**_

_**Le prochain arrive.. Mercredi ou jeudi!**_

_**Les reviews, c'est ce qui me motive à écrire! C'est toujours cool d'en laisser une petite ;)**_

_**Peace and Love. 'Emo.16**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : La douleur du Hippie

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Me voilà pour le chapitre 10! Omg, 10 chapitres, c'est un cap de passé les amis!**_

_**Merci aux reviews, follows, et fav' qui sont de plus en plus nombreux. Vous me motivez d'une façon inimaginable, c'est génial, merci beaucoup à tout le monde!**_

_**Beaucoup n'était pas contente que Marion est une excuse, mais bon, fallait bien lui en trouver une pour une raison que vous comprendrez plus tard xD**_

_** Moi: Re! Merci beaucoup :) Je suis contente que tu n'ai plus envie de frapper Marion, faut bien qu'il y'en ai qui la haïsse pas quand même T_T Oui Antoine est vraiment con, pauvre Mathieu xD Si tu parles des pochons de beuh, t'inquiète, ça peut rien faire xD Si c'est "la drogue pour le moins chaotique qu'il a testé hier", ne t'inquiète pas non plus, c'était juste pour justifier le fait qu'il ne soit pas levé tôt comme à son habitude, j'en avais tout simplement besoin pour l'histoire x)**_

_**Ephrozina: Super contente que ça te plaise! :D Oui, mes deux couples préférés :3 xD Vous inquiétez pas tous, je vais esayer d'arranger le cas d'Antoine, promis!**_

_**lea89: Coucou! ^^ Super bien merci, la mer était cool! -bien que très froide- :P Mathieu va avoir sa revanche x)! Ce serait cool qu'il s'en prenne plus dans la gueule après tout ça? O.o Sadique va! xD Tu verras, mais je peux te dire qu'ils ont pas fini d'avoir des emmerdes... Elle va continuer encore un petit bout de temps, puisque je prévois au moins 20 chapitres! (Peut-être plus, j'en sais rien xD)J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!**_

_**AngNiRa: Oui, la guerre totale même x) Oui, elle est spéciale et joue double jeu... Mais elle a ses raisons x) Je sais... Pardon Antoine T_T J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!**_

_**luna-la-lune: Merci ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!**_

_**JeNeSuisPasTitip: JeT'AiDémasqué**_

_**Neko: xD Ta review m'a fait BEAUCOUP rire! Tu es bizarre, oui, mais j'aime bien les gens comme toi ;) Tu me vénère? Mon dieu, je n'en demande pas tant! Hum... J'aimerais dire oui à ta demande en mariage, mais malheureusement, l'idée de me marier un jour me fait bien rire, et mon coeur est déjà pris... *Regard dramatique avec main sur le front* Pardon! Et pas d'inquiétude pour les poulets, j'aime pas la police! Bon alors, déjà, merci pour avoir laissé une review, hein! C'est pas tout le monde qui le fait, et ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que ma fic te plaît!**_

_**Oula... Je pense que tu n'as pas pris tes médocs T_T Pauvre Marion quand même, même si je ne l'aime pas non plus... Pourquoi tant de haine? Crier "je t'aime" au Patron, N'EST PAS une bonne idée! Du tout même! Oui tu es bizarre!**_

_**Et.. Mes chevilles vont exploser sous tant de compliments! De rien, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, de rien!**_

_**Et oui, déjà! *yeux larmoyants* Mais je veux bien adopter ta conscience, elle m'a l'air vraiment cool! On pourra se faire de belles conversations toutes les deux en tête-à-tête! Je ne te trouve pas que toi bizarre, nous sommes bizarre. Le Yaoi, c'est l'existence entière, et le Matoine, c'est un de ses plus beaux enfants ! Retenez tous ça jeunes padawans, un jour... Nous dominerons le monde! A la prochaiiine! (Au fait... T'as posté deux fois ta review xD)**_

_**Mlle Pikachu: Coucou ^^ Merci beaucoup de tous tes compliments! Ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies ma fiction ;) (Et tu remercieras ton amie du coup aussi xD) Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies le fait que j'ai donné un nom aux personnalités, c'est pas tout le monde que ça dérange pas... T_T Hum... Le Patron a un prénom qui apparaîtra, mais pour le Prof et la Fille... Je suis pas sûr de réussir à les caser x) Quant au Démon non je pense vraiment pas :P Voila le prochain chapitre de sortit, et j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que les autres!**_

_**Comme je vois de plus en plus de curieux se poser la question, je préviens que cette fic n'aura pas forcément une Happy-end. J'ai la fin en tête, mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus! (Peut-être que ça se finira bien, peut-être pas!)**_

_**Mais avant, je tiens à remercier deux personnes pour ce début de chapitre:**_

_**Titipo, qui m'a donné la liste de tous les personnalités de Kriss de Minute Papillon, vu que j'en connaissais... Pas beaucoup x) Alors merci à elle! (Ce début de chapitre est pour toi meuf!)**_

_**Et Leiizy, qui m'a... *émotion bien ressentie* Dessinée mon premier fan-art! Sisisi! C'est pas une blague! Je vous donne tout de suite le lien:**_

_** . Merci à elle du fond du cœur! (Si le lien ne s'affiche pas ce qui est possible, envoyez lui un Mp! Et je sais qu'on ne peut pas copier/coller, faut avoir la patience de tout recopier xD) **_

_**Aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent, sauf Marion.**_

_**Certaines se plaignaient de ne pas avoir assez de Hippie dans les chapitres précédents? Huhu...**_

_**Bonne lectur****e!**_

_Chapitre 10: La douleur du Hippie._

L'amertume rongeait Mathieu.

Mais pas seulement.

La colère, la peine, la frustration, la honte, le profond sentiment de fierté bafouée.

Rien ne se mélangeait. Tout était clair, pour une fois. Il voulait Antoine. Il avait tout fait pour s'en emparer. Et ça ne marchait pas.

Les mots suaves, les sous-entendus, les yeux de biches, les effleurements, les moues larmoyantes.. Rien n'y faisait. Le brun ne comprenait rien, ne voyait rien, trop occupée par sa copine.

Et Marion, qui faisait tout pour accaparer son attention, détournant ses sens de Mathieu.

Il était pourtant partit confiant. Il se savait drôle, intelligent, mignon. _Sexy, _même. Mais son ami y était insensible.

Antoine était con. Soit il le faisait exprès, soit il était réellement profondément stupide. Une vraie brêle.

Tout avait était tenté. La banane à la crème anglaise sensuellement savourée, le cri de terreur féminin en plein milieu d'un film d'horreur, pour ensuite se jeter dans ses bras, faussement terrifié. Les sourires enjôleurs lors d'une conversation perverse, le renversement de yaourt pour pouvoir enlever son T-shirt devant lui, l'arrivée à l'improviste en tenue de sport moulante -Mini short gris et débardeur serré-, et même le faux décès d'un cousin, saisissant l'occasion de se blottir dans ses bras, faussement chagriné.

Que fallait-il faire? Des regards saisis parfois, lui avait semblé l'opportunité à prendre. Les yeux sérieux et douteux de son ami, les lèvres mordus, la main crispé... Comme... Comme si Antoine sentait. Sentait qu'il y'avait quelque chose. Ils avaient tellement joués au couple, tellement sortis de sous-entendus, qu'au final, le brun ne savait sûrement plus démêler le sincère à la comédie.

Peut-être fallait-il tout simplement lui annoncer cash. Sans préparation ni tâtement de terrain. J'te balance mes sentiments à la figure, démerde toi avec ça, mais attention, pas le droit de me faire mal. Non. Ça ne mènerait à rien, à part faire flipper le psychopathe.

La mise en place devait être douce, laisser le temps à Antoine de comprendre, d'accepter, de partager. Dans les meilleures des scénarios, du moins.

Son psy le lui avait dit, d'y aller en douceur. Pas comme si il l'écoutait vraiment, mais après réflexions, il n'avait peut-être pas tord.

Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Il aurait Antoine. Coûte que coûte.

* * *

><p>D'un sifflement admiratif amusé, Kriss éclata de rire lorsque la Fille, perchée sur ses talons vingt centimètres, s'écroula lamentablement sur son conjoint savant.<p>

Au fond du salon, coincés entre deux canapés, le Vegan et le Carniste se disputaient encore, pour la même continuelle raison. A leur côté, l'Irlandais avait entamé une danse endiablée depuis une dizaine de minutes, coupé du reste du monde. Dans le couloir du haut, des hurlements stridents se faisait entendre.

'HELICOUPTER, HELICOUPTER!'

'HIHIHI JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU DE RIZ'

Mr Dada se trémoussait dans la cuisine, sous le regard vide du pyromane, un briquet à la main. Devant la télé, le Panda, le Baron, le Démon de SLG et le Geek se disputaient une partie de Mario très serrée, les sourcils froncés, le regard sérieux, et les mains crispées sur leurs manettes. Le Prof, La Fille et la Féministe étaient installés tous les trois sur le canapés.

Le Patron était à l'étage, enfermé dans une des chambres avec Croc'Homo et le Démon de Kriss.

Toute cette agitation faisait un bien fou à Mathieu.

Voilà exactement de quoi il avait besoin. De bruit. De gens qui crient, qui rient, qui s'amusent, qui font les fous. Besoin de se sentir vivant. Besoin de ne pas entendre le murmure du silence l'étreindre avec angoisse. Besoin d'être entouré par un brouillard désordonné de folie légère.

_Ça va Mathieu?

Le châtain se tourna vers son ami, un sourire aux lèvres, étonnement reposé, pour une fois.

_Très bien, pourquoi?

Six long mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Kriss. Six long mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de son autre ami brun, qui lui avait manqué.

C'était un manque différent de celui d'Antoine. Pas un manque vital, oppressant. Un manque plus doux, mais peut-être tout aussi douloureux. Son ami était une des rares personnes en qui il accordait une confiance totale. Possédant le même point de vue sur la vie en général, le même humour douteux mais réfléchie, la même maladie, aussi. C'est ce qui les rapprochait tant, au final. La schizophrénie, poussée au point de non retour, prenant littéralement forme, donnant vie à de véritables êtres humains.

En fait, l'autre schizophrène était sûrement celui qu'il pourrait considérer comme meilleur ami, puisqu'Antoine... Antoine était plus.

Oui, Kriss lui avait beaucoup manqué. Le revoir lui procurait la sensation d'une véritable bouffée d'oxygène.

_Tu m'as l'air bizarre. T'as des cernes jusqu'au menton, les yeux brillants, mais t'as l'air... Cool. Heureux. C'est du genre à te casser les couilles pourtant ce genre d'ambiance, nan?

_Pas ce soir mec. Ce soir bonne ambiance, et surtout on se bourre la gueule!

Le brun laissa échapper un rire, avant de se resservir une tequila, suivit du plus petit.

_Et Antoine du coup, j'avais zappé! Il a déménagé sur Paris, vous devez vous voir souvent?

Il se rembrunit soudainement au nom du présentateur de What The Cut?!, mais, s'attendant à la question, il pu répondre avec un ton le plus dégagé possible.

_On se voit assez souvent ouais.. Mais il a une copine.

_Sans déconner? Antoine, une copine? Elle est comment?

_... Plutôt bonne. Blonde, tâches de rousseurs... La petite fille sage et innocente, tu vois le genre? 'S'appelle Marion..

_Ouais, je vois le genre... Un balais coincé bien profond?

Mathieu hésita quelques secondes, plus pour lui-même que pour donner une réponse approprié à son confrère youtubien.

_'C'est officiel, tu pourras lui dire à ton pote. Sa copine fait le tapin!'_

_Ouais, grave...

Kriss ne manqua pas le ton, la moue, et les yeux de son ami. Il fronça les sourcils discrètement, se demandant rapidement ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer avec cette Marion.

_Tu veux que j'ailles nous chercher des joints mec?

_Avec plaisir... Va voir les Hippies, 'sont dans le van.

Évitant tant bien que mal chacune des personnalités, Kriss réussit à se faufiler hors de la maison. Il frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il sentit l'herbe fraîche rentrer en contact avec ses pieds nus. Un peu plus loin dans le grand jardin, il vit rapidement son lui enfant et Capsule de Bière s'amuser ensemble, manifestement en très bonne entente. Cette vision le fit doucement sourire, incapable de contrôler l'élan de tendresse qui le submergea.

Arrivé au van, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer avant d'entrer, sachant que cela n'aurait servi à rien. La porte à peine ouverte, il sentit une odeur familière le prendre à la gorge. Une fumée chaude et entêtante, dont on ne distinguait presque aucune forme à travers.

_Les gars? Vous respirez encore là .. ? Hého!

Personne ne lui répondit, ce qui lui fit sentir une pointe d'inquiétude au creux du ventre.

_Oh les gars!

A l'aide de grands gestes avec ses bras, il parvint à dissiper un peu la fumée, l'envoyant à l'extérieur, et atteindre le fond du van, mine de rien plutôt grand.

Il découvrit une scène auquel il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde.

Son Hippie était là. Son double. Son fidèle chapeau sur la tête, la posture voûté, le regard à la fois calme et sérieux. Sans joint. Une main posée sur une tête châtain coiffée d'un bob clair. L'autre posée sur sa taille, dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Mais malgré le fait qu'il n'est jamais vu le camé faire un câlin à quiconque, ce n'est pas ça qui interpella Kriss.

Mais le Hippie de Mathieu.

Enfoui dans le sweat de son ami, les mains agrippés à s'en faire mal à son pantalon, les épaules se secouant lentement au rythme de quelques sanglots.

Figé, Kriss n'osa dire un mot. Manifestement, le double de son ami ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de son double à lui. Son Hippie releva la tête légèrement, de manière à ne pas déranger son acolyte drogué, et lui lança un regard que le brun n'aurait jamais cru voir dans les yeux du camé.

Deux orbes marrons qui lui demandait de partir, et de le laisser gérer ça seul.

Toujours muet, le schizophrène repartit sans bruit, laissant derrière lui deux drogués dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'un trop sérieux, et l'autre trop malheureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Le néant.<strong>

L'impression que rien a de sens. Tout va trop vite et trop lentement. Tout est sombre, rien n'est clair. Une conjoncture en émoi, sans retour, sans barrière, qui le rendait fou.

L'autre jouait avec son âme.

Consciemment? Peut-être.

Détruit la à petit feu alors. Détruit mon cœur. Détruit mon coeur si ça t'amuse.

Son front retomba mollement sur la vitre fraîche, laissant apparaître une tache ovale sur la carreau. La sensation de froid contre son visage brulant lui fit un bien fou. Le froid avait quelque chose d'apaisant, de calme, par rapport à l'agitation qu'il y'avait dehors.

Mathieu avait invité Kriss et ses personnalités à faire la fête.

Si le Hippie était heureux que son créateur revoit son meilleur ami, son bonheur à lui lui semblait éteint, comme toujours.

'HIHIHI JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU DE RIZ!'

Non, décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas le bruit.

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon passa à quelques mètres de lui sans pouvoir le voir, puis se jeta dans les bras de son pote, tout sourire. Il vit passer son ami le Vegan, le Baron, le Gamin du Sheitan et L'Irlandais, sautant bizarrement sur ses deux jambes.

_'Il en a sûrement trop pris...'_

La conclusion, au lieu de sonner comme une évidence, força son esprit. Ce n'était pas une conviction finalité d'un réel questionnement, mais un automatisme reglé comme du papier à musique.

Une vague d'amertume le prit à la gorge, submergeant le reste. Pourtant, pas un doigt ne tressaillit.

Il n'était même plus lui-même.

Soudain, alors que ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus noires, il entendit la porte du combi s'ouvrir.

La plus part des gens tiraient d'un coup sec la plaque de métal un peu rouillée. -Sauf le Geek, qui n'arrivait même pas à tourner la poignée.- Mais cette fois, elle s'ouvrit avec une étonnante douceur un peu gauche, provoquant plusieurs grincements agressives répétés, avant de laisser passer son visiteur, qui prit soin de refermer derrière lui.

Une silhouette courbée. Des bras fins et arqués, deux mains qui tenaient un paquet de tabac et une tête brune coiffée d'un bob à dreads synthétiques.

Il ne put que sentir une petite étincelle de joie aux tréfonds de sa poitrine.

_Salut Man...

Une allégresse soulageante lui tomba sur les épaules, l'enveloppant comme un manteau chaud un jour d'hiver.

_Gros..

Comment avait-il pu oublier?

Avec la timidité commune qu'ils se partageaient, ils se sourirent maladroitement. Sans avoir besoin de demander la permission, le brun se permit de s'asseoir sur le double lit dur comme le roc que possédait le camion. En silence, il défit le cordon qui enroulait le paquet jaune, puis sortit son matériel habituel.

Une fois le joint roulé, le Hippie aux lunettes remarqua son homologue se tendre légèrement. Du moins du plus qu'il en était capable, et s'arrêter à mi-chemin entre le cône et le briquet.

_Tout va bien Man?

Le double de Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, un peu surpris, et quitta son observation machinale. Pour remarquer que l'autre le regardait avec le plus grand sérieux, attendant une réponse.

_Ouais... Pourquoi tu demandes ça Gros?... C'est de la bonne?

Changer de sujet avant que l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Vite. Et ça l'intéressait aussi, puisque ça sentait d'ici...

_Ouais Man. De la bio. Kriss à réussi à me la dégoter je sais pas trop comment. T'as pas l'air joyeux Man... Puis j'ai pas pris mon djembé..

Le Hippie songea rapidement qu'il aurait bien voulu entendre son acolyte jouer de son instrument fétiche, de sa voix traînante et entraînante.

_C'est pas grave Gros, on entend la musique de là...

Effectivement. De l'intérieur du combi, la musique Irlandaise agissait comme fond sonore.

_T'es venu avec tout le monde Gros?

_Y'a quelques uns qui sont restés... Ils avaient pas envie de voyager. Y'a... Euh...

Il sembla chercher quelques instants le nom de ses doubles, mais il n'y parvint apparemment pas, déjà trop fatigué. Néanmoins, il n'oublia pas l'état de son unique ami en face de lui.

_Tu vas pas me dire ce qui se passe?... C'est la société qui te rend comme ça Man?...

_J'en ai trop pris... Je suis trop raide, faut que j'aille me coucher...

_Déjà Man? Attend au moins de tirer sur ce pétard, c'est du naturel complet.

Le cône de papier roulé lui fit mit sous le nez, avec une force et une rapidité qui ne correspondait absolument pas au brun. Mais son estomac lui semblait trop noué, trop entremêlé, pour ne serait-ce que tirer une latte.

_Non merci Gros... J'ai trop fumé là..

La bouche du Hippie de Minute Papillon s'entrouvrit légèrement, laissant apparaître sa stupeur. Mais devant le regard qu'il devinait sous les lunettes mauves, il se tut, et alluma enfin le pétard.

Il passa une trentaine de minutes dans cette ambiance. Peut-être un poil tendue, mais calme et silencieuse. Le double de Kriss continuait à fumer, à présent allongé sur le lit, ayant tout juste eu la présence d'esprit d'entrouvrir une fenêtre. Celui de Mathieu toujours assis sur la chaise, le front collé à la vitre, fixant Capsule de Bière gratter un trou dans la terre pour y enterrer un os.

La chaleur, contrastant avec l'extérieur, devenait presque étouffante.

Ils entendirent un cri, un rire grave et malsain, aux intonations perverses, briser le mutisme.

_Croc'Homo veut bien utiliser la technique des cinq trous! Oh oui oh oui!

_On va tester ça tout de suite, t'en fais pas.

_Dis-moi Gamin t'as déjà testé avec des clous et un tournevis?

Une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles. Suivi d'une autre également grave, et d'une bien plus aiguë.

Son estomac se retourna complètement. Les trois compères traversèrent le jardin, collés les uns aux autres, une bouteille d'alcool dans chaque mains et pattes. Croc'Homo, le Démon de Minute Papillon et le Patron pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison.

Voilà ce que ressent l'amant trompé, l'aînée trahit par la cadette ou le papillon dévoré par l'araignée.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eu envie d'hurler.

Hurler toute sa peine au monde, leur faire comprendre à quel point l'envie de tout casser était omniprésente un peu plus chaque jour. Il eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur à mains nues, et qu'on l'écrabouillait. Sans aucune pitié. Avec un acharnement sadique.

Quel idiot. Mais quel idiot!

A croire que la souffrance passée ne lui était pas suffisante. A croire que toute cette colère et cette tension déjà présente ne suffisait pas. Que les bleus du Geek pour aller lui chercher sa came n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Que la souffrance de Mathieu n'était pas encore trop dévastatrice.

Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux. Que son amour insensé ne vienne se rajouter à l'équation de ce beau bordel.

Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux du Patron. L'homme le plus froid, le plus égoïste, inhumain, haineux et mauvais que porte cette Terre. L'homme qui avait violé femme et enfant sans remord, tué père et animaux, détruit chaque petite étincelle de bonheur qui lui était réservé. L'homme qui ne souffrait même pas, au fond, de toute cette haine. Tout ce qu'il en tirait, c'était une satisfaction profonde. Et si la haine du Panda semblait l'atteindre, c'était tout simplement par peur d'être seul à nouveau.

Souvent, ils se retrouvaient le soir. Lorsque le criminel ne partait pas dans l'un de ses nombreux bordels. Ils jouaient aux cartes, se racontaient des anecdotes, fumaient ensemble.

C'était ça le pire. Il ne savait pas. Il était trop incertain, de ce que pensait réellement son double opposé. Une attention particulière lui était destinée parfois, suivi d'une histoire du criminel, qui évitait toujours de parler de sexe. Une main frôlé sur son flanc, une cigarette partagée avec une drôle d'expression.

Une attention, que lui procurait le diable en personne. Qui le rendait dingue.

Lui qui avait passé la nuit à le consoler. A lui caresser le dos doucement, à passer une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux, à le serrer dans ses bras lorsque ses sanglots devenaient hystériques.

Le Patron n'aurait pas fait ça pour quelqu'un auquel il n'attachait aucune importance... Non?

Alors il nageait dans le néant. Sans bouée et sans pavillon. Avec pour seule carte une tête châtain ou trônait des lunettes noires et un sourire insolent, craché à la Terre entière.

Sauf que là, il n'y a plus de néant. Plus quand il voit l'objet de ses pensées rentrer dans la maison, et qu'il le devine monter à l'étage avec les deux compagnons les plus pervers de son pote aussi drogué que lui.

Il eu l'impression d'avoir la gorge sèche comme lorsque l'on avale une pilule à sec, et ses yeux picoter désagréablement. Non!

Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis... Depuis ce soir, dans la chambre du Patron. Chambre, lit, qui avait accueillit tant de débauches et de souillures entre ses draps. Ou il s'était complètement ouvert au Patron, lui dévoilant ses peurs les plus secrètes.

Savoir que le pédophile était dans sa chambre, enfermé avec les deux autres pervers... Le rendait malade.

Mais à quoi s'attendait-il? C'était le Patron. Qui n'avait ni foi ni loi. Comment aurait-il pu ressentir quelque chose de différent envers le Hippie?

Lui... Lui n'était qu'un camé. Un pacifiste shooté à longueur de journée, déblatérant des paroles sans queue ni-tête en fumant des pétards. Qu'avait-il pour plaire? Le Patron était le seul à avoir su se démarquer réellement de Mathieu. Prendre sa vie en main à côté, monter une affaire et brasser son argent. Le seul à pouvoir partir du jour au lendemain sans risque. Lui n'était qu'une personnalité de plus de Mathieu, trop frêle et trop faible. N'osant même pas refuser au criminel l'accès à sa chambre, à son coeur, et si la demande était formulée, il le savait, à son lit.

Il était comme une des nombreuses putain du Patron. A disposition, trop à sa merci pour le rejeter. Trop amoureux.

_Man?

La voix de son confrère parvint vaguement à ses oreilles. Son esprit était plongé dans un profond brouillard. Son cœur semblait avoir été crevé, il pouvait presque le sentir se dégonfler lentement dans sa poitrine... Oui, son cœur se dégonflait.

_Hé Man!

Une fatigue intense s'abattit sur lui. Son visage le tirait douloureusement. Il avait froid, si froid. Il aurait presque pu s'endormir comme ça, contre la vitre.

Soudain, le faisant sursauter, une main brûlante se pose sur son avant bras. A travers les formes floues dû à la fatigue et la fumée, il distingua à peine deux yeux chocolats, qui le regardaient avec... Inquiétude.

Jamais l'autre Hippie ne lui avait envoyé un tel regard. Perdu, inquiet, avec même une légère pointe de panique. Il voulu sortir un vague "je vais bien Gros..", mais sa bouche pâteuse, sa gorge sèche, et les mots du brun lui coupa toute possibilité.

_Man... Pourquoi tu pleures?

Silence.

Le cœur du camé de Slg loupa un battement.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il sentit ses yeux brouillés de larmes. Ses joues collantes et ses lèvres tremblantes.

Un gémissement passa au travers. Sa main partit à tâtons chercher quelque chose à s'agripper. N'importe quoi, pour se lever et aller aller prendre l'air. Loin de cette sensation d'étouffement qui le prit soudainement.

Les longs doigts du Hippie au bob clair rencontrèrent la chair du bras du double de Kriss, désappointé devant le désarrois de son ami. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, et agit sous son impulsion première, il prit la main de son confrère.

L'autre fut prit de sanglots plus violent. Il tenta vainement de se dégager, mais le brun, plus grand et plus fort, réussit à la maintenir sur la banquette.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe mon pote?..

Il croisa le regard de l'autre Hippie. Et percuta que c'était la première fois depuis des semaines que quelqu'un, à part le Geek, semblait réellement inquiet pour lui.

Il ne chercha pas vraiment à comprendre. Dans une étreinte purement amicale, recherchant le plus de réconfort possible, il saisit le sweat du dreadeux, et enfoui sa tête dedans.

Le double de Kriss se figea. Avant que son cerveau se mette à forcer le carburant, et comprendre que son seul ami en dehors de sa famille avait besoin de lui. Tout de suite. Il referma ses bras autour de lui, posant son joint sur la table d'à côté. Ne sachant pas si il devait lui-même engager le dialogue ou attendre que l'autre parle, il fut soulagé d'entendre son homologue prendre la parole.

_Trop compliqué Gros... J'ai mal... Pas comme quand je m'étouffe avec un champi trop gros ou que je me prends de la fumée dans l'œil... C'est pire.. Je suis trop faible Gros.. Beaucoup trop faible...

Les mots, hachés et entrecoupés de larmes, atteignirent le Hippie de Kriss en plein cœur.

Certains auraient pu trouver la scène comique. Un camé en mal d'amour pleurant dans les bras d'un autre camé. Autour d'eux, les entourant comme une protection, la fumée conséquente et épaisse qui semblait avoir posé ses valises dans le combi du pacifiste. Dehors, un peu plus loin dans le jardin, Capsule de Bière se désintéressa de son ami, pour lever des yeux tristes vers le van, et pousser un couinement. Mais la scène n'avait rien de comique. Elle n'était même pas belle. Elle n'aurait même jamais du exister. Mais l'homme est crétin. Et ce ne sont jamais ce qu'il faut qui en paient le prix.

Il ne confia rien d'autre au Hippie de Minute Papillon ce soir là. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Parce qu'il savait que même avec toute la bonne volonté dont il était capable, son ami n'aurait ni su quoi dire ni su quoi faire. Il se contenta de pleurer, ce qui ne le libéra d'aucun chagrin, mais ne fit qu'accentuer un peu plus la peine. De s'enfouir et de ressasser inlassablement dans le sweat du brun, en espérant fort, très fort, que demain serait une aube nouvelle.

Il n'entendit ni la porte du combi s'ouvrir, ni les pas sur le plancher, ni la tête de l'autre drogué se tourner vers son créateur. Seul quelques sanglots douloureux l'agitait encore, tandis qu'il se sentait tomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain ne fut facile pour personne.<p>

A 11 heures, ayant pas mal de route à faire, Kriss décida de rentrer chez lui, emportant toutes ses personnalités. Le Baron et la Féministe étaient en larmes de devoir quitter leurs amis, Croc'Homo et le Démon n'étaient qu'apparus au dernier instant avant de partir, tandis que les autres étaient déjà tous installés dans le bus.

Les au-revoirs furent, bien que sincères et chaleureux, rapides et excessivement mous, puisque personne n'avait encore décuvé. Mr Dada avait été retrouvé coincé entre la fenêtre et le volet, la tête suspendu dans le vide du premier étage, la Fille et le Prof entrelacés à moitié nus sur le canapé, le Carniste et le Vegan entrain de se peloter dans la cuisine.(Mention spéciale à Titipo) Personne ne savait trop ce qui s'était passé, ou les plus raisonnables de la bouteille n'osaient sûrement pas le dire.

Une fois le bus avec toutes les joyeuses personnalités de Minute Papillon partit, Mathieu pu souffler un bon coup, se préparant mentalement à tout le ménage qu'il y'avait à finir. Antoine l'avait appelé pour qu'il passe chez lui, et le châtain n'avait pu que lui rire au nez, tellement l'idée de prendre la voiture lui paraissait ridicule. Après avoir réveillé tout le monde, ils durent tout ranger de fond en comble, sauf le Patron, partit depuis le petit matin.

Le Hippie, avec une lenteur propre à sa personnalité, se baissa pour ramasser une énième canette de bière. Il avait eu beau s'être réveillé le dernier, son créateur ne l'avait pas épargné, et il avait du ranger, comme tout le monde. Son dos le faisait déjà souffrir à force de se baisser pour nettoyer les cochonneries au sol. La vision du salon jonché de déchets en tout genre lui avait rapidement rappelé "la société moderne". Tableau imagé réduit en 40m2.

La société moderne... L'image de son ami s'imposa également d'elle-même.

Les souvenirs d'hier étaient flous, vagues, douloureux. En tout cas, alors qu'il s'endormait dans les bras du dreadeux, il se souvenait avoir eu mal. Il se souvenait du Patron, montant à l'étage, avec la peluche qui parlait et le type avec un masque clouté sur la tête...

Ne pas penser à ça.

Alors pour oublier, puisque se rouler un bédo en faisant le ménage était compliqué, il pensait à autre chose. Il pensait à sa première sortit à la fête foraine, peu après ses 10 ans. La ou il n'y avait pas eu son père. Rien que pour ça, ça avait été une chouette journée. Sa mère, il ne l'avait jamais connu. Sans frère et sœur, il avait été autorisé à y aller avec son voisin, du même âge que lui, et sa gentille maman. Il s'en souvenait encore. Stéphanie. Une gentille dame un peu ronde, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus nuit.

Ils avaient joués toute la journée. En courant à travers les manèges, les shops de churros et les stands de tirs. Jamais il n'avait autant rit. Jamais la musique et les cris ne l'avaient rendu si joyeux. Un instant, il se serait cru au Paradis.

Il ne songea pas à ce qui s'était passé après, le soir en rentrant. A la réaction de son père, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé. Le visage tout barbouillé de chocolat, du caramel dans les cheveux, les vêtements tout froissés. Penser aux bons souvenirs, à ce qui l'avait fait rire, et se sentir aussi libre qu'un oiseau.

Au moment ou il montait les marches, il repense à son premier joint.

Lui qui n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie, la notion d'une herbe à fumer qui rendait heureux était toute nouvelle. Mais la simple notion du mot heureux ne lui fit pas plus poser de question. Il avait treize ans, il était entouré de tous ses copains, il tira la première latte.

Il sut qu'il venait de trouver sa meilleure amie pour la vie au moment ou la fumée de l'herbe consumée vint emplir ses poumons. Le reste ne fut que rire, délire sans queue ni tête et grignotage de bonbons. Il était encore un gosse. Qui fumait des pétards, mais un gosse quand même. Autant en profiter.

Arrivé en haut, un sac poubelle vide entre les mains, il songea à son premier coup de cœur, à ses 14 ans.

Elle s'appelait _Magalie._

Elle était petite Magalie, autant que lui. Il se souvenait d'elle comme si c'était hier. Un visage d'ange, que rien ni personne ne pourrait abîmer même avec toute la méchanceté du monde. De grands yeux chocolats pétillants, remplis d'espoir et de joie de vivre. De longs cheveux châtains, dont il adorait s'imaginer le parfum. Elle, qui portait toujours de jolie robe coloré, contrastant avec ses gros sweats noirs et ses larges baggys. Une volonté inébranlable. Une volonté de bonheur qui l'avait ébranlé, comme lorsque l'on rencontre un ouragan. Un ouragan d'amour, de douceur et de tendresse.

Son premier amour. Celle qu'il n'oublierai jamais.

Il pénétra dans la chambre dans laquelle Mathieu lui avait confié la pénible tâche de nettoyer. Des canettes, encore et toujours.

Sa première fois, lors de ses 15 ans.

Il ne savait pas comment elle s'appelait, -l'avait-il un jour su?-. Une blonde gentille avec tout le monde, douce et affectueuse, à qui elle avait tapé dans l'œil.

Une première fois maladroite. Hésitante, douce mais trop pressé. Les corps se mouvant. A l'époque ou il voulait d'une poitrine à la place de pectoraux. De mains douces et fines surmontées de bagues, au lieu grande pattes féroces et puissantes, trop habituées à briser des nuques.

L'époque ou il rêvait de longs cheveux au parfum de fraise, au lieu d'une courte chevelure châtain, bien trop semblable à la sienne.

Et après, il rencontre Mathieu. Mathieu qui l'a crée de toutes pièces. Mathieu, qui va mal. Mathieu, qui à l'air de souffrir de quelque chose qu'il ignore. Il aimerait savoir, c'est son créateur. Mais son sosie reste muet. Il se contente de tracer les contours de son visage, avec l'air d'un enfant devant un cadeau.

Et doucement, naturellement, il l'enlace.

Il se souvient qu'il y'a un petit gamin avec un T-shirt rouge et une casquette derrière, qui à un air narquois. L'expression ne lui va pas. Il à l'air trop enfant, dans un rictus d'adulte. S'il n'était pas le Hippie, il aurait sûrement pensé que Mathieu l'avait loupé, celui-là. Le gamin s'appelle Lucas.

Comme un mime, il répète son prénom, face à la question polie et silencieuse.

Gaëtan.

Il aime bien son prénom, il l'a toujours trouvé cool. C'est peut-être la seule chose qu'il trouve cool chez lui.

Mathieu hoche la tête, presque les larmes aux yeux. Et le Hippie se sent bien.

Puis il y'a cet homme. Il porte des lunettes et un costume noir, et rien qu'en le voyant, il sait qu'il à toujours une cigarette à la bouche. L'homme à l'air dangereux, animal.

Totalement anti Peace and Love.

Son créateur lui souffle son pseudonyme au creux de l'oreille, alors que tous ses sens se concentrent sur lui.

Le Patron.

Le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie. Un pervers, un asocial, et un drogué. Tout pour avoir une chouette vie.

Il ne s'est jamais demandé, à l'époque, ce qui se serait passé si Mathieu ne l'avait pas appelé. Il aurait continué sa vie, sans doute. Il aurait trouvé une copine. Aurait arrêté la drogue, serait peut-être jamais partit au Tibet.

Au début, ça paraissait invraisemblable.

Maintenant, il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit penser. Mais il est plutôt du genre optimiste. Alors il espère, il attend, et il voit ce qu'il se passe.

Il espérait quand même que y'en ai un qui finisse heureux.

* * *

><p>La musique de Jefferson Airplane le fit doucement planer.<p>

Il se demanda si il n'allait pas transformer sa chambre en débarras, pour toutes les babioles que Mathieu ne savait pas ou mettre. Il s'installerait comme ça définitivement dans son van. Et son Capsule ne serait pas tout seul.

Il ferma les yeux, préparé à s'endormir, avant que trois coups sourds ne furent donnés à la porte.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Cette façon de frapper, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne... Mathieu entrait sans frapper, le Panda donnait deux coups respectueux, le Geek un coup timide, la Fille criait, et le Prof se raclait la gorge. Ne restait plus qu'une possibilité.

_Ok, calme toi Gros..._

Avec difficulté, il se leva de son lit, et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant lentement.

Comme il s'y attendait, une paire de lunettes noires lui fit face.

_Bah alors Gamin déjà couché! Une petite partie de cartes ça te dit?

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de son interlocuteur, le criminel s'invita de lui-même, devant la posture figé du Hippie. Il s'installa sur la petite table de camping, veillant à pousser feuilles à rouler, tabac et le gueux qui traînaient par la. Avant de lui adresser un sourire carnassier.

_C'est toi qui sert.

Le camé n'était pas assez défoncé pour apprécier la présence de son double.

Voilà exactement le genre de situation qui lui hérissait le poil. Qui lui faisait perdre pied et lui filait une grosse boule dans la gorge. Que voulait le Patron? Il s'invitait, lançait le jeu sur la table et agissait comme si de rien n'était.

Tout simplement parce que pour le pervers, tout était normal. C'était lui le problème. Lui qui n'était pas capable de gérer ses sentiments.

La partie, contrairement à d'habitude, se joua en silence. Et le Hippie eu la désagréable impression... Que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et si quelque chose n'allait pas, avec le criminel, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Et il eu tout à fait raison.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ou il ne tint plus, le pédophile balança ses cartes sur la table, et lança un regard courroucé au camé derrière ses lunettes.

_Tu vas me le dire?

Plus qu'une question, c'était une agression. Que l'autre ne comprit pas.

_... De quoi Gros?

_De ce que t'as foutu avec l'autre drogué toute la nuit dans ton putain de van!

L'air sembla se figer. Plus aucuns bruits ne se faisaient entendre. Le Hippie, trop choqué pour réagir, ne put qu'entrouvrir les lèvres de surprise.

Le Patron semblait réellement en colère. Sa bouche était tordue, les yeux lançant des éclairs, les mains nerveusement agrippées au bois de la table.

Pendant un instant, le pacifiste n'osa pas respirer. Pendant un instant, le pacifiste n'osa pas espérer.

Le criminel était... _Jaloux?_

_Rien Gros... On a fumé c'est tout. On a parlé de la déforestation, des pingouins et du Sri Lanka..

L'autre laissa échapper un rire méprisant.

_C'est ça ouais prend moi pour un con. Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué les regards qu'il te lance? Avec son chapeau à la con. Je l'ai remarqué parce que d'habitude ce genre de regards c'est _moi_ qui les lancent. Pas un petit con d'Hippie bouffeur de soja.

L'espoir laissa vite place à la colère.

_Ce petit con de bouffeur de soja comme tu dis, c'est mon pote Gros. Et peut-être le seul qu'il soit là pour moi en ce moment!

Le poing du criminel se serra encore, tandis qu'il cracha ses mots;

_Le seul qui soit là? Il est là que pour ton joli petit cul rien d'autre! T'as pas vu comment il te regarde?

Le Hippie sentit une pointe de fureur l'enflammer aux paroles du pédophile. Comment osait-il?

_Dégage d'ici. T'as pas à insulter mes amis. Parce que celui que tu insultes, c'est mon pote Gros. Que ça te plaise ou pas.

L'ambiance était devenue glaciale, les deux se lançaient des éclairs, et sincèrement, je ne saurais dire lequel était le plus impressionnant entre le Patron ou le Hippie.

Le criminel s'avança, le visage fermé et les sourcils aussi froncés que le Hippie.

Soudain, quelque chose changea. Un tout petit truc, dans leur corps, simultanément, qui fit que l'ambiance ne fut plus tout à fait la même. Leur proximité soudaine parut troublante, à l'un comme à l'autre. Leurs visages, séparés par quelques malheureux centimètre, se touchaient presque. Leur nez, leur front et leur lèvres.

Un courant les parcourut, une étincelle. Une flamme d'allumée dans leurs yeux, visible malgré leurs lunettes. Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres... Plus que quelques centimètres, et leurs lèvres seraient scellées.

La colère complètement disparue, le Hippie sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette constatation. Il était si proche du Patron... Si proche de ses lèvres et de son visage. Que faire? Prendre les devants? Non, c'était au criminel de prendre les devants. Mais s'il faisait un geste irréfléchi... Il pourrait mettre ça sur le compte de la ganga.

Ils s'avancèrent d'un millimètre, les yeux rivés sur la paires de lèvres de l'autre.

Plus que quelques centimètres, plus que quelques...

La magie se brisa.

Le Patron parut retrouver sa lucidité en une seconde. Lentement mais fermement, il recula sa tête, le visage toujours aussi dur.

Sans un mot, dans un silence totale, il remit sa veste, sous le visage stupéfait de l'autre. Et ressortit du combi, sans un regard au camé, ses talons claquant sur le plancher.

Le Hippie resta longtemps comme ça. Assit sur la banquette, sans bouger, complètement immobile. La scène se jouant et se rejouant dans son esprit.

Il hésita entre sauter de joie comme un gosse ou fondre en larmes, réaction plus appropriée vu ses yeux qui le picotaient légèrement.

Ne sachant que faire, il ravala sa douleur, la compressant de ses deux mains, et l'enterra au plus profond de son âme, se préparant une feuille pour rouler un énième bédo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bah voilà j'ai finis!<strong>_

_**Bon il est... 7h du mat'. Donc là je vais vraiment aller me coucher, parce que j'en peux tout simplement plus xD**_

_**Celles qui se plaignaient de ne pas voir assez le Hippie... Satisfaites? ;) Je consacrerais un chapitre comme ça à chaque personnalités de Mathieu, à savoir; le Hippie donc, le Panda, le Geek et le Patron. (Pas de Prof ou de Fille à l'horizon, désolé...)**_

_**Je me suis BEAUCOUP cassé la tête pour réussir à sortir un truc potable pour ce chapitre! Alors... Mettre une review si vous lisez et suivez ma fiction... Ce serait vraiment génial à vous! C'est ce qui me motive à continuer!**_

_**Comme vous le savez c'est bientôt la rentrée, personnellement je rentre le 2, je ne sais donc pas si j'aurais le temps de vous pondre un autre chapitre avant... Ça risque d'être assez compliqué pour moi d'écrire avec les cours, étant donné que j'ai toujours l'inspiration entre 2 et 4h du matin.. Mais je vais me débrouiller pour essayer au moins de sortir un chapitre par semaine. Et je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire, promis ;)**_

_**Voili voilou, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire!**_

_**Reviews please ?**_

_**Bisous baveux! Peace and Love. 'Emo.16**_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Ce dont on a rêvé

_**Re les gens!**_

_**Me voici pour le chapitre 11 de cette fiction!**_

_**Bon... On va dire que je suis un petit peu en retard.. Mais le chapitre est posté, c'est mieux que rien!**_

_**Je tiens comme d'habitude à remercier toutes celles qui reviews, mettent en fav' et follows. Tous vos compliments c'est juste... Whoaw. Merci beaucoup!**_

_**Je suis contente de voir que le dernier chapitre presque entièrement consacré au Hippie a été bien reçu, ainsi que chacune des personnalités (Sauf Prof et Fille) en auront un dédié.**_

_**lea89: Génial c'est bien t'inquiète :P Contente que t'aimes cette idée de chapitres dédiés aux personnalités! Toi aussi tu rentres en 3ème xD Moi je me motive en me disant qu'après j'ai fini le collège! Courage à nous! (Et à tous ceux qui rentrent, par la même occasion)**_

_**Luna-la-lune: Merci ^^ Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant! Voici la suite ;)**_

_**Binette: Merci beaucoup :) J'essaye de mettre autant que possible les personnalités en avant, même si Mathieu reste le perso principal. Oui, je ne l'ai pas encore mentionné, mais il viendra! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!**_

_**moi: Ça fait trois fois que quelqu'un me dit que j'ai rendu le personnage du Hippie intéressant à ses yeux, alors qu'avant il ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement... C'est le plus bel honneur qu'on m'est jamais fait *ç* J'aime beaucoup ton image du Patron et du Hippie... Le Ying et le Yang... C'est très représentatif! Antoine est pas si con, pas d'inquiétude xD Et ma foi voilà la suite, alors bonne lecture!**_

_**Mlle Pikachu: Hello Mlle Pika! Haha! La famille avant tout voyons xD Mais je suis flattée de causer pareil effet ù_ù C'est Neko? Oh, bah merci Neko! ^^ Mais non, c'est marrant! Même si j'ai dû renoncé à sa demande en mariage... Ce n'était pas contre elle! xD Merci! Contente que ma fic te plaise tant. :D Qui ne s'est pas reconnu en le Hippie pour ça ? xD C'est marrant moi c'était cette année... Bon j'étais loin d'être aussi déprimée quand même T_T Oui, le Hippie rend le Patron kawaii, ce qui nous sort un couple top 10 de l'échelle de cutestitude! Le pauvre, tout le monde veut le frapper... Nan j'déconne il l'a mérité. Faudrait qu'il ouvre un peu les yeux nonmého! Hum...*réfléchit* Le scolaire arrive à peu près à la 100ème place des choses importantes dans ma vie... Mais t'inquiète, je vais pas foirer ma 3ème pour cette fic xD Même si cette histoire me tient beaucoup à cœur! Merci de te montrer si compréhensif :3 C'est sûr que ça va pas être évident, et le rythme de publication va changer... parce que j'écris toujours de nuit, c'est là que me vient l'inspiration. Et avec le rythme scolaire, va falloir changer... Mais je me débrouillerai ^^ A toi aussi je te souhaite une très bonne rentrée, et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^ Bisous!**_

_**Neko: Hello! Ca va bien ma foi, j'essaye de me remettre dans le rythme scolaire T_T Merci de tous tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup et me poussent à avancer! Je me suis bien douté que tu n'es pas une fan du harcèlement t'inquiète x) Je connais ça les tablettes qui pètent un câble... -_-**_

_**Inconnue: Merci beaucoup ^^ Contente que tu aimes l'idée des prénoms ;) Ça me fait super plaisir que tu dises ça, parce que j'adore travailler sur la psychologie des personnages, je base presque toute mon histoire là-dessus. Alors merci encore pour tous ses compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira :) Contente de pas t'avoir vexé x) Mais c'est pas grave de vouloir se marier avec tout le monde! Ça prouve que t'as euh... La joie de vivre? Oh tiens, on partage le même point de vue! Le Hippie: Câliiiin! Le Patron: ENCULLEEEEE! C'est pas possible de faire autant souffrir notre pacifiste national :'( Pauvre Antoine, s'en prend plein la gueule dans les reviews... J'espère que tu changeras d'avis sur lui à ce chapitre, héhé.. Tomber dans les bras de Mathieu, hnn... Surtout avec ses lunettes *_* Bah pour prendre le temps j'ai pris le temps... x) Bon, je pense ne pas avoir abusé, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à vous pondre ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il te plaira ^^ !**_

_**missichan: Merci, je suis contente que mon travail te plaise ;) Le Hippie est mon personnage préféré, alors j'ai tout donné sur ce chapitre, il a été bien reçu, je suis super contente ^^ En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant!**_

_**EmeuTheLittleCat: Merci :D Tant de compliments... Ca me touche *è* Le Hippie est très torturé, c'est vrai, mais c'est mon personnage préféré, alors c'est normal xD (J'aime torturer mes persos préférés :p) Je vois que pas mal de gens se questionnent sur le prénom du Patron, ça m'inquiète presque, j'espère ne pas décevoir. :p Enfin merci encore, et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre!**_

_**Guest: Bah voilà postée :3 Je sais j'ai mis longtemps.. Mais la reprise m'a complètement cassé mon rythme T_T O.o Je vois que mon histoire te fait de l'effet, ça me fait plaisir xD En espérant que ta famille ne te prendra pas trop pour une dingue à cause de moi! .. xD J'ai déçu tout le monde avec le coup du Patron et du Hippie je crois, désolé :p (Sachant que j'ai été la première à être déçu merde T_T) Merci encore de tous ces compliments ^^ Ca m'encourage énormément, alors bonne lecture et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! (Je viens de voir ta deuxième review, voilà la suite ^^)**_

_**Mikki-Hime: ^-^ Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon histoire, et son côté psychologique. J'ai peur que ça saoule les gens à la longue, mais je c'est avec la psychologie de mes personnages que je suis le plus à l'aise, alors bon... Oui le Geek est aussi adorable et attachant que le Patron en est détestable. Désolé si c'était ton perso préféré xD Euh.. Même si elle avance de façon négative, envoie-moi des ondes positives, c'est ce qui me motive à avancer xD En espérant que la suite te plaise! ^^**_

_**Oui, j'ai changé "La douleur d'un Hippie", par "La douleur du Hippie". Parce que j'trouvais ça plus classe.**_

_**Et, à toutes celles (ceux?) qui me lisent... Ma promesse est honorée, j'ai rattrapée le cas d'Antoine. (C'était pas trop prévu comme ça, mais c'était VRAIMENT trop Ooc)**_

_**Sinon, je crois que ça s'est senti, j'ai eu vraiment du mal pour ce chapitre. J'ai bloqué quelques jours, pas envie, pas l'inspi, la reprise des cours... Je tente quand même de bosser cette année, juste histoire d'avoir mon brevet... :p Alors le rythme de publication sera sûrement lent. Un chapitre par semaine je pense, voir par deux semaines. Ce que je vais essayer de faire, c'est sortir un chapitre le dimanche, et le mercredi de la deuxième semaine suivante. Et quand postée le mercredi, le dimanche de la deuxième semaine suivante... Ou alors j'arriverais en une semaine... Tout dépend de ma motivation ^^**_

_**Et, comme pas mal d'auteurs je pense... Je suis un peu embêtée par les nouvelles particularités physiques de Mathieu xD Je vais l'intégrer dans ma fic, puisque j'y suis un peu obligé, mais ça me perturbe :3 Mais contrairement à beaucoup, chauve, je le trouve juste... *w* Ca fait moins gamin, mais il est toujours aussi sexy. C'est parfait!**_

_**Désolé si ce chapitre vous parait pas dingue par rapport à l'attente que j'ai mis, j'essaierais d'écrire plus vite ^^'**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

Chapitre 11: Ce dont on a rêvé.

_Ensuite on pourrait prendre une réservation pour cet hôtel. Qu'est ce que t'en dis?

Antoine poussa un bref marmonnement pour acquiescer sa copine.

Marion soupira, puis posa un peu trop brutalement son stylo sur la table.

_Si tu ne veux pas faire ce voyage dis le moi tout de suite! Ça m'évitera de me casser la tête pour nous trouver des places.

_Quoi? Non non, c'est pas ça... C'est juste... C'est dans un an! On à le temps de se poser tu crois pas? Et d'y réfléchir encore. C'est quand même un gros voyage.

_Mais si on s'y prend tôt les billets sont à -60%! Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais: le moins cher possible.

_Bordel on est même pas sûr d'être encore ensemble dans un an!

Ca claqua dans l'air avec la force d'un coup de tonnerre. Marion entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite, et un drôle d'étau lui tomba soudainement sur le cœur. A peine la phrase lancée, le brun le regretta. Mais il ne revint pas dessus pour autant.

_Marion... Excuse-moi, mais c'est vrai... Ça fait trois mois qu'on se connait, et tu prévois déjà ce qui se passera dans un an... C'est... Flippant.

La blonde resta figée quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre et de lancer un faux sourire à Antoine.

_Ne t'inquiète pas... Je comprends. T'as raison. Tout ça va trop vite. On reverra dans quelques mois... Excuse mais, j'avais prévu de ranger la chambre. Je vais m'y mettre avant de préparer le repas.

Silencieux, Antoine la regarda partir, l'allure pressée et tendue. Avec un soupir, il se laissa retomber sur le canapé, complètement vide.

Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Marion. C'était même la dernière de ses intentions. Il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser la femme dont il était amoureux.

La femme dont il était amoureux...

C'était la première fois. Marion, c'était son premier vrai coup de foudre. Y'en avait eu d'autre avant, bien sûr. Des petits flash au collège, des amourettes au lycée. Mais jamais une femme comme elle. Marion, c'était la perfection. Le calme, la douceur, la bonté et la beauté. Une fille comme ça? Faîte pour lui? La blague. Et pourtant...

Deux mois. Et chaque jours passés à côté d'elle lui apparaissait comme une véritable bénédiction. Putain, elle, elle envoyait du "pâté ouzbek" comme dirait Links.

Et le bonheur avait commencé. Un mois et demi de pure perfection. Vivre avec cette fille, c'était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée. Tout coulait, tout était simple, tout roulait avec une facilité déconcertante. Comme s'il ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

C'était sûrement y'a deux semaines, que ça avait changé. Parce qu'à côté de ça, à côté de cette idylle avec la blonde, il y'avait Mathieu. Le meilleur pote par excellence. Celui qui te sortira toujours de la merde quoique t'es fait, qu'est toujours partant pour une bonne bière et une partie de jeux vidéo. Le pote à la belle gueule de déterré toujours en manque de sommeil, et complètement accro à son chat et à la caféine. Ouais, Mathieu, c'était un pote cool.

Non... Ca datait de plus longtemps. Au moment où il était passé chez lui. Après son voyage avec Marion. Quelque chose avait changé. Les cernes étaient plus creusées, le teint plus cireux, les gestes plus lent. Mathieu lui avait semblait... Amorphe. Vide. Malade. Mal. De quelque manière que ce soit. La fatigue peut-être? Du prochain Slg qui se promettait grandiose, des problèmes familiaux... Le châtain ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose, mais il était loin d'être stupide.

Puis, autre chose était arrivé... Il ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite. C'était plus subtil, moins flagrant. Plus compliqué à dénicher...

Antoine ferma les yeux, respirant profondément pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Une légère caresse, tout d'abord. Puis un sourire un peu trop enjôleur, une bise un peu trop proche des lèvres, des frôlements subjectifs. Puis ses yeux. Ses yeux qui ressemblaient à deux orbes trop bleus pour que ce soit vrai. Ces deux orbes magnifiques qui le hantaient. Et les regards. Tellement, tellement évident entre son ami et sa petite copine.

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. A part qu'il avait était stupide. Si stupide. C'était pourtant tellement évident! La, sous ses yeux, lui crachant une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Des regards, des gestes, des paroles... Tout était si _ambiguë._

Puis vint l'heure ou le doute n'est plus permis. Le coup de la banane avec la crème, la tenue de sport à ras du corps, ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination, le film...

La vérité lui avait explosé à la gueule. Alors que tout allait bien. Qu'il était avec Marion, qu'on le surnommait "Le Boss final des Internets."

_Mathieu le draguait. _

Et pas qu'un peu. La situation l'aurait presque fait rire si elle n'était pas si dramatique.

Alors il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était pas sûr de quel comportement adopter, de toute façon. Le châtain jouait-il un jeu? Et ces regards lancés entre Marion et lui, que voulaient-ils dirent? La blonde était au courant. En avaient-ils parlé? L'avaient-ils suggéré? Jouaient-ils un jeu à deux, finalement? N'était-il qu'un pion au milieu de tout ce foutoir?

Son meilleur pote le draguait, oui. Et outre l'aspect dérangeant de la situation, un autre facteur l'était encore plus.

_Il appréciait ça. _

Il aimait voir Mathieu se pointer devant lui si peu habillé, déverser la chantilly dans sa bouche avec un air si suggestif... Il aimait ça, et il en avait peur.

Alors il ne cessait de se répéter: _"Ressaisis toi putain, c'est pas un jeu!"_

Il allait finir par faire souffrir tout le monde. Marion, Mathieu, et lui-même. Et il n'avait pas les couilles d'aller voir le schizophrène pour lui parler de tout ça. Peut-être se faisait-il des films, après tout? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un jeu stupide, un pari que la châtain s'était lancé.

Tout était flou. Pourquoi y'a rien qu'est jamais clair?

Il n'osait même pas pousser ses propres réflexions. Par peur de découvrir quelque chose qu'il valait mieux laisser cacher. Il faisait peut-être souffrir Mathieu de son ignorance, mais tant pis.

Prendre le risque de perdre Marion tout ça pour une lubie de son meilleur pote, c'était stupide. Tout autant que lui. Alors fallait attendre. Voir ce qui se passait. Mais surtout, attendre.

Quel merde...

Le brun se leva du canapé, comptant chasser ses pensées déprimantes à l'aide d'une bonne bière.

Parce que pour une raison x ou y, le cerveau humain est fait ainsi, Antoine ne se rendit pas compte d'une chose.

Marion l'avait agacée.

Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il lui avait trouvé un défaut.

Peut-être que tout ça, ce n'était pas exactement ce dont il avait rêvé.

_Marion:1 / Mathieu:1_

* * *

><p>Tous avaient hurlés.<p>

Même le Patron s'était complètement figé.

C'était prévisible, mais si... Particulier. Mathieu s'était jeté sur lui, horrifié. Un regard dans ses yeux bleus qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Ça lui avait fait plaisir, en quelque sorte. De savoir qu'ils lui portaient tous quand même un peu attention. Il en avait presque besoin. Et d'un coup, ses bandages et ses bleus lui avaient semblait cool. Il aurait presque remercié les deux monsieur du parc.

Ouais...

_"Merci, les deux monsieur du parc."_

La tête plongée dans l'oreiller, il respira avec curiosité l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Le coussin du Hippie sentait bizarre. Comme tous ces cartons qui lui avaient ranimés. Cette herbe qu'il faisait pousser. Comment ça s'appeler déjà?

_Et alors là Gros, je lui ai dit que jamais fallait toucher aux antilopes. Parce que les antilopes, c'est le bien de l'humanité. Elles nourrissent les lions, et font avancer le cycle de la vie gros! T'imagines si y'avais plus d'antilopes?

Le Geek écoutait, des étoiles pleins les yeux, serein comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

Le Hippie le passionnait. Le camé avait pleins d'histoires, pleins d'aventures à lui raconter. La fois, par exemple, ou il était partit en Afrique du sud avec une copine et son petit sac à dos. Ou il y avait rencontré un lézard qu'ils avaient appelés Shiva et où ils avaient aidé des tas d'enfants pauvres à se nourrir et à aller à l'école.

C'est ce qu'il voudrait faire aussi. Il voudrait tellement aider ces gens qui avaient besoin d'une maison et de nourriture. Un jour, il irait en Afrique, et il sauverait tous ces enfants.

Ses belles pensées furent interrompues par le drogué, qui continua à raconter son histoire.

L'ambiance avait changée. Finit pour un temps le cauchemar des larmes et de l'angoisse blottit dans les bras de son ami, de l'agitation oppressante et des vérités qu'on ne veut pas voir. Tout ce qu'il y'a, c'est un beau soleil, et deux frères confortablement installés dans un van coloré. L'un fumant un joint, racontant des histoires magnifiques avec une assurance et une simplicité enfantine. Tandis que l'autre écoutait, serrant contre lui un doudou de fortune, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Le récit, tel qu'il soit, était magnifique.

Le Hippie était allé partout. En Afrique, en Alaska, en Inde, au Tibet, au Japon, aux Etats-Unis, au Canada, en Australie, au Pérou, au Brésil, et bien d'autre encore. Et partout ou il avait pu aider, il l'avait fait.

Il transportait le petit Gamer au-delà des collines et des marais, au-delà du ciel et des champs de roses, par-dessus les nuages et dessous les mers. Sans savoir qu'il l'émouvait au point de pleurer.

Le Geek aimerait voyager. Tellement. Tout avait l'air si beau, si grand, si doux et paisible, en même temps que périlleux et sauvage. Tout avait l'air tellement contraire à cette maison. Cette maison qui l'emprisonnait...

_Dis Hippie...

_Ouais?

_T'es allé en Nouvelle-Zélande? C'est là qu'a été tourné le Seigneur des Anneaux!

_La Nouvelle-Zélande? Bien sûr Gros!

Et c'est repartit.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Hippie semblait heureux.

Et cela ne faisait que plus sourire le gamer.

Il se sentait un peu stupide, d'avoir cru que le Patron avait réellement levé la main sur le camé. Mais pas d'avoir pris tant de risques pour le réconforter. Pas quand il voyait l'air émerveillé de son grand frère, qui l'avait engloutit dans une étreinte lorsqu'il avait su d'où venait le cadeau.

Si c'était à refaire...

_Tu sais, tout est cool là-bas Gros...

_Ou?

_Là-bas. Dehors, derrière ses murs. Dépasser les frontières, faire pleins de rencontres, sauver les bébés phoques... C'est ça la liberté.

Le Geek médita quelques secondes là-dessus.

Il s'imagina, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Toutes les barrières qui séparaient le rationnel de l'imagination tombèrent les unes à côtés des autres.

Il sentit presque le sable chaud se mouver sous son corps étendu, le bruit de la mer le bercer doucement. Puis la neige le recouvrir de la tête au pied, et le froid l'engloutir, avant de se couvrir d'un épais manteau. Le senteur des fleurs lui parvint aussi, puis le vent fouettant son visage au-dessus d'une falaise. La vue d'une montagne enneigée, l'odeur du bois mouillé dans la forêt, à l'heure de la rosée. Sa paume contre le cou d'un dauphin, son front contre celui d'un zèbre, ou la sensation de vertige lorsque l'éléphant tangue un peu trop à droite.

_"C'est ça, la liberté."_

_Hippie...

_Ouais Gros?

_Je crois que... Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon rêve.

* * *

><p>Dans la vie, rien n'est droit.<p>

L'existence n'est pas un fil bien tendu. Tout est penché, tout bascule dans le vide. Et tout est courbé. Des pentes et des virages. Voilà comment est modelé ce fil. Quiconque le conteste est un idiot.

Il y'a des trous. Des moments où on grimpe la pente, que l'on aperçoit le soleil, et que l'on se dit: "Tiens, il fait chaud aujourd'hui." Et d'autre ou on reglisse, qu'on se prend les pieds dans la liane et qu'on tombe tête la première.

C'est ce qu'on appelle le vrai désespoir.

Aujourd'hui, tout est mitigé.

La famille Sommet est l'exemple parfaite de ce fil. Avec eux, soit tout va bien, soit c'est le chaos.

C'est un peu ce qui se passe pour celui qu'on appelle "le Geek".

C'est beaucoup de choses le Geek. Ce n'est pas une simple personnalité de Mathieu, avec un caractère attribué d'office, sans réel âme, rêves ou raisonnement.

C'est un être, même si profondément rattaché à sa famille, finira par prendre son envol. Il est comme la mer, le bel horizon bleu. Avec son calme, sa sérénité, sa douceur et ses vagues dévastatrices.

Et son incompréhension.

La journée avait plutôt bien commencée.

Le Panda se tient devant lui, gêné, se triturant les mains. Ce n'est tellement pas lui que c'en est étrange. Et le petit Gamer en vient presque à en avoir pitié.

Presque.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il regrette un instant que le Démon ne soit pas là pour le soutenir en cas de besoin, comme il sait si bien le faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Wifi. Le chat pourrait lui être d'un réconfort précieux.

_Te parler. Et... M'excuser.

L'autre ne répondit rien. Il attendit simplement les explications de l'ursidé, se traitant mentalement d'idiot.

_Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait croire. Et qu'à cause de ça... Tu es du allé te faire casser la figure.

Sa voix était devenue plus dure aux derniers mots, promesses de milles tourments. Le Geek ne doutait pas que son grand frère se soit déjà rendu au parc pour donner une bonne leçon de ses propres mains aux deux abrutis qui l'avaient tabassé.

_Je savais que le Patron ne faisait rien au Hippie. Sinon je serais intervenu bien sûr.

Le bien sûr était en trop. Le gamer renifla amèrement, preuve qu'il ne croyait pas tant que ça à ses paroles. L'homme animal se mordit la lèvre, retenant un coup de colère capricieux mal placé. Comment faire pour que le Geek lui fasse confiance? Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans une spirale sans fin. Sans que quiconque ne puisse les en sortir.

Prendre les choses en mains, ne pas foncer tête baisser, y aller en douceur.

Le Panda s'assit délicatement sur la canapé moelleux de l'appartement. Il releva légèrement les yeux, pour les poser sans but sur l'écran de la télé. Cherchant du réconfort dans les champignons et les étoiles de Mario. Dans le monde de son monde à lui.

D'une main un peu déplacé, dans une situation qu'il n'aurait pas imaginée trois jours plus tôt, il se saisit de celle du Geek. Ignorant le léger débattement de l'autre, il la serra plus fort. Les doigts s'entrelacèrent, rependant une douce chaleur dans leur corps. Une chaleur qu'il manquait depuis trop longtemps.

_Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal…

L'autre main s'égara dans les cheveux châtains dépassant de la casquette grise. Le pouce dégagea une mèche un peu trop longue, lui laissant admirer entièrement le magnifique visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Ils étaient différents. Bien que personnalités et sosie de Mathieu, ils avaient tous les deux un petit quelque chose qui les différenciaient. Le visage du Panda était plus dur, plus masculin, plus affirmé que celui du Geek, plus doux, plus triste, plus enfantin. Ses yeux paraissaient plus grands, dû à la brillance constamment présente. Sa barbichette était rasé, et son nez un tout petit peu plus rouge que celui de l'animal. Ce qui lui donnait un air adorable.

_Alors arrête. Avec le Patron… Arrête.

Sa petite voix aiguë et suppliante lui fit l'effet d'une lance en plein cœur. Un enfant. Il était amoureux d'un enfant. A qui... A qui il faisait du mal.

_Je ne peux pas. Lui souffla-t-il. Je ne peux pas..

_Si tu peux!

_Si j'arrête, tu sais ce qu'il fera? Ce qu'il te fera? Je ne laisserais jamais ça se produire. Je t'ai promis de te protéger.

L'autre ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de déglutir, laissant une fois de plus la tristesse le submerger. Et cette main si douce qui lui caressait toujours le visage, et cette chaleur qui ne le quittait pas, effet d'un baume au cœur.

_"Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de crème pour le cœur..."_

Deux lagons bleus se rencontrèrent.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Et un sentiment trop familier se nicha confortablement dans la poitrine du Geek, cactus dans une niche construit de soie.

_Alors pourquoi tu es la seule personne dans cette maison à me faire souffrir?

Là ou le Patron et le Hippie avait brisé le lien, ou le criminel avait préféré renoncer et le drogué laisser tomber, le Geek et le Panda écrasèrent leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

Ce n'était pas d'un premier baiser comme ça dont le gamer avait rêvé. Avec le Panda, sur le canapé en pleine partie de Mario Bros, pas loin de battre le boss final du niveau.

C'était exactement de ça dont avait rêvé le Panda. Sans la dernière phrase de son amour, dont l'acidité lui brûlait tout ce qu'il restait d'amour propre. S'il ne pouvait le rendre heureux, alors autant l'embrasser, la tout de suite.

Mais alors qu'il pensait que le plus jeune allait s'écarter, effrayé et dégoûté, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue.

Leur deux cœurs loupèrent un battement.

Assis là entrelacés sur le divan, les deux frères s'embrassèrent à en perdre leur souffle. Le Panda lui transmettait tout son amour, toute sa passion et son acharnement dans ce baiser. Dans un baiser qu'aucun des deux n'oublieraient jamais.

Des pas discrets se firent entendre dans le couloir, sans qu'aucun des deux ne le remarquent. Le Prof pénétra le salon, tombant sur une vision qu'il avait prédit depuis longtemps. Il resta quelques secondes à les observer, puis repartit sans un bruit, aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme.

Trop rapide. Trop inattendu. Pourquoi s'embrassaient-il, alors qu'encore ce matin le Geek paraissait prêt à lui cracher au visage?

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un certain temps, essoufflés, les joues rouges, mais le regard inflexible.

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Les deux mains ne s'étaient pas quittées depuis le début. Et l'ursidé raffermit la prise, posant son front contre celui de l'autre. Et enfin, le petit gamer put voir celui qu'il espérait tant. Derrière la haine, derrière la vanité et la jalousie, l'animal avait fait place à l'homme.

_Lucas...

Le prénom fut soufflé doucement, comme un rêve avoué à mi- mots. Un désir enfoui, inavouable. Le chanteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les joues de son double prendre une couleur pivoine en quelques secondes.

_Mon petit Geek…

Une des mains vint se perdre sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement. Et les lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant passer les mots tant désirés, tant attendus, tant rêvés.

_Je t'aime... Je t'aime mon ange.

La panique submergea le Geek. Une panique complète, brutale. Et une profonde horreur. Il resta figé ainsi, à moitié dans les bras du chanteur en qui il ne voyait qu'amour à cet instant précis. Et ces mots à qui il ne voulait pas donner de sens.

Le Panda l'aimait. Son grand frère était amoureux de lui. Pas comme lui aimait le Hippie ou le Prof, non. Comme un homme est sensé aimer sa femme. Comme Mario aime Peach, comme Links aime Zelda.

Il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, en même temps que son cœur se fissurer, loin, très loin dans sa poitrine. La même sensation qu'il y'a deux mois, lorsque le Patron l'avait attaché de force à son lit en brisant sa porte et le peu qui lui restait d'amour propre, si un jour il en avait eu. Il l'entend presque craquer, de loin, son cœur. Figé, tremblant, il se recule, avec la désagréable boule de culpabilité coincée dans gorge.

L'homme animal sentit autant qu'il vit le désespoir un peu exagéré du Geek, alors qu'il reculait doucement mais rapidement. Il lui prit le poignet fermement, mais l'autre prit la parole avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit.

_Je suis désolé... Pardon...

Le plus vieux écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, ne comprenant rien.

_Pourquoi tu...

_Je ne t'aime pas.

**Bam.** Coup de poing. **Paf.** Coup de pied. **Crac.** Explosion.

Le Panda s'immobilisa, de la même manière que le Geek.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que des mots puissent être aussi douloureux à entendre. Il en avait bien joué avec le Patron, et c'est à lui aujourd'hui qu'ils faisaient défaut.

Je ne t'aime pas. Il ne t'aime pas. Il ne m'aime pas.

La douleur est intense, dur, implacable. Une pierre lui écrase le cœur, deux mains lui broient l'organe avec une infinie cruauté. Et l'évidence. L'évidence qui s'impose à lui.

Evidemment. Qu'espérait-il, au fond? Que le gamer l'aimerait en retour? Lui? Le grand frère incapable de le protéger sans lui faire du mal? Le chanteur mi-homme mi- animal? Le petit nouveau de l'équipe?

Mais pourtant... Le Geek l'avait embrassé. Pourquoi? Sous l'effet de surprise, pour l'expérience? En tout cas, pas pour l'amour qu'il lui portait.

_Je suis désolé...

Il pleurait par sa faute. Encore une fois.

Le gamer s'enfuit en courant hors de la pièce.

Le Panda entrouvrit en vain les lèvres. Crier était vain, trouver une excuse ne servirait à rien. Le lien avec son petit frère était définitivement brisé, à présent.

Il essaya de chasser ma pensée que si le Geek ne l'aurait pas repoussé, il serait à cet instant même en train de l'embrasser. Fiévreusement et amoureusement.

Il se leva pour partir, avant qu'un hurlement strident ne le fasse sursauter, en même temps que Wifi endormi dans son panier, peu préoccupé par les problèmes des humains.

La Fille.

Le Panda ne chercha pas à comprendre, malgré la brique au cœur et l'envie de vomir omniprésente, il se précipita dans le jardin.

* * *

><p>_J'ai l'impression que ce scénario se répète un peu trop ces derniers temps.<p>

Le Prof ne répondit pas. Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Peut-être parce que les mots étaient inutiles. Sûrement un peu des deux.

_Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Qu'on l'aide.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse? Fit la voix amère du Prof. On l'a emmené voir un psy, on l'a soutenu pour manger, on a même organisé une fête avec Kriss pour lui changer les idées.

_... Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

_Arrêter de te prendre la tête avec le Patron, peut-être?

Le scientifique lança un regard lourd de reproches et de rancœur à son double animal. Ce dernier prit une inspiration pour répondre, mais le myope le devança.

_Tu ne peux pas, je sais.

Ignorant le minuscule mais bien présent regret qui s'installa dans les yeux de son frère, le Prof tourna son regard vers sa principale source de préoccupation.

Mathieu.

Une rechute, encore. La Fille l'avait vu tomber sur le dur pavé de la cour, en sortant de sa voiture, chancelant, blanc comme un linge.

Savoir qu'il avait pris la route dans cet état les rendaient tous malades. Il n'y avait eu personne ce matin pour l'arrêter, tous trop préoccupés par leurs hobbies journaliers.

Le scientifique lui passa un gant d'eau sur le front, les sourcils froncés, veillant à ne pas toucher la blessure que c'était fait son créateur en tombant.

Le Hippie, et maintenant Mathieu. Les lits de la maison Sommet accueillaient décidément trop d'inconscients ces derniers temps.

_Il faut qu'on arrive à le faire manger. On demandera à la Fille de nous faire sa meilleure cuisine, et on essaiera de le convaincre...

_Ça ne sert à rien.

La voix claqua dans l'air. Froide, tranchante.

_Mathieu à un problème plus profond que ça... Un problème qu'il n'est pas prêt de nous révéler, mais que je compte bien comprendre de moi- même.

Il lâcha un rire cynique, dirigé entièrement à lui-même.

_Alors c'est ça, la science infuse? Ne pas être capable de savoir pourquoi son créateur se laisse dépérir à petit feu?

_C'est pas ta faute, Prof. Et tu le sais.

_Et ce n'est pas de la tienne non plus. .. J'y ai pensé, au début. Que ça pourrait être à cause de vous, qu'il se retrouvait dans cet état. Mais c'est impossible. C'est plus compliqué, plus profond.

Les yeux du scientifique se perdirent dans le visage si semblables aux siens de son créateur.

Son teint blanc comme la neige se fondait dans la couleur des draps, ses cheveux eux-mêmes semblaient avoir perdu de leur couleur. Et ses joues étaient tellement creuse. Mathieu était maigre, tellement maigre.

Il fallait faire quelque chose. Tout de suite. Leur créateur était une bombe à retardement, raccroché à un yoyo. Il avait repris du poil de la bête, il y'a quelques jours. Après sa dépression qui avait surpris tout le monde. Et le voilà qui replongeait, tiré vers le fond.

Le Prof n'était pas stupide. Malgré son ignorance de la souffrance de Mathieu, il était doté de la science infuse. Il avait le savoir. Ce savoir, qu'il n'aurait à cet instant préféré ne pas avoir.

La souffrance était partout. Dans chaque mur, chaque meuble. Sous chaque fenêtre, chaque lit. La souffrance déchirante de Mathieu, du Hippie, du Geek. Celle du Panda et du Patron, enveloppé de colère. Une colère qui ne rimait à rien, à part se faire mal, comme toujours.

Et celle de la Fille, de son trésor à lui, qui pleurait chaque soir dans ses bras de voir sa famille ainsi.

Parce qu'ils étaient les plus effacés ne voulaient pas dire qu'ils en étaient moins touchés.

_Qu'est ce qui a changé?_

Il caressa du bout des doigts, très légèrement, la blessure mauve et écarlate de Mathieu, contrastant avec la pâleur de son visage. Dans son dos, il entendit le bruit de la poignée de la porte.

_Panda?

_Oui?

_...Fait attention avec le Geek.

Oublier qu'ils n'avaient peut-être plus rien à faire ensemble, finalement. Que le bonheur avait trop duré. Oublier la tristesse des mois précédents.

Rêvez d'un avenir meilleur.

* * *

><p><strong>Le flou.<strong>

Les voitures qui arrivent. Qui roulent vite. Trop vite.

...Des arbres au milieu de la route?

Mathieu se rend compte à temps qu'il louche, et parvient à s'arrêter juste au bon moment au feu rouge.

Il a l'impression qu'un incendie vient de s'embraser dans son ventre. Des mains en fer lui tordent les boyaux, lui noue les tripes les unes aux autres, dans un joyeux feu de joie.

La faim le rend fou.

Elle a frappé sans qu'il ne s'y attende, en pleine rue. Ses pas l'ont mené jusqu'à une boulangerie, mais il en est ressortit en courant, la bile dans la gorge. Certains passants l'ont regardé avec inquiétude, mais il n'y a pas fait attention.

Il s'était assis sur un muret au coin d'un grand bâtiment, et avait attendu que la nausée passe. Sa tête lui lançait déjà moins lorsqu'il était remonté dans sa voiture. Mais pas l'atroce douleur au ventre.

S'apitoyer n'était pas le genre de Mathieu.

Mais tout cela... Tout cela était trop.

Sa famille s'entre tue sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, son meilleur ami est trop con pour s'apercevoir qu'il est fou amoureux de lui, et c'est un putain de psy à la con qui lui a ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments.

Il n'a même pas d'idées pour le prochain épisode d'Slg.

Il n'y a que la souffrance. La douleur, qui l'accompagne depuis trop longtemps. Quand partira-t-elle enfin? A se décider à faire ses valises et partir très loin?

La peine et le tourment ont toujours été ses meilleures amies, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Sa niaque l'avait quitté, aussi fragile qu'un moineau, soufflé par la brise de printemps du désespoir. A quoi bon? Antoine aimait Marion, Marion aimait Antoine. Et il ne pouvait rien faire sous peine de risquer la vie d'un homme.

Il avait terriblement envie de boire, tient.

Et peut-être qu'en rentrant, il tomberait sur le Panda et le Patron en train de se foutre dessus, avec la même lueur de haine dans les yeux. Le Hippie les regarder, le corps tendu et les lèvres trop pincées autour de son joint, les mains tremblantes. Et quand il monterait à l'étage, il entendrait le Geek pleurer dans sa chambre, réconforté par le Démon, qui ne lui dirait pas de ne pas pleurer, cette fois.

Croiser encore une fois le regard déçu et chagriné du Prof, au bras d'une Fille maquillée trop rapidement pour en avoir réellement mit du cœur. Elle aimait le Prof. Mais elle se maquillait aussi pour les autres garçons, pour qu'enfin ils la trouvent jolie. Qu'ils réalisent qu'il y'avait un cœur féminin qui battait, sous ses bras d'homme et cette barbe. Mais si plus personne ne la regardait, alors ça ne servait à rien, puisque même le scientifique avait les yeux sur la souffrance de sa famille.

Tout cela était injuste.

La vie est un fil.

Tout est penché, tout est courbé. Certains restent droits, certains basculent dans le vide. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui peut nous faire avancer. Rêver.

Encore un peu, avant la rupture du fil, et la chute.

C'est ce qu'on appellera le vrai désespoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. Oui, c'est déprimant. J'aime me faire du mal apparemment.<strong>

**Ce chapitre me laisse un avis plutôt mitigé... Mais j'en suis contente quand même.**

**Alors, je sais qu'avec la reprise des cours, c'est chiant d'écrire même trois mots, et je suis bien placé pour dire ça, mais... Une petite review quand même? ^^**

**Oui, je remercie encore toutes celles qui follow, review, mettent en fav'.. Vous êtes géniales!**

**Mais j'avais autre chose d'un peu différent à dire...**

**Si certaine ont fait un petit tour sur mon profil ces derniers jours, ils se seront peut-être aperçu d'un truc un peu particulier sur mon profil.**

**Je veux que vous sachiez que personne dans mon entourage ne sait que j'écris cette histoire. Ni famille, ni amis, personne. Donc à part vous lecteurs qui êtes super, je ne peux montrer ma petite fierté, je l'avoue, à personne.**

**Mais j'ai rencontré une fille, il y'a à peu près deux mois maintenant. Sur ce site. Et je peux dire qu'il fait des miracles. Je l'ai rencontré grâce à une review laissée sur cette histoire. Une review magistrale, de 20 km de long, qui m'a laissé béate pendant 5 minutes tellement elle m'a touchée. On a parlé, par Mp. Une confiance direct s'est installée, sans trop que l'on sache comment ni pourquoi. Puis on s'est donné nos Fb, ce que je ne fais jamais, puisque je veux rester totalement anonyme. Puis j'y ai mis un visage, sur ce simple avatar, et croyez-moi, c'est une des plus belles femmes du monde. Puis ensuite, nos numéros.**

**Et je sors avec cette fille depuis le 21/08/2014 (très tôt dans la nuit) ou le 20/08/2014 (très tard dans la nuit), tout dépend comment on voit la chose.**

**Et c'est elle qui me motive à écrire. Oh vous me motivez bien-sûr, sans vos reviews, je n'aurais jamais pu continuer. Et sachez que chacun de vos mots d'encouragements me font sourire, rire, parfois même frissonner tellement ils me touchent. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon histoire plairait autant, et c'est pour ça que je vous promets de ne jamais l'abandonner.**

**Mais cette fic, je ne peux en parler à personne. Sauf à ma p'tite femme. La seule à qui quand je la verrais, je pourrais montrer mes écrits, fière et heureuse, en pouvant dire que oui, c'est moi qui les ai écrits. Parce que ça peut paraître bête, mais loin de rechercher une admiration quelque conque ou m'en vanter, j'aimerais pouvoir un jour, entendre quelqu'un me dire en face qu'il apprécie mon travail. Parce que cette fiction me tiens énormément à cœur.**

**Donc cette histoire, c'est grâce à elle et à vous que je peux la publier, et à ses mots d'encouragement à chaque fois que je me mets à écrire.**

**Ma Racoon, ma Biche, ma femme, mon cœur... T'es la plus belle à mes yeux.**

**.. Et non d'habitude, je ne suis pas si niaise. Au contraire même. Mais... Si on peut afficher notre couple ici, alors autant le faire, parce que sur ce fandom, on peut être nous-même ^-^**

**Le profil de ma femme: www. fanfiction u / 2368423 / Et si le lien ne s'affiche pas ou que vous avez la flemme de le recopier, c'est Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon. Bien qu'elle va peut-être changer de pseudo prochainement, mais flemmarde comme elle est... Ce sera pas tout de suite! Puis elle est sur mon profil. Allez voir ses fictions, elle a une plume superbe, et ses histoires sont géniales. **

**Bref, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire. Et si quelqu'un se retrouve choqué de mes propos, (ce qui m'étonnerait étant donné qu'à part un couple hétéro, mon histoire est purement yaoi), je l'invite à revoir son jugement, et à apprendre à nous connaître avant de lancer la pierre.**

**Je ne sais pas du tout quand sortira le prochain chapitre, mais j'essaierais de faire vite, étant donné que c'est bientôt les vacances en plus ;) Alors à la prochaine et merci tout le monde!**

**Peace and Love. 'Emo.16**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Dos à Dos

_**Bonjour tout le monde :3**_

_**Me revoilà avec le douzième chapitre!**_

_**Merci encore à toutes celles qui review, follow, ou mettent en fav, vous êtes parfaites et ça me met trop la patate!**_

_**lea89: Non, je ne suis pas un mec x) Et je comprends que ça t'ai surpris :') Merci beaucoup :D Je suis encore désolé de l'attente pour le précédent chapitre, je me suis rattrapé avec celui-là, et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Oui, Mathieu s'est rasé et je trouve que ça lui va très bien, même si je suis contente si il laisse repousser :3 Le boulot de Mathieu est quand même plus travaillé et pro que le mien xD Mais c'est super gentil merci ^^ euh.. Moi tu veux que je fasse un commentaire sur le début de la saison 5? Bah je la trouve juste génial. Slg avait besoin d'un petit changement, d'une remise à neuf, que Mathieu a su excellemment bien gérer. Je retrouve l'humour si singulier de l'émission, les personnages toujours si attachant, et avec en plus un scénario de fond qui est juste énorme... Vraiment, c'est du super boulot, et j'ai hâte, mais tellement, que sorte le prochain épisode! Merci, j'espère arriver à le passer xD Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre!**_

_**Ta 2ème review: Aucun problème ^^ C'est vrai que la première review aurait pu paraitre un direct, mais je sais que t'es super gentille ^^ Merci beaucoup :) Moi aussi, ça fait bizarre!**_

_**Oura-Chan: Hello à toi ^^ Oui ça a été long, vous avez tous été surpris limite que je poste la suite xD Ce n'est pas grave, tu en postes une maintenant :3 Et je comprends la flemme du postage de review x) Je déteste lire sur téléphone T_T T'as du courage! Mais si xD Merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup. Je suis consciente que du haut de mes 14 ans, je n'ai peut-être pas les mots nécessaires à chaque fois, mais je fais de mon mieux ;) Je ne te prends pas pour une grand-mère t'inquiète :p Merci, je suis très heureuse actuellement, et toutes vos félicitations me font super plaisir ! Je dis rien pour la suite, tu verras :3 Mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras dans tous les cas ^-^ Bonne lecture :3**_

_**Guest: Merci ^-^ Ca me fait super plaisir que tu es conseillée ma fic et que tu l'aimes autant! Ne meurs pas s'il te plait, veux pas avoir ton décès sur la conscience hého xD J'espère que la suite te plaira! Et merci pour tes félicitations, ça me touche énormément ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture à tout le monde!**_

Chapitre 12: Dos à dos.

La maison Sommet lui apparut.

A l'écart des autres maisons, un grand jardin, une petite cour pavée pour se garer.

Antoine posa un pied à terre, et fut frappé tout de suite par quelque chose de trop inhabituel pour que ce soit normal.

Le silence.

Un sentiment d'inquiétude s'empara de lui. La famille de Mathieu était réputée pour être _bruyante. _Jamais le brun n'était venu ici sans qu'il n'y ai de bruit.

Il traversa le jardin à moitié entretenu, passant devant un Capsule qui ouvrit à peine un œil à son arrivée, pour le refermer tout de suite. La voiture du Patron n'était pas là, le Van du Hippie était ouvert et aucune musique ne s'y faisait entendre. Ni explosion, ni hurlement d'actrice porno, ni bruit de mitraillette virtuelle, ni chanson.

Le silence.

Le présentateur de What The Cut, si extraverti et sûr de lui en vidéos, hésita à frapper à la porte.

_"Putain ça va plus mec..."_

Personne. Il tenta une deuxième fois, et il entendit des pas se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Le bruit de la chaînette de sécurité se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit. Antoine se demanda rapidement à quoi cette chaine servait, étant donné que personne ne vérifiait jamais qui était derrière la porte.

Le visage de la Fille apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

Pour la deuxième fois, le brun remarque tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son visage, habituellement maquillée à outrance, était vierge de tout produit cosmétique. Ses cheveux frisaient sur les pointes, et semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat. Sa posture habituellement droite et provocante s'était effacée, laissant place à des épaules basses et une crispation nerveuse.

_Euh.. Salut. Ça va? T'as pas trop l'air dans ton assiette...

Il tenta une phrase sur le ton légèrement humoristique, et le regretta immédiatement lorsqu'il vit son visage se peindre de tristesse.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_..Voir Mathieu. Il est là?

_Non désolé, il est sorti, tu peux repasser demain si tu veux.

Une plus grande inquiétude prit Antoine.

Pourquoi la Fille lui mentait-elle? Il poussa un petit soupir.

_... Sa voiture est garée dans la cour... Et je doute fort qu'il soit partit avec le Patron

Il vit le double féminin de son ami se mordre les lèvres, regrettant sa propre bêtise. Elle jeta un coup d'œil hésitant derrière elle, cherchant de l'aide en l'éventuelle présence de ses frères, mais le brun devina qu'il n'y avait personne.

Elle finit par soupirer elle aussi, et ouvrit la porte entièrement, le laissant passer.

_Il est à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

Hochant la tête pour la remercier, il entreprit de monter les escaliers, toujours dans ce même silence pesant, sentant les deux yeux bleus suivre ses mouvements.

Sans attendre, il toqua à la chambre de Mathieu.

_C'est qui?

Même étouffée par l'épaisseur du mur, Antoine reconnut la voix du châtain, qui il s'en rendait compte maintenant, n'avait pas entendu depuis un peu trop longtemps.

Il lui avait fallu rassembler tout son courage pour aller voir le présentateur de Salut les Geeks. Comment réagir face à cet ami aux propos si ambiguës, à l'attitude si enjôleuse?

Faire semblant de rien, comme d'habitude. Faire le lâche. Espérer que ce n'était qu'un délire passager, et rester normal. Parce que c'est ce qu'Antoine voulait être, _normal._

_C'est Antoine mec.

Et quand il prononça ses mots, sa voix ne lui semblait déjà plus tout à fait la même.

Il attendit un étonnant silence de plusieurs secondes, ignorant que derrière la porte, c'était la panique totale. Finalement, l'accès à la chambre lui fut donné, lorsque Mathieu apparut derrière l'unique accès de bois.

Si le silence et la Fille l'avait perturbé, rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Mathieu faisait peur.

Son visage cireux lui donnait l'air d'un cadavre à qui l'on aurait rendu la vie le temps d'un jour. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux, ternes et sans vie, avaient perdus toute leur superbe, et les mains qui se soutenaient au mur paraissaient trois fois plus petites que dans ses souvenirs. Des mains d'enfants.

Mais le pire était son corps en lui-même.

Le châtain était maigre. Plus maigre que jamais. Ses bras étaient plus fins que ceux d'une petite fille, ses épaules plus frêles que celles d'un petit oiseau, et ses jambes semblaient le soutenir par la seule force de bien paraître.

Cette fois, c'est Antoine qui se sentit malade.

_Putain de merde mec... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre, sentant la colère prendre place peu à peu.

Aveugle! Sourd! Crétin!

La panique qu'il avait ressenti en entendant Antoine l'appeler du couloir avait été plus incontrôlable qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Allongé sur son lit, dans le noir de sa chambre, il ne s'attendait pas à reçevoir une quelconque visite. Ses doubles étaient passés, les uns après les autres.

Le Prof, le Panda, la Fille, le Hippie et le Geek.

Ce dernier était venu, les larmes aux yeux, les lèvres tremblantes, semblant aussi proche de l'écroulement que lui. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Le Gamer lui parlerait plus tard, quand il sortirait de sa chambre, quand le plus jeune se sentirait prêt.

Rien n'était moins sûr que ce que les épaules de Mathieu pouvait porter. Mais la peine du Geek, il la porterait des jours et des jours s'il le fallait, malgré son chagrin à lui.

Il n'était pas préparé à voir Antoine. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, alors qu'il avait échappé de peu à la mort sur la route par sa faute. Pas alors que le brun lui parlerait une fois encore de Marion, et de sa perfection divine.

_Rien, j'ai été malade ces derniers temps, c'est tout. Répondit Mathieu, le ton sec.

_"Fous- toi de ma gueule..."_

Le visage du brun se ferma, faisant clairement comprendre au châtain que son excuse vaseuse ne marcherait pas, pas cette fois.

_Et t'as perdu combien de kilos à cause de ta maladie, mec?

Il se surprit lui-même de sa propre froideur, sous fond de panique et d'incompréhension. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Mathieu ne lui avait rien dit? Le châtain était clairement malade, clairement mal. Et pas un coup de téléphone? Alors c'était ça, un meilleur ami?

Il sentit la colère le gagner, oubliant la petite voix au fond de son esprit, qui lui intimait de réconforter Mathieu, là, tout de suite, au lieu de l'enfoncer encore plus.

Les deux se faisaient face. La colère fatiguée de Mathieu contre celle, neuf et égoïste, d'Antoine. Le brun était devenu maître de l'égoïsme, monstre de l'inconscience. Peut-être pouvait-on encore l'excuser. Excuser son ignorance et sa peur, face à cet homme à qui il tenait tant, et qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Ce petit être schizophrène qui jonglait d'une situation, d'une émotion à une autre. Comme un jeu dont lui seul connaissait les règles, le larguant au milieu sans savoir quoi faire.

Mais Mathieu ne comprenait pas non plus, ne voyant pas les choses comme ça. Trop las, il lança un regard déçu à Antoine, qui le reçut comme un coup de poing.

_Laisse tomber, rentre chez toi plutôt, ça vaut mieux.

Il se recula pour fermer la porte, mais Antoine ne lui laissa le choix de rien faire. Le brun entra dans sa chambre, le poussant presque, et claqua la porte violemment.

_Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe Mathieu! Ça rime à quoi tout ça? Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête?

_Dégage! Je t'ai pas permis de rentrer!

Antoine laissa un grand rire ironique.

_Je m'en fous que tu m'es pas permis de rentrer. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi après des jours sans nouvelles je te retrouve à moitié mort!

_Ça fait des semaines que je suis comme ça abruti, seulement si t'étais moins occupée par ta copine tu t'en serais rendu compte avant!

Enfin, on y venait.

_Alors c'est ça le problème... Marion. Elle avait raison en fait, c'est quoi ton problème?

_Mon problème c'est que t'es putain d'obsédé par elle! T'as plus de temps pour rien faire, elle t'as pris toute ta vie, ouvre un peu les yeux merde!

Un étrange blanc flotta. Durant lequel le brun dut retenir le flot de paroles assassin qui l'assaillit. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas de faire de mal à Mathieu. Il s'en faisait déjà assez bien tout seul.

_Elle me rend heureux Mathieu. Ce qu'aucune femme n'avait réussi à faire jusqu'à présent.

_"Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas une femme dont tu as besoin."_

_Tu es vraiment sûr qu'elle te rend heureux? Murmura Mathieu.

La tension était retombée. Il ne restait plus que deux amis, qui ne se comprenaient plus, qui souffraient l'un de l'autre.

_Qu'est ce qui a changé Mathieu?

Le concerné se mordit la lèvre. C'est ce qu'il se demandait depuis bien trop longtemps.

_Pars Antoine, s'il te plait.

_Non.

_Antoine.

_Pas avant que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe une bonne fois pour toute. Pas avant que tu me donnes la raison de ton petit jeu depuis deux semaines. A quoi tu joues Mathieu?

...Quoi?

Mathieu sentit son cœur s'arrêter, et tout un immeuble lui tomber dessus.

_Crois pas que j'ai rien remarqué. La chantilly, le coup du film... Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mat'?

Une colère comme rarement il en avait eu prit violemment le châtain. Il ne réfléchissait plus à ce que lui disait l'autre, mais à ses mots précédents. Le brun savait. Le brun savait, et avait fait semblant de rien.

Quel genre de lâche était Antoine?

_Tu savais? Depuis tout ce temps... Et tu faisais comme si de rien n'était?

_Et t'aurais voulu que je fasse quoi?! Je comprenais pas pourquoi t'agissais comme ça! C'est du n'importe quoi, c'est un de tes nouveaux délires? On est pas dans Slg Mat'!

En une seconde, les rôles furent inversés. Antoine se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les deux mains du châtain lui tenant le col.

_Tu te fous de moi? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais vivre depuis des mois? Je croyais que t'étais qu'un con qu'il voyait rien. Mais t'es un enfoiré qui fait semblant de rien, c'est pire putain!

_Alors dis-moi! Dis-moi ce qui se passe!

_Je suis malade Antoine! Tu comprends ça? Malade!

Malade.

Mathieu était malade.

Ce fut au tour du cœur du brun de se figer.

Dans sa tête, les pires scénarios défilaient. Il imaginait déjà le châtain avec un cancer, une dépendance à la drogue, ou même le sida.

_T'es un lâche. UN PUTAIN DE LÂCHE!

Le poing de Mathieu vint violemment rencontrer le mur, à deux centimètres de son visage. Et un instant, Antoine vit dans les yeux du châtain une étincelle qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir.

Comme pour illustrer ses pensées, l'autre continua de hurler, à bout.

_UN ENFOIRÉ! UN PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ!

Son poing partit une deuxième fois dans le mur, et Antoine fut à peu près sûr d'avoir entendu ses phalanges craquer. Mathieu laissa échapper un rire triste, mélangeant chagrin et amertume.

_Décidément, tu n'arriveras jamais qu'à me faire souffrir hein...

Ce n'était même pas une question. Une triste constatation, la pire qui soit.

Le brun plongea son regard dans les yeux si bleus, si tristes, si brisés, de Mathieu.

Et ça le frappa. Avec la même force qu'un boulet de canon.

Mathieu avait les mêmes yeux que Marion.

Il écarquilla les siens, stupéfait de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant.

_Identiques._ **Exactement.** Ce bleu d'eau, mélangé au gris métallique, brillants et doux. D'une beauté sans égal. Comment était-il possible qu'il ne le remarque que maintenant?

Sa copine et son meilleur ami se ressemblaient autant qu'ils s'opposaient. Se menant une guerre l'un contre l'autre, pour le même but final.

_Pourquoi Mathieu... Pourquoi tout ça?

Le châtain hésita. Dix secondes.

Ça aurait été si simple, de tout lui avouer la. De se jeter sur lui en l'embrassant, étreignant son cou de ses bras décharnés, ses mains squelettiques dans ses cheveux fous, avec l'espoir comme seule compagne.

Au fond de lui, un instinct plus mauvais s'alluma. Celui de même lui avouer pour Marion. Au risque de cette fois définitivement tout perdre.

Mais l'espoir était devenu bien furtive, ces derniers temps.

Antoine aimait Marion. Il se le répétait, comme une litanie infernale. Et il lui renvoyait l'image, continuelle, de l'éternel meilleur pote barré avec qui il pouvait se bourrer la gueule.

Les orbes marrons du présentateur de What The Cut ne reflétaient qu'une douloureuse incompréhension, mélangée à ce qui ressemblait fort au regard de l'ami trahi.

Les mots faillirent sortir. Mais il se ravisa, juste avant l'instant fatidique.

_Je vais voir un psy, Antoine.

Sa voix était désormais douce et fragile, murmurant doucement dans le silence de la chambre. Mathieu était ainsi, aussi calme et doux que la rivière, mais aussi colérique et destructeur que le cœur d'un volcan.

_Quoi?

_Ça fait un mois à peu près. C'est le Prof qui m'y a obligé. Pour que j'aille mieux.

Antoine laissa échapper un rire un peu désespéré, bien que malvenu.

_Toi? Tu vas voir un psy?

Son ami lui lança un regard assassin, digne d'un du Panda.

_Oui, et ça m'a aidé, figure toi.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. A part lui ruiner sa vie et lui faire perdre son temps, Delauney ne lui servait plus à grand-chose.

_Mais je vais arrêter. J'ai pris trop de séances avec lui, ça me sert plus.

_Pourquoi t'es allé voir ce mec? Qu'est ce qui va si mal Mat'?

Il avait l'impression de continuellement se répéter. Mais il aurait reformulé sa question encore une dizaine de fois, pour que son ami lui réponde.

Et c'est ce que ce dernier fit. Et Antoine se prit un coup de poing dans la figure.

_Je suis anorexique.

Anorexique.

Le mot tomba.

Et le plus stupidement du monde, Antoine se fit la seule réflexion que si on lui demandait un jour ce que ressent un homme, lorsqu'il sait que son meilleur ami est malade depuis des mois sans rien lui dire, il saurait quoi dire.

Le brun s'assit prudemment sur le lit, se passant une main dans les cheveux, cherchant sans doutes à en arracher quelques-uns.

Traite l'info. Réfléchit et fait abstraction du poids qui t'écrase le cœur.

_Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit?

_Tu étais trop occupé par _Marion. _Cracha le schizophrène. Et est-ce que tu t'en serais réellement soucié, de toute façon?

_Bien sûr que je m'en serais soucié putain! T'es mon meilleur ami Mat'! Et même avec ton comportement super bizarre ces derniers temps, je t'avouerais que d'apprendre la que t'es _anorexique_, c'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais.

_Désolé si Monsieur s'attendait à un truc plus classe, parce que j'ai que ça en stock!

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Antoine n'était pas sensé savoir pour sa maladie, pas si vite, pas dans ce contexte. Les choses ne se passeraient décidément jamais comme ils les avaient prévus.

_Putain... Anorexique mec. Anorexique.

_Pas comme si ça se voyait pas, hein.

_... Et y'a quoi, qui peut te guérir de ça?

_"Toi. Toi abruti."_

_Rien. Il faut que je me force à manger, c'est tout.

C'était un mensonge, et Antoine le savait. Mais il ne fit semblant de rien, encore une fois.

Dans le silence, dans la froideur soudaine de la pièce, à travers la tension et l'amertume, le brun s'avança.

Et prit Mathieu dans ses bras.

Il l'enlaça. De toute ses forces, dans une étreinte qui ne ressemblait ni à celle de deux amis, ni à celle de deux amants. Une étreinte différente, hésitante et ambiguë. Parfaitement ce qui les définissaient.

Le châtain, figé, n'osa plus faire un geste. Son poing brisé le rappela à l'ordre au moment ou il s'appuya un peu trop douloureusement contre les côtes d'Antoine, et il dut retirer son bras doucement, le passant derrière le dos du plus grand. C'est dans ces moments-là, pour le peu qu'il y'en avait, que la différence de taille comptait réellement.

Le brun l'engloutissait complètement. Seul des cheveux châtain dépassaient au niveau de l'épaule, preuve d'une existence entre les bras de la grande perche.

Et sans que le psychopathe ne dise un mot, Mathieu sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge.

Plus l'on est envahi par les ténèbres, moins on ne sait voir les rayons de lumière.

_Je suis désolé, pour ces dernières semaines... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Le Mathieu d'il y'a une semaine avait disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'enfant Mathieu. Trop perdu et trop seul. Dans un monde de fous.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne sentit pas la légère pression d'Antoine sur un de ses flancs, la façon un peu trop insistante qu'il avait de plonger son nez dans les cheveux du plus petit, et sa soudaine crispation à ses mots. Il ne sut pas non plus que ce soir en rentrant, le brun aurait du mal à oser croiser le regard de sa copine, honteux de lui-même.

Tellement, tellement honteux d'être déçu par les mots du châtain.

Plus rien n'avait de sens.

C'est fini, Marion avait gagnée.

D'un point de vue extérieur, Mathieu et Antoine n'avaient jamais été aussi proche.

En réalité, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p><em>Tout brûlait.<em>

Son espoir, sa détermination, ses rêves.

Tout partait en fumée. Son esprit n'était que brasier.

A bien y penser, il y'avait un certain soulagement dans le fait d'avoir mentit à Antoine, et agit comme un lâche au lieu de lui dire la vérité. Il ne combattait plus. Il se laissait aller à la tristesse.

Le pire, dans sa peine, c'était qu'il n'avait personne avec qui la partager.

Pour la première fois dans toute sa courte vie, il avait une famille et des amis. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi seul.

La spirale infernale de ce que ses confrères humains appelleraient "la dépression", continuait de l'engloutir. Impitoyablement.

Ça fait mal hein? De les voir tous se haïr et de déchirer? Quand personne n'est la pour te relever après la chute? Quand le monde te crache dessus et te piétine. A force de faire des doigts d'honneur au ciel, celui-ci avait maudit Mathieu de tous les dieux.

_"Je vais finir comme tous ces cons de paranos à force..."_

Il se demanda ce que dirait ses fans, en le voyant comme ça. Bonne question. Mais pour l'instant, ils ne se doutaient de rien. Ils se contentaient de ses deux trois statuts facebook tous les cinq jours, attendaient patiemment le prochain épisode d'Slg.

... Le prochain épisode de Slg.

Le châtain retint de justesse de se fracasser la tête contre son bureau. L'épisode 85 était prévu pour début août, soit une semaine et demi, et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi mettre dedans. Rien, nada. Aucunes vidéos, aucun scénario, et il doutait fort que son double animal est eu l'envie ou la pensée d'écrire sa chanson pour le prochain instant Panda.

Quelle merde...

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Sortir un truc à peu près potable tout en se permettant un peu de retard. C'est ce que l'impitoyabilité d'internet acceptait.

Mais l'inspiration ne venait pas. Il avait encore réessayé il y'a deux jours, et c'était le vide complet, le blanc.

Il leva les yeux vers son carnet de feuille, qui lui servait d'écriture pour ses scénarios. De l'épisode 14 jusqu'à l'épisode 84.

L'inspiration n'allait pas se montrer d'elle- même, il faudrait venir la chercher.

Ça ne coûtait rien de réessayer.

Il avait envie d'écrire quelque chose de noir. De très noir. Il avait envie... De changement.

Tout lui revint. Les disputes du Panda et du Patron, la peine de tout le reste de la famille, sa maladie, Marion, sa mère, sa peine... Et Antoine. Antoine.

Le cerveau supérieur à la moyenne de Mathieu se mit en marche. Il attrapa un stylo, les yeux fixés sur sa feuille pour l'instant vierge.

Il se mit à écrire.

La plume gratta le papier avec férocité. En quelques secondes, une ligne de scénario était déjà écrite.

Mathieu resta comme ça trois heures. Trois longues heures, le dos courbé, la main virevoltant au-dessus des feuilles devenus noires d'encres. Les yeux fous, la lèvre inférieure mordue jusqu'au sang.

Son émission le reflétait, lui et seulement lui. C'était le projet de tout une vie, son bébé, sa création. Si lui n'était pas heureux, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle le soit aussi.

Il inventa, le cerveau bouillonnant. Depuis le premier épisode, il se trouvait dans un asile, observé par plusieurs médecins. Ses personnalités n'étaient que ce qu'il jouait lui, sortant tout droit de sa folie.

Le Geek n'existait pas. Le Panda n'existait pas. La Fille, le Prof, le Hippie, le Démon. Le Patron.

Il put s'aider de sa mémoire et de ses souvenirs d'enfance pour la mise en scène dans l'asile. Facile, les psychologues de ce genre d'endroits étaient tous les mêmes.

Il écrivit, écrivit, et écrivit encore.

En trois heures, le chef-d'œuvre de l'épisode 85 fut achevé.

Mathieu avec.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Antoine rentra chez lui, il se sentit étrange.<p>

L'impression que plus rien n'est pareil.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser de rien. Devait-il être heureux? Devait-il être heureux que le sketch des deux dernières semaines ne soient qu'un délire sortit de l'esprit un peu trop tordu de Mathieu?

Ou... En être déçu.

Plus le temps passait, moins ses pensées étaient clairs. Ne plus savoir ce qu'il voulait était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Ses sentiments pour Marion étaient entiers et puissants. Il en était amoureux, profondément. Mais Mathieu... Mathieu était là. Comme un fantôme, une ombre dont il ne pouvait, et ne voulait pas se débarrasser.

Il faillit éclater de rire.

Ça n'avait rien de drôle, mais tout allait trop vite.

Il y'avait cette impression, constante... Que Mathieu était à lui. Cette possessivité brûlante, qu'un meilleur pote ne devrait pas avoir. Sommet avait chamboulé sa vie, dès l'instant ou il avait ouvert cette conversation Facebook pour la première fois. Le châtain, c'était son petit rayon de soleil, son ami, le meilleur. Mais celui qui allait mal, si mal, au fond.

Et Antoine l'avait oublié. Deux long mois. C'est ce qui lui avait fallu pour se rendre compte à quel point le plus vieux lui avait manqué.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était une attirance un peu étrange, que personne ne pouvait très bien comprendre. Le début de quelque chose, d'une flamme qui faisait peur au brun, plus que n'importe quoi.

Il aurait tant voulu s'excuser, maintenant qu'il y pense.

Et au fond, il espérait que Mathieu lui ai mentit, un peu. Quitte à ce que le châtain en souffre, au final.

Et ses yeux... Ses deux pairs d'orbes si identiques, qui l'obsédaient.

Antoine poussa la porte d'entrée, plus déprimé et perdu que jamais.

La bonne odeur de nourriture qui l'attendait habituellement n'était cette fois pas présente.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était serrer Marion dans ses bras. Ou était la blonde?

_Marion!?

Il y'eu un silence de quelques secondes. Puis des pas dans l'escalier. Trop lents et trop lourds.

La blonde apparut en bas des marches.

Sa démarche était raide. Sa peau était pâle, trop pâle. Et ses grands yeux hagards fixaient Antoine de la plus angoissante des façons. L'angoisse. Voilà tout ce qui ressortait de Marion.

_Marion... Ça va trésor?

L'horreur. La réalisation. L'impuissance. Ce n'est sûrement pas les bons sentiments à avoir, mais il faut faire avec, comme toujours.

Pantin d'amour. Petite poupée qui dit bonjour à la tempête sans réfléchir.

Elle se tait, se dirige vers lui, et l'enlace. Fort, très fort. Assez fort. Antoine aurait dû comprendre. Mais comme tous les humains, il ne voit rien, ne fait pas attention.

Dans son esprit, il n'y a pas ses jolis yeux marrons qui la font planer rien qu'en les voyant. Ni ses grandes mains fines qui la rassurent, ni ses cheveux fous qui la font tant rire.

Il n'y a que l'impuissance.

Elle attend un bébé. Un bébé d'Antoine.

Derrière le sourire doux du brun, le nez plongé dans les boucles blondes Marion, les roues du destin tournent, toujours.

**L'enfer commence.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà. Désolé pour celles qui attendaient un chapitre plus gai.. :S Mais il est arrivé bien plus tôt que prévu!<em>**

**_Alors, ça fait deux chapitres que je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de la contenu de mes chapitres... Bon j'espère que vous si quand même ^^ Celui-ci est un petit peu plus court, et je trouve... Je sais pas, qu'il est mené différemment, tout comme celui d'avant. Il y'a moins de choses peut-être… Mais l'histoire est fait comme ça, la trame, etc… Peut-être que je suis parano et que ça ne change pas, et que juste l'histoire avance, et que je m'étonne moi-même d'en être déjà là... En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à être franche (En restant poli quand même xD) dans vos reviews, et me dire ce que vous en pensez :) Ceux qui lisent les après textes en tout cas. ^^_**

**_Je voudrais aussi prévenir qu'à partir de maintenant, cette fic sera définitivement déprimante. Et glauque, et triste, et noire, tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas cool. Je sais que ça change par rapport aux autres chapitres, notamment au premier, malgré la destruction psychologiques des personnages doucement mise en place dès le début, et que les deux derniers sont écrits un peu différemment, tourné de façon plus... Dramatique? Mais j'essaierais de ne pas tout le temps adopter que ce style d'écriture._**

**_Donc voilà, si vous voulez lire la suite… Vous êtes prévenu. (Il n'y a que le prochain chapitre qui est normalement plus léger.)_**

**_Ps: En fait ça fait à peu près la même taille que les autres chapitres.. C'est juste que j'ai eu moins de reviews auxquelles répondre en début de chapitre x)_**

**_Une petite review pour finir? ;)_**

**_Peace and Love. 'Emo.16_**


	14. Chapitre 13 : L'amour du Panda

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

_**Guest: Désolé x) Je crois que je déprime tout le monde avec cette histoire. Ça... Je peux autant faire une happy end, qu'une bad end, vous verrez en temps et en heure ^^ Mais ton autre review... What? x) Tu dois avoir quelques chapitres de retard je crois, ou alors mon Pc à beugé et je l'ai reçu que récemment ^^ **_

_**Luna-le-panda: :D Merci, ton enthousiasme me touche beaucoup ! Ta senpai, à ce point? x) J'en suis honoré :p Oh, merci :3 Et ça va sans dire que si ça se fait, j'irais lire ^^ Aucun problème pour les fautes d'ortographe :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!**_

_**P: BEST COMMENTAIRE EVER! (Tu es ma 200eme review, alors c'est cool, merci, et j'espère au moins que tu as lu l'histoire avant x3) Et si ton Pc à beugé ou que je devais y voir un message caché, pardon. Ou comme ma copine l'a suggéré, tu étais peut-être frustré des 199 reviews?**_

_**Mlle Pikachu: Petit beug x) Aucun problème ma belle! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive aussi. Pas le temps d'écrire une review, pas l'envie, pas trop savoir quoi dire alors qu'on veut faire bien... Pas de problème :) Oui, tant de haine :') Il faut se dire que le Geek a peur, et que le Panda n'y a pas été de la meilleure des façons avec lui. Il est très excusable... Oui, très triste ^^' C'est ce que je voulais faire de ma fic, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi l'éclat de la famille Sommet, mais ça m'a inspiré. Mais non, ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça xD Elle s'y attendait pas, et quand on s'y attend pas, y'a moyen de paniquer un peu... Bon après j'ai jamais eu d'enfant hein, mais j'imagine! Ca me touche beaucoup merci ^^ Au final on s'y habitue :p Pareil x) Le seul avec qui j'ai eu plus de mal c'est le Patron... J'ai trouvé que ça lui allait vraiment moins bien qu'avec les cheveux... Mais bon :3 Mathieu est sex quoi qu'il arrive. T'as de la chance x) Moi je galère pour de bon cette année, j'ai aucun intêret à aller en cours, aucune envie et aucune motivation, mais faut bien. Si tu te forces à bosser, continue comme ça, ça peut aider mine de rien suivant ce qu'on a envie de faire ^^ Merci beaucoup! :D C'est super gentille de ta part, tout pleins de bisous baveux!**_

_**Anony'Mouse: Bonsoir! La suite est là. :) (J'adore ton pseudo, au passage)**_

_**Désolé pour l'attente un peu longue pour la publication, il y'a eu une période de deux semaines ou je n'ai absolument pas eu envie d'écrire :') Et pour ceux et celles qui l'ignorent, les infos sur la sortie des prochains chapitre à chaque publi se trouvent sur mon profil. Je vous ai même fait une petite cas "News", exprès :p**_

_**Et... 200 reviews quoi. C'est juste dingue, merci.**_

_**On attaque donc avec le chapitre 13, bonne lecture! (Si vous n'aimez pas le Panda, passez votre chemin.)**_

_Chapitre 13: L'amour du Panda._

Allongé sur son lit, un casque sur les oreilles, le Panda pensait.

Parce que pensait l'aidait à oublier. Oublier ce qu'il y'avait dehors. Oublier que la, à quelques mètres, il y'avait le Geek. Le Geek qui ne voulait pas de son amour.

Il plongeait dans les souvenirs, plus précisément. Dans de beaux souvenirs.

Bienvenue dans la famille.

C'était les mots que Mathieu avait prononcé à leur rencontre.

Bienvenue dans la famille.

* * *

><p><em>La première chose qu'il se souvenait, c'était l'odeur de la marijuana.<em>

_Une senteur entêtante, pas spécialement désagréable, mais trop présente dans une trop petite pièce. Puis des voix, lointaines et déformées, suivis de vagues contours. Au fil des secondes, tout s'était précisé._

_Deux grands yeux bleus lui faisaient face. Deux orbes calmes et malicieuses, soulignées d'un sourire rassurant. Puis un mouvement blanc sur sa gauche, un homme. Il redresse ses petites lunettes carrées en fronçant les sourcils, ayant l'air d'étudier un tout nouveau spécimen._

_Ce qui l'avait frappé, c'est la ressemblance entre les deux personnages. Il y'avait celui qui lui sourit, et celui qui l'analyse. On ne lui demande pas de préférer, mais il préfère le sourire._

_Il n'aimait pas tellement les analyses, il en avait trop souvent eu, et tout cela le mettait mal à l'aise._

_Les formes étaient tout à fait précises, à présent, et son esprit semblait s'être éveillé d'un très, très long sommeil._

_L'homme dont il ignorait encore le nom -celui qui souriait-, lui avait tendu la main, l'aidant à se relever. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son regard s'était fait plus doux lorsqu'au lieu de lui tendre une main en chair et en os, il lui avait tendu une patte._

_Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment une "patte", à proprement parler. C'était une couverture, une création faite par l'homme, qui lui donnait cet aspect-là. Mais sous la douceur de la fourrure, il devinait et sentait aussi bien que l'humain ses cinq doigts remuer inconfortablement, ainsi que son bras encore engourdi._

_Il ne savait pas ni où il était, ni qui était ces gens, mais il se sentait déjà bien._

_Il avait l'intime conviction qu'ici, rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver._

_Un son essaya de franchir ses lèvres, mais sa gorge lui semblait trop sèche pour pouvoir y parvenir. **L'autre** posa une main sur son épaule._

__Essaye pas de forcer mec, tu vas pouvoir reparler dans pas longtemps._

_La simple utilisation d'une formule si familière le mit directement en confiance._

__Bon sang, on était obligé de se mettre dans la chambre du Hippie?!_

_Le deuxième autre tempêtait et pestait derrière le plus amical. Il semblait fouiller à travers un amas de fioles étranges et multicolores, se mordant les lèvres._

__Te plains pas mec, on aurait pu se retrouver dans celle du Patron._

_Le "mec" était donc un terme souvent employé par L'autre._

_Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'appeler "L'autre", parce qui lui faisait penser à un "Autre". A un autre de lui, à un autre du monde, à un autre de tout ce qui était sa vie. Qui était cet homme? Et qui était ce Patron et ce Hippie dont ils faisaient référence?_

__Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions._

_Perdu, à la manière d'un amnésique ou d'un enfant dans son berceau lors de ses premières heures, il hocha la tête. Et ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que deux mèches châtaines trop longues lui retombaient dans les yeux._

__T'en fais pas, t'es pas le premier à être passé par la._

_Ce fut la phrase qui fit naître en lui le plus d'interrogation. Le premier? Il y'en avait eu d'autre avant lui? L'autre aux lunettes et à la blouse s'approcha de lui un peu trop brusquement à son goût, l'air sérieux, un dossier dans les mains._

__Bon, je vais te faire passer un test, pour savoir si tout fonctionne correctement._

__T'es pas obligé..._

__Depuis la Fille, évidemment que je le suis! J'ai dû reconnecter une partie de ses cellules gliales tout en vérifiant l'état de ses neurones sérotine et noradrénaline, pour ne pas qu'elle perde complètement la mémoire!_

__...C'est pour ça ses troubles mentaux?_

__C'est probable mon cher, mais si tu pourrais éviter de lui en parler, ça m'arrangerait._

__T'en fais pas la dessus._

__Je suis ou là?_

_Sa voix fit stopper net l'Autre souriant, qui écarquilla les yeux, d'une surprise qui semblait agréable._

__Putain! Enfin un qu'a la voix normale! Je me demandais si j'allais y avoir droit un jour._

__Effectivement, il semble avoir hérité de tes cordes vocales... Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'aider à faire mon analyse! Allez, assis toi la!_

_Sans comprendre grand chose, il fut poussé sans douceur sur une chaise qui trainait la, son coccyx butant douloureusement sur le bois. L'Autre ouvrit la porte, et juste avant de partir, passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement._

__Tu dois avoir pas mal de questions, mais il va tout t'expliquer. J'attends que ton check up soit fini, on t'attend dans le salon._

_Une deuxième fois, il faillit refermer la porte, mais se ravisa._

__Au fait, je m'appelle Mathieu. Bienvenue dans la famille mec._

* * *

><p>Mathieu. Ce nom avait résonné en lui comme une évidence. Un vieux souvenir déterré des décombres, trop longtemps oublié.<p>

Il se souvenait encore des questions interminables du Prof, sur d'éventuelles maladies, problèmes de santé, troubles psychologiques...

Le Panda laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Le Prof qui lui demandait à lui si des troubles mentaux l'affectaient? L'ironie était palpable...

Et alors que commençait Californication des Red Hot, l'ursidé se remémora la première fois qu'il avait fait la rencontre de tous ses frères et sœurs.

_Il n'y avait jamais eu de sensation plus étrange au monde. _

* * *

><p><em>La sensation d'inconnu, d'égarement, de confusion, lorsque l'on atterrit dans un lieu inconnu, rempli de personnes inconnues, aux odeurs et aux mœurs inconnues.<em>

_Et celle qui l'accompagne bien paradoxalement, la sécurité._

_La était sa place. Tout était si compliqué, et évident._

_Il y avait celui qu'on appelait le Prof._

_Le génie myope, qui l'avait ausculté de la tête au pied à son arrivée. De ce qu'il avait pu en voir, il était complètement fêlé, et tout le monde dans la maison le savait, sauf lui._

_Son check up fini, le scientifique l'avait conduit jusqu'au salon._

_Ou il avait vécu sans aucun doute le moment le plus déconcertant de toute son existence._

_Exactement quatre personnes l'attendaient, tous réunis autour de la table centrale._

_Il n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre, mais certainement pas à ça._

_Tout au bout, un petit gamin avec une casquette et un T-shirt était tourné vers la grande télé qui trônait dans le salon, une manette dans les mains, un jeu vidéo en marche, l'air plus concentré que jamais. Au moment où lui et le Prof avaient franchis la porte, attirant l'attention, celui-ci ne s'était même pas retourné._

_En face, un... Travesti?, occupait toute la place, envahissant la table d'innombrables vernis à ongles, cotons et dissolvant. En équilibre sur un pied de la chaise, le pied droit sur la table, il étalait précautionneusement une couche de rouge sur son gros orteil. Il leur lança à peine un coup d'œil, plus destiné au scientifique fou qu'à lui._

_A sa droite, aucun visage ne lui fut visible. Ce qu'il lui semblait être un homme était tout simplement en train de dormir, front contre le bois, plié en deux. Devant lui, un cendrier était posé._

_Et en bout, négligemment appuyé contre le dossier et regardant la partie de jeu vidéo du plus jeune d'un œil distrait,** Mathieu. **_

__J'ai fait une analyse complète, tout à l'air en ordre. Mais il est encore à surveiller pendant quelques jours!_

_L'Autre leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré._

__Prof, arrête un peu. Tu crois qu'il a quoi, le choléra?_

__On est jamais trop prudent. Marmonna le génie._

_Un bref rire prit Mathieu, avant qu'il ne s'avance vers lui._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que lui voulait **l'Autre**, avant qu'il n'ai pu émettre le moindre sons, esquisser le moindre geste, il l'enlaça de toute ses forces._

_Il se figea, surpris. Tandis que L'Autre mettait tout son cœur dans cette étreinte._

_Au bout de quelques secondes, il se recula, souriant tranquillement, serein._

__Le Prof t'as expliqué?_

__...Oui._

__Comment tu te sens?_

__Bien, je suppose. Mais je devrais peut-être te remercier._

__Me remercier? Pas la peine mec. Viens plutôt saluer tout le monde._

_Sur ces mots, son... Créateur, se retourna, et lança d'une voix forte:_

__Vous venez dire bonjour ou ça va vous creuser un deuxième trou de balle?_

_Les autres eurent la décence de tourner la tête, sauf l'endormi, toujours contre sa table. Le Gamin à la casquette lui lança un sourire rayonnant, aussi adorable qu'innocent._

__Bonjour!_

_Le travesti fit de même, avec une voix étrangement féminine._

__Hippie? Vérifie si il est pas mort..._

__Hippie? Hé ho Hippie! Cria "la" blonde._

__LES COCINELLES SONT DES COLEOPTERES!_

_Son cœur fit brusquement un bond dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de la surprise. Qui était ce fou?_

__Je te présente le Hippie. Soit pas surpris, il est comme ça la plupart du temps. Le no life du fond, c'est l'Geek, et l'hystérique, c'est la Fille._

_Il les examina tous un part un, tentant de faire le clair dans son esprit._

_C'était sa nouvelle famille._

_Cette pensée l'avait troublé, autant qu'elle l'avait désarmé._

_Le mot était inexact. Elle n'était pas nouvelle. Il l'avait toujours eu. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, elle avait été à ses côtés._

__T'es le nouveau Gros?_

__Oui. J'espère que... Tout va bien se passer._

_Son créateur écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait._

__Oh putain, enfin un de poli! Peut-être qu'on va arriver à quelque chose avec toi._

_Il rougit légèrement, ne sachant comment prendre le commentaire. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, une voix l'interrompit._

__Je savais pas que tu rêvais d'être un Panda gamin._

__Ta gueule. Rétorqua lassement Mathieu._

_Instinctivement, quelque chose résonna en lui. Un signal. Une alarme._

_Une alarme qui signifiait danger._

_Il tourna la tête, et tomba sur l'homme le plus animal qui ne lui ai jamais été donné de voir. Lunettes noires, costume noir et clope au bec. Et son expression... Oui, animal. Ironique, venant d'un homme mi humain, mi Panda._

_Celui-ci s'approcha lentement, lascivement, un sourire dégueulasse collé au visage. Merde, qui était ce type?_

__Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser toi et moi..._

_Et alors que l'homme tout de noir vêtu s'approchait de lui, que Mathieu s'apprêtait à intervenir et qu'une main trop baladeuse se faufilait vers son flanc... Il lui envoya un coup de boule._

_-PUTAIN!_

_La Fille et le Geek laissèrent échapper une exclamation de surprise, et le Hippie en perdit son joint, tandis que le Prof écarquilla les yeux, se reculant de justesse pour éviter le pervers qui tangua en arrière._

_Mathieu, pour sa part, explosa de rire._

_Il ne sut pas très bien pourquoi les réactions furent telles, mais il fut rassuré du rire de son créateur. Ce n'est pas comme si il allait se laisser faire, pourquoi semblaient-ils si choqués?_

_Il se tourna vers son créateur, presque écroulé sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux._

__Putain mais t'es malade! C'est quoi ton problème?_

__C'est toi mon problème! Saloperie de pervers dégénéré!_

_Avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin, leur créateur se mit entre eux, effaçant les dernières traces de son fou rire._

__On se calme les mecs! Je te présente le Patron. Pédophile, scatophile et zoophile à plein temps, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite._

_Une grimace de dégoût s'installa sur son visage._

__C'est une blague... Grinça-t-il._

_Mathieu sourit légèrement, et se tourna vers sa première personnalité._

__En tout cas, je suis content d'avoir au moins quelqu'un qu'ose te tenir tête! Ça va peut-être te calmer un peu._

_Le Patron lui lança un regard noir, avant de le tourner vers lui. Un sourire légèrement goguenard prit place sur son visage._

__T'inquiète pas pour ça Gamin... J'ai toujours aimé les proies farouches..._

__Je fais du kung fu je te préviens!_

_Sur ces mots, il prit une pose digne des plus grands maîtres des arts martiaux, qu'il jugea parfaite en une seconde. Pas une seule fois ne lui vint à l'esprit qu'il était ridicule._

__J'ai dit on se calme! Patron, va plutôt vérifier si on a pas reçu du courrier, j'attends une lettre de la banque._

__Dans tes rêves._

_L'homme Noir repartit sans demander son reste, ses talons claquant contre le parquet._

__Habitue toi tout de suite, il est tout le temps comme ça._

_Là où tout le monde, tous les siens apparus avant s'était résigné d'apprendre à le supporter, lui prit un tout autre chemin._

_Il n'avait pas envie de s'habituer à cet homme._

_Une main fut posée sur son épaule._

__Je sais que c'est nouveau tout ça pour toi, mais tu finiras par t'y habituer. En attendant... Y faut te trouver un nom._

__Un nom?_

__Ouais. On a tous un nom._

__... Moi aussi, j'ai déjà un nom._

_Une expression plus grave prit place sur le visage de Mathieu._

__Je sais. Vous en avez tous un à vous. Et je ne te demanderais pas, jamais, de l'oublier. Ni même de me le dire. Tu en fais ce que tu veux. Disons plutôt... Qu'il te faut un surnom. Et ça me parait pas compliqué. T'es un maître des arts martiaux. T'es un Panda... A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras Maitre Panda._

* * *

><p>Maitre Panda. Mathieu avait choisi son nom.<p>

Nom? Surnom? Il ne savait plus bien lui-même. Tout ça avait une importance démesurée, et en même temps dérisoire. Il se traînait son vieux nom comme un fardeau, qui en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Mais ce nom là, tout beau, tout neuf, lui avait redonné du baume au cœur.

Maitre Panda... Ouais, ça lui plaisait décidément bien.

Il sourit ironiquement en se remémorant sa première rencontre avec le Patron.

Quel homme étrange, le Patron...

Comment un homme pouvait avoir perdu à ce point sa morale? Comment un être humain avait pu se détruire ainsi? Parce que c'est ce que le Patron avait fait. Se détruire. Détruire tout ce qui faisait de lui un Homme. Un Homme capable d'aimer. Avec de l'empathie et de la compassion. Mais tout ça était parti en fumée.

Les yeux braqués sur le plafond et les sourcils froncés, le Panda se posa cette question.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi le Patron était devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui? Que s'était-il passé, dans sa vie, pour qu'il ne devienne qu'une bête sans foi ni loi à genoux devant son instinct le plus primaire: Le Sexe?

Chaque Homme avait quelque chose qui le retenait loin de la folie, qui lui donnait l'occasion d'aimait et de choyer. Qui le rendait humain, tout simplement.

Pas le Patron. Le seul semblant d'humanité qui lui restait, était envers Mathieu.

Un sentiment d'amertume lui enserra la gorge.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le Patron atterrisse dans cette famille?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il jette son dévolu sur le Geek?

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'il détruisait tout le monde?

Le criminel n'était qu'une bombe à retardement. Une foutue bombe à retardement qui leur exploserait à la gueule un jour ou l'autre.

Vaincu par tant de colère, il ferma les yeux, et laissa son esprit divaguer.

* * *

><p><em>Pensif, le Panda observa ses doubles, encore et toujours en proie à la chamaillerie.<em>

_Le Prof, le visage tout rouge et les lunettes de travers, engueulait la Fille, qui avait renversé toutes les fioles de son labo._

_Il se demanda combien de temps allait encore passer avant que ces deux-là ne finissent dans le même lit._

__Tout le monde à table j'ai ramené pizza!_

_Mathieu entra dans le salon, deux boîtes de pizzas dans les bras, qu'il déposa sur la table._

__Quatre fromages et arménienne. Désolé, y avait pas bambou. Lança- t-il à l'ursidé avec un petit sourire goguenard._

__Sérieux? T'es allé ou ?_

__A celle à l'autre bout de la rue. Mais je crois que chez les autres ça aurait été pareil._

_L'ursidé soupira, déçu. Décidément, tout se perdait._

_Ils s'installèrent tous à table, hormis le Patron, encore une fois absent. Mais personne ne s'en souciait plus, ils avaient trop l'habitude._

__Tu peux me passer le sel s'il te plait?_

_Levant la tête de son assiette, il sourit au petit Geek, et lui passa le condiment._

_Mais pour une raison obscure, il ne put pas en détacher les yeux._

_Le petit gamer ne remarque rien, tournant les yeux vers le film laissé en plan sur la télé, mâchouillant sa pizza. Mais deux yeux semblables aux siens le fixaient._

_Si il avait appris quelque chose depuis son arrivée ici, c'était que la gentillesse et la douceur du Geek n'avait pas de limites. Il était capable de tout pour aimer et se faire aimer, et ne serait jamais capable d'aucune violence. Il adorait ce petit frère trop timide et trop réservé, lui retrouvant une humanité que chaque autres, y compris lui, avaient perdus depuis bien longtemps._

_Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les joues du Geek étaient roses. Et à quel point ses cils étaient longs et recourbés. Et à quel point... Il sentait bon._

_Merde, son odeur._

_L'air changea. Pas pour les autres, qui ne remarquèrent rien d'anormal. Mais pour lui. La pression toute entière se métamorphosa. L'air fut comme comprimé, ses sens accaparés, son monde réduit en un point précis._

_Le Geek._

_Une partie de lui, la partie humaine, se révolta. Essaya de prendre le dessus sur ce qui commençait à devenir un peu trop dangereux. Mais son instinct animal enflait, sans qu'il n'ait grand contrôle la dessus._

_La panique. Il devait se contrôler. Se contrôler._

_Ses yeux descendirent le long du coup du gamer. Ce cou si pâle, si tendre... Il serra les dents. Sa mâchoire le démangeait._

_Il sentit ses ongles presque devenus griffes s'enfoncer dans le bois de chêne de la table._

_Et une voix qui l'appelait au loin._

_Le Geek croqua dans sa part, et de la sauce tomate fut déposée à la commissure de ses lèvres._

_Sa jambe tapa frénétiquement sur le sol._

_Et une voix qui l'appelait au loin._

_Les yeux du Geek plongent dans les siennes._

_Il se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il a **faim.** _

_Et une voix qui l'appelait au loin._

_...Et une voix qui l'appelait au loin?_

__Panda! Panda!_

_Soudain, comme une bulle, tout explose._

_Tout redevint normal. L'air s'adoucit. Les sons redevinrent sons, les couleurs redevinrent claires, le monde redevint monde, l'animal redevint humain._

__Mec? Ça va?_

_Mathieu. C'est Mathieu qui le regarde, les sourcils froncés. A part le Hippie qui dort à moitié, tous le regardent, le visage inquiet._

_Il jeta un coup d'œil au gamer. Lui aussi le fixe. Il a arrêté de manger sa pizza, et son expression n'est qu'inquiétude._

__Je vais bien. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées..._

_Son créateur hocha la tête, comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux ne trompe pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il le sait._

__Désolé, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Je suis vraiment crevé._

__Tout va bien t'es sûr?_

__Ouais ouais._

_Il se releva précipitamment, et courut presque pour atteindre sa grotte, spécialement aménagée pour lui. Mathieu était vraiment trop gentil._

_Arrivé à l'intérieur, il se jeta sur son lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains._

_Il a recommencé._

_Encore._

* * *

><p>Quand le Panda ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci n'étaient que culpabilité.<p>

Le blanc immaculé du plafond lui rappelait étrangement le vide qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant précis.

Cet instant on rien n'avait compté, à part le Geek.

Cet instant ou l'animal le domptait, enfermant l'Homme, le condamnant à son impuissance.

Cet instant où il avait compris que même envers sa famille, il était dangereux.

Et ou les souvenirs avaient rejaillis, là, allongé sur le même lit.

Il eut un sentiment de déjà vu perturbant. Qui le terrorisa presque.

* * *

><p><em>Les gens le regardaient.<em>

_Partout. Ou qu'il aille._

_Les regards haineux, craintifs, intéressés, curieux, moqueurs ou malsains. Si tout ça n'était pas considéré comme malsain._

_Sa vie d'avant. Sa vie dont il ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Tous les autres semblaient s'en souvenir. Mais pas lui. Parce qu'il n'était pas complet. Pas entier. La Création l'avait faite ainsi. Mi humain, mi Panda. Quel triste sort._

_Mais il se souvenait des regards. De ses paires de yeux destructrices qui n'aspiraient qu'au mal. A l'époque où il en avait peur. A l'époque où il en était blessé._

_Il avait eu envie de demander pardon._

_Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas exactement. Mais l'envie était là. Pardon d'être ce qu'il est. Pardon de n'être qu'un monstre, comme tant de gens le crachaient. Pardon de ne pas être comme tout le monde, de ne pas faire comme les autres. Pardon._

_Un instant, il s'était presque laissé détruire._

_Combien de temps avait duré cet instant, cette réponse lui avait échappé. Mais la marque au fer rouge de l'abandon dans son âme le brûlait encore._

_Est-ce que tout le monde s'imaginait bien? Est-ce que tout le monde s'imaginait bien ce que c'était? De devoir sortir dans la rue et courir pour éviter de se prendre les pierres? De voir ses congénères le mépriser? De voir le monde entier contre lui? Il n'était qu'une** anomalie. **A exterminer, à rabaisser, un crachoir ambulant._

_Qu'il avait eu honte. Qu'il avait eu mal._

_Quelque chose l'avait fait tenir. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le droit non plus. A chaque fois qu'il approchait une lame trop proche de sa jugulaire, à chaque fois qu'il passait un doigt tentateur sur une corde à coulis, le visage de quelqu'un s'imposait à lui. Quelqu'un l'attendait. Quelque part._

_Mais ça, c'était déjà bien trop brumeux pour s'en souvenir correctement._

_Mais dans tout ce qui restait de cette vie floue, effacée et gommée par une **Famille** , quelque chose restait. Ancré. Profondément. Indélébile. Pas la honte. Pas le chagrin. Même pas la souffrance. Il était fort, il savait surmonter la peine._

_La colère._

_Il avait compris que la marque le brûlerait encore, tant qu'il n'aurait pas hurlé vengeance._

_C'était arrivé un matin d'hiver. Un de ces faits tragiques qu'on a pas retrouvé dans les journaux._

_On lui a passé le collier au cou._

_Les inconscients, les fous. **Les** **humains. **_

_Ils avaient osés. Ils avaient osés._

_L'humiliation ultime. Celle qu'il n'aurait jamais crue capable d'être faite. La limite à ne pas franchir. La limite à ne pas détruire._

_Il le traitait comme un animal. Plus comme un monstre. Plus comme une anomalie. A leurs yeux, son côté humain n'était rien. Il n'était qu'une bête._

_La colère._

_Pas la haine. La colère._

_Un jour, il avait entendu dire que la haine était pire que la colère. La colère, ça passe, c'est soudain et ça fait mal, autant pour ceux qui la subisse que pour ceux qui la ressente. La haine est plus vicieuse. C'est une vieille amie qui ne nous quitte pas, qui nous ronge et qui nous détruit. On ne vit que pour la haine._

_Mon dieu, qu'il aurait préféré avoir la haine._

_La haine est là. Partout, tout le temps. Elle dicte nos vies et nos choix, nos pensées et nos paroles. Si l'on se décide de se laisser guider par la haine, ne mentez pas, la vie n'aurait pas été si dur. Il les aurait écrasé, tous, sans culpabilité, sans regret. Il serait devenu le monstre qu'il voyait tous._

_Mais la... Ça n'avait été qu'un coup de colère. Un coup de colère qui l'avait plus détruit que n'importe quelle haine en ce monde. A en vomir de culpabilité, à en devenir fou de remord. _

_Il y'avait cet homme. Ce n'était pas vraiment un homme. Ce n'était plus un homme. Plus après tant de cruauté et de folie dans les yeux. On aurait pu dire la même chose pour sa part. Mais le Panda n'était pas vraiment un homme, n'est-ce pas?_

_Et il avait passé le collier à son cou._

_Le Fou._

_Les fous._

_Il se souviendrait toujours de ses deux yeux charbons qui le regardaient. Alors qu'il avait eu peur quand ils l'avaient attrapé, enchaîné et roués de coups, cette fois les rôles étaient inversés._

_Quand il avait frappé au creux du cou, ses dents étaient devenues canines._

_Et quand il avait levé les yeux, c'était un visage d'enfant qu'il avait recueilli en ses prunelles déchirées._

* * *

><p>Mathieu avait une horloge décidément insupportable.<p>

Tous les êtres humains en connaissaient au moins une. Celle qui fait "Tic-tac" à chaque secondes, qui nous empêchent de dormir et nous fait tourner en bourrique jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de la balancer par la fenêtre.

Pour son plus grand malheur, il en avait hérité.

_Tic Tac._

Le sang au gout de métal dans sa bouche.

_Tic Tac._

Les poupées désarticulées qui tombent.

_Tic Tac._

L'horreur. La réalisation.

_Tic Tac._

Et cet enfant qui part en courant.

_Tic Tac._

Il redevient humain.

* * *

><p><em>Son créateur n'avait pas eu l'air de se poser plus de questions après l'accident du repas. Sans doute beaucoup trop préoccupé par le Patron et ses récentes frasques.<em>

_Mathieu était venu le voir, tout sourire, et lui avait parlé de l'œuvre de toute une vie. **"Salut Les Geeks."** Il avait bien cru comprendre que ses doubles et son créateur tournaient un gros projet depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mais l'idée de jouer dedans ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit._

__Alors, tu veux bien?_

__Bien sûr, mais j'y ferais quoi?_

__Ça j'en sais rien. T'as un talent particulier?_

__Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, faut un talent?_

__Pas forcément un gros talent. Disons une caractéristique. Regarde, le Hippie sort des conneries plus grosses que lui quand il est défoncé, le Patron ramène tout au sexe, le Geek fait pleurer toutes les filles de mon public, le Prof est un génie et la Fille est blonde, et stupide, ce qui plaît aux gens._

_Souriant légèrement, l'ursidé avait réfléchit quelques instants._

_Que savait-il faire?..._

_La réponse s'était imposée d'elle-même._

__Je sais chanter._

_Et le voilà chanteur officiel de la web série SLG. Et officiellement nouveau membre de la famille._

_Sifflotant joyeusement, il marchait sans grand but dans la maison, cherchant une occupation. Soudain, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, du bruit se fit entendre dans le salon. Des coups de feu._

_Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et tomba sur le Geek, allongé sur la canapé, une manette à la main. Il reconnut le jeu. Call Of Duty. Typique ce que tous les adolescents adoraient._

_Il ne l'avait pas recroisé, depuis... Le soir. L'autre n'avait pas cherché à le voir, ou à lui parler. Mais il doutait qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Le plus jeune était trop candide et trop innocent pour comprendre quoique ce soit. Alors il se décida, et il s'avança. L'éviter infiniment était stupide._

__Salut..._

_Le gamer de la famille tourna rapidement la tête vers lui entre deux tirs, et lui sourit._

__Salut! Je suis en train de faire une partie en ligne, tu veux jouer?_

__Je sais pas jouer à tout ça._

__C'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre! J'ai l'habitude, y'a que Mathieu qui joue au jeu vidéo._

_Sur ces mots, il termina rapidement sa partie, battant l'autre joueur très facilement, et l'assit presque de force sur le canapé._

_Rapidement, le Panda se demanda depuis combien de temps quelqu'un ne lui avait pas porté un peu d'intérêt._

_Pendant une heure et demie, ils restèrent assis devant l'écran, jouant l'un contre l'autre. Des fous rires toutes les cinq minutes, des accolades et des ébouriffages de cheveux, tout ce qu'il fallait pour être bien._

_C'était comme ça, que tout avait commencé. Par une partie de Call Of Duty._

_Le reste s'était fait naturellement._

_Très vite, le Panda était devenu aux yeux du Geek le grand frère par excellence. Lui n'avait jamais eu personne pour le protéger, s'intéresser à lui ou lui accorder un peu de son temps. Avec l'ursidé, tout était différent._

_C'était le seul à le prendre en considération. Le seul à venir le voir le soir pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres dans sa chambre, le seul à bien vouloir lui faire un bisou, le seul à ne pas l'embêter au petit déjeuner, et tant d'autres._

_Le seul._

_._

_Deux mois plus tard._

_Le Panda rageait._

_Et évidemment, le Geek riait._

__Putain de... RAAH!_

_Avec un cri de rage, il balança le pauvre rubicube à travers la chambre, qui partit s'exploser dans le mur, sous le fou rire de plus en plus proéminent du gamer._

_Il gonfla les joues, faisant semblant de bouder, mais cela ne fit que plus accentuer les rires derrière lui. Alors avec un sourire carnassier, il se jeta sur son double, et entama une punition aux guillis._

_Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, le Geek se plia de rire, les joues trempés, le suppliant entre deux éclats de rire d'arrêter. Mais ses supplications tombaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et cela ne donna au Panda que l'envie de continuer._

_Une minute plus tard, ils retombèrent sur le lit, essoufflés._

__T'es vraiment méchant avec moi. Geignit faussement le gamer._

__Très méchant, tu devrais faire attention. Je suis capable de bien pire._

__J'ai hâte de voir ça. Lança l'autre avec un petit rire._

_Une pointe de malaise apparut dans la poitrine de l'ursidé. Mais sous le regard de l'autre, il l'abandonna vite, préférant profiter du moment._

_Les deux derniers mois avaient été parfaits._

_Une réelle complicité s'était installée entre les deux garçons. Une complicité dont tout le monde avait été étonné, mais dont ils étaient tous heureux._

_Le Geek et le Panda._

__Dis Panda?_

__Hmm..._

__...Je voulais te demander quelque chose.._

__Tu viens de le faire._

__Quoi?_

__Tu viens de me poser une question-là._

__Arrête, c'est sérieux!_

__Okok je t'écoute. Répondit l'ursidé en riant. C'est quoi ta question?_

_Le gamer hésita un instant. Mais d'une voix timide, fini par prendre la parole._

__C'est quoi ton vrai prénom?_

_Le cœur du Panda se figea. Ainsi que son être tout entier. Ce que le Geek parut remarquer, et le fit tout de suite regretter._

__Désolé, j'aurais pas dû te demander... C'était indiscret, pardon.._

_Les mâchoires serrées du grand frère ne répondirent rien, mais ses yeux, virés en un sentiment profond et complexe que le gamer ne comprit pas, parlèrent d'eux-mêmes._

_Le Geek allait s'excuser une deuxième fois, mais le Panda soupira._

__A toi, je peux sûrement te le dire._

__T'es pas obligé._

__Non. Mais je me rends compte que... Je veux te le dire._

_Le plus jeune acquiesça, reconnaissant de cette part de confiance._

_Sans crier gare, l'ursidé s'approcha de lui, déposant ses lèvres près de son oreille._

_Ce soir-là, dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, les deux frères firent ce qu'aucun des membres de la famille Sommet n'eut jamais eu le courage de faire._

_Se faire confiance._

* * *

><p>Deux coups toqués à sa porte.<p>

Heureusement, ça tomba lorsque Tnt d'ACDC laissait sa place à Don't Cry Tonight des Gun's N'Roses, ce qui le fit tourner la tête vers la porte, le regard voilé.

Qui que ce soit, il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir.

Mais ça refrappa.

Et il écarquilla les yeux.

Ces deux coups timides...

Non. Impossible que ce soit lui. Que faisait-il-la?

Il sentit la panique le gagner. Mais il ne fallait pas. Rester maître de soi-même. Lui ouvrir, s'expliquer, se comprendre, et peut-être que tout reviendrait comme avant.

D'un pas lourd, il actionna la poignée.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi mal à l'aise devant quelqu'un. Et jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait autant rendu la pareille.

_Salut...

_Re.

Ne rien laisser trahir par sa voix. Inflexible et impénétrable, bien.

Le Geek se mordit la lèvre, les yeux baissés et les mains liés, il semblait en proie à un profond duel mental. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, il releva la tête vers lui. Et le Panda put y lire... De la détermination.

_Le Prof est venu me voir, tout à l'heure.

_Ah.

_Il sait... Ce qu'il s'est passé.

A ce souvenir, ils sentirent tous les deux leurs joues s'embrasaient.

_C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre aussi. Souffla l'ursidé.

_Il m'a parlé de... Toi.

_De moi?

_Est-ce que je peux rentrer s'il te plaît? Demanda doucement le plus jeune.

Réalisant qu'il l'avait laissé sur le pas de la porte depuis le début, le Panda s'écarta pour le laisser passer, et referma l'entrée derrière lui. Sans sentir le besoin de demander la permission, le Geek se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit dessus, faisant face à son frère.

_Il m'a dit que tu ne me voulais pas de mal. Et que... Tes sentiments n'étaient pas forcément négatifs.

Le chanteur se mordit la lèvre violemment, s'empêchant de laisser passer un quelconque commentaire. Il ne voulait pas couper le Geek sur sa lancée.

_Mais... Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai..

Deuxième lance en plein cœur.

_J'ai paniqué tout à l'heure. Je pensais pas que tu m'aimais... Comme ça.

_C'est pourtant le cas.

Le gamer relève la tête vers lui, un peu surpris. La voix est neutre, presque monocorde. Mais elle a tremblée légèrement sur le début. Et c'est d'une telle sincérité, d'une telle pureté, que le plus jeune s'en retrouve sans savoir quoi faire.

Il ouvre la bouche, pour la refermer quelques secondes plus tard. La situation le fait paniquer. Ce n'est jamais lui qui gère tout ça habituellement. C'est toujours les autres, pas lui.

_Je sais. Murmura-t-il. Depuis... Depuis combien de temps?

_J'en sais rien. Depuis que je te connais, je suppose. Depuis..

"Depuis cette fois-là à table, ou j'ai faillis te plaquer sur la table et t'arracher tous tes vêtements."

_Depuis le première fois que je t'ai vu. Depuis notre première partie de Call Of Duty. Depuis notre premier fou-rire, depuis notre première glace à l'italienne. Depuis toujours.

Sa voix tremble vraiment maintenant. Et le joueur de WOW se surprend à vouloir l'enlacer, pour effacer toute trace de chagrin.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit?

_Exactement pour ça. J'avais peur que tu ne me rejettes. Peur de te faire du mal.

_Pourquoi tu me ferais du mal?

_Pourquoi je ne t'en ferais pas? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a dit? Que j'étais la seule personne dans cette maison à te faire souffrir?

_Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute.

_Ah oui? On dirait bien pourtant. Bordel qu'est- ce que tu fais là Geek?

Il ne l'a pas appelé Lucas. Il l'a appelé Geek. Et rien que ce détail lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poing.

_J'ai mentit tout à l'heure. Finit-il par murmurer.

_..Quand?

_Quand j'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas.

Le cœur du Panda loupe trois battements. A-t-il bien entendu?

_Quoi? Lâcha- t-il en un souffle.

Le Geek se lève. Il s'avance vers lui, lentement. Ils font la même taille, mais le gamer paraîtra toujours plus petit, quoi qu'il arrive. Il posa doucement sa tête contre son épaule.

_Je ne sais pas comment aimer.

Une main se glisse dans le dos du plus frêle. Une main de fer, qui le soutient dans toutes les épreuves du monde.

_Alors je vais t'apprendre.

L'autre enlace sa taille, vient se poser sur sa hanche.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Le Geek relève la tête vers lui.

_Je veux juste que tu me rendes mon sourire.

La main du plus jeune se perd dans les cheveux châtains, sous la capuche du kigurumi.

_Et… Ne pas te faire de mal.

_En quoi est-ce que tu pourrais me faire du mal trésor?

Du pouce, il essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder des deux yeux bleus de son alter ego.

L'autre ne répond pas.

Ses lèvres viennent se poser doucement sur les siennes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FINIII!<strong>_

_**Je suis désolé de l'énorme retard encore une fois, j'espère que ce chapitre aura compensé!**_

_**J'ai dit que ce chapitre était plus léger.. En fait pas vraiment, mais au moins y'a quelques petites notes positives hein? Oui? J'ai pas trop laminé le Panda? Attendez PARTEZ PAAAS! **_

_**Et pour ceux qui hésiteraient, quand j'ai dis que les dents du Panda se transformaient en canines, c'était évidemment une métaphore, il se transforme pas vraiment ^^ Et si vous trouvez que la fic tourne trop glauque, désolé... Mais c'est vraiment pour insister sur ce côté Animal/Humain au quel est confronté le Panda. A quel point il peut être déchiré entre les deux. J'espère n'avoir fait fuir personne xD Mais j'avais prévu que cette histoire ne serait pas drôle.**_

_**Je suis actuellement crevé, il est 3h30, et demain je me lève à 9h, ce qui me bouscule énormément mes horaires habituels, donc je vais aller me coucher. Mais avant...**_

_**Mes amis, l'heure est grave.**_

_**Vous allez peut-être perdre deux auteurs pour le prix d'une.**_

_**Je pars ce weekend end, avec ma femme, autrefois Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon, reconvertie aujourd'hui Lavi'La Biche. Et même si j'ai hâte, j'avoue être un peu inquiète pour vous.**_

_**Il faut savoir que ma copine et moi... Ne sommes pas des exemples d'adresse et pour ma part, d'intelligence. (Elle aussi, un peu, mais moi que moi, je l'avoue.) Alors préparez-vous psychologiquement à apprendre les nouvelles de notre mort dans les jours qui suivent.**_

_**Parce qu'entre les "je traverse la route sans regarder en plein Marseille avec une circulation de fou je m'en bats les steaaackkks", ma pyromanie, sa maladresse légendaire, les coups de poêles accidentelles, ma capacité à être complètement défoncée quand je suis fatiguée (Donc à peu près… Souvent.) Et comme c'est Halloween, de grosses chances de crises cardiaques... J'ai préféré vous prévenir. (Et encore je vous ai pas tout dit, BREEEF)**_

_**Je ne sais pas du tout quand sortira le prochain chapitre.**_

_**A la prochaine! (J'espère) Et si je meurs, je veux des roses blanches. (Ou noires si vous trouvez)Et du Bob Marley en fond sonore.**_

_**Peace and Love.'Emo.16**_


	15. Chapitre 14 : Tourbillon

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Tout d'abord... Désolé de cet énorme retard! C'est impardonnable et vraiment pas cool de vous faire attendre comme ça, j'ai aucune excuse, mis à part que j'ai franchement beaucoup moins d'inspiration quand j'ai cours, et que c'est vraiment dur d'écrire. Je me suis vraiment retrouvé devant ma page blanche sans savoir quoi écrire, et sans aucune motivation, ce qui m'a mis un sacré coup au moral ^^'... Mais finalement, j'y suis parvenu! Et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu du résultat!**_

_**Et oui c'est bien moi de retour avec le chapitre 14! J'ai tout simplement changé de pseudo, en fait. Parce qu'Emo.16 est mon tout premier. Que j'ai choisi à 10 ans pour même autre chose que , et qu'il commençais sérieusement à se faire vieux. Et j'ai trouvé celui-ci hier en quelques secondes dans un éclair d'imagination bien étrange. Donc maintenant me revoilà renommée en: HippiqueAndYDeaLD.**_

_**Et si quelqu'un s'interroge sur la signification... Ne vous focalisez pas tellement sur les mots, essayez de lire juste d'une autre manière. Ca a une signification plutôt spéciale... (Indice: DROOOGUUUE)**_

_**Je tiens vraiment encore à remercier toutes celles qui follow, mettent en fav' et bien évidemment review! Vous êtes juste parfaites. C'est énorme, merci à vous. Tant de reviews, ça me touche énormément. De voir que mon histoire plaît... Je pensais pas autant quoi. Alors merci!**_

_**lea89: J'aime ta répliqué "génial!" :3 Contente en tout cas de voir que ton personnage préféré a été honoré, ça me soulage! Oui... Je leur ai pas fait des anciennes vies cools, et c'était le but. Mais si tu apprécies, tout est OK! ;) Oui, enfin ensemble... ^^ Enfin un couple! Après treize chapitres, quand même. Mais il fallait bien, ils sont si cute ensemble *w* Alors pour ça, je ne peux pas te répondre... Je ne fais aucun spoil. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tout est possible. Je connais déjà évidemment la fin de mon histoire, et il y'a une possibilité de death fic, comme tout le monde peut être en vie. Il peut y'avoir une happy end, une bad end, tout le monde meurt, tout le monde est heureux... Vous verrez en temps et en heure ^^ Merci beaucoup de tous ces compliments, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant!**_

_**zowiaki: Merci beaucoup ^^ Contente que ça te plaise! Surtout la psychologie, c'est ce que j'essaye au maximum de travailler et ce qui me plaît le plus, ça me touche beaucoup quand on rebondit sur ça ;) Oui, et ça en va pas aller en s'arrangeant, je préfère prévenir, ce sera vraiment une fic noire. Ca… tu verras. Je peux faire une Happy end total, ou une bad end, ou mixer un peu pour ne faire ni totalement noir ni totalement blanc. Vous verrez bien :p ...O_O Alors ça je m'y attendais pas! T'es contente que Marion soit enceinte? T'es bien la première xD Ça fout plutôt la merde entre Mathieu et Antoine, mais bon, je dis ça je dis rien hein :p Très gros Sdm ! T_T x) Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre!**_

_**(2eme review): Bon, ta review m'a autant fait rire que culpabiliser. (Ca m'a fait penser à une vidéo du Palmashow xD) Mais me revoilà! Je suis encore vraiment désolé pour l'attente, tout ce que je peux trouver comme excuse, c'est le manque d'inspiration à cause des cours, et le fait que je me soisbeaucoup consacré au dessin, passion que j'avais quelque peu laissée de côté ces derniers temps...**_

_**JustePhi: Je te réponds ici vu que je ne peux pas par Mp ^^ Tout d'abord merci de ta review, elle me fait super plaisir! Je suis trop fière que tu apprécies mon histoire malgré que tu n'aimes pas ni le Matoine ni les couples entre personnalités ^^ Merci de tous ces compliments, la suite est arrivée un peu en retard, je m'en excuse, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira!**_

_**Je répète que les informations sur les prochains chapitres sont sur mon profil tout en bas dans la petite rubrique "News", et que je réponds à toutes les reviews de celles qui ne possèdent pas de compte dans l'avant texte avant le chapitre :) Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, car ça fait quelque fois, non, cette fiction n'est pas encore terminée. Au début, je pensais faire 17 ou 18chapitres, mais cela à changé. Vu l'allure que ça prend... Il y'aura sûrement aux alentours de 25 chapitres. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins, tout n'est pas prévu à la lettre, je ne peux donc pas dire exactement.**_

_**Et les nouveaux What The Cut et SLG étaient cool! *_***_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf mon OC, Marion.**_

_**Maintenant, bonne lecture!**_

_Chapitre 14: Tourbillon. _

_L'eau._

_Il baignait dans l'eau._

_Une eau douce. A température parfaite. Il s'y sentait si bien._

_Les remous des mini vaguelettes semblaient presque le masser. Le pousser à rester dans cette douceur le plus longtemps possible._

_Étrangement, il ne sut dire ou était situé son corps et son esprit._

_Il n'y avait ni air, ni brise, ni son. Mis à part celui du silence._

_Mathieu n'aimait pas le terrifiant calme du silence. Mais ce silence-là n'était pas comme les autres._

_Son esprit n'était plus esprit. Il n'était qu'une grosse boule de coton allongé dans un nuage._

_Ses cinq sens n'étaient plus. Il ne possédait plus ni goût, ni odorat, ni toucher, ni vue, ni ouïe. Car jamais cela ne lui aurait été si inutile._

_Il restait l'esprit._

_Son subconscient reposait hors de tout, et à l'intérieur de chaque chose. Il était le verre à moitié vide et à moitié plein. L'oiseau qui en volant, plie complètement à gauche, puis doucement à droite._

_Il était l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air._

_L'envie de rester là pour toujours devenait maîtresse sur tout autre. _

* * *

><p>Personne n'avait exactement compris ce qu'il se passait ces derniers mois.<p>

A part que chacun eu l'impression qu'un gros marteau s'était abattu sur leur maison, les broyant tous en même temps, dans un geste commun qu'est celui de la fatalité.

Personne n'en était épargné, mais personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Affalé sur le canapé, le Hippie tira une latte sur son joint, fraîchement préparé.

Sur l'ordi bancalement posé sur le rebord, une chanson passait et repassait en boucle. Le Prof était passé plusieurs fois, lui demandant de baisser le son de cette voix qu'il jugeait agressive. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il n'en avait rien à faire.

_"Prison de ciment, derrière les œillères, le combat est si long pour un peu de lumière,_

_les familles se déchirent et les pères se font rares, les enfants ne rient plus, se bâtissent des remparts._

_Les mères prennent sur elle, un jeune sur trois en taule, toute cette merde est réelle donc on se battra encore,_

_c'est la malatrippa qui nous bouffe les tripes, une bouteille de vodka, quelques grammes de weed."_

Il ferma les yeux. La fumée chaude de la marijuana emplissait ses poumons, son esprit, son corps entier.

Cette chanson...

_"Certains ne reviennent pas, le sevrage est violent, subutex injecté dans une flaque de sang,_

_des enfants qui se battent, un coup de couteau en trop, ce n'est plus à la baraque, que les mômes rentrent tôt."_

C'était lui. Tout ce qu'il représentait.

_"Le sevrage est violent, subutex injecté dans une flaque de sang"_

Pensif quelques secondes, il observa de près son pétard. Noir et vert. Noir et vert... Et marron.

_"Les plus durs craquent vite, c'est la loi du roseau."_

Craquer? Lui?

Un sourire triste prit place sur ses lèvres.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait craqué. Dans ces instants-là, ou le monde ne comptait plus. Ou tout semblait en pause. Mélancolie, calme, questionnement sans question, doutes.

Le seul son qui se faisait entendre était celui de sa chanson.

Ce matin, il avait vu Mathieu. Hier, son créateur s'était écroulé, écrasé par le poids de trop de responsabilité. Responsabilité que personne ne pourrait lui enlever. Le camé était assez lucide pour se rendre compte de ça. Rapidement, il se demanda comment il allait. Peut-être aurait-il du allé le voir ce matin...

Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, tournant des yeux paresseux vers le cadran tout en haut du mur.

Quelle heure était-il?

Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Quelle importance? De toute façon, les journées étaient toutes les mêmes. La drogue, l'émission, la fatigue, les autres, Capsule et...

Un drôle de poids lui tomba sur le cœur. A travers la fumée dansant devant ses yeux, il pourrait presque apercevoir une paire de lunettes noires le fixer.

Il tira rapidement une autre taffe, comme ordonnant à la marijuana; _"Allez, fais-moi oublier! Allez!"_

Mais son herbe ne lui faisait plus grand effet face au pervers de la maison.

Le criminel parvenait même à l'atteindre derrière son rideau de fumée, et à travers ses rétines devenues spirales à cause de tous ses champignons.

Comme d'habitude, il parvenait à s'infiltrer partout. Dans la moindre parcelle du mur mental qu'il s'était forgé. Personne ne pouvait rester indifférent face au Patron.

Ouais, toutes les journées étaient les mêmes...

Il se sentit bien seul, soudainement.

Gosse perdu, trop solitaire dans ce grand salon auparavant si chaleureux, mais aujourd'hui simple pièce commune ou s'entassait la poussière et les mauvaises ondes, auxquels il était très sensible.

Bien malheureux depuis ce soir-là. Le soir de la fête, ou dans son van, l'impensable avait failli être commis. Ce soir qui aurait pu tout changer, si seulement ils n'avaient pas été si lâches.

Depuis, ils se contentaient d'observer. De végéter sur le canapé, dans l'attende d'un geste. D'un mouvement, de la part de l'autre. De la part d'un peu tout le monde également, mais surtout de Lui.

Il y'avait de beaux moments. Des moments d'égarements et de simplicité qui l'apaisait et lui réchauffaient le cœur. Comme lorsqu'il avait discuté avec le Geek. Rien n'était plus beau que de transmettre.

Et il espérait lui transmettre plus. Plus de ce qu'il pensait de ce monde, de sa beauté et de tout l'amour présent, malgré tout ce qui l'entachait.

Son petit frère avait tout compris, mais encore tant de choses à apprendre.

Le Geek était son seul soutient, en ce moment. Son seul pilier, sur qui il pouvait se reposer et souffler un coup.

Tandis que lui lui offrait sa main pour le relever, le gamer lui offrait son épaule pour s'appuyer.

La Fille aussi, était là. Toujours discrète mais toujours présente. Et la seule à lui sourire lorsque le ciel devenait un peu trop noir.

C'était déjà suffisant, un sourire.

Mais il n'y avait qu'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu parler à quelqu'un qui ne risquait pas de s'écrouler avec lui! Qui le comprenait, qui partagerait sa peine, mais qui ne souffrirait pas de la même manière. C'était peut-être égoïste, peut-être pas. Mais pour la première fois dans sa dure vie, il avait envie de penser un peu à lui.

Non, _personne_...

Il fixa son joint. Noir et Vert. Et Marron.

Marron...

La couleur l'intrigua. Marron. Qu'est ce qui était marron? Le tabac. Normal. Un joint, c'était marron. Pourquoi la couleur l'obsédait autant?

L'idée s'accrochait. Qu'est ce qui était marron?...

Des yeux. Des yeux marron. Et un chapeau.

A moitié en train de s'endormir, il sursauta, presque comiquement, les yeux écarquillés.

Le Hippie!_ L'autre_ Hippie!

Comment avait-il pu oublier son ami? La seule personnalité de Kriss avec qui il s'entendait parfaitement bien? Il y'avait aussi le Vegan, mais même avec leurs_ "C'est_ _naturel man/gros!"_ celui-ci ne voyait pas toujours d'un bon œil leur extraordinaire consommation de cannabis.

Lui pourrait l'écouter. Il l'avait bien fait, le soir de la fête. De ce qu'il s'en souvenait, il l'avait simplement enlacé, tout en pudeur, lui apportant sa compassion silencieuse.

C'est ce qu'il lui fallait. Le Hippie. Il avait besoin de parler à son pote.

Il éteignit la musique, et lentement, il s'empara du fixe posé sur la table, cherchant le numéro de Kriss dans le répertoire. Lorsqu'il le trouva, avec difficulté, il pressa le bouton pour appeler.

Étrangement, lorsque les long bip stridents de la sonnerie se firent entendre, il se mit à angoisser légèrement, et s'empara du paquet de feuilles slim pour s'occuper les mains.

Qu'allait-il lui dire? Au téléphone comme ça, sans prévenir? Peut-être que l'autre n'avait pas envie de l'écouter se plaindre et se confesser? Après tout, ils ne communiquaient pas tellement rationnellement entre eux. Ils se contentaient d'être heureux de la présence de l'autre, et d'appréciercet instant avec une personne qui comprenait l'autre mieux que quiconque. Peut-être que leur "Loi du silence", ne devrait pas être bafouée?

Mais c'était trop tard, chez son ami, quelqu'un avait décroché.

_"_Allô?"_

Il reprit contenance, se racla la gorge, et releva le combine près de ses lèvres.

_"_Allô gros, c'est le Hippie._

__Oh, le Hippie! Comment ça va?"_

Kriss. Il le reconnut sans grand mal.

"__Ça va gros, je pourrais parler au Hippie?"_

Même de là, il put sentir sa légère surprise. Lui aussi devait savoir que les mots n'étaient pas le fort de leur amitié.

_"_Bien sûr, je vais te le chercher tout de suite, bouge pas."_

Il attendit quelques secondes, entendant à l'autre bout du fil le téléphone se poser et les pas du présentateur de Minute Papillon s'éloigner. Un court laps de temps plus tard, une autre voix, plus familière, plus réconfortante, se fit entendre.

_"_Allô man?_

__Allô gros._

__Man..."_

Ou d'habitude il aurait répondu son surnom habituel, il se contenta cette fois çi d'un silence un peu gêné, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de l'autre.

_"_Rien de grave man?_

__Non non, je voulais... Te parler._

__Oh... Me parler de quoi man?"_

C'est vrai ça, lui parler de quoi? Comment lui déballer tout ça d'emblée?

Mais... L'autre devrait comprendre, lui qui l'avait vu dans bien pire état. Et l'aider, peut-être. Pour l'instant, il avait l'air assez lucide pour ça.

Il lâcha un petit rire mal assuré.

_"_Rien de précis Gros. Je me rends compte que je sais pas trop quoi te dire maintenant que je t'ai au téléphone. Je voulais juste... Parler à quelqu'un."_

Il y'eu un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Et il entendit le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol, sans doute signe que l'autre s'asseyait.

_"_Tu veux parler de quoi Man?"_

Peut-être le savait-il déjà, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche à lui. Après tout, son pote partageant son style de vie était le seul avec qui il pouvait réellement parler, hormis quelques exceptions. Et ça lui faisait plaisir, d'être interrompu dans son ennui pour qu'on lui confie sesproblèmes.

_"Y'a un mauvais karma en ce moment chez moi, Gros..._

__Comment ça man?_

__Y'a un truc qui rôde dans la maison de pas saint. Des mauvaises énergies, et ça affecte tout le monde. Je sais pas d'où ça vient... De l'état de Mathieu j'crois._

__Il va pas bien?_

__Non gros... Il est tombé dans les pommes hier. Il a roulé à demi-conscient jusqu'à la maison..._

__C'est mauvais ça man..."_

Le Hippie de Minute papillon faillit rajouter qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Kriss avait eu un accident de voiture après quelques joints de trop, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Ce n'était sûrement pas ce que le châtain voulait entendre.

Mais qu'est-ce que le châtain voulait entendre?

_"_J'ai peur qu'il disparaisse gros..._

__Ecoute Man, tu sais ce qu'a dit Bob Marley un jour? Tout fini toujours par s'arranger, et les meilleurs laisseront pas la vie les bouffer. Mathieu est peace man, ça va aller..._

__Lui ou un autre..."_

Un silence plana. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'habitude de parler ainsi, de se livrer l'un à l'autre. Leurs propos étaient toujours directs et compréhensibles, se chercher, c'était pas leur truc. Mais aujourd'hui, le Hippie au bob tibétain en avait décidé autrement.

_"_Qu'est-ce tu veux dire man?_

__Rien, laisse tomber. J'en ai trop pris gros._

__C'est naturel man._

__Ouais gros."_

Sa langue vint lécher le collant de la feuille à rouler qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure, et roula son joint d'une main. Marron. Vert.

_"_C'est dommage que j'ai pas les yeux verts gros._

__Hein?_

__J'aurais aimé avoir les yeux verts._

__... Moi j'aurais aimé avoir les yeux bleus man."_

Le double de Mathieu laissa échapper un rire franc. C'était bien connu, on voulait toujours ce que l'on ne possédait pas, et l'on ne prenait jamais le temps d'apprécier ce que l'on avait déjà.

_"_Pourquoi les yeux bleus?_

__Je sais pas Man. C'est beau le bleu."_

A travers le téléphone et les centaines de kilomètres qui les séparaient, il pourrait presque sentir le sourire de son ami à l'autre bout du fil.

_"_Ça fait penser à l'océan. Et aux saphirs. C'est beau, un saphir..._

__Je préfère l'émeraude gros. Mais j'aime bien les saphirs aussi._

__C'est compliqué de choisir entre l'herbe et le ciel man._

__C'est sûr. Lâcha le châtain dans un rire."_

Il s'empara du briquet, allumant le pétard. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de remettre la musique, malgré le silence. Parler à son pote suffisait presque.

_"_J'ai l'impression d'être dans une cage."_

Une cage aux barreaux de métal. Indestructible.

_"_J'ai l'impression d'être sous la terre et très haut dans les airs. Là ou je peux pas respirer. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, je finirais par étouffer, que je remonte ou que je redescende."_

Une cage sous la Terre, une cage dans les nuages. Sans oxygène.

_"_Mais t'es le premier à qui je peux parler sans avoir envie de me défoncer jusqu'à en crever gros..."_

Il ne se douta pas un seul instant des émotions et de l'éboulement mental qu'il provoqua chez l'autre, et ne s'en douta jamais. Tout ce qu'il entendit, ce fut la lourde réponse du silence. Puis une voix éraillée qui lui répondit doucement.

_"_T'es sûr que tu veux pas venir à la maison quelques temps? Kriss t'accueillerait sans problème._

__C'est cool Gros, mais je peux pas partir d'ici. Il faut que je reste, sinon, tout s'écroule. Je peux pas partir."_

Après tout, sans clé, comment sortir d'une cage?

_"_Tu es sûr que si tu t'en vas, c'est pas toi qui t'écroules man?"_

La réponse le surprit, peut-être autant que le ton complètement inexpressif.

_"_Peut-être gros. Mais on est une famille, je peux pas les abandonner."_

Même lui se trouve presque ridicule de prononcer ces mots.

_"_Comme tu veux man, je comprends. Mais fait attention._

__De quoi gros? Je suis hors d'attaque des chenilles-loutres._

__Pas de ça Man... De..."_

Il sembla chercher dans sa mémoire le nom d'un homme, sans succès. Le plus simplement du monde, il lui balança:

_"_Du gars tout en noir qu'habite avec toi."_

Le Hippie de SLG faillit s'étouffer avec la fumée de son bédo, et du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir parler.

_"_Pourquoi tu me parles de lui gros?_

__Tu sais pourquoi Man. Je suis pas défoncé h24..."_

Il marqua une pause.

_"_En fait si, mais à des degrés différents. Et je peux remarquer des trucs moi aussi._

__Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit avant que tu savais?_

__J'en ai pas eu l'occasion, puis ça aurait rien changé. Mais il a un mauvais karma Man."_

Le plus petit soupira. Il ne voulait pas parler de lui. Ni maintenant, ni jamais, avec personne. Et étrangement, encore moins avec son alter égo hippie.

_"_Si t'as pas envie d'en parler man, c'est pas grave. Puis je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec mes fournisseurs man._

__D'accord Gros, à la prochaine._

__Et au fait, man..._

__Ouais gros?_

__Il est jamais trop tard pour espérer... Peace man."_

Sur ces mots, il entendit le son singulier et strident, qui lui fit bien vite reculer le combiné de l'oreille.

Il avait encore envie de se rouler un joint.

* * *

><p>Mathieu fit dérouler son fil d'actualité avec ennui. Rien de nouveau sur la toile, rien de nouveau pour son prochain SLG, rien de nouveau dans sa vie. Même internet devenait morne et banal en ce moment.<p>

Il soupira. Sa journée avait été foutue en l'air par un appel d'Antoine le matin même. Mais ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser, et ne pas s'énerver.

Derrière lui, toute la petite famille Sommet était réunie.

Et le Patron était là.

Il remercia silencieusement le ciel qu'aucunes disputes n'aient encore éclatées, fait rare ces temps-ci. Surtout en présence du criminel.

Mais il avait sans doute oublié que les nuages n'étaient jamais bien loin.

Le Panda ne cessait de jeter des regards vers le Geek, occupé à jouer à son jeu vidéo. A ses côtés, une deuxième manette dans les mains, le Démon tentait pour la énième fois de le battre, sans grand succès.

Le Prof et la Fille discutaient à voix basse au fond de la pièce, plus proches que d'habitude. Plus calmes, plus fatigués, plus usés, mais plus proches.

Le Hippie comatait sur le fauteuil, les yeux dans les vagues. Et le pervers en noir griffonnait sur un carnet ce qu'il semblait être des adresses et des numéros de téléphone.

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks ne sut pas juger le silence de cette soirée. Ni gênant, ni pesant, ni tendu... Peut-être ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'agréable. Et ça lui faisait du bien, de pouvoir profiter de ce moment de paix.

Dans son dos, deux regards furent discrètement échangés, entendus et un peu anxieux.

_J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Ils interrompirent tous leurs activités, sauf le criminel. Mais ils savaient que bien qu'il continuait à écrire, il avait tendu l'oreille et était attentif à ce qu'il se passait.

_En fait... On a quelque chose à vous dire.

Le Panda tourna la tête vers le Geek, qui, avec un petit sourire timide, vint le rejoindre, sous le regard doux et complice du Démon.

_Il s'est passé... Beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps. On s'est rendu compte de choses, on a... Réfléchi. Et voilà...

L'ursidé enlaça la main du petit gamer avec un regard confiant.

_On est ensemble.

Il y'eu un nouveau silence. Mais cette fois, Mathieu pu parfaitement le définir.

Le Panda et le Geek étaient ensemble. Le Panda et le Geek.

D'un même mouvement, tous, même les deux principaux concernés, tournèrent la tête vers le Patron.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé.

Il continuait d'écrire, avec le même rythme, sans que quoique ce soit n'ai changé. Comme si il n'avait pas entendu.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, mais le pédophile ne réagissait toujours pas.

Alors Mathieu s'autorisa à sourire.

Le Panda et le Geek.

Tous deux enlacés, ils avaient l'air... Reposés. Et heureux.

Après tout... Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, au fond.

Il se leva, vint se poster devant ses deux doubles, et les enlaça avec force. Dans l'oreille, il leur souffla de façon à ce qu'eux seuls puissent l'entendre:

_Félicitation les mecs, je suis fière de vous.

Et c'était vrai. Il était fier. Maintenant qu'il ne pensait plus au Patron, maintenant qu'il voyait devant lui ses frères, ensemble et heureux, il était fier. Fier de voir que cette maison pouvait encore abriter un peu d'amour.

L'ursidé hocha la tête avec un sourire reconnaissant, tandis que les yeux du Geek se remplirent de larmes.

_C'est vrai? Tu nous en veux pas?

_Pourquoi je vous en voudrais? Vous êtes ensemble, et vous êtes bien. C'est tout ce qui compte.

_Pour de vrai...?

_Pour de vrai. Lui affirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le gamer rit joyeusement, son qui n'avait que trop manqué à son créateur, qui en quelques secondes, retrouva le sourire lui aussi. Derrière eux, la Fille s'exclama;

_Faut fêter ça! Pizza et champagne ce soir!

_Champagne? Tu crois pas que des bières suffiront? Demanda l'ursidé.

_Non, champagne! Le deuxième couple de la maison, ça s'inaugure au moins avec ça! Pas vrai Hippie?

La blonde se tourna vers la plante verte du salon, toujours affalé sur la fauteuil. Le pacifiste n'avait rien dit, mais les regardait avec un sourire calme et doux, heureux de voir ses frères si bien l'un avec l'autre.

_Bah ouais grosse, faut fêter ça! Peace!

_Tu vois?

Sur ces mots, elle se précipita vers le mini-bar, ou elle sortit toutes les bouteilles d'alcool. Le Panda et le amer échangèrent un regard amusé, avant de se diriger à leur tour dans la cuisine, attrapant le Hippie au passage.

Personne ne fit attention au criminel resté seul, rendus trop heureux par la nouvelle.

Il ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait d'écrire. De recopier des dizaines et des dizaines de numéros, de villes et d'adresses quelconques dont lui seul connaissait le sens. Et sans que rien ni personne ne puisse sembler le perturber.

De là, il entendait les cris et les rires venus de la salle à manger, ainsi que le bruit caractéristique d'un bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne qui saute, La Fille hurler et Mathieu rire.

Il s'empara du téléphone, papier à la main. Mais par une fausse manipulation, le Geek avait changé la configuration du téléphone, et en se rendant dans ce qu'il croyait être le répertoire, tomba sur le journal d'appel.

**_"Kriss. 15h06."_**

Kriss. 15h06.

Mathieu n'avait pas quitté sa chambre de l'après-midi.

Et il n'y avait que deux personnes dans cette maison à appeler chez l'autre schizophrène.

Délaissant ses numéros et ses papiers, son regard de glace se posa sur le camé des Sommet.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait pas grand-chose venant de la part d'Antoine qui ne faisait pas plaisir à Marion.<p>

Ses petits déjeuners royaux apportés au lit, son humour vif et enjôleur, ses rires francs et assurés, son romantisme, sa capacité à toujours tout tourner au ridicule, sa franchise et sa douceur.

Mais il y'avait deux choses qu'elle ne supportait pas chez lui.

Son don légendaire pour se voiler la face, et son meilleur ami.

Rien au monde n'étaient plus détestable que ces deux-là. Et elle songea qu'un jour, c'était peut-être ce qui allait finir par les briser.

Depuis que le brun était rentré de sa dernière visite chez Sommet, il avait changé. Dans ses gestes, dans ses mots, dans son attitude. Dans sa façon de la regarder, et dans l'attention qu'il lui portait. Il semblait gêné, mal à l'aise, distant. Il passait sans temps à gamberger. Il y'a quelques

jours, elle l'avait surpris à rester pendant une heure devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Sans bouger, sans remuer un cil. Simplement à s'observer.

Et ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'Antoine se mette à changer de la sorte. Ca n'avait jamais vraiment été le moment, mais surtout, surtout pas maintenant.

Elle soupira lorsque pour la énième fois, elle entendit Antoine pester. Celui-ci se dirigea vers elle, les cheveux encore plus fous que d'habitude.

_T'as pas vu ma deuxième chaussure?

_Sous le lit.

_...Merci.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il insiste tant? Pourquoi? Alors que ni elle, ni Mathieu, n'en avait envie.

Il avait fallu qu'ils aillent dîner chez lui. Il avait fallu qu'Antoine appelle, usant de toute sa persuasion, sans que le châtain n'ai vraiment le choix de refuser. Et les voilà à se préparer.

La simple pensée d'être à sa table lui donnait la nausée.

Malheureusement, Antoine ne semblait ni s'en rendre compte, ni vouloir y faire vraiment attention.

_C'est bon, je suis prêt! On y va?

Elle se leva sans un mot, presque comme une condamnée à mort. Elle se regarda brièvement en passant devant le miroir, et se dit que jamais elle n'avait autant haït ses yeux.

Le trajet se passa en silence. Silence qu'Antoine tentait de briser de temps en temps, mais sans succès. Marion, le visage tourné contre la vitre, les yeux dans les vagues, caressait son ventre d'une main pensive.

Presque 4 mois. Même pas 4 mois.

Et elle était _enceinte._

Elle se mordit profondément la langue.

Qu'elle avait été stupide. Qu'elle avait été idiote. Qu'elle avait été _idiote!_

_Tomber enceinte! Alors qu'elle avait 21 ans, alors qu'elle voulait devenir chirurgienne, alors qu'elle était avec son homme depuis 4 mois!_

Elle avait été_ stupide._ Trop imprudente. Trop confiante. Elle ne prenait pas la pilule, pensant que les protections basiques lors du rapport suffiraient. Mais le préservatif avait été défaillant, et la voilà enceinte. A 21 ans.

Elle ne savait ni comment le dire à Antoine, ni quand, ni ou. Il fallait bien. Son droit de savoir était total. Il était le père, elle en était sûre. Son enfant ne provenait pas d'un de ses clients, mais de lui.

Elle ferma les yeux à cette pensée. Et son autre métier! Comment allait-elle faire, avec un môme dans le tiroir?! Les clients ne voudraient pas d'elle, et elle ne prendrait pas le risque de tomber sur un homme violent qui risquerait de la blesser, elle et son enfant.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, en parler à Antoine. Lui expliquer qu'elle avait un frère à moitié mort, trouver une excuse plausible pour expliquer la source des dépenses qu'elle avait réussi à sortir, ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire à présent. Et peut-être accepterait-il de lui fournir l'argent pour maintenant son frangin en vie.

C'était la seule solution. L'unique. Et il fallait qu'elle lui parle, vite. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Concentré sur la route, il ne faisait pas attention à elle.

Antoine était son homme. Elle l'aimait. Cela ne faisait que 5 mois qu'elle le connaissait, mais elle l'aimait.

Jamais la situation n'avait été plus compliqué, mais au moins, elle était fière de l'aimer lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Mathieu, toquer à la porte, autant pour Antoine que pour Marion, fut plus compliqué que prévu. Et s'ils n'avaient pas été tous les deux, l'un et l'autre aurait hésité encore de longues minutes.

Ce fut le Panda qui leur ouvrit, les accueillant avec un sourire chaleureux.

_Hey mec, ça fait longtemps!

_Trop longtemps Pandabear, comment tu vas?

_Trèèèès bien! J'vois que t'as ramené ta copine.

_Je te présente Marion. Panda, Marion, Marion, le Panda.

_Oh mais je le connais. Et je t'adore. Lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Si son créateur lui était détestable, son double ursidé lui semblait bien plus aimable et chaleureux. Et c'est ce qui lui manquait ces derniers temps.

Ils arrivèrent au salon, ou les présentations furent rapidement faîtes. Avec un certain soulagement, la blonde se rendit compte que tous les autres Sommet étaient adorables, et qu'ils l'avaient très bien accueilli. Elle devina que Mathieu ne leur avait jamais parlé d'elle, et tant mieux, car elle préférait éviter de se mettre toute la famille à dos.

Son soupir de soulagement passa inaperçu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le Patron était absent. Bien qu'elle ai plus ou moins l'habitude de ce genre de personnage, cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos.

_Bah alors il est pas là Mat'? Demanda Antoine en se servant une bière.

_A l'étage. Il finit un truc et il descend.

_MAT'! BOUGE TON CUL!

_J'ARRIVE!

Des pas foulant rapidement l'escalier se firent entendre, et une tête châtain surmontée d'un chapeau apparut dans la pièce.

_Ça va mec?

_Ça va et toi?

_Bien.

Le brun ne rajouta aucuns commentaires. Ni sur ce qu'il s'était dit la dernière fois, ni sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Et Mathieu le remercia silencieusement. Il ignorait s'il en avait parlé à Marion, et à la limite, ne voulait même pas le savoir. Mais il ne voulait pas que son ami en parle.

Il se tourna vers Marion, le plus lentement possible, et posa son regard sur elle, comme évaluant un champ hautement miné.

_Marion.

_Mathieu...

Ils se firent poliment la bise, volcan de glace à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur, aussi impassible que deux blocs de pierre. Et si personne ne sembla rien remarqué d'anormal, seul un regard bleu océan tiqua en voyant la scène.

Ils passèrent à table, et Marion, assise à droite de la Fille, pût redécouvrir la joie de parler à une personne de sexe féminin. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu grand temps de faire ces derniers temps, à part deux ou trois copines qu'elle voyait rapidement, et elle devait admettre que la présence de l'autre blonde n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle se l'était imaginée.

_Tu veux un peu de vin?

Elle lui tendit son verre, avant de réaliser soudainement, et de le retirer un peu trop violemment.

_Désolé, je bois pas d'alcool.

_Bien sûr que tu bois de l'alcool. Intervint Antoine.

_Je n'en bois plus. C'est mauvais pour la peau.

_C'est vrai?

_Tu veux dire que tu bois plus d'alcool parce que c'est mauvais pour la peau? Rit Antoine.

Elle lui fit le sourire le plus angélique qu'elle avait en stock, désireuse de ne pas s'attarder plus sur ce sujet glissant. Mais heureusement, personne ne fit de remarques, et la conversation pu reprendre.

Assis en bout de table, le Hippie, mangeant doucement son tofu, fixait Marion avec le plus d'attention possible derrière ses lunettes mauves.

Discrètement, il se pencha vers Mathieu, assit à sa gauche. Le châtain, en face d'Antoine, avait les yeux baissés sur son assiette, et la mâchoire tendue.

_Elle a un mauvais karma Gros.

Celui-ci releva des yeux surpris vers lui, avant qu'un rictus amusé ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

_Marianne. Elle a un mauvais karma.

_Marion.

_Si tu veux gros.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça mec?

_Elle dégage des mauvaises ondes...

Mathieu stoppa de justesse un rire mauvais. Alors comme ça, le Hippie avait vraiment un sixième sens pour sentir les gens? Incluant les fous, les pervers et les prostitués? C'était bon à savoir.

_Tu l'aimes pas? Continua de chuchoter le camé.

_...Non. T'as raison, elle a un mauvais karma.

_T'as la foi en toi Gros! T'es en osmose avec dame fortune loin de Babylone! Jambon de bayonne!

Le camé continua de soupirer des paroles sans queue-ni-tête pendant quelques minutes, alternant entre tofu et observation.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Entre Marion et son créateur. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une ambiance malsaine, une agressivité mutuelle que se partageait les deux M. Rien de chaleureux ne se dégageait lorsqu'ils se regardaient ou lorsqu'ils échangeaient quelques rares mots. La superficialité de leur relation était bien construite, mais sous la glace, le Hippie était le seul à percevoir les quatre yeux métalliques qui se jugeaient et s'affrontaient.

Il se sentait presque agressé par de haine. Ironique, alors qu'il vivait avec le Patron, mais bien vrai.

Un autre regard chargé de colère s'échangèrent entre eux.

.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, Mathieu raccompagna le couple jusqu'à la porte. Souriant faiblement à Antoine et faisant la bise à Marion, il attendit que leur voiture disparaisse de l'allée, avant de s'écrouler contre la porte en soupirant tout l'ennui de l'après-midi.

Et dans la tête du Hippie des Sommet, les petits rouages qui lui servaient à réfléchir le plus normalement du monde se mirent en marche difficilement.

* * *

><p>Le soir, après le départ des deux amants, la maison était restée calme. Mathieu geekait, le Hippie n'avait pas voulu rentrer, dans son van avec Capsule de Bière, et les deux couples étaient dans leur chambre. Dehors, le vent s'était levé. Les bourrasques projetaient de devenir de plus en plus violentes au cours de la nuit, et la lune et les étoiles, recouvertes par les nuages, n'éclairaient plus personne de leur lueur.<p>

Tranquillement allongés sur le lit, le Panda et le Geek, les mains entrelacées, profitaient du doux silence et de la chaleur de l'autre. De temps en temps, l'ursidé passait une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, qui avait enlevé sa casquette. Et le gamer répondait par de timides baisers sur l'épaule.

Ils étaient en couple depuis quelques jours. Leur relation était toute nouvelle, et ils ne voulaient pas la brusquer. Ils apprenaient à se découvrir, à partager de nouveaux moments, plus proches et plus intimes. Chaque baisers avaient un goût de sucrerie et de renouveau, pouvant presque être apparenté à de l'espoir. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure basée sur la confiance et l'amour.

Ils prenaient leur temps. Rien ni personne, même pas le Patron, ne les en empêchaient. Et pour la première fois, ils se sentaient libres de faire leurs propres choix.

Mais comme partout, comme dans chaque couples et chaque situation, il y'avait une ombre au tableau.

L'ursidé n'était pas stupide. Il connaissait bien le Geek, peut-être mieux que n'importe qui dans cette maison, et savait que ses connaissances dans le domaine de l'amour était plutôt limitées. Il ne voulait ni le brusquer, ni lui faire peur, et le respectait pleinement... Mais étant un homme mentalement plus âgé, et plus expérimenté... Les envies étaient là.

Pour l'instant, il arrivait à se contrôler. A troquer l'excitation de plus en plus présente chaque jours contre la douceur des caresses et des baisers, mais le temps passait, et depuis longtemps. La retenue était présente en lui depuis le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur le gamer. Depuis ce jour où il s'imaginait le prendre sauvagement sur une table, avec passion, en lui hurlant tout son amour. Son côté animal reprenait le dessus dès qu'il le regardait, lui et la perfection de son être. Et l'attente... L'attente devenait de plus en plus dure, tandis que le brasier de son ventre ne s'éteignait pas.

Le serrer dans ses bras en se limitant au strict minimum était un supplice, et il avait peur de ne pas réussir à se contrôler bien longtemps. Et même si le Gamer n'en était pas au même point au niveau de ses sentiments, il se demandait de plus en plus si le plus jeune y avait déjà réfléchi.

Une de ses pattes caressait le surdoué de l'informatique de haut en bas du dos, une autre de ses mains dans les cheveux, et les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Discrètement, il les tourna vers le visage de porcelaine enfoui dans les poils de sa fourrure. Après tout... Cela ne coûtait rien de faire une tentative.

Très délicatement, il remonta sa main jusqu'à la nuque de l'autre, traçant de petits ronds dans son cou, caressant du pouce une ou deux mèches de cheveux.

Le Geek soupire de contentement en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui, et le chanteur se sentait déjà devenir plus étroit dans son kigurumi.

Continuant, il se baissa doucement pour venir embrasser légèrement le haut de sa tête, alors que son autre main caressait sa joue. Sans un mot, il se redressa, gardant sa main dans la nuque de l'autre, avant de se placer lentement au-dessus du gamer. Alors qu'il allait cueillir ses lèvres, il sentit le gamer le repousser de ses maigres forces.

_Mickaël, arrête...

Le Panda s'arrêta directement, et fixa celui qui avait failli devenir son amant avec inquiétude.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a mon cœur?

_J'ai pas envie, pas tout de suite... C'est... Trop rapide.

Le chanteur du se faire violence pour contenir les ardeurs qui l'assaillaient, mais les deux grands yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec crainte lui coupa tout envie de continuer. Si le Geek n'était pas prêt, il ne tenterait rien. Rien tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que le plus jeune soit sûr de lui, et ai suffisamment confiance en leur couple.

Il se pencha, frôlant son nez à l'autre, et lui sourit doucement.

_T'en fais pas. J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je ne te forcerai à rien. Jamais. Je te le promets.

L'autre hocha la tête. Le gamer avait rarement été aussi touché par de simples mots. Mais le Panda lui avait promis.

Peut-être que pour une fois, il avait envie de croire à une promesse.

_Je sais que tu feras rien. Mais j'ai trop peur..

La petite voix geignarde du Geek fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur à l'ursidé.

_Pourquoi? Souffla-t-il.

Le gamer ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux, évitant le regard de son grand frère.

_Je sais pas.

Ses yeux mentaient. Ses pupilles reflets de démolition avaient trop de fois fait péter les plombs le Panda pour qu'il arrive à passer à côté.

_C'est le Patron hein?

L'autre déglutit, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mettre des mots sur les tempêtes n'était jamais bon pour ce caractère instable qu'était celui du Geek.

Un silence pesant était désormais maître. Tandis que l'un maudissait, l'autre pleurait et que le vent dehors se déchaînait. Après quelques secondes, le plus vieux entoura le benjamin des Sommet. Ses bras puissants offrant une barrière protectrice contre tous.

Silencieusement, ils s'endormirent ainsi, bercés par les battements de leur cœur à l'unisson, unis comme une seule musique.

* * *

><p><em> Elle court. Elle court, mais ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol. La sensation est étrange, mais elle continue de courir. Comme si elle a l'habitude. Ce n'est pas vraiment elle, ce n'est plus vraiment elle.<em>

_Mais le vide se rapproche de plus en plus. _

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

De la lumière. Il fallait de la lumière.

Les mains tremblantes, en sueur et un cri retenu de justesse au bord des lèvres, la Fille essaya avec difficulté de reprendre sa respiration. Les

larmes aux yeux, le cœur battant la chamade et le corps parcouru de soubresauts de panique, l'air était difficile à trouver.

A sa gauche, il y eu du mouvement. Et la lampe de chevet du lit s'alluma, laissant vaguement apparaître dans son champ de vision le Prof, sans lunettes, les cheveux défaits, qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

_Rachel... Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang?

Là ou d'habitude, elle lui aurait crié dessus, la blonde se contenta de tourner la tête vers son amant, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Le cœur du scientifique rata un battement en voyant l'état dans lequel était sa compagne. Elle semblait terrorisée. Et au bord du craquage.

_... Viens-là… Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Pendant de longues minutes, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. La tête blottit dans son cou, encore tremblante et les mains agrippées à son dos, la crise passait, doucement.

_Tu as fait un cauchemar?

La blonde hocha lentement la tête, frissonnant. Et le Prof du retenir un juron. La Fille dormait déjà mal en ce moment, avec toute la tension accumulée, et elle n'avait pas besoin de voir des cauchemars se rajouter à sa liste de problèmes. Surtout pas des cauchemars qui la plongeait dans cet état-là.

_De quoi as-tu rêvé? Racontes-moi. Continua-t-il de murmurer.

_ Le vide. Le vide se rapproche. De plus en plus. Il est là, tout proche. Et elle continue de courir._

_Soudain elle s'arrête. Elle aurait dû ne rien pouvoir faire contre l'élan prit, et tomber dans le précipice. Mais il n'en est rien, elle bloque sur ses deux jambes aussi solidement que si elle était engluée dans le béton._

_Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarque qu'elle est au bord d'une falaise._

Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, sa voix était cassée, brisée, rauque. Comme après avoir couru en marathon en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

_Je courais. Je courais, et j'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Je me souviens plus ou. Et pendant que je courais... Je savais que j'allais tomber sur du vide. Mais je pouvais pas m'arrêter. Et soudain, j'ai pilé. Et je me suis retrouvé devant une falaise. La terre était rouge, et en dessous, il n'y avait rien. Que du vide. Que du noir.

_ La terre est rouge. Les cailloux sont rouges. Chaque grain de sables et chaque petites pierres. Sauf le ciel. Il n'y'a pas de ciel. Il n'y'a que le vide._

_Elle regarde en bas. Là-bas non plus, il n'y a rien. Il n'y a rien ici non plus. Et il n'y a rien dans le ciel, puisqu'il n'y en a plus._

_Elle regarde en bas. Et elle se sent s'envoler._

Lorsqu'elle racontait, la main du génie lui caressait doucement ses courts cheveux blonds. Son amant ne cessait de lui murmurer à l'oreille, de la serrer contre son torse et de réfléchir en même temps à ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. De trouver une signification à son rêve, si il y'en avait une, et de l'aider. Et malgré les hoquets et les sanglots, la Fille parvenait à livrer un récit plus ou moins compréhensible.

_Le ciel a réapparut. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle ne sait pas comment, mais il est réapparu. Ça en revanche, elle en est sûr, puisqu'elle le parcourt de tout son espace._

_Elle est un oiseau. Qui n'a ni cœur ni raison de voler, mais qui étire ses ailes avec délice. Et la conscience qui sait qui rêve l'aide à profiter de ce moment si unique._

_Mais soudain, une ombre apparaît au loin. Menaçante et gigantesque. Elle ne la reconnaît pas, mais elle semble la reconnaître, puisqu'elle lui fonce droit dessus._

_Et il y'a la douleur. Une telle douleur si atroce, qui lui fait perdre connaissance._

_L'oiseau retombe dans le néant, en même temps qu'elle se réveille._

_J'ai perdu une aile. La droite. Une ombre me l'a arraché. Et ensuite, je suis retombé dans l'eau. J'ai dégringolée entre les deux parois de la falaise, elles étaient devenues plus étroites. Et je suis tombé dans l'eau.

Elle ne pleurait plus. Il n'y avait plus que des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues, que le Prof se ferait une joie d'embrasser plus tard.

_Comme l'autre jour?

_De quoi?

_L'autre jour, tu m'as dit que tu avais fait un rêve ou tu étais dans l'eau. Mais ou tu t'y sentais bien. Tu crois que ça a un rapport?

_Je pense pas que si je serais tombé vraiment dans l'eau après cette chute et une aile arrachée, je serais bien. Du moins pas aussi bien que je l'étais dans ce rêve.

Le scientifique hocha légèrement la tête, perdu dans ses pensées, quand un coup de tonnerre le fit revenir sur Terre.

_Peu importe pour le moment, on réfléchira sur tout ça demain. Pour l'instant, essaye de te rendormir.

La Fille acquiesça, déglutissant, la peur au ventre de refaire un autre cauchemar.

Mais les bras du Prof la serrait fort lorsqu'il se cala contre son dos, et qu'il rabattu les couvertures sur eux. Sans penser ni au passé ni au lendemain, elle s'endormit ainsi, tandis que dehors, le tourbillon laissait place à la tempête.

* * *

><p><em><strong>... Honnêtement, je ne pensais ne jamais finir ce chapitre... J'ai GALERE! Mais je l'ai fait! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je suis actuellement très fatiguée, alors je poste et je vais me coucher ;)<strong>_

_**Je suis encore une fois désolé de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris. Avec les cours, j'ai vraiment du mal a écrire. La preuve est que je n'écris pas pendant deux semaines à cause du collège, et dès que je rate quelques jours Hop! L'inspiration revient... Puis je me suis énormément consacré au dessin, qui est ma deuxième passion après l'écriture, et que j'avais un peu abandonné au profit de la première.**_

_**Je ne peux pas promettre que ça ne se reproduira pas, surtout qu'après les vacances, je dois faire mon rapport de stage, j'ai le premier brevet blanc en janvier et tout un tas de boulot. Donc, je ne sais pas du tout quand sortira le prochain chapitre... Mais je vais quand même essayer d'écrire, promis!**_

_**A la prochaine, et donnez-moi vos avis, les reviews sont fait pour ça! C'est le plus beau cadeau que puisse recevoir un auteur, et ça demande pas longtemps !**_

_**Peace And Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD**_


	16. Chapitre 15 : Tempête

_**Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà avec le 15ème chapitre de cette fanfiction!**_

_**Je remercie encore toutes celles qui follow, mettent en fav', et reviews. Vous êtes géniales!**_

_**JustePhi: Haha, y'a un début à tout! :p Oui, malheureusement pour moi, je n'en suis qu'au stade de la 3ème. Maths et histoire, j'ai de gros doutes, mais français, je pense que ça va aller! Moi aussi ça me manque un peu j'avoue :p Mais je ne peux pas mettre des engueulades à chaque chapitres, et ne t'inquiète pas, ça va revenir très vite ;) Les reviews de Lavi'La Biche sont TOUJOURS! archi détaillées xD Effectivement, elle est pas très intelligente. Et je me suis peut-être un peu inspiré de moi pour ce côté, "Ca passe ou ça casse", sans la pilule x) Bon pas dans cette situation, mais ce trait de caractère en général :') Ca... Tu verras. Je peux rien te dire pour le moment ;) Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) 2ème review: Euuuh... Je peux absolument RIEN te dire. Sur tout XD Sauf les deux dernières phrases: C'est peut-être un peu plus clair dans ce chapitre. En fait c'est juste que dans cette histoire, Antoine est un gros blaireau. Voilà. Et donc quand il voit Mathieu, il fait genre de rien. Parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont au courant des sentiments de l'autre, si sentiments il y'a. Après c'est sûr qu'ils s'invitent à déjeuner en mode tranquille, mais la situation est quand même trèèès tendu, et Mat' ne peut pas décider du jour au lendemain de faire la gueule à son meilleur pote, ce serait cheum. Merci beaucoup de tes reviews, (Encore :p) et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!**_

_**Moi: ^^' Encore désolé pour l'attente, mais contente qu'il t'ai plu! Et contente que tu détestes moins Antoine, quand même le pauvre, tout le monde va finir par le haïr à force :p Hippy? xD J'avais jamais pensé à l'écrire comme ça. Hmm.. Moi je ne vois pas le Patron complètement sans cœur. J'aime bien l'imaginer avec des sentiments à l'égard du Hippie ^^ Il n'est pas vraiment "amoureux", ça reste le Patron, mais il a des sentiments. Fais mourir Marion? XD C'est drôle que tu me demandes ça... Merci de ta review, et très bonne lecture! :)**_

_**zowiaki: Oh je ne l'ai pas du tout mal pris t'inquiète pas, au contraire ça m'a fait beaucoup rire :p ! Ah, c'est pour ça que t'es contente? :p Et bien tu verras comment ça se passe... En tout cas, merci de ta review, et je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'es plu ^-^ Bonne lecture !**_

_**lea89: Merci beaucoup! :) Ouais c'est chaud, bon courage, je sais ce que c'est :p J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ Bonne lecture ;)**_

_**Harmonie: Merci ^^ Contente que ça t'ai plu ! L'inspiration est revenue plutôt vite heureusement, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bonne lecture! :)**_

_**Alice: LA SUITE EST LLLAAA :P Contente que ça t'ai apparemment plu en tout cas, bonne lecture! :)**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Marion qui est l'unique OC. Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent tout seul, et les personnalités de Mathieu sont son oeuvre.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_Chapitre 15: Tempête._

_Tu es fatiguée?

La Fille soupira, reposant une énième assiette dans le range couverts. Elle détestait faire la vaisselle, mais elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit et les mains. Et de penser à autre chose.

_Ça va.

_Tu devrais aller te reposer, au moins faire une sieste.

Depuis ce matin, le scientifique ne voulait pas la lâcher. Insupportable, il ne cessait de lui demander d'aller dormir dès qu'ils se croisaient. Et depuis une heure, ne voulait plus la quitter des yeux.

_Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je vais bien, et j'ai pas fini la vaisselle.

_Je la ferais, ce n'est pas un problème.

La blonde se tourna vers lui, les bras accoudés à l'évier et les sourcils froncés. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés aussi soigneusement que d'habitude, et des cernes marqués lui creusaient le visage.

_J'ai pas besoin que tu te conduises comme une mère poule. Si j'ai envie de dormir, j'irais.

Le génie ne répondit rien, se contentant de pincer les lèvres. Lui qui dormait avec la blonde, il savait mieux que personne à quel point ses nuits étaient courtes et agitées ces derniers jours. Et la voir aussi fatiguée lui faisait mal au cœur.

_Tu es sûr? Murmura-t-il doucement.

_Absolument sûr. Je suis pas aussi fragile que tu crois.

_Je sais que tu n'es pas fragile. Mais je m'inquiète, le manque de sommeil aux vertiges, aux troubles digestifs, aux problèmes cardiaques et bien d'autres encore.

Elle roula les yeux, exaspéré quant-au comportement de son compagnon.

_Je te le dirais quand j'en serais à ce stade.

Elle se retourna, reprenant une assiette en la passant sous l'eau chaude, tandis que le châtain à lunettes s'accouda à côté d'elle.

_Tu repenses encore au rêve d'hier?

Il n'était pas décidé à lâcher le morceau si vite.

_J'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

_Il faut bien pourtant. Tu ne dors pas de la nuit, tu fais des cauchemars, tu te réveilles en pleurant.

_Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux?

_Tu peux essayer de prendre des somnifères.

_J'ai déjà essayé, ça stop aucun cauchemars. C'est même encore pire. Je rêve, mais je n'arrive pas à me réveiller. Et... ça dure encore plus longtemps.

_... Tu fais toujours le même?

_Plus ou moins. Soit je saute d'une falaise, soit je... Je suis dans une cage, sous la terre. Très loin sous la terre. Et je n'arrive pas à respirer. Je ne peux pas casser les barreaux, et autour de moi, il n'y a que le vide... Ça me terrifie. A chaque fois que je me réveille. A chaque fois que j'y repense. Murmura-t-elle.

Le Prof frissonna violemment.

Les yeux de la blonde, perdu dans le vide, lui donnait l'impression d'être loin, très loin du monde réel. Perdu dans les abysses de ses souvenirs, la jeune femme ne rajouta rien pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que son amant ne la fasse revenir sur terre.

_Et cette histoire d'eau?

_C'est le seul rêve agréable que j'ai ces temps-ci. Le seul rêve ou je ne me réveille pas en pleurant. Conclut-elle en riant faiblement. Mais j'l'ai fait qu'une seul fois, dommage...

Le scientifique réfléchit quelques instants, analysant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il posa un bras réconfortant sur son épaule.

_Il faut que tu arrives à te calmer l'esprit. Ces cauchemars que tu fais, ils ne sont dû qu'au stress et à la pression qu'il y'a dans la maison. A cause... Du Patron et du Panda. Et de Mathieu.

_...Tu crois?

_Tu vois bien ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Même si en surface, ça s'est un peu calmé... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le Patron continue à être de plus en plus froid et distant. Et que Mathieu ne va pas bien. Ça se répercute sur toi, et tu en fais des cauchemars. Il faut que tu arrives à t'en détacher, et à prendre les choses moins à cœur.

La Fille posa sur lui un regard plein de rancœur et de colère, le fusillant des yeux.

_Que je prenne les choses moins à cœur? Cria-t-elle à moitié. Ma famille se détruit de toute part! Personne ne se parle plus, Mathieu est malade, assez dépressif pour aller voir un psy, le Hippie se terre dans son van en se défonçant encore plus que d'habitude, et j'attends tous les jours le moment ou le Patron pètera les plombs! Alors ne me dit pas de prendre les choses moins à cœur!

_Ce n'est pas en te faisant du mal que tu vas arranger les choses! Comme tu l'as dit, Mathieu est déjà assez mal comme ça. C'est pas en te détruisant la santé que vas arranger son cas!

_Tu dis ça comme si c'était de ma faute! Mais moi je les ai pas demandé ses putains de cauchemars, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir?!

Toute rouge, les poings serrés, les sourcils déformés par la rage et la tristesse, la Fille paraissait sur le point de craquer à son tour.

D'enfin déferler de toute cette colère, et le chagrin qui grimpait un peu plus chaque jours. Elle connaissait les moqueries, les regards désobligeants et les mauvaises blagues sur sa personne. Dans sa vie d'avant, elle avait surmonté bien des piques et des personnes qui avaient voulu la détruire, et malgré les mots imprimés au fer rouge dans son âme, en était ressortie plus forte. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru voir un jour sa famille se déchirer.

Et cela lui était insupportable.

_Je suis désolé. Murmura le Prof. J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi, énormément... Et je veux juste que tu ailles bien.

Il posa une main douce sur sa joue, regardant cette femme si chère à ses yeux à bout de nerfs, à cause de disputes sans queue-ni-tête qui ne faisaient que du mal.

_Va te reposer. Je vais finir la vaisselle.

Epuisée, la blonde hocha la tête. Elle approcha sa tête de celle du Prof, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser empli de douceur.

_Si je refais un cauchemar, réveille moi.

Le Prof acquiesça, la regardant monter les escaliers en silence.

Il remonta ses manches, attrapant le produit vaisselle et une éponge.

Dans l'eau, à travers les petites dunes de savon flottantes, son visage amer et ses yeux humides se reflétaient.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Mathieu observait le ciel, il pensait à tout un tas de choses.<p>

Par exemple, quel effet cela faisait d'être un oiseau? De voler sans contraintes. De ne penser qu'à être libre et à manger, sans obligations ni décisions? Qu'il aurait aimé être un oiseau. Parcourir le ciel, plongeant dans les tons bleus et roses de l'aurore, après avoir observé la lune toute la nuit, perché sur la plus haute branche d'un arbre.

Il pensait à sa mère, aussi. A ce bleu azur qui caractérisait si bien les yeux de sa défunte génitrice. Et il se demandait furtivement ce qu'elle aurait pensé de lui, accoudé là au balcon, à penser à tout en gardant le regard levé bien haut. Aurait-elle était fière, même un peu, de ce qu'était devenu le fruit de ses entrailles?

Il tira une taffe sur sa cigarette, inspirant longuement la chaude fumée qui emplit ses poumons. Peut-être qu'un jour, ce truc allait le tuer. Mais ça l'étonnerait, il avait survécu à pas mal de trucs tout au long de sa vie.

Sur le balcon, l'air était agréable en ce tout début de mois d'août. Un temps doux, chaud, malgré la nuit qui arrivait doucement. Pas un temps de Paris, alors pour une fois, il pouvait en profiter.

Capsule de Bière aboya, confortablement allongé sur l'herbe verte de l'allée. Mathieu baissa les yeux. Le chien était près du van de son maître. La porte était fermée, et aucune musique ne s'y faisait entendre.

Il venait de terminer de poster l'épisode 85 de Salut Les Geeks.

En y repensant, il soupira de soulagement. La mise en scène avait été un enfer, et il avait dû faire appel à toute son imagination et sa débrouillardise. Heureusement, le "Papa de l'internet", et Alexis et son frère lui avaient été d'un grand secours.

Derrière lui, il entendit la baie vitrée du balcon s'ouvrir, et des pas lents et lourds se diriger vers lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître l'arrivant.

_J'étais justement en train de me demander ou t'étais passé.

_J'avais besoin de te parler Gros.

Le camé s'accouda à la rambarde, dont la peinture verte commençait à s'écailler. De l'angle ou il était, son créateur pouvait apercevoir ses deux grands yeux bleus limpides, cachés derrière de trop grosses lunettes.

Mathieu laissa échapper un rire.

_Tu sais, tu es celui auquel les yeux ressemblent le moins aux miens.

Une moue songeuse déforma les lèvres du Hippie, qui se gratta le menton.

_J'aurais plutôt dit le petit Gros.

_Le Geek?

_Ouais.

_Oh non. J'avais cette même innocence plus jeune. Moins marqué, mais bien là.

_Je sais pas trop ce que je dois en penser Gros.

_Rien du tout, c'était juste une anecdote. Sourit le présentateur d'SLG.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se contentèrent de fumer en silence. De temps en temps, le Hippie proposait son joint à Mathieu, mais celui-ci n'avait pas le cœur à fumer. Sa cigarette finit même par le dégoûter, mais ne voulant pas alerter sa personnalité sous stupéfiants, il ne dit rien, se forçant à la terminer.

_Tu penses à quoi quand tu regardes le ciel Gros?

Mathieu écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris par la question. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que le camé ai le même cheminement pensive que lui. Décidément, le Hippie l'étonnerait toujours.

_Et toi, tu penses à quoi?

_A la liberté.

_... Ça te manque ?

_De quoi Gros?

_De voyager.

_... Plus que n'importe quoi.

Mathieu soupira légèrement. Il tourna son regard métallique sur le ciel. Peut-être pourrait-il l'attraper du bout des doigts? Comme lorsqu'il était au fond au fond du précipice?

_Je t'emmènerais bien au Tibet ou au Népal mec, mais j'ai pas de sous.

_Je sais Gros. Mais je veux pas partir. Pas maintenant.

_Pourquoi pas? Ça te ferait du bien, un peu d'air frais...

_...J'ai encore des choses à faire. Et je veux pas vous laisser tomber.

_Nous laisser tomber?

_... Je veux pas te laisser tomber Gros.

Son créateur ne dit rien, fermant les yeux en silence. Mais à ses côtés, le Hippie continua sur sa lancée, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe avec la blonde?

_Quelle blonde? Marmonna Mathieu.

_La copine d'Antoine... Celle qui dégage que des mauvaises ondes…

_Il se passe rien du tout avec elle mec. C'est la copine à Antoine, point.

_C'est ça qui te dérange, que ce soit sa copine?

_Pourquoi ça me dérangerait? S'exclama le youtubeur.

_Parce que t'es jaloux gros.

La vérité, annoncée si purement et si simplement de la part du Hippie, fit l'effet d'une bombe.

_... De quoi?

_T'es jaloux gros. Ça se voit. Soit t'es jaloux, soit t'en as trop pris...

Mathieu fixa le drogué quelques secondes, abasourdi. Son double était sérieux. Plus que ce qu'il ne l'était sur bien des sujets. Il ne riait pas, ni n'affabulait. Il avait vraiment réussi à comprendre qu'il était jaloux de Marion.

Il finit par soupirer, hésitant entre rire ou se frapper. Même le plus gros toxico de cette terre avait réussi à le percer à jour.

Alors il secoua la tête, un sourire triste et amusé aux lèvres. Et même si le ciel ne lui était d'aucun secours, il continua à plonger son regard dedans.

_Ça n'a plus aucune importance tout ça. Murmura-t-il.

Sous leurs pieds, la porte d'entrée claqua, et les deux sursautèrent légèrement. Aucuns n'avaient remarqué un des leurs traverser l'allée.

_Si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit Gros... Je suis là. Hein. Et les lamas d'Afrique aussi, peace.

Ça aurait dû être à Mathieu, de parler ainsi. De lui dire ces mots. Mais le Hippie se réconfortait à grands coups de peace and love et d'hallucinations, tandis qu'il essayait d'oublier un peu sa noyade à lui, toujours là pour celui qui l'avait créé. Et ça, le présentateur de Salut les Geeks ne l'oubliait pas.

_GAMIN!

Cette fois, les deux sursautèrent franchement. Ils reconnurent immédiatement le cri du Patron, et mécaniquement, sans vraiment y penser, échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Ils entendirent les pas lourds et rapides du criminel en noir, faisant soupirer Mathieu.

_Je suis sur le balcon!

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, et le pédophile apparut dans leur champ de vision. La veste de travers, les cheveux en vrac et les manches retroussés, l'irritation transpirait par tous ses pores.

_T'aurais pas pu me dire que la bagnole avait un problème?

_Comment ça?

_Je me suis retrouvé à 2 kilomètres de la baraque, bloqué sur la route parce que le moteur a pété!

_Attends mec... T'as pas défoncé ma voiture?

_C'est pas _moi_ qui l'ai défoncé, c'est le moteur qu'a explosé. Tu t'es pas rendu compte qui y'avait un problème?

_Tu l'utilises plus souvent qu'moi il me semble. Pour le coup démerde toi tout seul, c'est pas moi qui vais payer les réparations.

_J'ai appelé le garage, figure toi que c'est déjà fait. Faudra venir la chercher dans une semaine.

Mathieu soupira, exaspéré. Il suffisait d'une intervention, d'une parole du Patron, pour que sa journée en soit gâchée. Il se tourna vers le Hippie, et remarqua avec étonnement que celui-ci s'était reculé vers le mur, et qu'il fixait obstinément son chien, comme une statue fondue dans le décor.

_Désolé mec, je te laisse. J'ai besoin d'un_ café._

Il passa à côté du criminel, lui lançant un regard acéré au passage, et s'engouffra dans la cuisine.

Il y'eu un silence de mort, pendant lequel le Hippie n'osa pas respirer.

Le claquement de la fermeture de la baie vitrée le fit sursauter, en même temps qu'une montée de panique le gagna.

Penser à autre chose. Au Tibet, aux montagnes, à la mer, aux palmiers, à la weed...

_Je veux te parler.

La voix rauque et dure du criminel le fit revenir sur Terre avec la force de frappe d'un éclair.

Le Hippie n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé l'orage.

Il sentit le Patron se rapprocher de lui. Il le sentit, et l'entendit. L'homme en noir portait toujours ce même parfum fort et entêtant. Un parfum qui lui ressemblait. Qui sentait la vanille et le patchouli. Qui s'imposait à tout le monde.

Le bras du criminel frôla le sien, et il dû user de toute sa retenue pour ne pas bondir d'un mètre.

_Tu vas m'éviter éternellement?

_T'éviter Gros? Je t'évite pas, peace...

Le poing du Patron vint se fracasser contre le béton, à deux centimètres de sa tête, et le camé n'eut pas d'autre choix que de brutalement se coller contre le mur, pétrifié.

Le visage de son double en noir était aussi froid que la glace. Plus glacial que l'iceberg le plus froid de la banquise.

_Te fous pas de ma gueule. Rabaisse moi, évite moi, méprise moi, haïs moi, mais surtout, ne me prend pas pour un con.

Le Hippie avait peur. Mais surtout, il était surpris. Autant qu'en colère et peiné, peut-être. Mais tout cela était si habituel... Si habituel comparé au léger tremblement dans tout le corps de son plus parfait contraire.

Sa voix lui parût pâteuse lorsqu'il prononça ses mots.

_J'ai pas envie de te parler Gros. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Un rire amer secoua le Patron.

Cela faisait combien? 3 semaines? 3 semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole? 3 semaines qu'ils s'évitaient comme la peste? Que lorsque le Patron le regardait un peu trop intensément, le Hippie détournait les yeux? Et lorsque le camé posait un regard trop insistant ou trop triste sur le pervers, celui-ci durcissait son visage, et partait précipitamment?

3 semaines. Depuis qu'ils avaient faillis s'embrasser. Depuis que le débauché avait failli être _faible._

_Pourquoi t'as appelé chez l'autre schyzo?

Merde. Merde.

_"C'est pas bon pour mon karma ça gros... Pas bon du tout."_

_De quoi tu parles?...

_Tout à l'heure. T'as appelé chez lui là. _Kriss._

_Et alors gros?

_T'as encore parlé à l'autre?

Le Hippie faillit en rire, tellement la situation était cocasse.

_Je fais ce que je veux! Si j'ai envie d'appeler mon pote je l'appelle, j'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

Le criminel ouvrit la bouche, comme pour rajouter quelque chose, mais du la refermer quelques secondes plus tard.

Il n'avait absolument rien. Aucuns arguments pour justifier ni sa colère, ni ce qui, il en était bien conscient, pouvait s'apparenter le plus à de la jalousie.

Mais le Patron n'était pas jaloux. Le Patron était possessif. Et on ne touchait pas à ses affaires.

_Tu peux pas continuer. Craqua le camé. Tu peux pas continuer à être comme ça. A m'ignorer toi aussi, et à me reprocher tout un tas de trucs dès que ça te convient pas Gros! C'est pas possible! Faut que tu me dises ce que tu veux, maintenant. Tu peux pas continuer à me laisser me démerder avec ce que j'ai sans rien avec. Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Leur visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et tout recommençait comme la dernière fois. Leurs lèvres étaient proches. Si proches.

Le criminel se mordit l'inférieur, détournant le regard, cherchant, lui aussi, la réponse dans l'immensité des cieux.

Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, et à chacune d'écoulées, le drogué sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Surtout quand il sentit une des mains de son double passer derrière sa nuque.

Le Patron, dans un geste aussi rare que précieux, posa son front sur celui du Hippie.

_Je pourrais jamais avoir ce que je veux Gamin.

Lorsqu'il rentra à l'intérieur, il n'y eu que les cieux qui furent témoin des sanglots étouffés du pacifiste. Et comme dans un soutient silencieux, quelques gouttes dégringolèrent des nuages, pleurant eux aussi la souffrance de leur trois enfants.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques jours plus tard<em>

Il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les boyaux à mains nues.

Qu'une longue coulée d'acide perforait sa gorge, et que chacun de ses muscles se déchiraient, à force d'incessants soubresauts de douleur.

Avec difficulté, il parvint à se traîner jusqu'au lavabo, ouvrir le robinet, et se rincer la bouche.

_MATHIEU! TÉLÉPHONE!

Il ne retint pas le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, obligatoire pour respirer. Parler à quelqu'un était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire tout de suite.

Il laissa retomber sa tête contre la fraîcheur du lavabo en verre, savourant ce contact contre sa chair brûlante.

_MATHIEU! C'EST ANTOINE! BOUGE!

Antoine. Une autre nausée le prit à cette pensée. Le brun était vraiment la dernière personne avec qui il avait envie de communiquer d'une quelconque façon.

Mais il n'avait aucune excuse à donner pour éviter un appel de son officiel meilleur pote.

Il se releva péniblement, tirant la chasse au passage qu'il sortait de la salle de bains. Il descendit les escaliers lentement, encore faible.

Dans le salon, malgré la sonnerie stridente du téléphone, Mathieu tomba sur une scène qui le fit doucement sourire. Le Geek, assis sur le plan de cuisine, passait un doigt gourmand tout le tour du grand bol en fer, encore rempli de pâte à gâteau chaude. Des traces du cacao étaient bien visibles sur ses joues, de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'à la pommette. Lorsqu'il passa devant lui, le gamer releva vers lui des yeux pleins d'étoiles, souriant chaleureusement.

_Tiens mec.

Il remercia le Panda d'un hochement de tête.

_'Merci. Merci de me le rendre si heureux.'_

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'ursidé se diriger vers son amant, se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, et embrasser ses lèvres tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Il décrocha.

_Allô?

_Allô mec! Comment ça va?

La voix criarde d'Antoine l'agressa presque, et il dû reculer le combiné de son oreille.

_Ça va... Et toi?

_Très bien, je voulais te parler d'un truc.

_Je m'en doute, sinon t'aurais pas appelé...

_Ohoh. Monsieur le cynisme est revenu?

Mathieu serra la mâchoire, puis releva légèrement un sourcil. Antoine se comportait comme avant. Avant tout ça. Comme si... Rien ne s'était passé. Et même si il y'avait toujours une légère différence dans sa voix et dans ses mots, un pas que le châtain n'appréciait pas du tout venait d'être franchi de l'autre côté du combiné.

La douloureuse morsure de l'amertume se referma sur son cœur, déjà bien lacéré.

_Y faut croire...

_OK, t'es pas d'humeur. Mais ça, ça va te remettre d'aplomb: J'ai une putain d'idée pour l'épisode 35 de What The Cut?! !

_T'es au courant que tu viens de le sortir y'a pas longtemps? Pourquoi t'y pense déjà?

_Je sens l'inspiration me venir. Et il faut absolument que t'entendes ça, c'est un truc dingue. Tu passes chez moi?

Le châtain roula des yeux, une main inconsciemment posé sur son ventre.

_Je suis désolé mec, mais je vais pas pouvoir là...

_Mat', je te jure que ça, ça va te refoutre la pêche.

_J'en doute pas une seconde. Soupira le plus petit. Mais là...

_Tu peux vraiment pas?

La voix déçue d'Antoine serra le cœur de Mathieu. Une seconde. Une petite seconde.

_"T'es au courant que c'est qu'un con aveugle? Pourquoi tu te soucies de si il est déçu ou pas? T'en as rien à foutre, rembarre le!"_

Il tourna son regard vers le Panda et le Geek. Ils s'embrassaient en alternance, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, mélangeant baiser et chocolat.

Tout allait bien. Tout allait si bien... Si bien comparé il y'a quelques mois...

_Je suis tout seul.

Un air surpris se peignit sur son visage. Antoine était seul. Mais surtout, il trouvait important de lui préciser. Bien, peut-être que le brun n'était pas si con que ça après tout.

_...D'accord mec. Je suis là dans une petite heure.

_D'acc, à tout' Mat'.

_A tout..

Il soupira fortement lorsque le Boss Final des Internets raccrocha.

_Un problème Mathieu?

_Rien t'inquiète. Juste Antoine. Je passe chez lui dans une petite heure.

_C'est pas trop chiant à pied? Questionna le Panda.

_Si. Mais le Patron a pété la bagnole. Alors j'ai pas trop le choix.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre derrière lui, inspirant un peu l'air frais. Le temps était à la pluie, et une légère brise lui caressait le visage. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mis le nez dehors?

_Mais c'est pas grave, ça va me faire du bien de marcher un peu.

_Comme tu le sens.

Le chanteur haussa les épaules, et retourna à son occupation première, embrasser son petit Geek.

Mathieu enfila ses chaussures, attrapa son chapeau, sa veste, ses clefs et son téléphone, avant de se tourner vers le couple.

Lorsqu'il les regarda, un drôle de sentiment, qu'il ne sut pas vraiment définir, s'empara de lui.

_... Les mecs?

_Hummm..?

Ils se détachèrent, l'interrogeant du regard. A côté d'eux, le bol de chocolat vide avait été délaissé.

Le châtain au chapeau hésita quelques secondes.

_... Soyez heureux, tous les deux.

Les yeux du Panda s'écarquillèrent légèrement, mais un sourire remplaça la précédente expression.

_Merci Mathieu.

Le Geek sourit timidement, puis sourit également à son créateur.

_Merci Mathieu...

Le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks leur lança un dernier regard, avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Le claquement de la porte sembla ricocher longtemps, sur chaque murs.

_Alors... On en était où? Demanda mielleusement l'ursidé.

Il s'attendait à recevoir un autre baiser, mais le Geek ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte.

_Mon cœur?

Le gamer se reconnecta à la réalité, et fixa Maître Panda avec de grands yeux inquiets.

_... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_J'ai un peu mal au ventre...

_Merde, tu sais d'où ça vient?

_Je sais pas... Je me sens pas très bien...

_T'as mangé trop de chocolat. Ria légèrement l'ursidé. Vient, on va s'allonger.

Le plus jeune attrapa la main de l'autre tout en descendant du plan de travail, se collant à lui. La chaleur et la douceur des poils de son kigurumi le rassuraient étrangement.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, laissant derrière eux Wifi les fixer silencieusement, et Capsule de Bière aboyer dans le jardin.

* * *

><p><em>"Qu'est-ce que c'est moche..."<em>

Mathieu, pensif, observa le ciel pollué de sa ville. Devenu gris par les usines et les voitures, il renvoyait bien piètre allure à quiconque levait les yeux vers lui.

Il y'a quelques jours, il l'avait aimé, ce ciel. L'avait trouvé _beau. _Agréable à contempler. Aujourd'hui, cela lui foutait plus la migraine qu'autre chose.

Il avait mal aux jambes, le ventre vide et le temps était à la pluie et au vent. Les courbatures de ses mollets lui rappelaient sans cesse à quel point il avait été stupide d'accepter la proposition d'Antoine.

Tout ça pour parler de sa foutue émission.

Tout ça pour qu'il continue à ne faire semblant de rien, encore une fois.

Ils s'étaient enlacés silencieusement dans cette chambre, voilà maintenant quelques jours. Et depuis... Depuis, Antoine faisait semblant. N'avait rien dit à propos de sa maladie. Mis à part quelques coups d'œil inquiets pour savoir s'il mangeait bien. Pas d'allusions. Ni soutien, ni réconfort.

Tout puait le faux. Faux rires, faux sourires, faux clin d'œil, faux gestes, fausses paroles.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché son meilleur ami, pour le remplacer par un Pinocchio désarticulé par ses propres règles.

Mais des règles, il n'y en avait plus. Ils étaient tous les deux largués au milieu du plateau. Ils n'avaient plus de lois, ni dés, ni pions, ni cartes. Leur regard ne pouvait aller jusqu'aux limites du plateau, comme deux fourmis larguées sur un iceberg à la dérive. La moindre vague, et ils chavirent. Tous les deux stagnes sur la case prison. La seule règle, c'était de tenir dans le paraître le plus longtemps possible.

Mais Mathieu n'avait plus d'intérêt. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de devoir comprendre et analyser chaque mouvement des joueurs, fatigué même de devoir gérer les siens.

Pour un peu, il aurait presque abandonné la partie. Tout ça ne l'amusait plus. Stop, ce jeu idiot.

Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment abandonner. Pas après tant d'efforts. Pas après tant de douleur. Bloqué depuis ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, il attendait... Il attendait le coup de pouce de dame fortune, ou la bombe qui lui explosera à la gueule.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ses pas l'avaient enfin mené jusqu'à l'appartement d'Antoine.

Réfléchir si philosophiquement, ça avait du bon.

Les escaliers du brun étaient interminables. Longs, avec de grandes marches. Et une insupportable odeur de pisse de chat, qui venait de la vieille du deuxième étage.

Lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte de son ami, il toqua mollement trois fois, malgré son envie paradoxale de rentrer au plus vite pour se réchauffer devant le radiateur.

Il entendit des pas derrière la fine cloison, et le bruit de la chaînette. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir le visage souriant du touffu, les cheveux encore plus explosés que d'habitude.

_J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, tes cheveux sont de pire en pire.

_Hé mec, j'essaie de les coiffer pourtant.

En temps normal, Mathieu savait exactement ce que le brun aurait répondu.

"Tu peux parler mec, t'as vu ta gueule?"

Il haussa un sourcil. Antoine avait l'info de sa maladie dans la caboche. C'était plutôt surprenant. Il sourit narquoisement, laissant de côté ses tourments.

_Bizarrement je te crois pas.

_Tant pis pour toi. Entre!

L'appartement d'Antoine sentait le parfum. Partout ou passait son nez, l'odeur du parfum qu'il identifiait comme du Nina Ricci emplissait les pièces. Il songea rapidement que si le brun ne s'y était pas accommodé, cela devrait être un enfer à vivre.

_Ça te dérange pas trop?

_De quoi?

_L'odeur.

_Ah... Le parfum? Plus vraiment, je m'y suis habitué. C'est un peu dur au début mais bon...

_Ouais. C'est ça d'habiter avec une nana.

_Voilà. Répondit Antoine en riant légèrement. Tu veux un truc à boire?

_T'as du coca?

Le plus grand se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Il mit quelques secondes à répondre.

_... Tu me demandes pas une bière?

_Non, pas aujourd'hui. Coca s'teuplait, si t'as.

_Ouais, doit m'en rester une canette dans le frigo...

Le Prof lui avait bien dit, le coca cola atténuerait les maux de ventre. Et l'alcool les accentuerait. Mathieu n'était pas quelqu'un de spécialement prudent et préventif, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas courir vomir dans les toilettes d'Antoine dans la demi-heure.

Lorsque que le plus jeune revint, une canette de coca à la main, ils s'assirent face à face autour de la table.

Mathieu posa son chapeau, et s'empara de sa boisson.

_Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler.. ?

_De mon prochain What The Cut mec! Il va déchirer. J'ai déjà le scénario en tête, mais je veux être sûr que tu trouves ça cool tu vois, pour avoir un première avis.

_Je t'écoute...

_J'ai pensé à un truc avec des extras-terrestres qui viennent m'enlever. Un truc qui inclue encore Nyo, si possible. -faut que je pense à lui demander d'ailleurs.- Genre Richard qui serait de mèche avec les martiens, pour tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, -alors qu'entre nous... C'est pas vraiment lui qu'a la pire place-. Et Samuel vient me sauver, pour me rendre la pareille de l'épisode 34!

_Ca à l'air méchant mec. Vraiment. Du coup une intro de folie à chaque début d'épisodes maintenant? Demanda le plus vieux en buvant une gorgée.

_Sûrement. Bah, comme la tienne en fait. Rigola Antoine.

Voilà deux jours que Mathieu avait sorti l'épisode 85 de Salut Les Geeks. Et le tôlé de réactions positifs lui avaient redonné confiance. En lui, et ses capacités de réalisateurs. Bien sûr, sans ses personnalités, Alexis, son frère et FujixGuru, il ne serait arrivé à rien... Mais l'émotion qu'il ressentait à chaque commentaires clamant que SLG était la meilleure émission du web l'étonnerait toujours.

Dans l'heure ou la vidéo fut postée, Antoine fût le premier de son répertoire à lui envoyer un message, pour lui dire à quel point il avait apprécié son travail.

Et le plaisir avait été plus immense qu'il ne l'aurait dû l'être.

_Tu peux pas savoir combien j'ai galéré pour tout réaliser...

_J'imagine. Putain mais d'où ça t'es venu? En quoi... Deux semaines?

_"En pensant à toi et à tout ce qu'on a foutu en l'air."_

_A peu près... On peut dire que je me suis déchiré.

Un léger silence s'installa. Mathieu attendait. Antoine l'avait fait venir à pieds jusqu'ici, pour lui parler de son prochain WTC qu'il promettait épique. Mais au final, il n'avait qu'un résumé bâclé de l'intro et un silence un peu tendu.

_Est-ce que tu vas bien Mathieu?

Le châtain releva ses yeux bleus vers lui.

_Pardon?

_Est-ce que tu vas bien? En ce moment. Murmura le brun. Juste en ce moment.

L'étonnement qui l'envahit. Pourquoi lui poser cette question? Pourquoi, justement, "juste en ce moment", lui poser cette question?

Pour son anorexie? Le brun ne l'avait pas oublié, mais pourtant, il ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter outre-mesure.

_Oui, je vais bien. Je mange plus, déjà... Le Prof y veille.

Mensonges. Mais comme d'habitude, Antoine n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

_Je ne parle pas de ta maladie. Et je sais bien que tu continues à ne rien manger. Faut croire que je suis pas aussi con que ça...

Mathieu ne sût pas quoi répondre. Ne savant ni ou le brun voulait en venir, ni ne saisissant le sens caché de ses mots. Il se contenta d'attendre en silence qu'il finisse, un doux air de réalisation progressive aux yeux.

_Comment tu vas... Psychologiquement?

_"Par rapport à moi, mec. Par rapport à moi. Mais ça, je sais pas si j'ai le droit de le dire."_

_Je vais... Bien. Le Patron ne cherche plus à se foutre sur la gueule avec tout le monde, le Hippie... Le Hippie va mieux. Le Panda et le Geek sont heureux. La Fille et le Prof aussi. Tout va bien.

Il y'eu un silence. Et Mathieu eu la désagréable, affreuse impression, qu'Antoine le passait sous rayons X. Si le brun n'avait pas yeux de couleur particulièrement impressionnante, ils étaient d'une intensité rare, et qui mettait le châtain mal à l'aise.

_Et toi, en ce moment?...

_Bien. Ça se passe bien avec Marion. On avance, doucement.

Mathieu aurait volontiers partagé son bonheur, si ces mots ne lui avaient pas fait aussi mal.

_Je me sens vraiment bien avec elle. C'est vraiment une fille... Incroyable.

17h sonna.

Sans doute que le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks, youtubeur, schizophrène et anorexique à plein temps ne sut jamais, ce jour-ci, si Antoine avait vraiment provoqué les choses. Ou s'il n'était vraiment que l'abruti fini défini par tous.

_1 coup._

_C'est peut-être bizarre de dire ça... Mais je crois que je pourrais passer ma vie avec elle.

_2 coups._

Il ne sut jamais non plus pourquoi une telle folie l'avait pris. Ces paroles qui lui faisaient si mal? Ce regard tant amoureux dans les yeux de l'autre? Ou ces deux yeux bleus métalliques, si semblables aux siens, cette _autre_ paire, qui s'imposèrent à son esprit?

_3 coups._

Un sourire nerveux, un peu fou, prit place sur ses lèvres. Et il vit l'autre froncer légèrement les sourcils. Alors, sans réfléchir, sans se poser une seule question sur l'avenir qui leur était réservé, il continua à le fixer d'un air triste.

_4 coups._

Et sans prévenir, il s'avança d'un bond, posant brusquement ses lèvres sur celles d'en face.

_5 coups._

Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que sa bouche avait ce goût-là. Un mélange de sucre et de miel. De maturité et de jeunesse. De douceur et de rugosité.

_6 coups._

En cherchant plus loin, il sentit une légère senteur d'humidité. Celle des forêts à la rosée du matin. Celle qu'il n'associera plus qu'à _Lui. _

_7 coups._

Une grande main aux doigts fins se posa derrière sa nuque, tandis que la sienne partait se perdre sur le flanc du plus grand. L'autre, plus joueuse, s'aventura dans les cheveux indomptables.

_8 coups._

Son cœur courait le marathon. S'emballait de plus en plus vite. Et sa tête était légère, si légère... Dans les champs de blés et de coquelicots. Il se serait presque cru au paradis.

_9 coups._

Il sentit la langue de l'autre, qui s'accrochait fermement à lui, traçant le contour de ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée.

_10 coups._

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entrouvrit les lèvres, accueillant sa partenaire, que le feu d'artifice explosa.

_11 coups._

Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'y avait plus que _lui._ Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, les morts se réveiller pour se mettre à danser, tandis que le ciel s'effondrait, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'y avait que _lui._ _Lui_ et sa touffe de cheveux brune, _Lui_ et ses grandes mains qui le soutenaient, _Lui_ et ses lèvres qui comblaient les siennes.

_12 coups._

Il se donnait complètement à l'autre. En parfaite osmose avec cet amant d'une minute.

_13 coups._

Il se demanda un instant comment un simple baiser pouvait lui procurer de telles sensations. Comment un simple baiser pouvait le faire monter si haut, et se sentir si bien. Le faire planer haut, très haut. Là où il pourrait devenir oiseau.

_14 coups._

Ils continuèrent leur ballet. Passion contre passion. Tendresse, douceur, impatience et fièvre. Et en cet instant, tout était parfait.

_15 coups._

Mais alors, il sentit l'autre se détacher un peu de son étreinte. Son appui se faire moins insistant, sa chaleur se faire plus froide.

_16 coups._

Et comme un merveilleux rêve auquel on nous arrache, l'autre se détacha doucement de lui. Sans brusquerie, en douceur, et dans une infinie pudeur.

_17 coups._

Mathieu observa Antoine sans vraiment y croire. Ses joues rougies et ses lèvres gonflés, ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés, et ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement.

Il attendit la conclusion de ce baiser de 17 coups de cloches, qui avait peut-être tout changé entre eux.

Mais le plus jeune ne disait rien. Il regardait le châtain. Peut-être réfléchissait-il, peut-être attendait-il lui aussi?

Antoine ferma les yeux, semblant reprendre ses esprits. Et toujours en douceur, il repoussa légèrement Mathieu, puis se releva de sa chaise.

_On ne doit pas faire ça.

Il avait murmuré ses mots, mais à son grand regret, le châtain les entendit très bien.

_Pourtant on l'a fait.

Murmurés eux aussi, les mots avaient un ton plus doux, plus douloureux. Plus brisés.

_Et c'était une erreur.

La voix claqua. Froide. Tranchante. Qui n'admettait rien. Ni contestations, ni répliques. Et le plus vieux le reçu comme un grand coup de fouet sur le cœur. Pauvre petit cœur en lambeau.

_Ça ne se reproduira plus. Continua Antoine, plus doucement. Ça ne se reproduira jamais plus. C'était une erreur. Une erreur.

Et telle une litanie, il se répétait ces mots. "Une Erreur. Une Erreur. Une Erreur. Une Erreur..." Comme pour se persuader lui-même. Se persuader que tout ça n'était qu'une_ Erreur._

Et plus il le répétait, plus Mathieu s'effondrait. Avec la pire des conclusions de ce baiser de dix-sept tintements du glas. Celle que si un jour, Antoine avait eu un semblant de sentiments pour lui, il n'y avait plus rien aujourd'hui.

Et tout ça par sa faute. Parce qu'il avait paniqué. Parce qu'il avait craqué. Qu'il avait tout précipité.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et il prit la parole difficilement.

_Je suis désolé.

Parce qu'il n'avait que ça à dire.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne parlèrent pendant de longues minutes. Il n'y avait que le bruit de la pluie, et les sanglots du châtain pour perturber le dur silence.

Lorsque le plus petit fut calmé, il se leva, puis se dirigea sans un mot vers la cuisine, pour laver toutes traces de ses larmes. Quant-il revint, le brun se tourna vers lui.

_On ne parle de ça à personne. Et on oublie. Tout. Tu comprends?

Mathieu hocha la tête.

_J'aime Marion. Plus que tout. Je m'en suis rendu compte... Il n'y a pas si longtemps. Même si ça ne fait que quelques mois. Je veux une belle maison avec elle, je veux une belle vie et un couple qui durera avec elle... Je veux des enfants, avec elle.

Chaque petites lettres lui faisaient l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

Derrière les mots du brun, c'est tout autre chose qu'il pouvait comprendre.

_"Je veux tout ça avec elle. Et toi, tu n'as pas la place d'y être."_

_Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à m'embrasser. J'ai été... Surpris. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Marion.

Le souvenir du deuxième métier de la blonde le fit sourire froidement.

_Je comprends, Antoine.

Mathieu ne vit pas le présentateur de What The Cut?! tressaillir légèrement face au ton glaciale qu'il avait pris.

A cet instant précis, ils entendirent tous les deux le bruit caractéristique de la serrure de la porte.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Marion apparut, un sac de courses à chaque main, le visage souriant.

_Coucou mon ange! Comment tu... Ho...

Elle se stoppa net en voyant Mathieu, droit comme un piquet près de la table, le visage fermé. Si elle remarqua l'ambiance tendue de la pièce, elle ne fit cependant aucune remarques.

_Bonjour Mathieu, comment vas-tu?

Le châtain retint de justesse une nouvelle nausée. Voir l'étudiante en médecine était la dernière des choses qu'il voulait.

_Bien, et toi?

_Très bien. Et toi mon amour, ta journée?

_Tranquille.

Elle déposa les deux sacs plastiques sur la commode de l'entrée, et se dirigea vers Antoine pour l'embrasser doucement.

Même après tout ce temps, Mathieu songea que les voir était toujours aussi douloureux.

Un éclair indescriptible passa dans les yeux de Marion lorsqu'elle se détacha du brun, mais elle ne dit rien, et se tourna vers le châtain.

_Tu restes jusqu'à ce soir?

_Non. J'allais... J'allais justement partir.

_Oh... D'accord. Mais ça m'étonne, j'ai pas vu ta voiture en bas.

_Ouais... Je suis venu à pieds.

Antoine releva les yeux vers lui.

_A pieds?

_Le Patron a pété ma bagnole. Faut que j'aille la chercher demain ou après-demain.

Les jambes de Mathieu tremblaient. Il avait du mal à tenir debout, et ses cernes témoignaient de son énorme manque de sommeil.

_Tu vas pas rentrer à pieds mec. La voix d'Antoine était dénuée de toutes émotions, mais avec de l'attention, on pouvait sentir sa réelle inquiétude.

_Et comment tu veux que je fasse? J'ai pas d'argent pour le taxi.

_Marion va te ramener.

Les deux rivaux écarquillèrent les yeux simultanément. Et tout deux lancèrent un regard un peu incrédule à Antoine.

_Ça te dérange pas mon cœur?

_C'est à dire que... Je dois préparer à manger...

_C'est pas un problème ça. Tu pourras le faire après.

Mathieu comprit très vite que le brun voulait à tout prix éviter de se retrouver avec lui dans un espace aussi confiné que celui d'une voiture. Et il ne savait pas s'il devait en pleurer, ou pour l'instant, s'en sentir soulagé.

La blonde tourna un léger regard vers le châtain, qui lui répondit par un regard usé. Ils ne pouvaient pas refuser, sans donner une réelle raison au brun à lunettes.

Elle retint un soupir bien placé, et sourit à son compagnon.

_D'accord, je suis là dans une demi-heure.

_A tout à l'heure mon ange.

Elle attrapa ses clefs, et son manteau qu'elle venait d'enlever, puis lança un léger signe de tête à Mathieu.

_On y va, y commence à pleuvoir sévère.

Mathieu observa d'un air absent les longues boucles blondes qui descendaient déjà les escaliers.

Il enfila ses chaussures et sa veste, et s'apprêta à partir à son tour, quand une main lui retint le bras.

Les deux yeux bruns d'Antoine le regardaient avec un sentiment indéchiffrable.

_Moi aussi, Mathieu... J'suis désolé.

Le châtain le fixa quelques secondes.

Puis, en silence, il se retourna, et partit sans un mot.

Derrière lui, son fidèle chapeau oublié trônait toujours sur la table, observant tristement cet homme à qui son maître tenait tant s'écrouler au pas de sa porte.

* * *

><p>La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Les gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient sur le pare-brise avec violence. Dehors, les voitures étaient peu nombreuses, et les rares conducteurs peinaient à conduire.<p>

Mathieu, les yeux rivés contre la vitre, aurait voulu arriver à s'endormir. Mais encore une fois, alors que le moment aurait été parfait, il n'y arrivait pas.

Dormir pour échapper à ce silence de mort.

Heureusement, la blonde à sa gauche avait allumé la radio à peine rentrée dans la voiture, et une chanson de Noir Désir se faisait entendre en fond.

Le châtain ne remarqua pas les quelques coups d'œil froids que la blonde lui lançait.

Mais finalement, elle aussi, elle en eu ras le bol. Sans ralentir, elle prit la parole, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route.

_Pourquoi tu lui as jamais dit?

Le plus petit se décolla légèrement de la vitre en verre, surpris.

_De quoi?

_Pour mon frère. Pour mon... "Métier." Tu aurais pu détruire notre couple si facilement en quelques mots…

_Pour voir Antoine se tirer une balle dans la tête dans les jours qui suivent? Ça me disait trop rien.

_Tu sais très bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il ne m'aime pas tant que ça.

_T'en es bien sûr?

La blonde ne répondit rien. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Tandis que dehors, les gouttes tombaient de plus en plus fort.

Un petit sourire amer vint s'installer sur ses lèvres.

_Je suis pas aveugle tu sais.

Un mauvais pressentiment envahi Mathieu.

_Je sais que tu l'as embrassé. Ou peut-être lui. J'en sais rien. Mais je sais sentir les lèvres d'un autre sur celles de mon homme. Surtout lorsque je l'embrasse après.

_C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé. Répondit-il immédiatement. C'est pas lui, c'est moi. Et il m'a repoussé.

La blonde tourna brièvement la tête vers lui, avec un air d'incompréhension.

_Pourquoi tu le défends?

_Parce que j'ai compris que je pourrais jamais l'avoir. Que quoi que je fasse, c'est toi qu'il préférera.

_...Il a des sentiments pour toi. Et tu le sais.

_Je sais. De réels sentiments, des bribes de sentiments, des légers ressentis... Mais pas assez fort pour ce qu'il a pour toi. Et ce ne le sera jamais. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que j'ai pas de vagin.

Il y'eu un silence, et Marion sourit légèrement.

_Alors j'ai gagné, hein?

_...Ouais. T'as gagné.

_Évite de te faire exploser le crâne.

_Ça parait pas, mais je tiens à lui.

Elle hésita quelques instants.

_A qui?

_A mon crâne.

_Ah.

Il y'eu un énième silence. Pendant lequel Mathieu observa cette femme qui lui avait tout prit.

Ignorant la crevure dans son cœur qui s'élargissait un peu plus à chaque secondes.

Perdu. Il avait perdu. Ce long combat était terminé. Antoine ne l'aimait pas. Tout ça à cause d'elle. Antoine ne l'aimerait _jamais_.

_Je t'adorais avant, tu sais. Murmura-t-elle. Je te trouvais génial, je trouvais tes vidéos géniales.

_Ne dis pas que tu trouvais mes vidéos géniales. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste.

_T'as ta famille.

Mathieu laissa échapper un grand rire noir.

_Ma famille? Tu veux parler de mes personnalités? C'est vrai, ils me restent eux... Mais ils sont tous déchirés, eux aussi. Je les pensais intouchables, mais non. Même ma famille se brise.

Marion ne dit rien. Elle n'était ni désolé, ni heureuse. Elle s'en foutait simplement.

_Je ne t'aime pas.

Elle tourna brièvement les yeux vers lui.

_Je n'aime pas tes manières. Je n'aime pas tes longs cheveux blonds. Je n'aime pas ton visage. Je n'aime pas ton rire si hypocrite, je n'aime pas les mots qui sortent de ta bouche. Je n'aime absolument rien chez toi.

Peut-être que ça le défoulait, de sortir tout ça. Alors il lui crachait à la gueule, se foutant bien, lui aussi, de ce que ça pouvait lui faire.

Mais la blonde ne broncha pas. Elle sourit même un peu. Un sourire qui ne plut pas à Mathieu. Un sourire qui mélangeait tristesse, joie, amertume, et aussi un peu de résignation.

A la radio, Come As You Are de Nirvana commençait.

_Je suis enceinte Mathieu.

Le châtain se figea.

Une ville entière s'écroula sur lui.

Et l'envie de vomir vint toute seule. Une violente nausée qui lui remonta le long de la gorge.

_Ça fait presque deux semaines que je le sais. Deux semaines.

Mathieu aurait eu envie de lui crier d'arrêter la voiture. Là, tout de suite. Et de descendre pour courir très loin d'elle. D'elle, et de son _bébé._

_Antoine le sait pas. Je comptais lui dire ce soir. Maintenant que je suis sûr que tu n'es plus un obstacle.

Elle tourna ses yeux, si semblables aux siens, vers lui.

_Et tu ne seras plus jamais un obstacle. Tu n'as pas la place dans cette nouvelle vie à trois. Tu n'y auras_ jamais_ la place. Moi. Antoine. Notre enfant. Pas de Mathieu Sommet dans l'addition. Je continuerais à faire mes petites affaires, à maintenir mon frère en vie et à aimer mon copain et mon enfant. Tu pourras continuer à être son meilleur pote, et à déconner avec lui sur des sujets lambda, mais je vais m'assurer qu'il ne retombe plus entre tes pattes. Et pour ça, on va commencer par déménager loin de cette ville.

Elle prit un virage un peu serré, puis se retourna vers lui.

Dehors la pluie tombait. Fort.

_T'as compris Mathieu. On est une famille maintenant. Et tu ne briseras pas ma famille.

Les mots de Marion se répétaient. En écho à ceux silencieux d'Antoine.

_"J'aime Marion. Plus que tout. Même si ça ne fait que quelques mois. Je veux une belle maison avec elle, je veux une belle vie et un couple qui durera avec elle... Je veux des enfants, avec elle."_

Tu n'as pas ta place. Tu n'as pas ta place dans cette nouvelle vie. Loin de ton meilleur pote. Loin de l'homme que tu aimes. Parce qu'elle est _enceinte. _Elle va lui donner ce que tu ne pourras jamais lui offrir. Elle va lui donner un enfant.

_"Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach_

_As I want you to be._

_As a trend, as a friend, as an old memory_

_Memory, yeah_

_Memory, yeah_

_Memory, yeah..."_

Mais outre le brouillard qui remplissait son crâne de coton trempé dans l'acide, tant son mal de tête lui paraissait insupportable, ce fut autre chose qui interpella Mathieu.

Marion ne roulait pas vite. Et, trop victorieuse de son annonce, ne faisait pas des plus attention à la route.

Et un gros éclair blanc se dirigeait vers lui.

Et la pluie tombait de plus en plus.

Il n'eut pas le temps de crier.

Le camion percuta de plein fouet la voiture.

* * *

><p><em>Dans la vie, rien n'est droit.<em>

_L'existence n'est pas un fil bien tendu. Tout est penché, tout bascule dans le vide. Et tout est courbé. Des pentes et des virages. Voilà comment est modelé ce fil. Quiconque le conteste est un idiot._

_Il y'a des trous. Des moments où on grimpe la pente, que l'on aperçoit le soleil, et que l'on se dit: "Tiens, il fait chaud aujourd'hui." Et d'autre ou on reglisse, qu'on se prend les pieds dans la liane et qu'on tombe tête la première._

_Lorsque le fil craque. Et qu'il y'a la chute... Voilà, le vrai désespoir._

**Fin de la partie I**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voici, mesdames et messieurs, la fin de la première partie de cette fanfiction.<strong>_

_**Oui, j'avais dit qui y'aurait entre 20 et 25 chapitres, mais en fait, j'ai totalement changé l'organisation de cette histoire, du coup... Voilà.**_

_**Et oui, c'est pas cool de vous laisser en plan sur ce moment-là. Surtout que je ne sais pas du tout quand arrivera le premier chapitre de la partie II, sûr, pas avant 2015, mais après, je ne sais pas. J'ai quand même pas mal de boulot, le rapport de stage que je n'ai pas terminé, pas mal de devoir, un livre à lire, et autres... Surtout que c'est Noël et le jour de l'an en approche!**_

_**La Partie II sera postée en tant qu'autre histoire, cette fiction est officiellement terminée, et plus aucuns chapitres n'y sera posté.**_

_**La deuxième partie s'intitulera "Sept Nuances De Noire".**_

_**Ça fait vraiment bizarre d'avoir déjà terminé la première partie O.o Et merci à toutes ces reviews, follows et favoris... Même aux lecteurs fantômes x)**_

_**Laissez-moi vos impressions en reviews, que je sache si ça vous a plu, si vous aimez le fait que je coupe l'histoire en plusieurs parties, et me laissez vos avis tout simplement pour que je sache si la direction que prend l'histoire vous plaît! Ça ne prend pas longtemps, et ça me fait énormément plaisir! Comme tout auteur dans ce monde quoi :p**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël, (Je voulais vous poster ce chapitre pour le 25 mais... Vous comprenez que comme cadeau de Noël, c'était un peu déprimant xD) et un joyeux réveillon.**_

_**(Et je redis, les infos sur la sortie des prochains chapitres sont sur mon profil dans la rubrique "News".)**_

_**A la prochaine!**_

_**Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD**_


End file.
